


Asesino en cuero

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erian es el sueño erótico de cualquier mujer. Es joven, atractivo, inteligente, adora la música, tiene dinero y es un completo misterio. Helli sabe que hay muchas cosas que desconoce de él, pero eso no impide que se deje llevar por el placer que ese hombre dominante le proporciona, uno que ambos buscan y comparten. ¿Qué secretos serán desvelados del otro y de sí mismos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** Aquí estamos de nuevo, con una genialosa historia que hemos querido publicar coincidiendo con el esperado de _50 Sombras de Grey_.  
>  **Mekare:** Pero no os hagáis ideas equivocadas, esto no es una fanfic de Grey, tienen muy poco que ver excepto por la temática. Esta es una historia original con un trabajo de documentación tan exhaustivo como se puede conseguir leyendo. Además con el título ya se ve que no trata sólo de sexo, ¿verdad?  
>  **Little Owl:** La investigación es en realidad la misma que hicimos para escribir otra de nuestras historias que publicamos hace tiempo _Mi rebelde sin causa_ ; y tal y como hicimos en esa ocasión agradecemos a BDSM canarios por sus útiles materiales y pedimos disculpas si en algún momento hemos interpretado mal algo con respecto al mundo del BDSM, intentamos en todo momento hablar de eso con el mayor respeto posible aunque probablemente nos hayamos permitido alguna que otra licencia literaria.  
>  **Mekare:** Y hecha esta nota aclaratoria, esperamos que queráis tanto a esos nuevos bichos como nosotras los queremos. Además hoy es San Valentín, ¡enamoraros!  
>  **Little Owl:** Disfrutar de la lectura y comentar qué os ha parecido.  
>  **Mekare:** Salvar a unas pequeñas escritoras como las palmas salvan Campanillas ;)

_Miércoles 14 de noviembre de 2012. 21:40._

Cerró la puerta con el pie suavemente y dejó las llaves colgadas en los enganches asignados detrás de la puerta al igual que las de la moto. Se quitó los guantes de cuero, y acarició la cabeza del siamés mestizo de color blanco y gris que ronroneaba frotándose alrededor de sus piernas.

—Hola, Luka —saludó al gato cariñosamente. 

Abrió el armario y dejó los guantes en una balda bajo los abrigos junto a otros, así como el casco de la moto y la chupa de cuero negro que colgó perfectamente en una percha de madera destinada para ella. Con pasos firmes atravesó el amplio piso diáfano, las luces encendiéndose suavemente, pasando junto al sofá de cuero negro, una mesita de café rectangular de ébano frente a una televisión de plasma. De la encimera de la cocina americana cogió una botella de agua que antes de que saliese estaba congelada, ahora a la temperatura perfecta para él y bebió de ella mientras subía las escaleras con Luka tras sus pasos. 

Abrió las puertas correderas que daban al dormitorio: una cama King size en el centro de la habitación, sábanas negras impolutas y somier con cabecero tallado de caoba, dos mesillas a los lados del mismo estilo y material. Abrió las puertas con enrejado de madera de la pared junto a la puerta, apartó los trajes de corte europeo a un lado y las camisas al otro, tocando en una hendidura algo hizo clic y la pared se movió dejando ver una caja de seguridad, tecleó el número 6105 y dejó la 45 y un estuche con agujas rojas dentro así como unos finos guantes de tela y un pasamontañas. Apoyó un pie en un banquito, desató los cordones de la bota de motorista y se la quitó seguida de la otra, los inspeccionó, estaban limpias, pero de todas formas cogió un desinfectante y una gamuza de la balda superior del armario, las limpió minuciosamente y echó la gamuza en un cesto de ropa sucia. Cerró y colocó la ropa en su lugar.

Se quitó la camiseta negra de lycra dejándola en el cesto, así como los pantalones y los boxers. Cogió una bata de seda negra, abrió un cajón a la izquierda lleno de boxers negros doblados y en dos filas, y de igual modo calcetines negros y de colores oscuros, cogió uno de los primeros. Dejó el reloj de pulsera en un cajón de la cómoda junto a otros relojes y gemelos, y caminó hasta la pared de cristal a la derecha de la cama contraria a los amplios ventanales cubiertos por gruesas cortinas, abrió la puerta entrando en el baño de mármol negro con vetas rojas y cerró tras él, el gato esperó tumbado cómodamente en los pies de la cama mirando en esa dirección como siempre hacía.

Dejó la bata en la percha situada detrás de la puerta para ello y la otra prenda en una banqueta. Abrió el grifo de la ducha del jacuzzi que se encontraba pegado a la pared de cristal del baño y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su piel desde los amplios hombros, bajando por su fuerte pecho, acariciando las finas cicatrices de su espalda, el camino de vello que llevaba al nido de su polla, los hoyuelos de los firmes glúteos y las poderosas piernas. El agua hervía, cogió el bote de champú y lavó concienzudamente su pelo, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, mientras el jabón escurría llevado por el agua, cogió la pastilla y frotó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cerró y abrió a la vez el agua caliente y la fría, respectivamente. Dejó que el frío calmase su piel casi escaldada sin un gesto en su rostro por el cambio de temperatura. Cerró el grifo, se colocó sobre una toalla para el suelo y cogió dos toallas negras, con una frotó un poco su cabeza antes de dejarla en los hombros y preocuparse de secar eficientemente su cuerpo. Caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo del lavabo mientras secaba su cabello. Abandonó ambas toallas en un cesto y procedió a peinarse, sólo un poco. Se lavó los dientes con un cepillo eléctrico y una vez terminó con su aseo se aseguró de dejar la estancia limpia, sin agua fuera de lugar. Se puso los calzoncillos y la bata.

Se acercó a los pies de la cama y acarició a Luka que ronroneó ante el mimo y él disfrutó de la acción tranquila y relajante de pasar sus dedos por el pelaje del felino. Cogió el cesto con la ropa, puso la lavadora y fumó un cigarrillo de tabaco turco mientras veía una reposición del partido de hokey sobre hielo de esa tarde, le encantaba ver partidos de ese deporte.

Apagó la televisión, tendió la ropa comprobando especialmente la que se había quitado esa noche que estaba limpia. Fue a su despacho situado en el piso superior en el lado contrario que el dormitorio, a la izquierda. La habitación contaba con una amplia estantería de nogal llena de libros de toda clase, un amplio escritorio con un portátil, un flexo, un bolígrafo y una agenda, sillón giratorio de cuero negro, un par de sillas al otro lado y un chaise loungue. Mientras encendía el ordenador revisó la agenda con apuntes de cuándo había realizado una inversión en la bolsa, citas triviales como llevar a Luka al veterinario, recoger ropa del tinte o el cumpleaños de Anuk, y cuándo había acordado que Rowen podía ir a verle, del mismo modo que anotaba sus encuentros con otros sumisos ocasionales.

En el ordenador comprobó su correo profesional y la agenda, al día siguiente tenía una reunión con Heikki Vitanen, dueño de una empresa química especializada en fármacos. El hombre tenía sesenta años y tenía cinco hijos que iban de los seis a los veintinueve años. Había recabado toda la información posible de la empresa, entrando directamente en la central, y, cuando le había parecido aceptable el caso para el que suponía quería contratarle, a su familia, sabía hasta cuántas veces se había constipado cada miembro de la familia. Esa investigación exhaustiva era su as en la manga, si alguien le jodía todos caerían con él.

Pasó una hora revisando la información y después fue a dormir sus siete horas reglamentarias, nunca ni una más ni una menos.

***

_Jueves 15 de noviembre de 2012. 11:23._

Aparcó su Ferrari 458 Italia de color rojo frente a la puerta de la mansión, guardó las llaves en el bolso negro de Chanel sin poner cuidado en que bolsillo caían y salió del coche con agilidad y una gracia casi felina. Richard le abrió la puerta principal de la casa cuando aún le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a ella y la saludó con una sonrisa familiar y una leve inclinación de cabeza. 

A Helli siempre le había gustado Richard. El hombre llevaba siendo el mayordomo de la Mansión Virtanen desde mucho antes de que ella naciera, tenía el pelo blanquecino por la edad, al igual que el bigote, pero no se apreciaban entradas y lo seguía teniendo bien poblado. Era alto y delgado, probablemente en su juventud había sido un hombre atractivo, sus ojos azules mostraban la sabiduría que le había otorgado el paso del tiempo y nunca habían mostrado el más mínimo cansancio. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Helli de él era la sonrisa cariñosa que siempre le dedicaba al recibirla, era una de esas cosas que no pueden faltar y que sabes que cuando ya no las tengas te darás cuenta de lo importantes que eran para ti. 

Cuando estuvo en el recibidor de la casa se retiró las gafas de sol oscuras, unas Ray-Ban obsequio de su amigo de la infancia Kalle Toivonen, y se las colocó a modo de diadema sobre su cabeza haciendo que algunas puntas de su pelo negro azabache quedaran hacia arriba por la escasa largura de éste. Sus ojos grandes, de un color gris claro, brillaban casi tanto como la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios siempre rojos y llenos. Movió su pequeña nariz respingona de un modo gracioso para que entrara un poco en calor y dejó el bolso y el abrigo de cuero marrón en el ropero de la entrada después recuperar su iPhone de entre esa gran cantidad de objetos que llevaba encima casi diariamente y guardarlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones verdes ajustados. 

Caminó tarareando una canción alegre por los pasillos de la planta baja de la casa hasta la sala de música sabiendo que su madre estaría allí esperándola. La _obertura número 20 del Lago de los cisnes_ de Tchaikovski sonaba a través de los grandes altavoces que había en la sala, y a un lado de ésta, en la zona habilitada para el baile, una mujer se movía siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con una gracia exquisita. 

Seija Virtanen, a sus cuarenta y nueve años, se seguía moviendo como cuando era joven, de una forma cautivadora que siempre conseguía que Helli olvidara todo y se quedara embelesada observando a su madre. La mujer se había recogido el pelo del mismo color que el de su hija en un moño alto, cuando lo llevaba suelto lo tenía liso y le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos, aunque en ese momento los tuviera cerrados, eran de color azul claro, grandes y ligeramente rasgados, y sus labios rosados y llenos resaltaban sobre la piel clara de Seija. El baile la seguía manteniendo en forma incluso después de haber tenido cinco hijos; ella era la tercera después de los mellizos. 

Cuando la canción terminó y el baile cesó, la joven no pudo evitar aplaudir con una gran sonrisa. Su madre abrió los ojos para mirarla y ella pudo ver alivio y alegría en esos ojos siempre amables y cariñosos, excepto cuando se enfadaba por el desorden o la falta de disciplina, en esos momentos eran como una tormenta en medio del mar. La mujer se acercó y envolvió a su hija con los brazos, cuando estaban tan juntas se podía apreciar la pequeña diferencia de tamaño: Helli medía tres centímetros más que su madre, un metro setenta y dos. 

—Como siempre te has olvidado de llamarme cuando pisaras tierra firme —la reprendió con una voz dulce, pero firme, como había hecho siempre sin importarle que su hija ya tuviera 24 años. 

—Te mandé un mensaje, pero seguramente no lo habrás escuchado con la música, mamá —replicó Helli separándose, se acercó al gran piano de cola y cogió el teléfono que estaba sobre él para confirmar lo que había dicho—. ¿Ves? “Estoy viva. Ha sido fantástico.” —leyó y luego se lo mostró a la mujer. 

—Ese mensaje no me deja tranquila, ¿por qué te tiene que gustar tanto saltar de un avión? Nunca lo entenderé —Seija negó con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación, era un hecho que a su hija le gustaban los deportes de riesgo, pero que lo hubiera aceptado no quería decir que le tuviera que gustar la idea. 

—Es muy seguro, mamá, y es increíble soltar la adrenalina —dijo Helli, ya no sabía cuántas veces había repetido esa frase, aunque nunca convencía a su madre con ella—. ¿Dónde está papá? 

—Está reunido con un nuevo socio, es un joven muy apuesto y educado —contestó su madre ignorando el cambio de tema repentino que había hecho su hija—. Va a quedarse a comer con nosotros… —se interrumpió mirando el reloj—, no deberían tardar en salir de su despacho. Voy a cambiarme antes de que me vean con estas pintas. 

Helli rió pensando que cualquier hombre que viera a su madre con esas mallas pensaría que es una mujer muy sexy, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta o se quedaría sin postre. Cuando su madre se marchó, apagó el reproductor de música y salió de la estancia hacia el despacho de su padre, ella también quería conocer a ese nuevo socio tan atractivo.

***

_Jueves 15 de enero de 2012. 11:15._

Condujo su Audi R8 V10 por las calles de Espoo repasando en su mente toda la información del cliente que iba a ver, en esta ocasión había aceptado ir a verlo en persona, según su análisis previo para este caso no iba a tener que sacar brillo a sus agujas, iba a ser simple espionaje empresarial, no creía que su conclusión fuera equivocada, pero en cualquier caso lo sabría en unos minutos.

Aparcó frente a la mansión, cerró el coche y mientras eliminaba los pasos que lo separaban de la entrada observó las columnas griegas con voluta y hojas de acanto, la pared de piedra y la enredadera sobre ella, instintivamente estudió el modo más rápido y seguro de subir por la pared y llegar a cada ventana. El mayordomo lo atendió y tras recoger su abrigo, cuyos bolsillos estaban totalmente vacíos, no podía permitirse no controlar alguna otra pertenencia, lo guió por el amplio recibidor de mármol blanco con dos escaleras. Todo se veía impoluto.

Finalmente, el mayordomo se detuvo ante una puerta y tras llamar y que la voz de su cliente diera su permiso el empleado le abrió la puerta. Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y entró observando rápidamente el lugar. Todo era de madera oscura, a la izquierda había una biblioteca de dos pisos con escalera, a la derecha estaba la mesa del despacho desde donde se acercaba su cliente. Heikki Virtanen era un hombre de mediana edad años, cinco centímetros más alto que él, 1’91 m, tenía las espaldas anchas y pese a que la edad intentaba hacer mella en el hombre se mantenía en forma con los músculos marcados, algo que no le sorprendía, ya tenía el dato de que se ejercitaba regularmente en el gimnasio, pese a ser algo más corpulento que él no veía en Heikki amenaza alguna. Su pelo era muy claro ya que canas se intercalaban con cabellos rubios, su rostro era serio, con la mandíbula marcada y recta y cubierto por una cuidada barba y bigote. Los ojos grises tras las gafas mostraban a un hombre seguro, decidido. Erian apreció eso, abreviaría las cosas de modo que no tuviera que perder demasiado tiempo.

—Señor Willsn, es un placer conocerlo en persona finalmente —saludó el hombre con una voz profunda, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano. 

—El gusto es mío —contestó por cortesía estrechando la mano del hombre, aunque su pronunciación era perfecta aún subyacía la cadencia del acento bielorruso.

—Por favor, siéntese —pidió Heikki haciendo lo propio—. Ya he preparado el contrato para no perder mucho tiempo —le dijo pasándole unas hojas. 

Erian las inspeccionó detenidamente, era un contrato como asesor de la empresa, un modo que el hombre había propuesto para no desviar fondos a su cuenta en negro. Leyó las cláusulas del contrato comprobando que no le traería ningún inconveniente, había consultado sobre el tema a Anuk días atrás, y finalmente el dinero acordado. Dejó el contrato en la mesa y dirigió su fría mirada azul al hombre.

—Está todo correcto. Ahora concréteme lo que espera obtener, señor Virtanen —pidió Erian.

Heikki se sentó mejor en su silla echándose un poco hacia atrás. —Si es tan bueno como me han contado ya sabrá que mi empresa está disputándose la patente de un tratamiento para el cáncer. 

—¿Quiere sólo la información sobre el tratamiento de _Laboratorios Nurmi_ o también de otros proyectos? —preguntó concretando su duda y sin interés en escucharle hablar de algo que ya sabía sólo por darle el gusto.

—Quiero que se centre principalmente en el tema de la patente —contestó Heikki sin dudar—. La información sobre los otros proyectos me interesa, pero no es primordial para mi empresa. 

—De acuerdo. El jueves que viene le traeré un informe —acordó, asumiendo que en ese trabajo iba a tener que tener más contacto directo del que solía tener debido al contrato tapadera que esperaba sobre el escritorio a que lo firmara—. ¿Quería tratar algún asunto más?

—En realidad quería invitarlo a comer —respondió el hombre—. Bueno, mi mujer ha insistido en que se quede a comer con nosotros. 

—Discúlpeme con su amable esposa, señor Virtanem, pero debo rechazar su oferta —contestó a la par que cogía un bolígrafo para firmar y dar la reunión por zanjada.

Heikki sonrió amistosamente. —Lo lamento, pero me veo en la obligación de insistir. Cuando mi esposa me sugiere que mis socios se queden a comer es que haga lo posible por que acepten o tendré que dormir en el sofá, cómo si no tuviéramos cama de sobra —bromeó poniéndose en pie. 

Erian miró al hombre cavilando, sobraba decir lo que le importaba que durmiera en el sofá o en la caseta del perro, pero había requerimientos sociales que dado que el empresario claramente no estaba acostumbrado a ir contra la ley le iba a tocar cumplir, supuso que fingir que era un negocio como otro cualquiera le daría tranquilidad, lo que le evitaría problemas a la larga.

—En ese caso me veo en la necesidad de aceptar y agradecerle la invitación —contestó levantándose también y se estrecharon las manos por el otro trato cerrado.

En ese momento, llamaron la puerta de entrada a su derecha y Heikki contestó dando paso a la persona que había llamado. Erian observó a la joven identificándola rápidamente como Helli, la tercera hija del Heikki, en su rostro había signos de emoción, de haber tenido alta la adrenalina recientemente, revisó los datos que tenía de ella y dedujo que la mujer regresaría de realizar alguno de los múltiples deportes de riesgo que practicaba. Su mirada se entretuvo poco en ella, aunque su cuerpo bien merecía lo contrario, ya lo conocía por su investigación.

—Helli, cariño —el padre de la mujer se acercó y la abrazó estrechamente antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla—. Tu madre estaba segura de que esta vez tendríamos que llevarte la comida al hospital. 

La mujer rió negando con la cabeza. —Siempre dice lo mismo, así es normal que sus probabilidades de acertar aumenten progresivamente —protestó y luego observó al hombre que había detrás de su padre. Su madre se había quedado corta con lo de apuesto… ese hombre era un espécimen digno de estudio, y ella repetiría la asignatura varias veces con absoluta premeditación. 

—Hija, te presento a Erian Willsn, un nuevo socio de la empresa. Señor Willsn, ella es mi hija Helli, la tercera —los presentó Heikki cortésmente. 

Helli dio un paso hacia Erian y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa alegre. —Es gran placer conocerlo. 

Erian deseó dejar salir un poco de su encanto, engatusarla, pero no sería conveniente siendo la hija de un cliente, por lo que sólo estrechó la pequeña mano ofrecida con su derecha grande y de dedos largos, y respondió del mismo modo que lo había hecho con el progenitor.

—El gusto es mío.

Ella observó sus ojos azules, esa mirada fría y penetrante la hizo sentir un leve estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el miedo, era una emoción muy similar a la que sentía antes de saltar de un avión o lanzarse desde un puente. Ladeó un poco su sonrisa y se giró de nuevo hacia su padre. 

—La comida estará en unos minutos, mamá está arreglándose y Antti a punto de llegar. 

Heikki asintió. —Voy a guardar unos documentos y enseguida voy al comedor. Acompaña al señor Willsn —le pidió volviendo a su asiento tras el escritorio. 

Helli asintió y caminó a la puerta. —¿Me acompaña?

Erian miró una última vez a su cliente, definitivamente sólo le había llegado cierta información de su trabajo, no sabía que sus límites eran más amplios. Después asintió.

—Después de usted —aceptó.

Ella lo condujo por los pasillos de la mansión mirándolo de vez en cuando de soslayo, aunque no le importaba mucho ser descubierta. 

—¿En qué trabaja exactamente, señor Willsn? No tiene aspecto de científico o médico —preguntó con interés. 

—Soy asesor empresarial —respondió ciñéndose a lo que había firmado, y observó el extraño andar de la mujer, algo saltarín, sin duda era enérgica, por su cabeza pasó la pregunta de cuánto le costaría drenarla de tenerla en sus manos, pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente—. ¿Y usted? —preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Helli lo miró y sonrió con diversión. —Yo soy una niña de papá. 

Erian la miró, cavilando qué decir y qué no, esa no era la respuesta que había esperado, pero su máscara de hielo se mantuvo pese a ello.

—Su padre no parece una persona que apruebe la total ociosidad.

—Mi padre suele aparentar ser un hombre serio y estricto, pero quien lleva la batuta es mi madre —aseguró Helli riendo suavemente—. Soy pianista. Toco en la filarmónica. Sin embargo, no considero que ese hecho contradiga mi primera respuesta. Todo lo que hago es por placer, no lo considero un trabajo realmente. 

—Puede obtener un retribución monetaria por un trabajo aunque sea un placer para usted realizarlo —repuso Erian y se concedió una licencia ya que era más o menos de su edad, supuso que podía ser algo menos formal—. Es usted una excelente pianista, es notable especialmente en las partituras de Chopin cuando es su compañero en la filarmónica quien toca.

Ella lo miró de nuevo con cierta sorpresa. —Me sorprende que me haya escuchado tocar y que no me haya reconocido —confesó sin temor a ser grosera—. Gracias por el halago, han sido muchos años de estudio y dedicación. 

Erian asintió y una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó levemente. —No he dicho que no la hubiera reconocido.

Helli parpadeó y luego rió abiertamente, con una risa casi melódica y ligera. —Intentaba que la conversación no cesara, entonces —afirmó más que preguntó—. Es un buen truco, algo usado ya, pero bueno —concedió abriendo la puerta del comedor. 

Las paredes eran completamente blancas, como las de los pasillos por los que había llegado. En el centro había una gran mesa de madera de roble con diez sillas repartidas a su alrededor. A un lado había unos ventanales que daban al jardín trasero y por los que se podían ver algunas flores. Al otro lado una gran chimenea con el fuego encendido. La mesa estaba también preparada, con cinco cubiertos. 

—Usted es capaz de mantener la conversación, no vi el caso a perdirle un autógrafo —bromeó un poco, aunque con la misma expresividad que antes.

Helli volvió a reír por sus palabras, ambas ciertas. —Lo sé, mi madre decía que sólo podía estar callada cuando estaba sentada frente al piano, me extraña que no llegara a comprarme una mordaza. 

Erian miró esa boca de fresa y pensó que con esos labios tan rojos recomendaría el negro en contraste, aunque si era un problema sería más entretenido que tratara de mantenerse callada sin ayuda del objeto. Desvió sus ojos de la joven, reprendiéndose un poco, era tentadora, sin duda, pero no era conveniente tantearla.

—Tu madre te aprecia mucho —contestó finalmente.

Ella sonrió cálidamente por eso y asintió dándole la razón. —Lo hace, aunque todo el mundo sabe que su preferido es… —la puerta del comedor se abrió en ese momento y por ella entró un joven con el pelo rubio oscuro, ligeramente despeinado y que le tapaba un poco los ojos. Sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado, tenía el rostro fino con los labios igual de rojos que los de Helli, pero más finos y delineados. En una oreja se había puesto tres pendientes de aro pequeños. Por su cuerpo atlético, pero no demasiado musculado se podía deducir que aún era un adolescente, al igual que por sus rasgos, debía tener unos dieciocho años. Helli se giró y sonrió ampliamente como un niño que acabara de ser atrapado en medio de una travesura—. ¡Antti! ¿Cómo está mi hermanito preferido? 

El joven caminó con la misma expresión distante sin inmutarse por la exclamación de su hermana, pero se dejó abrazar por ella, llegando incluso a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

—Como hace unas horas, Helli —contestó a su pregunta alargando las palabras como si le diera pereza decirlas. 

La mujer le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. —Ven que te presente. Antti, él es Erian Willsn, un nuevo socio de papá. Él es mi hermanito Antti —los presentó y añadió en un susurro para Erian—. El niño de mami. 

—Encantado de conocerte —saludó Erian tendiéndole la mano al joven, viendo la inteligencia que brillaba en esos ojos, quizás tener demasiada era lo que le hacía tener esa actitud tan desmotivada en comparación con su hermana o simplemente la adolescencia.

—Igualmente —contestó estrechando su mano y miró a su hermana—. Mamá está revisando la comida, dice acuerdes de lavarte las manos y quitarte las gafas de la cabeza —dijo señalando las gafas de sol. 

Ella miró hacia arriba como si así fuera a verlas y rió nerviosamente antes de quitárselas. —Perdón. Si quiere ir al lavabo, señor Willsn, hay uno a justo a la derecha —informó antes de salir del comedor con el mismo paso con el que había acompañado a Erian. 

Erian miró al adolescente y tras un par de minutos de silencio suspiró interiormente, un poco de paz al fin. Lo suyo no era socializar, nunca lo había sido, por ello solía evitar esas reuniones, especialmente cuando proponían una comida. No se sentía cómodo en un lugar que no conocía por completo aunque conocía los planos. Esa situación escapa de sus planes y eso lo desconcertaba, su amiga Anuk a veces le decía que debería ir a un médico que comprobara que no sufría un TOC, pero él no lo necesitaba, conocía la información y era más que capaz de autoanalizarse, no tenía ninguna enfermedad mental, el orden era necesario para su trabajo y su supervivencia. 

Antti bostezó y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. —Papá se sienta al frente, mamá a la derecha y usted puede sentarse a su izquierda ya que no está mi hermano. 

Erian asintió. —Gracias por la indicación —contestó, inspeccionó unos segundos más el comedor mientras se dirigía sin prisa al lugar indicado, aunque cuando Seija llegara tendría que levantarse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, la esposa de su cliente llegó junto con su hija, parecía estar reprendiéndola por presentarse así frente a un socio de su padre, pero detuvo su protesta cuando vio a Erian allí. 

—Señor Willsn, me alegra ver que ha aceptado nuestra invitación.

—Me fue imposible negarme, señora Virtanen —dijo Erian levantándose y acercándose para estrechar su mano—. Me alegro de conocerla, su hija me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

Sieja sonrió amablemente. —Eso espero —contestó devolviéndole el saludo—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos sentando todos? Mi esposo no tardará, ya me encargué de eso —Helli hizo lo que su madre indicaba y ocupó su sitio al lado de Erian, colocando su servilleta en su regazo. Cuando estuvieron todos en sus lugares la mujer volvió a hablar—: ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio, señor Willsn? 

—Bien, señora, su marido y yo ya habíamos acordado todo con anterioridad, era mero papeleo —contestó educadamente—. Tengo entendido que es usted una profesora de baile con renombre —dijo decidiendo qué partes de toda la información con la que contaba podía sacar a relucir, que fuera de conocimiento popular, conocía las normas sociales y en ese caso no quedaba de otra que socializar.

A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió. —Aún tengo una pequeña academia. Aunque lo he dejado un poco de lado este tiempo para criar a mis niños, estoy volviendo a retomarlas —explicó ella con emoción en la voz. 

—Lamento haber tardado —Heikki entró en la sala y se sentó en su lugar. 

Apenas unos segundos después les sirvieron los platos de comida y la bebida y empezaron a comer con una charla amena. Erian los observó mientras intervenía en la conversación lo justo, se sentía incómodo y curioso a partes iguales por esa dinámica familiar, nunca había visto ni vivido lo que era una comida familiar, era huérfano desde el mismo instante en que nació, aunque en teoría su madre debía seguir por ahí viviendo despreocupadamente, el hombre que a los 16 lo adoptó y dio el nombre no podía considerarse un padre en absoluto. Y en sí esa comida para él ya era multitudinaria, obviando las largas mesas del orfanato, después lo más acompañado que había comido era con dos personas: Anuk y una amiga de ésta con la que su querida amiga había tenido la feliz idea de intentar liarle… debería dejar sus libros de princesas y dragones por el bien de todos.

La llegada de los postres le dio esperanza de poder continuar con su vida pronto, su interés en la dinámica familiar había volado y sólo había quedado las ganas de volar también lejos de allí. Sus deseos fueron satisfechos cuando todos se levantaron y esquivó cualquier ofrecimiento más alegando tener trabajo. Esperaba que no volviera a caer en semejante encerrona, por él como si Heikki dormía en la caseta del perro.

***

_Jueves 22 de noviembre de 2012. 09:15._

—Buenos días —saludó al mayordomo cuando llegó a la mansión.

—Buenos días, señor Willsn —saludó Richard invitándole a pasar—. Lamento comunicarle que el señor Virtanen va a retrasarse un poco, pero si me sigue le mostraré dónde puede esperarlo. 

Erian lo pensó, le molestaban los contratiempos, pero puestos a perder el día mejor uno que varios, ese trabajo iba a ser más largo de lo que había esperado y sería más tedioso si los Virtanen eran dados a las sorpresas e imprevistos. Finalmente asintió resignado y siguió al hombre hasta una sala de estar.

Caminó por la sala durante unos minutos observando los cuadros y cada detalle del lugar antes de sentarse a esperar en un sofá, dejando el maletín con los documentos sobre la mesita de café y desabrochándose la chaqueta de su traje negro para mayor comodidad en esa posición, intuía que iba para largo.

Una de las puertas de la sala se abrió unos minutos más tarde, pero no era quien esperaba, sino Helli, internamente divertido la observó caminar con ese curioso paso danzarín, con los cascos puestos y tarareando ajena a su presencia, por ese hecho aprovechó la ocasión para observarla más detenidamente, sus ojos se fijaron en una pulsera de cuero en su muñeca con un adorno con forma de triskel de metal dentro de un círculo y sobre fondo negro. Esa era una información de la que no había dispuesto… qué interesante, ¿seguro que no podía engatusarla para sus juegos?

Helli siguió su camino en dirección a la sala de música, pasar por esa habitación hacía que el camino fuera más corto. Estaba apunto de salir cuando se percató de una presencia en esa sala que no debía estar ahí. Detuvo su paso en seco, dejando un pie en el aire y se giró a mirar al hombre sentado en uno de esos sillones un tanto incómodos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. 

—Señor Willsn, no esperaba verlo —saludó quitándose los auriculares aunque sin apagar la música y se giró para caminar hacia él—. ¿Había quedado con mi padre? 

—Así es. Buenos días, señorita Virtanen —contestó, levantándose para estrechar su mano.

—Ha tenido un problema en el laboratorio, pero vendrá pronto, no se escapó ningún virus —explicó con una sonrisa ladeada—. Debe estar aburrido en esta sala, ¿no querría acompañarme? Iba a tocar un rato. 

Erian la miró mientras lo pensaba, no tenía realmente problemas en quedarse allí solo, pero esa mujer había despertado su interés y si iba a tocar no hablaría demasiado, además amaba la música clásica, escucharla sería un deleite.

—En ese caso, acepto su oferta, gracias.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Entraron en la sala de música, Helli apagó el iPod y abrió la tapa del piano con cuidado y una delicadeza extrema, la misma con la que acarició las teclas. 

—Puede sentarse —dijo mirándolo e inclinó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Alguna petición? 

—Sorpréndame —contestó tras unos segundos.

La mujer asintió y sonrió ante el reto. Se preparó cerrando los ojos, volvió a acariciar las teclas y se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar a tocar. Sus dedos se movieron con agilidad mientras _Fantaisie Impromptu_ de Chopin llenaba la estancia. Ella se olvidó de todo en cuanto escuchó la primera nota. Se olvidó de dónde estaba, con quién y se centró sólo en lo que quería transmitir: energía, pasión por la música, cierta sensualidad… 

Erian la observó, comprendiendo la utilidad de ser tan despistada, poder abstraerse de todo de ese modo para concentrarse en una sola cosa, él no era capaz, su mente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a analizar demasiadas cosas a la vez. La frialdad usual en su rostro se relajó un ápice ante el sentimiento que emanaba la música y la pianista.

—Sublime, como siempre —la alabó cuando terminó la canción.

Helli se giró para mirarlo. —Gracias, estaba calentando. ¿Listo para sorprenderse, señor Willsn? 

—Espero su intento —respondió retador.

Ella se giró de nuevo hacia el piano, meditó unos segundos qué podía tocar. Evidentemente nada de música clásica, estaba claro que él entendía y con eso no iba a causar la sorpresa que deseaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a tocar arriesgándose a mostrarle algo de su propia creación: una mezcla de rock y con las características principales de su amado Chopin. Una melodía con fuerza y rápida, intensa, que conmovía a la par que transmitía fuerza y energía. 

Erian pensó que sin duda era una joven que merecía la pena conocer más en varios sentidos. Era una pianista brillante, pero sin que el dinero o la fama se le subiera a la cabeza, era tan intrépida, fuerte y enérgica como la música que estaba tocando, era sexy; una mujer de la que tardarías en aburrirte aunque llegara a saber los pocos datos de información que no podía obtener en papel. Mientras escuchaba volvió el diablillo con esa pregunta: _“¿Por qué no?”_. El negocio con su padre, en comparación con lo que era usualmente su trabajo, era prácticamente legal, por lo que analizándolo todo era factible hacer ese movimiento.

—¿El nombre de la canción es Helli?

Helli volvió a mirarlo, cruzando las piernas a lo indio en el banco del piano y rió. —Aún no le puse título. ¿Cree que me representa? —preguntó a su vez. 

—Obviamente.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? 

—El compás característico del rock es una elección intrépida, la velocidad es rápida, enérgica, se podría decir que casi despreocupada y transmite cierta sensualidad, una combinación sorprendentemente acertada —esbozó una sonrisa por estar aceptando que la mujer había logrado su propósito.

Helli se mostró complacida con la explicación. —Vaya… creo que después de todo tendré que llamarla Helli, sí —concordó levantándose con un pequeño salto y se acercó—. Espero que no me pida algún derecho por la idea o una compensación —agregó con cierta picardía. 

—Tal vez lo considere —contestó enigmáticamente.

Ella rió abiertamente. —Tal vez no me importe realmente compensarle —dijo con un tono más bajo y agregó—: Al fin y al cabo es el socio de mi padre que mejor impresión me ha dado, señor Willsn. 

Esa penetrante mirada azul la observó como si pudiera desnudar hasta su alma capa a capa.

—Es una curiosa elección como grabado para una pulsera —comentó como si cambiara de tema, aunque no lo estaba haciendo realmente.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en su pulsera y luego en los de él con sorpresa por el reconocimiento. Iba a contestar justo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Richard. 

—Señor Willsn, el señor Virtanen lo espera en su despacho. 

Erian asintió al mayordomo y se levantó. —Gracias por hacer mi espera más entretenida, señorita Virtanen. Le deseo suerte con su concierto del sábado.

Ella asintió, se recompuso y sonrió. —Siempre es un placer verlo. 

Siguió al empleado hasta el despacho en que había estado la semana pasada, esperaba que la reunión no se alargara mucho, había quedado con tiempo de sobra para que no se acercara la hora de la comida, pero ya había perdido 34 minutos; la peligrosa franja de 11 a 1 se acercaba, pero esa vez no iba a quedarse, de ningún modo, por mucho interés que suscitara en él Helli, de todas formas no iba a avanzar mucho al respecto en una comida familiar.

—Buenos días, señor Virtanen. Espero que el incidente no haya sido demasiado grave —dijo educadamente al llegar al despacho y estrechar la mano de su cliente.

—Nada que no hayamos podido solucionar, señor Willsn —respondió el hombre amablemente indicándole que se sentara—. ¿Cómo ha ido nuestro negocio? —preguntó sin más rodeos, después de ese incidente en los laboratorios de la empresa no tenía muchas ganas de alargar las cosas con charlas innecesarias que normalmente tampoco le gustaban. 

Erian sacó del maletín los documentos en los que había recopilado la información.

— _Laboratorios Nurmi_ comenzó a realizar pruebas en pacientes el 15 de noviembre, los resultados en animales fueron satisfactorios —explicó entregándole un informe con todo lujo de detalles, incluso había transcripciones de las anotaciones personales de los investigadores, no sólo de los informes oficiales—. Se ha comenzado con diez pacientes y por el momento no ha habido respuestas adversas, pero como ya sabe se precisa un mayor tiempo de espera antes de sacar una conclusión. Aquí tiene el informe del tratamiento que se está llevando a cabo —dijo sacando otra carpeta.

Heikki observó los papeles con detenimiento asintiendo al verificar los datos que él le había dicho y luego levantó la mirada hacia Erian meditando. —Es un excelente trabajo —contestó finalmente volviendo a guardar los documentos—. Me pregunto si aceptaría seguir con el trabajo. Quizá un informe cada dos semanas sobre cómo avanzan los estudios —sugirió uniendo las manos bajo su barbilla. 

Erian meditó el tiempo que podría tener que emplear para el trabajo y lo sopesó con los beneficios. Compensaba, era un buen sueldo y un trabajo sin grandes riesgos, a pesar de que su especialidad no era esos trabajo, era preferible. Además el hombre en los negocios era concreto, aunque tuviera que tener reuniones presenciales no perdía mucho tiempo.

—Mis honorarios son los mismos —dijo a modo de aceptación.

El otro sonrió ampliamente sin disimular su satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras. —Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Willsn. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejamos por aquí las fichas.
> 
> -[ Ficha de Erian](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/63104.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Helli](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/62727.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Hekki](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Asesino%20en%20cuero/Heikki_zps4bdlbvoj.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Seija](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Asesino%20en%20cuero/Seija_zpsaf5sywe2.jpg)
> 
> Y la canción que toca Helli.  
> -[Canción de Chopin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBA-38mzabs)


	2. Capítulo 2

_Sábado 24 de noviembre de 2012. 22:08._

Con el mando a distancia subió un punto el vibrador, los gemidos de Rowen aumentaron, música para sus oídos. Desde una butaca de cuero negro observó cómo el objeto vibraba entre las nalgas enrojecidas, cómo los dedos de los pies se curvaban en el borde de la mesa. Miraba entre las piernas dobladas y sujetas por cuerdas de seda en el lugar y del modo preciso la erección ya rojiza del joven de veintitres años. Sus ojos ascendieron por el delgado abdomen y el pecho lampiño hasta los hombros, los brazos suavemente musculados estaban amarrados a las esquinas superiores del mueble, a los lados de la larga cabellera pelirroja que se extendía en torno al rostro de rasgos dulces del sumiso. El hombre se mordió el labio antes de soltarlo rápidamente, sabiendo que a Erian le gustaba escucharlo, y trató de tomar hondas respiraciones de nuevo, no debía correrse, no le había dado permiso y deseaba complacerlo.

El rubio se levantó de la butaca, dejando atrás la bata negra de satén y sin mangas, algo que sólo hacía con Rowen, era el único sumiso que había durado tanto tiempo, podía decir que además era un amigo por el que había llegado a preocuparse un poco. Bajó la vibración al mínimo, dejó el mando en la mesa acolchada junto al cuerpo del joven y acarició la piel cremosa con la mano izquierda ascendiendo desde la cadera al cuello. Ya había tenido suficiente castigo privándole por su falta de la vista que tanto apreciaba el pintor en formación.

—Gira la cabeza a la izquierda —ordenó Erian.

Rowen obedeció y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios gruesos y jugosos cuando sintió la erección del Amo rozándoselos, los abrió deseando complacerlo, pero esperó hasta que se le indicara que podía hacerlo de algún modo. El empuje hacia su boca fue todo cuanto necesitó para acercarse tanto como podía por sus ataduras al miembro y comenzar a chuparlo con gula.

Erian volvió a subir la vibración cuando sintió que estaba próximo a alcanzar el orgasmo, se empujó en esa garganta enredando una mano en los sedosos cabellos de fuego.

—Córrete —dijo con la voz ronca.

El sumiso lo hizo casi al instante sin necesidad de más estimulación y él lo hizo sintiendo la vibración de sus gemidos en torno a su polla. Erian acarició el largo pelo y desató la cinta negra con que le había tapado los ojos, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos verde pálido con precaución por el cambio de luz y lo miró detenidamente mientras él lo desataba masajeando los lugares antes sujetos unos segundos.

Rowen observó el cuidado con que lo trataba, la expresión de su rostro, Erian era demasiado guapo y lo era aún más a su parecer cuando un poco de calidez se colaba en esos fríos ojos azules. Se incorporó y el rubio lo sostuvo abrazándolo por la cintura, sentía las piernas de mantequilla, un beso fue dejado en su frente y sintió que se derretía, en el último año había comenzado a tener esos gestos tan dulces.

—¿Quieres ducharte?

—Contigo —pidió Rowen.

Erian asintió, una concesión más, era difícil ganárselo y por ello para Rowen cada gesto era una razón para sonreír. Caminaron juntos hasta la ducha en una puerta al fondo a la derecha, se metieron bajo el agua y el rubio comenzó a extender el jabón por el cuerpo del otro en suaves caricias. Rowen se dejó hacer reconfortado y después le ayudó a limpiarse, extendiendo el jabón por su torso y después pasando a su espalda para acariciarla más lentamente de la nuca a las lumbares, sabía que no debía tocarle el culo, que eso era una norma más allá del juego; no quería pensar por qué habría pasado para tener esa aversión y sabía que no debía preguntar nunca más por cómo había obtenido esas largas cicatrices en su espalda.

El agua se cerró y se secaron mutuamente, salieron del baño y se sentaron en un cómodo sofá blanco y mullido situado en el fondo de la habitación de juegos. Como siempre, Erian se ocupó de realizar las curas pertinentes, extendiendo pomadas y masajeando las zonas de su cuerpo que lo requerían. Una vez que acabó, Rowen se recostó sobre él y comenzó con sus caricias, a mimarlo, si algo había aprendido de ese hombre de hielo era que sólo era aparentemente, que bajo esa coraza estaba un hombre que necesitaba que lo cuidaran tanto o más que él después de esas prácticas.

Tras unos minutos, comenzaron a hablar de la escena y después, cuando Rowen se sintió más de una pieza se vistió para marcharse. Fuera de la sala jugó un poco con Luka, adoraba ese gato sobre todo por cómo había visto alguna vez que podía llegar a relajarse Erian con él y después le robó un último beso al hombre antes de marcharse, acordando verse el próximo sábado.

Erian cerró la puerta de su casa cuando lo hizo la puerta del ascensor. La sala bajo la escalera estaba recogida y se sentía relajado. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho, haciendo un último esfuerzo de ese día y revisando el correo y las citas. Luka se subió a la mesa y se tumbó al lado del portátil, él lo acarició, pero cuando por algún dato paraba el gato movía la cabeza hacia la mano, curiosamente empujando un poco en dirección a la pantalla, metiéndose en el centro de su campo de visión.

Apagó el ordenador y le dio al gato una sonrisa cariñosa, era un privilegiado.

—Ya está, no me he retrasado tanto —se excusó con el felino—. Vamos a dormir.

Se levantó y poco después comenzaban sus horas de sueño, podía sentir el calor de Luka cerca de sus pies.

***

_Jueves 6 de diciembre de 2012. 20:56._

Helli tocaba el piano con pasión interpretando el tercer movimiento del _Concierto para piano y orquesta n. 5_ de Beethoven. Llevaba un vestido negro y liso, elegante, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Desde el patio de butacas Erian disfrutaba del concierto celebrado por el Día de la Independencia de Finlandia tanto como de observar a la joven. Finalmente había decidido que iba a tenerla esa misma noche, se había asegurado que no sería una pérdida de tiempo quedarse a esperar que saliera porque tuviera algún compromiso. No había vuelto a coincidir con ella desde que acordara con su padre que el negocio iba a alargarse, pero eso no había hecho que el interés que había despertado en él se evaporara. 

La pieza llegó a su fin y dado el representativo día se concluyó el concierto con una pieza puramente finlandesa, así como el himno. Los espectadores aplaudieron durante minutos mientras los músicos se levantaban y el director saludaba al público junto a los solistas, entre ellos Helli. 

Erian cogió su gabardina y bufanda, se los puso sin las prisas que parecían tener el resto de espectadores y una vez se ajustó los guantes para estar preparado para salir al frío se abrió paso sin muchos problemas. Miró su reloj calculando cuánto podía tardar en salir la mujer y cuando pensó que era tiempo suficiente a no ser que se entretuviera más de la cuenta charlando salió al exterior, aunque había vivido días más fríos en Bielorrusia, su tierra natal, no hacía falta presumir y pasar más tiempo del necesario en la helada noche, al menos ese día no nevaba. Se detuvo junto a una farola desde donde podía verse la salida secundaria por la que sabía que saldrían los artistas, pero sin estar demasiado cerca, no quería tentar a la suerte y acabar teniendo que evitar que esos músicos lo asaltaran, sólo le interesaba una.

La risa alegre y musical de Helli le llegó antes de que pudiera verla, estaba hablando animadamente con dos jóvenes. La primera de ellas era una chica rubia, con el pelo largo y lacio que le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía los ojos grandes, de un color azul claro, la piel blanca como porcelana y los labios finos y definidos. Era tres centímetros más alta que Helli, delgada, pero con poco pecho y pocas curvas. Junto con la morena parecía ser quien llevaba la voz cantante de la conversación; la otra joven, sin embargo, sonreía tímidamente y apretaba la caja de lo que probablemente sería un clarinete contra su pecho. Era bastante más baja que las otras dos, unos diez centímetros. Con el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza ladeada, los ojos del mismo color chocolate, que se veían tras unas grandes gafas de pasta. Tenía el rostro ovalado, una nariz pequeña y chata y unos labios pálidos. También era más voluptuosa que sus dos amigas. 

La mirada de Helli se encontró con la de Erian, primero mostró sorpresa por encontrarlo ahí, más cuando todos los espectadores se habían ido hacía rato, luego brillaron con emoción y un destello de deseo. Vio como ella les decía algo a sus amigas, la rubia sonrió con picardía después de mirarlo y ambas asintieron. Luego Helli se acercó a Erian sonriendo. 

—Señor Willsn, que agradable sorpresa verlo aquí. 

—Ha sido un excelente concierto, señorita Virtanen —la elogió cuando sus ojos que habían estado observándola sin recato llegaron a los ojos grises.

La sonrisa de ella brilló más por el halago. —Se lo agradezco —contestó—, pero no creo que se haya quedado esperando en el frío de la calle sólo para decirme eso, ¿verdad?

La miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No sólo por eso. Quería tratar con usted el tema de los derechos por la idea del título de su canción, si requerirá compensación —retomó la conversación pasada.

Los labios de ella formaron una perfecta “o” y luego sonrió de lado. —Por supuesto, estaré encantada de hablarlo largo y tendido con usted —aseguró recorriéndolo con la mirada más detenidamente sin importarle parecer descarada—. ¿Dónde va a llevarme para ello?

—A un lugar más cálido —contestó con una leve sonrisa por la broma—. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, y el hotel GLO Hotel Sello también es adecuado para una larga conversación.

Helli lo meditó unos segundos ya que realmente no conocía al hombre. —Creo que su casa estará bien si puedo tutearte y haces lo mismo conmigo —regateó divertida. 

Erian asintió. —Puedes, Helli.

—En ese caso me gustaría ir a tu casa, Erian. 

Helli lo acompañó hasta el coche, aunque el edificio estaba a apenas 5 minutos no había ido andando en previsión de que no iría solo, era preferible por el frío, aunque él lo sobrellevara sin demasiados problemas. Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento y subieron en el ascensor hasta la última planta. Erian abrió la puerta y una vez entraron Helli escuchó un ronroneo antes que ver al siamés blanco moviéndose alrededor de las piernas del rubio mientras éste se quitaba las prendas de abrigo.

—No te imaginaba como alguien que tuviera un gato de mascota —comentó sonriendo y agachándose para acariciar al felino—. Hola, precioso. 

Erian colgó el abrigo de Helli en un perchero vacío a unos pasos de la puerta.

—Se llama Luka —informó dando unos pasos hacia el interior y el gato lo siguió al instante dejando a la mujer a media caricia, alcanzó a su amo, le maulló en protesta y finalmente Erian lo acarició complaciéndolo con una casi dulce pequeña sonrisa, al parecer era todo lo que el animal precisaba para volver a ser independiente.

Helli lo observó embelesada por esa sonrisa. Se acercó unos pasos. —¿Y cómo quieres que te recompense? —preguntó directamente al igual que su padre con los negocios. 

Erian la tomó por el mentón alzándole levemente la cabeza para que lo mirara y el pulgar le acarició el labio inferior, tentándola.

—Podría decirte paso por paso lo que quiero que hagas, pero se precisa un poco más de paciencia —contestó antes de soltarla—. Siéntate y hablemos. ¿Quieres beber algo? 

Ella se sentó en el sofá de cuero pasando la lengua por el labio que había acariciado. —Estaría bien una copa de vino —sugirió. 

El hombre caminó hasta la cocina resueltamente, seleccionó la botella de vino, la vertió en un recipiente para que se oxigenara y cogió dos copas antes de regresar, sentarse junto a ella y servir el vino. Apreciando la falta de ánimo para irse por las ramas por aquello de las normas sociales de cortesía, hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el BDSM? 

Helli bebió de su copa de vino sin sorprenderse mucho por la pregunta, sin despegar su mirada de la de Erian y dejó la copa en la mesa con cuidado. 

—Algo más de cuatro años —respondió tras hacer las cuentas. Había sido uno de los pocos novios que le había durado suficiente quien la había llevado a un club y le había explicado lo que era verdaderamente el BDSM, aunque antes de eso ya había hecho alguna cosa, sobre todo bondage, y había investigado por su cuenta, eso no lo contaba cuando alguien le hacía la misma pregunta que Erian. 

—Bien —aprobó Erian, no tenía ninguna intención de relacionarse con principiante, por ello esa siempre era su primera pregunta antes de nada—. ¿Alguna afección médica que deba saber?

—Estoy más que sana —aseguró y agregó por si no la creía del todo—. Mi madre se empeña en una revisión bimensual. 

Erian asintió y sacó un folio y un bolígrafo de un cajón de la mesa de café.

—Intuyo que estamos de acuerdo en agilizar esto —dijo pasándole los objetos—. Tacha lo que sobre y señala lo que consideres más relevante según tus preferencias.

La mujer leyó la lista de prácticas, señaló el bondage, el spanking aceptando lo de los látigos, tampoco era una sensación que le agradara. No pareció encontrar nada que le disgustara, pero quería asegurarse de los términos de Erian antes de firmar. 

—Siempre he usado el método del semáforo como palabra de seguridad, y… bueno, me cuesta mantenerme callada —confesó aunque ya lo había dicho con anterioridad en otro contexto—. ¿Tú tienes alguna cosa que deba saber? 

—Si buscas un Amo, propio —concretó—, no lo soy, me rijo por sesiones, no me interesa qué hagas fuera de aquí. Tampoco voy a clubs, nunca. Esa lista son las prácticas que acepto realizar, todo lo que no esté en ella puedes ahorrarte sugerirlo porque la respuesta será no. También suelo utilizar el método del semáforo. Usualmente no tengo restricciones sobre dónde puedes mirar salvo que lo ordene expresamente, en cuanto a hablar… puede que tengamos algunos problemas tú y yo. Por último, tengo una norma fija en cuanto a tocarme cuando te lo permita, sólo puedes tocar aquello que puedas ver.

Ella pensó que tampoco estaba buscando un Amo, ni siquiera estaba buscando alguien con quien estar más seriamente, por eso no le importó esa pauta, ella disfrutaba del momento. Sin embargo, esa última norma le extraño, alzó una ceja mostrando su desconcierto y antes de cometer algún error prefirió preguntar.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien… si estás frente a mí como ahora no podría tocarte la espalda, la nuca, el culo… —enumeró—, ¿sólo durante las sesiones o siempre?

—Esa norma es algo personal, sí, es siempre.

Ella asintió despacio. —Nada de tocar por detrás entonces. 

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más, Helli?

—¿Cuándo empiezo a pagarte? —dijo con un tono acariciante. 

—Dentro de poco, ven conmigo —contestó levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta bajo la escalera apenas distinguible.

Helli lo siguió mirando todo con curiosidad, no le sorprendió encontrar un cuarto para “juegos” tras esa puerta cuando Erian la dejó pasar. 

—Esto es mucho mejor que un club —comentó observando todo con detenimiento—. ¿Cuando venga tengo que ponerme algo? ¿Desnudarme? ¿Qué postura de sumisión prefieres? ¿Cómo te llamo? —soltó la retahíla de preguntas según se le venían a la mente. 

Erian la miró pensando que iba a tener que desempolvar las mordazas que casi no utilizaba con Rowen.

—No tienes que llevar absolutamente nada, te desnudarás, dejarás tu ropa en esas baldas y pecha —señaló los objetos mencionados a la derecha de la puerta— y esperarás de rodillas con las manos en ellas a dos pasos de esa silla. En cuanto a cómo llamarme, no soy tu Amo, de modo que nunca por esa designación —remarcó el hecho, necesitaba dejar eso claro para evitar falsas ilusiones, le había pasado en sus primeras veces, ocho años atrás—, tienes permiso para hacerlo por mi nombre, aunque podrías perder el permiso —advirtió—. Puedes curiosear cuanto quieras ahora, cuando estés conforme prepárate para comenzar.

Helli se acercó para mirar el interior de los cajones de un mueble después de haber registrado cómo era la habitación en su mente. —Me gusta Erian —murmuró pensando que no quería perder ese permiso y que intuía que lo que el hombre esperaba de ella era la perfección, que siguiera sus órdenes sin juegos ni fallos. 

Curioseó todo lo que quiso en unos minutos y cuando consideró que no necesitaba ver más empezó a desvestirse quitándose primero los zapatos y las medias de cristal. Las dejó en el lugar indicado con especial cuidado, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada era el orden, pero había visto que él lo llevaba a rajatabla y no quería disgustarlo la primera vez. Luego se quitó el vestido despacio, lo colgó en la percha y procedió a deshacerse de su ropa interior de encaje negro. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago anticipándose a lo que podría ocurrir, se colocó como Erian le había indicado y lo miró. 

Erian observó durante unos largos segundos su postura aprobándola. —Levántate, Helli. Separa ligeramente las piernas y deja los brazos a los lados —indicó situándose de pie delante de ella—. Sepáralas un pie más. Adoptarás esta postura siempre que te ordene permanecer de pie —dijo una vez satisfecho mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de ella observándola sin ninguna prisa, después se sentó en la butaca—. Ven, desnúdame con las manos, a tu ritmo.

Ella se acercó mostrando lo halagada que se sentía al poder hacer eso que le estaba pidiendo en sus ojos. Se agachó quedando de rodillas en el suelo frente a él, miró su rostro largamente bebiendo sus rasgos, pensando que dudaba que hubiera un hombre más guapo que él. Apartó la mirada de esos ojos azules y desató con delicadeza los cordones de los zapatos y los dejó a un lado bien colocados cuando se los quitó. Se deshizo de los calcetines con suavidad, molestándose en doblarlos un poco y, pensando que en esa orden iba implícito el permiso de tocar, subió acariciando con la yema de los dedos sus largas y fuertes piernas sobre los pantalones hasta la cinturilla. Desabrochó el cinturón, el botón del pantalón y lentamente la cremallera, pero no tiró de ellos para sacárselos aún. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y le retiró con cuidado de no tocar más de lo debido la chaqueta y sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones. Aflojó la corbata lo suficiente para poder sacarla por la cabeza de Erian y procedió a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él. Inconscientemente humedeció sus labios cuando empezó a dejar al descubierto la piel del hombre y sus bien formados músculos. 

Como había hecho con la chaqueta retiró la camisa, la dobló y la dejó junto con el resto de ropa. Entonces centró su atención en los pantalones. Tiró suavemente de ellos, Erian se levantó mínimamente para que pudiera quitárselos y repitió el proceso cuando ella hizo lo propio con la última prenda que lo cubría. La vista que tenía ante ella era sublime, sentía que su cuerpo ardía de deseo sólo con verlo, ni se imaginaba lo que podría hacer con ella cuando la tocara. 

Habiendo terminado con su orden apartó con reticencia las manos de Erian, se puso de pie de nuevo en la postura que le había mostrado minutos antes y lo miró esperando. 

—Ves hasta la cómoda y abre el segundo cajón —ordenó tras observarla unos segundos y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia allí continuó con la orden—. Coge el cuarto dildo de la columna de la derecha, quita el envoltorio, tíralo en la papelera que hay a la derecha del mueble y vuelve.

Helli abrió el cajón que le había indicado, dentro había dildos, vibradores, pinzas… y todo tipo de juguetes sin usar, por su mente pasaron imágenes sobre lo que él podría hacerle con cada una de las cosas y sintió que su excitación aumentaba más de lo que ya había hecho mientras lo desnudaba. Cogió el dildo que le había indicado, era inflable y supuso que querría ver cuánto podía albergar. Hizo lo que le había ordenado y regresó frente a él para darle el objeto, en las comisuras de sus labios vibraba una sonrisa nerviosa, quería empezar ya. 

Erian ignoró el ofrecimiento por el momento. —Acércate, pon un pie a cada lado de los míos. 

Ella lo hizo, pero en su mirada pudo apreciar el desconcierto y la curiosidad por lo que querría hacer, se mordió el labio inferior para no preguntar, siendo la primera vez. 

Él sonrió levemente ante el gesto, después estiró los brazos, nada molesto por la diferencia de altura creada, y posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella, era su turno de tocarla. Una mano acarició su cuello antes de que ambas bajaran por sus brazos hasta las puntas de los dedos, después subió y bajó por su espalda, en sus caricias intercalaba casi imperceptibles presiones, un modo de medir la fuerza de los músculos de la joven e ir haciéndose una idea de los límites de su cuerpo. De la cadera subió por el plano vientre, uno de sus pulgares se podría decir que se entretuvo unos segundos más jugueteando con el ombligo y ascendió hasta las clavículas ignorando los pechos, disfrutó del suspiro frustrado de Helli por el hecho. Al bajar le dio el gusto, sopesó sus pechos y rozó cuatro veces los pezones desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Bajó por los costados y sus grandes manos sujetaron por un instante las caderas de la mujer, le gustó su anchura, cuánto podía abarcar. Sus palmas pasaron por las nalgas de ella y sus dedos tocaron entre ellas, uno presionó unos segundos su ano y él se mantuvo muy atento a su reacción, complacido al no ver signos de rechazo, al contrario, Helli había tenido que presionar un poco más el labio para no soltar un jadeo ante eso y controlar sus caderas para no moverse hacia ese dedo. Bajó por el dorso de las piernas hasta tocar los gemelos y ascendió por el interior hasta las ingles. Acarició los labios mayores y después los menores, ya estaba húmeda, pero quería que lo estuviera más. Entre el pulgar e índice estimuló su clítoris y disfrutó de al fin escuchar cómo un gemido salía de los labios de Helli.

—Ahora sí, dame el dildo —indicó poniendo la palma de la mano hacia arriba para que lo hiciera, en el contacto acarició con las puntas de sus dedos su pulso antes de coger el objeto. 

Llevó el dildo a la húmeda entrada y lo introdujo despacio, tortuosamente despacio. Ella gimió con cierto tono de protesta que no pudo contener, se reprendió mentalmente por ello casi al instante, cerró los ojos y las manos unos segundos para controlarse y volvió a mirarlo casi con desesperación. Erian terminó de introducirlo y después lo movió un par de veces dentro y fuera antes de comenzar a inflarlo, ensanchándola no tanto con la finalidad de ver cuánto podía albergar como ella pensaba, sino para facilitarle una tarea posterior, además él era grande. Observándola supo en qué momento debía parar, tampoco quería forzarla.

—Ponte a mi derecha, túmbate sobre mis piernas y enlaza los brazos a la espalda. Ahora voy a azotarte, ¿lo deseas, Helli?

“Oh, demonios sí”. Esas palabras estuvieron a escasos segundos de salir por su boca como respuesta a esa pregunta, con algún compañero que había tenido esa respuesta les hubiera gustado, que se mostrara impaciente por lo que él le ofreciera, pero aún no sabía si eso le gustaría a Erian, y sobre todo no quería disgustarlo, deseaba tanto que la hiciera sentir tantas cosas, de diferentes maneras… 

—Lo deseo, Erian —contestó conteniendo todo lo que fue capaz su tono de voz aunque no logró demasiado reprimir esa emoción, además su garganta la sentía un poco seca y las palabras salieron un tanto roncas, algo que no ayudó. 

—Buena respuesta —dijo al ver que había estado dudando cómo responder—. ¿A qué esperas?

La mujer se golpeó mentalmente, más después de disculparse con él, e hizo lo indicado con rapidez. Erian acarició y masajeó sus nalgas en parte para que se relajara ella, en parte para mentalizarse él. Había entrado en ese mundillo por la Dominación/sumisión, simplemente uno de sus ligues años atrás había asumido que era un Amo, gente crédula e ilógica, se había sorprendido mucho cuando lo había negado y desde entonces había ido metiéndose más en ello. A la dominación había acompañado el bondage, había sido fácil para él aprender ya que ya tenía cierta formación en nudos, después había acogido otras prácticas, incluso hubo un tiempo que realizó algunas extremas antes de decidir que no necesitaba complicarse tanto la existencia para disfrutar del sexo, no lo hacía más con ellas, sólo necesitaba controlarlo todo. El spanking llegó lo último, cuando los recuerdos de su padre adoptivo quedaron más atrás y por complacer a un sumiso con el que llevaba más tiempo por aquel entonces. Había aprendido a disfrutar de su disfrute y especialmente le gustaba escucharlos gemir, se podía decir que era algo que necesitaba para realizar esa práctica, por eso mismo había dicho que si tenía que amordazarla iban a tener un problema.

—Algo que debes saber, Helli, es que me gusta escucharte, de modo que no te muerdas los labios, ¿entendido? —preguntó para asegurarse.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo, verdaderamente eso era un alivio, no estaba segura de poder mantener la boca cerrada por sí misma en la vorágine de placer que sabía que probablemente sentiría cuando empezara. Hizo nota mental de que él quería escucharla gemir, pero que no podía hablar más de la cuenta en otros momentos y asintió. 

—No me contendré si es lo que deseas —aceptó sonriendo. 

El primer azote llegó en cuando Helli volvió a mirar abajo, hubo una leve caricia y después la mano cayó en la otra nalga repitiendo la acción. El orden de los azotes pasó a ser aleatorio después de los seis primeros impidiendo que la sumisa pudiera predecir cuándo y dónde sería el siguiente, manteniéndola expectante, atenta, en tanto que Erian disfrutaba de escucharla, le excitaba. 

Tras el primer azote que le pilló completamente desprevenida, Helli recordó lo excitante que era esa sensación. Hacía algún tiempo que no iba al club y se dijo que no debía dejar pasar tanto tiempo en volver a tener eso. Las manos grandes de Erian abarcaban casi por completo sus nalgas cuando la golpeaba, el dolor hacía que sus terminaciones nerviosas no cesaran de mandar señales a su cerebro rápidamente, sentía que la adrenalina aumentaba en su cuerpo; era como cuando estaba a punto de saltar con un parapente de un precipicio, sabes que nada va a ir mal, pero siempre sientes tu cuerpo listo para escapar si fuera necesario. Esa combinación de hormonas produciéndose en su organismo eran las que hacían que el dolor quedara olvidado y sintiera un inmenso placer, gimiendo sonoramente con cada golpe.

Le gustó el ritmo impredecible que tomó, aunque eso no le permitiera perderse en las sensaciones le gustaba ser consciente de todo: del lugar en el que su mano golpeaba, el corto masaje que luego le proporcionaba, el dildo moviéndose en su interior con cada azote y la creciente erección de Erian chocando y rozándose con su estómago. Sentía que podría correrse sólo con eso; no sería la primera vez que lo hacía aunque siempre había tenido más estimulación corporal y sólo le había pasado cuando el Amo usaba algo para golpearla diferente a su mano. 

Erian se detuvo cuando consideró que era suficiente para esa vez y había comprobado que aguantaba bastante, ya la pondría a prueba más adelante. Acarició con delicadeza las nalgas rojas mientras dejaba que la respiración de Helli se calmara un poco.

—Lo has hecho bien, Helli, me gusta escucharte —la alabó—. Cuando puedas levántate y siéntate en la mesa. No hay prisa.

Cuando él se había detenido ella se había sentido presta a protestar, no quería que parara, pero consiguió cerrar el pico, todo un logro sin duda, ese día se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma. Asintió ante sus palabras, bajó los brazos sintiéndolos un poco doloridos y esperó un poco, en parte para recuperarse, en parte porque no se sentía con ánimo de dejar de sentirlo a él. Finalmente se levantó despacio, caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó, al entrar se había fijado en la ausencia de cama en el lugar, pero el mueble parecía un fino colchón. Aún así su trasero protestó un poco por el contacto con esa superficie fría y dura en comparación con las manos de Erian. Luego observó al hombre que seguía sentado, sin ninguna vergüenza porque viera sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios más hinchados y jugosos y sus ojos brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo. 

Erian cogió la bata de satén sin mangas que colgaba tras la silla sin volverse y se la puso, después se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Pon el culo en el borde, túmbate y flexiona las piernas apoyando los pies en la mesa, después estira los brazos sobre tu cabeza cruzando las muñecas —le dio las indicaciones precisas y la observó hacerlo mientras él sacaba un condón de una cajonera debajo de la mesa, lo abría tirando el envoltorio en una pequeña cesta unida a la pata derecha de la mesa y se lo ponía.

Helli le devolvió la mirada, observando con deseo la leve caricia a su erección, ella también quería tocarlo, pero no tenía permiso. Se lamió los labios y volvió a mirar los ojos azules que estaban más oscuros. Al pasar la vista por sus labios pensó que algo que sí quería hacer era besarlo, descubrir cómo sabía, y lo haría en algún momento si él no la besaba antes. 

Erian desinfló el dildo y lo sacó con cuidado para después dejarlo a un lado, dejó que sintiera su dureza contra ella, la mesa estaba a la altura exacta para él, se la habían fabricado por encargo. Observó a la mujer, se había percatado de cómo se habían entretenido sus ojos en sus labios, los besos era algo que muchos consideraban más íntimo que el sexo, él no comprendía ese razonamiento, pero lo respetaba, no obstante, ya que no lo había hablado con ella había pensado abstenerse hasta después, ahora lo tentaba, pero siguió con su plan.

—Algo que espero de ti es que contengas la explosión de tu placer, te correrás sólo cuando te lo ordene. ¿Lo harás, Helli, quieres que te folle? —preguntó inclinándose un poco sobre ella y acariciando sus piernas y caderas.

Joder… si contener sus palabras le resultaba complicado contener el orgasmo hasta que él lo dijera, con lo excitada que ya estaba, iba a ser casi imposible. El miedo a defraudarlo se reflejó unos segundos en sus ojos y Helli los cerró esperando que no lo hubiera visto; estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera. 

—Sí, lo haré —contestó con más seguridad de la que había esperado y sorprendiéndose por ello—. Quiero que me folles, Erian. 

Erian llevó una mano a su rostro y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, un pequeño retazo de dulzura por su entrega tanto como una promesa de lo que podría darle después. 

—Mantén la posición —le recordó, volviendo a erguirse.

Llevó el glande a la entrada al cuerpo de la mujer y entró hasta la mitad, estaba más que distendida para él, le dio unos segundos de tregua y siguió hasta que lo acogió hasta la base, quedando profundamente enterrado en ella. Los ojos oscurecidos reflejaban su deseo y entre sus labios entreabiertos salía su respiración, por lo demás su rostro siguió tan imperturbable como siempre. Comenzó a moverse despacio, saliendo casi por completo para luego volver a entrar profundamente en ella. La observó gemir y retorcerse necesitando más e incrementó el ritmo, llevándola a los límites del placer, poniéndola a prueba.

Helli se sintió al borde de un precipicio, con esa sensación que te invitaba a saltar, pero que al mismo tiempo sabías que no podías hacerlo. Apretó las manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos, no así la boca, quería que siguiera escuchando cómo la enloquecía. Demonios, si tan solo pudiera llevar sus manos al cuerpo de él y tocarlo podría haberse concentrado en otra cosa, pero no, no podía, lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era de sus movimientos, de las penetraciones rápidas y profundas… la certeza de que no iba a aguantar hizo que su siguiente gemido sonara desesperado. 

Erian apreció que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero también tomó nota de que tendría que trabajar más aquello con ella en futuras ocasiones. Llevó la mano derecha a la cadera de la mujer e inclinándose hacia delante apoyó la otra a un lado de los brazos de ella. Aumentó la fuerza y velocidad, dejando que jadeos escaparan de sus labios.

—Abre los ojos, Helli —ordenó.

A ella le costó un poco más retener la orden, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró directamente a los suyos. 

—Erian… —el nombre del hombre escapó de sus labios entre jadeos. 

Él la embistió unas veces más disfrutando de la vista y los sonidos, que eran como música para él.

—Córrete —le dio permiso y sintió cómo se contraía en torno a su polla casi al instante, un gruñido varonil escapó de su boca y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras disfrutaba de los gritos de placer de ella.

Poder correrse y sentir que él lo hacía justo después provocó que ese fuera uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Todo su cuerpo se arqueó pegándose al de Erian, observó las reacciones de él, el placer que también estaba sintiendo y sonrió. Después quedó laxa en la mesa, con la respiración demasiado agitada, las piernas le temblaban mientras seguía manteniéndose en la misma posición que él le había dicho que adoptara e, inconscientemente, siguió apretando las manos. 

El hombre llevó las manos a las de ella abriéndola para que dejara de clavarse las cortas uñas, después acarició el dorso de sus muslos e hizo que relajara las piernas dejando que colgaran por el borde. Salió de ella con cuidado y se deshizo del condón. De nuevo captó los ojos de Helli en él, en sus labios y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Helli?

—Me gustaría mucho que me besaras —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa y movió sus manos lentamente para acariciar con delicadeza sus hombros, cuello y clavícula. 

Erian le lamió el labio superior, después el inferior, lo mordisqueó un par de veces y por último tiró un poco de él haciendo que abriera la boca, entonces unió sus labios y sus lenguas se acariciaron, infundiendo en el beso una pasión paciente y a la vez abrasadora en contraste con la frialdad que siempre emanaba de él, que te hacía desear que nunca acabara. Helli lo devolvió, derritiéndose más de lo que ya estaba, no quería separarse nunca de esos labios, de ese hombre. Lo hubiera abrazado, pero en su mente tenía muy presente su norma más allá del juego y no hizo ni un amago, se limitó a acariciar con las palmas y los dedos los lugares que sí tenía permitido tocar. Soltó un largo suspiro satisfecho cuando el beso terminó y sus labios se curvaron mostrando ese sentimiento también en su rostro. 

—Es suficiente por hoy —dijo Erian incorporándose, por si no había podido intuir que eso era el final y a la vez sus dos últimas palabras era una aceptación de que le había gustado y podía haber otras veces. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Ella lo hizo quedando sentada en la mesa, se frotó un segundo los brazos por la falta de calor humano y luego bajó de la mesa. —Me ha gustado —dijo con una franqueza con la que se sentía más que cómoda, además de que era necesaria. 

—A mí también me gustaría volver a jugar contigo —contestó Erian, rodeándola con un brazo al ver su gesto—. ¿Quieres ducharte antes de que hablemos? —ofreció.

Helli lo meditó, una ducha estaría bien, pero en ese momento la perspectiva de hacerlo sola no le terminaba de convencer y ese brazo rodeándola por sus hombros le daba suficiente calor. 

—Prefiero hablar antes —contestó finalmente acurrucándose un poco en ese abrazo. 

—Ven conmigo —aceptó llevándola hasta el sofá blanco en el lado contrario de la habitación, que tanto destacaba contra el resto de color negro o madera oscura.

Le proporcionó un batín blanco de suave felpa que le cubría hasta la cintura, él se sentó en el lado derecho y ella junto a él acomodándose. Destapó con una mano la crema para la zona que había enrojecido minutos antes y bajo la mirada de Helli que consentía la acción la extendió con delicadeza por sus nalgas, después la cerró y le masajeó los brazos.

—¿Te duelen? —se preocupó por si era dolor o sólo molestia.

Ella negó con la cabeza relajada por los cuidados. —Es la sensación normal, no es dolorosa —aseguró, y se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla agradeciendo su preocupación. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy relajada y satisfecha —contestó, lo que no quería decir que no hubiera podido continuar su él hubiera querido—. Fue corto, pero estuvo muy bien. Me gustan tus manos, Erian —confesó con risa en la voz cogiendo una de las manos del hombre entre las suyas. 

Erian esbozó una sonrisa. —Sé que lo ha sido, así me aseguro de que vuelves —bromeó un poco.

—Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo —contestó con seguridad. 

Él asintió, lo hablarían después. —Me he dado cuenta de tu esfuerzo por mantenerte callada y lo aprecio —dijo acariciando el labio que tantas veces se había mordido—. Me alegra saber que puedes hacerlo, pero la próxima vez te dejaré hablar más e iremos reduciendo poco a poco.

—Yo también quería asegurarme de que podía volver. Me parece una buena idea lo de poder hablar —aceptó y prefirió advertirle—: Se me suelen escapar cosas sin pensar, así que es posible que no suene muy… educada a veces. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta e irás aprendiendo. Por lo general, prefiero evitar tener que amordazar, me gusta escucharte gemir y gritar como ya te he dicho.

Helli asintió mirando cómo sus dedos se movían sobre el antebrazo de Erian como si hubiera teclas de piano en él. 

—Y lo de contenerme… también tengo que practicar eso. 

—Aprenderás y tendrás acceso a un mayor placer —prometió, observando internamente divertido ese movimiento de sus manos—. ¿Hay algo que te haya molestado?

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo aunque después agregó al gesto: —Que no hayas dejado correrme cuando me azotabas —bromeó divertida y rió relajadamente. 

Verla reír así y al hablar de esa parte, esas palabras evidenciando cuánto disfrutaba de ello lo calmaron a él.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Helli se quedó en silencio un rato, concentrada en su silenciosa melodía, hasta que levantó la mirada hacia él. —¿Y a ti? ¿Hay algo que no te haya gustado del todo? 

—No hay nada de ti que me haya disgustado completamente.

—Es bueno saberlo —afirmó, dejó un suave y casto beso en su mejilla y se levantó—. Debería ducharme antes de que me quede dormida en tu sofá. 

Erian asintió y se levantó también. —El baño es esa puerta de ahí —indicó señalando la pared detrás de ella.

—Vale, no tardo mucho —dijo caminando hacia allí después de coger su ropa de las baldas. Antes de entrar se detuvo y lo miró—. Una cosa más. El de hoy ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida —le informó alegremente antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño, ya tarareando una canción. 

Erian sonrió en la soledad, quitó la cobertura de la mesa, vació las papeleras y recogió su ropa. Salió de la habitación dejando cada cosa en su lugar y subió a su habitación también a ducharse con Luka como siempre detrás, al único lugar que no entraba era bajo las escaleras. Todo ello le llevó apenas siete minutos, meditó encenderse un cigarrillo, pero decidió dejarlo para después, además se le había despertado el apetito, sólo había hecho una cena ligera antes de ir al concierto. Sacó los ingredientes para una ensalada césar y, sintiéndose goloso, macedonia con chocolate. Luka se subió a la encimera, se retaron con la mirada como siempre y el gato se tumbó en el borde, apartado de donde picaba los ingredientes con rapidez, pero donde podría ver lo que hacía. 

Helli salió unos minutos después de la habitación, el pelo húmedo y revuelto. —No sabía dónde dejar la toalla así que la dejé en una percha del baño. Puedo buscarla —se ofreció señalando el interior y mirando con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Ahí está bien, no te preocupes —denegó la oferta.

Ella asintió, cerró la puerta y se acercó a buscar su móvil en el bolso y una tarjeta. —Toma, es mi número y mi correo. 

—“Helli Virtanen. Experta en esquivar a la muerte y pianista cuando las musas tienen un buen día en el Olimpo.” —leyó Erian al cogerla, un tanto divertido—. Sin duda eres tú. ¿Qué días te viene bien?

—Eso fue cosa de una amiga, un regalo de cumpleaños que juré no usar, pero al final son útiles —explicó encogiéndose de hombros al final—. Los jueves siempre los tengo completamente libres, a no ser que haya un concierto muy importante y los ensayos vayan fatal o haya concierto como hoy, pero no suele pasar. Los martes y los viernes los tengo libre por la tarde y un sábado cada dos semanas —contestó. 

—Te veré el jueves que viene, ¿a las ocho? —preguntó, se chupó el pulgar que tenía manchado de salsa, se limpió las manos en un trapo y se movió al salón para darle una tarjeta también—. Si te surge algo avísame.

Ella asintió leyendo la tarjeta y sonrió antes de guardarla. —Este también eres tú —bromeó y apuntó la cita en la agenda del móvil—. Listo, no se me olvidará. 

—Te pediré un taxi —dijo cogiendo el teléfono, dándole un momento de margen para que objetara si no estaba de acuerdo, pero no ocurrió—. Llegará en diez minutos.

—Gracias, la próxima vez vendré con mi coche —contestó acercándose al gato para acariciarlo mientras esperaba. El taxi no tardó en llegar y ella se puso su ropa de abrigo y abrió la puerta—. Hasta el jueves, Erian. 

—Hasta el jueves, Helli —la despidió acompañándola hasta la puerta y pensando subrepticiamente que sin pretenderlo sus jueves habían pasado a ser de los Virtanen.

**Continurá…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -[ Ficha de Rowen](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Asesino%20en%20cuero/Rowen_zpsxdvf8rnw.jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

_Jueves 20 de diciembre de 2012 13:15_

Saludó al vigilante del parking _Tony’s_ cuando bajó de su Ferrari y caminó alegremente hacia la entrada del restaurante italiano. El metre, Andrea Bianchi, la saludó con efusividad como siempre hacía y la condujo a la mesa que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a comer a ese lugar. Allí ya la estaba esperando Sirkka, impaciente. Sirkka era su amiga desde que se conocieron en el instituto, congeniaron desde el primer instante y seguían siendo inseparables desde entonces. Ella había sido la culpable de que le encantaran los deportes de riesgo y la que le había regalado las curiosas tarjetas de presentación. 

La joven de pelo caoba, largo y ondulado se levantó para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo que le fue correspondido del mismo modo. Sus ojos castaños y almendrados brillaban mostrando su astucia y suspicacia. Sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, definidos, su rostro fino con los pómulos altos y una nariz pequeña y respingona. Medía siete centímetros más que Helli y tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado. 

—Al fin te veo, no sabía que era tan complicado quedar contigo, señorita —la reprendió volviendo a sentarse. 

Helli rió rodando los ojos y haciendo lo propio en su sitio. —Eres tú la que no has tenido tiempo para mí, Sir. Luego te quejarás de que no te cuento mis jugosas novedades. 

—¡Oh, cierto! Algo me dijo Riina de un tío rubio que estaba para mojar y que fue a verte después del concierto del Día de la Independencia —pareció recordarlo en ese momento y la miró escudriñándola—. Habla, mala amiga, o me comeré sola el tiramisú. 

La morena negó con la cabeza justo cuando el camarero llegaba con sus bebidas habituales y les tomaba nota. 

—Primero quiero saber cómo va tu investigación, esa que te tiene tan absorta —replicó sonriendo inocentemente. 

Sirkka bufó, la miró fijamente y luego suspiró con cansancio. —Ha habido otro asesinato. 

—¿De cuál de los dos? —su amiga era periodista y desde hacía un tiempo se había propuesto dar con dos asesinos, el famoso asesino de las agujas rojas y otro asesino en serie que por lo que ella sabía no tenía un patrón específico y que debía estar muy mal de la cabeza. 

—El zurdo —entonces era el loco—. Ha sido un hombre en su casa, se cayó por el hueco de la escalera. Al principio todo parecía un accidente, como siempre, pero es igual que el resto. El hombre estaba nervioso desde hacía un tiempo y aseguraba que le estaban siguiendo, pero la policía no vio nada raro y un par de días después… muerto. 

Helli suspiró también. —La policía es una inútil que siempre cae en la misma trampa —opinó, aunque ya lo había dicho varias veces. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo peor es que esto ya es bastante serio, tenemos dos asesinos en serie en la ciudad, por el amor de Dios, y ellos sin hacer nada, no tienen avances.

El tono de Sirkka mostraba su desesperación, su padre había sido jefe de policía de la ciudad antes de que decidiera jubilarse anticipadamente, al parecer también se cansó de trabajar con incompetentes, pero él había encontrado a un montón de criminales en su época y su hija había heredado algunos rasgos de él. 

—¿Y el otro ha dado señales desde la última vez? —preguntó Helli. 

Sirkka tardó en responder porque el camarero les sirvió su plato de comida. —Desde hace tres semanas no, pero volverá a hacerlo, nunca lleva un patrón fijo de tiempo entre un crimen y otro —explicó removiendo su ensalada. 

—Intuyo que tu investigación no va muy bien. 

La castaña negó con la cabeza. —He pasado horas en la oficina, hablando con gente, repasando los informes, pero nada, ni un maldito cabo suelto, ni una huella, nada… y en el zurdo resulta sumamente extraño. Tiene cuidado en eso, pero no tiene una forma fija de hacer que sus víctimas mueran… no puede estar tan loco como tú crees, Helli. 

La morena se encogió de hombros, lo de loco lo había dicho en una ocasión y realmente le convencía a medias. 

—Lo único que tienen en común las víctimas es que no son trigo limpio del todo, pero todo el mundo tienen sus trapos sucios, hasta yo. 

Sirkka asintió y luego la miró sonriendo de lado. —Háblame de esos trapos sucios. 

Helli rió negando con la cabeza. —El rubio cañón es un socio de mi padre, su nombre es Erian Willsn y he estado con él dos veces contando el día del concierto. 

Su amiga resopló mostrando su disconformidad con la historia. —Esa es la versión reducida, querida. ¿Por qué te crees que le pido a Andrea una mesa aislada? Quiero datos, detalles, dimensiones, hechos… habla por esa boquita. 

La morena tuvo que reír de nuevo y la hizo desesperarse un poco más comiendo de su ensalada. 

—Bien… a ver por dónde empiezo —meditó haciendo un rodeo y disfrutando de las expresiones de Sirkka—. Está bien, su aspecto. Es alto, no tanto como Kalle, pero sí más de metro ochenta. Con el pelo rubio, suave, corto, pero el flequillo le cae un poco sobre los ojos. Tiene unos ojos azules que… dios, parece que te pueden desnudar por completo, y unas manos… si supieras lo que hace con esas manos. 

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar, Helli. 

—Si me interrumpes te quedarás sin saberlo —la reprendió la morena antes de continuar—: Bueno, es demasiado guapo, y adoro sus labios, están definidos y no tienen nada especial, pero cuando te besa te derrites. Espalda ancha, es fuerte y tiene un culo redondito. 

—Vale, parece un adonis —dijo la otra asintiendo dándole a entender que pasara a lo interesante. 

—La próxima te dejo con la curiosidad —le advirtió—. Lo vi en casa dos veces, pero no esperé que fuera a buscarme a un concierto. Es del _mundo_ —dijo levantando la mano con la pulsera y vio que los ojos de Sirkka brillaban con más interés—. El primer día sólo estuvimos tanteando. Pero el jueves pasado volvimos a quedar y fue… desesperante, sí, la descripción es exquisitamente desesperante —dijo y rió por sus palabras—. Me dejó hablar, bueno que le dijera lo que sentía con cada cosa, hemos quedado que lo de cerrarme el pico irá poco a poco porque no le gusta usar mordaza. Para el Spanking sólo usa la mano por el momento. Después de eso estuvo un buen rato recorriéndome con esos labios que tiene, saboreándome… dios mío, Sir, iba tan condenadamente despacio que me daban ganas de tirar de su pelo y obligarlo a que se apoderara de mi pezón. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía demasiado bien para hacerlo, no sabes lo excitante que era —explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordarlo—. Todo eso sin dejar que yo me corriera, por supuesto. Sólo me dejó cuando empezó a hacer uso de sus _buenas dimensiones_. 

—¿Dónde los venden? —la pregunta de Sirkka no la pilló por sorpresa y ambas rieron abiertamente. 

—Lo veo esta noche otra vez y creo que el reloj va demasiado lento. 

—Tranquila, querida, yo haré que se te pase más rápido, nos vamos a darnos un buen masaje y un tratamiento de esos milagrosos después de esto —decidió guiñándole un ojo a Helli. 

La comida siguió entre risas y conversaciones algo más serias que no duraban demasiado. Pagaron la cuenta después de tomarse un café y salieron del restaurante hablando animadamente. 

—No me lo puedo creer —Helli se detuvo de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa. 

Sirkka siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga hasta posarla en un hombre rubio que hablaba por teléfono a unos metros delante de ellas. 

—Si me dices que ese es tu adonis te hago un monumento —aseguró sintiendo que su boca se hacía agua.

—Ves encargando el mármol, no me merezco menos que eso —contestó la morena caminando hacia Erian, al acercarse lo escuchó hablar en ruso, ella no sabía ruso, pero sabía que era ese el idioma que empleaba, y la sorprendió haciendo un gesto con la mano, eso no era propio de Eiran, lo sabía aunque no lo conociera mucho, menos pasarse una mano por el pelo y bufar. No pudo evitar reír al verlo y escucharlo llamando su atención, lo saludó con la mano y vocalizó un “hola” sin borrar la diversión de su rostro. 

Erian colgó el teléfono, lo miró unos segundos, y se sintió aliviado al ver que Anuk no le llamaba otra vez, siempre lo hacía cuando la colgaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca, más si era por estar discutiendo sobre ir a verla en Navidad. ¿Por qué insistía siempre en lo mismo? Ninguno creía en esa celebración y él el año pasado había tenido trabajo ese día, además el mes anterior se habían visto cuando su amiga había ido por su 28 cumpleaños. Se guardó el móvil y miró a Helli con su máscara de hielo de nuevo en su sitio.

—Hola, Helli, qué casualidad —comentó, sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en Sirkka reconociéndola como una de las personas que no le convenía tener muy cerca.

—Lo sé, hace unos minutos estuve hablando de ti —contestó ella sonriendo y señaló a Sirkka—. Sirkka, él es Erian Willsn. Ella es mi amiga desde hace… años, Sirkka Mäkinen —los presentó y añadió mirando a Erian—: es posible que la reconozcas, si lo haces, no lo digas, luego se pone insoportable —bromeó. 

—¡Oye! Es mentira —protestó la castaña tendiéndole la mano a Erian—. Un placer. 

—El gusto es mío —contestó educadamente, luego miró a Helli—. Lo siento, Helli, tengo que irme. Al menos ahora sé porqué me pitaban los oídos —bromeó un poco.

Ella asintió sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. —No te preocupes, nosotras también nos vamos, creo que me han prometido un masaje —comentó alegremente—. Que sepas que he sido muy buena —prometió y luego se acercó para dejar un corto beso en su mejilla—. Nos vemos esta noche. 

Erian sonrió ladeadamente y paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer. —Lo tendré en cuenta, pequeña mentirosa —dijo acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo y lo cogió con resignación—. Hasta luego —se despidió alejándose y descolgando.

—Definitivamente yo quiero uno igual —dijo tras unos minutos Sirkka. 

Helli rió y tiró de su amiga para que empezara a caminar de nuevo hacia donde estaba su coche.

***

_Jueves 20 de diciembre de 2012 19:40._

Erian terminó de liar medio alijo de tabaco turno en cigarrillos, los guardó en la caja que tenía para ello y encendió uno, lo necesitaba. Anuk era única sacándole de quicio, sorprendentemente lo conseguía más fácilmente por teléfono que en persona. Anuk era su amiga, su amiga de siempre, la conocía del orfanato en que se había criado en Vitebsk desde que ella había llegado allí con 7 años, él tenía 6 entonces y siempre había sido un paria en ese lugar y ella con su amor por los libros le había hecho desear volar como volaba su imaginación, ¿quién le iba a decir que iba a ser asesino en vez de piloto, que sería el malo de los cuentos en vez del héroe? Su amistad había caído en el olvido cuando él fue adoptado a los 16 años, pero cuando Fedor murió asesinado, por él, fue bastante sonado y volvieron a encontrarse por insistencia de la chica.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, todo ello le llevaba a que ahora tenía que sacar un billete de avión a Vitebsk cuando no había tenido intención de volver a poner un pie en su país natal. Luka se acomodó en su regazo y él lo acarició con la mano libre.

—Anuk me va a volver loco. ¿Cómo hace para convencerme de estas cosas? ¡Maldita abogada! —El gato levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Sí, Luka, no me mires así. Ella tiene la culpa de que te quedes un par de días solo —suspiró y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo—. Sí, dejemos de hablar de esto, no lleva a ninguna parte y Helli viene en diez minutos.

Apagó el cigarrillo cuando terminó y siguió acariciando a Luka relajadamente cinco minutos más, después se levantó y limpió el cenicero. La habitación negra ya estaba lista para cuando Helli llegara. Poco después llamaron al telefonillo, abrió el portal y cuando la escuchó acercarse a la puerta, ésta.

—Buenas noches, Helli —saludó invitándola a pasar.

—Buenas noches —saludó quitándose el abrigo y besando a Erian en la mejilla, luego se agachó para saludar a Luka—. Hola, Luka. ¿Qué tal la tarde? —preguntó mirando al hombre, lo sentía algo nervioso aunque su expresión fuera la misma de siempre, y acercándose para dejar el abrigo en la percha. 

—Bien. ¿Y la tuya? ¿Me dejaron algo para masajear?

Helli sonrió pícara y se pasó la lengua por los labios despacio. —Por supuesto, les dije que te guardaran lo mejor. Voy ya a la habitación, ¿verdad?

Erian observó el movimiento de esa lengua y asintió notando su impaciencia. Ella pasó por su lado hacia la puerta, dejó una caricia en su pecho y entró para empezar a desvestirse. 

—Si vuelve a llamar Anuk, tienes permiso para atacarlo —instruyó al gato mientras lo acariciaba un segundos más antes de seguir a Helli, dispuesto a dejar la tensión y el problema fuera de la habitación.

Cuando entró en la habitación Helli ya estaba arrodillada frente a su silla. Acarició su cabeza al pasar junto a ella y se sentó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeña mentirosa? —meditó mientras la observaba.

—¿Por qué soy pequeña mentirosa? —preguntó Helli antes de que su mente le ordenara estarse callada. 

—Sé que no has sido muy buena —contestó tras unos segundos, mal empezaba ese día—. Ves a la cómoda y abre el segundo cajón.

Ella asintió y se levantó para hacer lo que le había pedido, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo por saber qué tendría que coger y un pequeño nudo por haber cometido el error de hablar sin su permiso. 

—Coge el sexto dildo de la columna de la derecha, de la del centro coge las terceras pinzas, de la de la izquierda el segundo vibrador. Y vuelve aquí, quédate de pie.

Helli cogió todo deshaciéndose de los envoltorios, eso tenía pinta de ser mucha estimulación y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Regresó y se los tendió con las palmas de las manos abiertas hacia arriba. 

—Acércate, un pie a cada lado de los míos y dame tus pechos, primero el derecho.

Ella dio los dos pasos que los separaban quedando como le había dicho y se inclinó para ofrecerle el pecho derecho gustosa. Erian chupó el pezón a conciencia, después puso una pinza y lo acarició con una mano, hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo y tiró de la cadena que los unía disfrutando de jadeo consecuente.

—Date la vuelta y apoya las puntas de los dedos en el suelo —dijo tras coger los otros dos objetos.

Una vez que lo hizo acercó su boca a una nalga y la lamió y mordisqueó, repitió lo mismo con la otra y se movió entre sus piernas. Lamió repetidamente el clítoris y tiró de él con los dientes suavemente. Recorrió su sexo y toda la extensión entre sus nalgas. Dio unos mordisquitos más y su lengua presionó durante unos segundos su ano. Helli jadeó y su cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente, quería empujarse contra esa lengua, que siguiera atendiendo su sexo, y su cuerpo quiso luchar contra lo que su mente le ordenaba, pero ya hacía bastante con su lengua como para no controlar también sus caderas. 

Al sentir su reacción, Erian siguió presionando, estimulándola y cuando lo consideró oportuno introdujo el pequeño vibrador en su ano y lo puso en funcionamiento.

—¡Ah! —un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios de ella, y tampoco contuvo los siguientes sabiendo lo que le gustaba escucharlos. 

Erian la observó haciendo que se mantuviera en esa precaria posición durante un par de minutos.

—Ves a el armario y ábrelo —ordenó sin bajar la potencia media del vibrador.

Helli asintió, se incorporó despacio y caminó con un paso extrañamente lento para el que usaba habitualmente, jadeando con cada paso. Abrió el armario como él le había dicho y espero a que le dijera qué era lo que precisaba. 

—Coge dos cuerdas de las que están en el segundo grupo empezando a contar desde la izquierda y otras dos del tercero, abre la primera balda y coge la primera mano de cuero contando desde la izquierda. Déjalo todo en el lado derecho de la mesa y túmbate boca a abajo.

Sintió la anticipación al saber que iba a usar una mano de cuero, que iba a atarla. Cogió los objetos que le había indicado, los dejó en el lado de la mesa y se tumbó. Cuando su pecho se pegó a la mesa, junto a la presión de las pinzas la hizo gemir, esperaba que esa vez no esperara mucho para dejarla correrse. 

Erian se acercó, cogió las primeras cuerdas, le separó más las piernas y la ató a las patas de la mesa, después cogió las otras cuerdas de seda e hizo lo mismo con las muñecas, entreteniéndose en hacer los nudos dejándolos a su gusto. Se movió para quedar detrás de Helli, bajó la potencia del vibrador dejándolo al mínimo, y sin previo aviso introdujo el dildo en su vagina, sacándole un gemido.

—Hoy quiero que me enseñes cómo te corres mientras te azoto. Cuando lo hagas pararé —advirtió de la pequeña trampa.

Helli asintió tragando. —Entendido —dijo entre jadeos. 

—Además vas a contarlos, Helli. 

—Contarlos, vale —aceptó ella, en su voz se notaba la impaciencia. 

Erian le masajeó el trasero como siempre antes de asestar el primer azote. Ante el primero ella soltó un suave quejido, con una carencia de placer al final. Contó en voz alta antes de que el segundo impactara en la otra nalga, esa vez haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Tiró de las sujeciones de sus muñecas y sus tobillos cuando su excitación aumentó. Él no se detuvo, continuando con ese ritmo aleatorio, viendo cómo el trasero de la sumisa se iba enrojeciendo más y más, esperaba que probara sus palabras, ya la estaba ayudando bastante. Aspiraba a que si aquello duraba pudiera correrse con sólo una palabra suya, pero no iba a decírselo, eso no la ayudaría precisamente, sólo le haría tener prisa.

—¡16! ¡Ah! —contó en voz alta sin perder el ritmo.

Llegado ese momento las cuerdas de sus muñecas se mantenían todo el tiempo tensas. Los fluidos de su sexo bajaban entre sus piernas demostrando lo excitada que estaba. La vibración en su trasero junto con el movimiento del vibrador y el dildo cuando la azotaba la acercaba al borde cada vez más. 

—Erian… —gimió suplicante. 

—¿Te gusta, Helli? Dime lo que sientes… pero no te olvides de contar —agregó lo último con una sonrisa, habiéndose detenido cuando gimió su nombre en vez de un número.

—18… —contó ella antes de tragar y centrarse para contestar—. Mucho… me gus-ta mucho… quiero correrme así… 19 —tardó en seguir hablando—. Estoy cerca… caliente… 20… siento como se mueven en mi interior… me exc-ita más… 21… ah… las pinzas presionan mis pezones… 22… cada vez que me muevo se rozan con la mesa y… 23... 

—Bien, Helli, gime más para mí —dijo adoptando unos azotes más rítmicos, constantes, dejándola que se perdiera un poco mientras seguía contando y se corriera, él mismo ya estaba duro bajo los finos pantalones de lino, su deseo por ser él quien estuviera en el lugar del vibrador la próxima vez se incrementó.

Ella gimió más sonoramente, siguió contando, perdiéndose en su placer y finalmente gritando el orgasmo, tirando de las cuerdas, arqueando la espalda. El nombre de Erian escapó entre otras palabras sin sentido y quedó laxa sobre la mesa. 

—Bien, Helli, me ha gustado escucharte así —la alabó, dejando la mano de cuero a un lado y acariciando suavemente sus nalgas, viéndolas tan rojas, se inclinó y dio dos largas lamidas en una, sopló y repitió la acción en la otra.

Se movió para desatar primero sus brazos, los masajeó un poco e hizo lo mismo con las piernas. Detuvo el vibrador, lo sacó y cedió a la tentación de sustituirlo por un dedo.

—Luego te daré un plug que vas a usar desde una hora antes de venir la próxima vez y follaré tu culo —dijo antes de sacar el dedo.

¿Hacía cuanto no la follaban por detrás? Un tiempo, al menos como él iba a hacer, el mero pensamiento la ponía a cien de nuevo, el dedo en su interior contribuyo también bastante. 

—Estaré esperando que el jueves que viene llegue —confesó normalizando su respiración. 

—Levántate y date la vuelta —ordenó y cuando lo hizo la observó detenidamente comprobando su estado. Cuando estuvo conforme, tiró de la cadena que unía sus pezones y la escuchó gemir, iba a ser el último que iba a oír en un rato. Le sacó el dildo y le ofreció la ventosa de la base—. Lámela. Bien… ahora pégala en el suelo y siéntate en él.

Helli se empaló con facilidad, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa juguetona y con restos de la satisfacción anterior. Pensó que llevaba demasiada ropa y que esos pantalones aunque no eran ajustados debían estar molestándole con su erección. Se relamió mirando ese punto abultado. 

—Quítamelos —indicó adivinando sus pensamientos—, después gírate, sin levantarte, y coge un condón de la cajonera debajo de la mesa.

Ella lo hizo, intuyendo lo que iba a pedirle y disfrutando incluso antes de empezar. Cogió uno de los condones y lo abrió después de girarse usando sus dientes para hacerlo, con la vista fija en la de Erian. 

—Pónmelo.

Y la morena lo hizo, con un movimiento lento, acariciando toda su longitud con los dedos, y rozando sus testículos antes de apartar la mano. 

Él llevó su polla a la boca de ella y le rozó los labios con el glande—. Abre la boca, muéstrame para qué más sirve —dijo a la par que empujaba su erección despacio tanto como cabía hasta rozar el fondo de su garganta—. Y muévete de igual forma sobre el dildo.

Helli sonrió antes de rodearla mejor con sus labios y se la sacó con el mismo ritmo que él había empleado para introducirla en su boca. Con la punta de la lengua presionó la vena y la recorrió desde la base a la punta, lamió el glande, volvió a rodear la erección con los labios y se la introdujo de nuevo un poco más rápido. Al hacerla salir acompañó a la presión de sus labios la caricia circular de su lengua. Se ayudó con una mano mirando a Erian para ver algún gesto que le impidiera hacer eso, sujetó su polla y luego lamió repetidamente toda la extensión con un ritmo constante y rápido, como si fuera el mejor caramelo. La siguiente vez que esa polla entró en su boca ella ejerció más presión con sus labios y con la lengua en el glande, y seguidamente empezó a seguir un ritmo constante, no demasiado rápido, acompañándolo siempre de toques y caricias de su lengua. Imitando el ritmo con sus caderas subiendo y bajando sobre el dildo. 

La respiración de Erian se alteró, excitado, y llevó una mano a la cabeza de ella, acarició su pelo por unos segundos y después le impuso un ritmo. Jadeó cuando se sintió más cerca, no pasó mucho después del tiempo que llevaba esperando y toda la estimulación que había sido para sus sentidos las acciones anteriores, y se empujó en la garganta de la mujer las últimas veces antes de finalmente correrse con un corto y gutural gemido esa vez, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Helli hizo el movimiento de tragar inconscientemente, no sacó el miembro de su boca hasta que el orgasmo hubo terminado y lo miró expectante, esperando saber qué le había parecido sus acciones, a ella le había gustado escucharlo un poco y verlo. 

—Sirves para más —concedió—. Levántate —dijo tirando de la cadena entre sus pezones levemente, instándola a hacerlo.

Ella jadeó al sacar el dildo de su interior y se levantó quedando frente a él con las piernas separadas y los brazos a los lados. Erian la cogió por la nuca y la besó del modo que siempre hacía, lamió el labio superior, luego el inferior, los mordisqueó un par de veces, tiró de él y entonces asaltó su boca.

—Y para esto también —dijo al separarse y le quitó las pinzas—. No te muevas —le recordó dándose la vuelta y yendo él al armario.

Los ojos de Helli se posaron en el trasero de Erian, como había dicho era redondito, pero no había podido ver esos hoyuelos, se lamentó al instante por no poder tocarlo, acariciarlo y reverenciarlo. Su garganta se secó más de lo que se había quedado tras el beso y se obligó a quitar la mirada de ese punto, pero como siempre su cuerpo hizo lo que le dio la gana. 

—¿Tienes hambre, Helli? —preguntó aún trasteando en el armario.

La voz de él la sacó de su ensoñación, carraspeó un poco y contestó. —¿Hambre de qué exactamente? —tenía hambre de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo tenía hambre de él. 

—Comida —contestó girando la cabeza para mirarla serio, por si se le ocurría preguntar qué clase de comida.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. —Un poco, sí. 

—Cierra los ojos.

Helli lo hizo y entreabrió los labios pensando que iba a darle algo de comer. 

—Voy a confiar en que los mantendrás cerrados esta vez —dijo acercándose con el bol con alimentos variados que había preparado previamente—. Vamos a seguir estimulando tu boca —esa vez habló desde su espalda y Helli pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió más la boca y un trozo de fresa llegó a ella, Erian le pidió que dijera qué era cada cosa, cada vez se hacía más difícil y pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba estimulando sólo su boca. Él se movía a su alrededor y acercándose y alejándose según saboreada y pensaba la respuesta, no escuchaba sus pisadas, no sentía su movimiento, sólo escuchaba su voz: en su oído, frente a sus labios, lo que le parecía a metros de distancia, sobre su piel más abajo por su cuerpo; y lo mismo podía decirse de sus manos.

—Uva… roja —contestó la siguiente vez, recordaba que la última vez lo había sentido a la izquierda y se movió ligeramente hacia ese lado ansiando su contacto de nuevo. Abrió la boca y esperó el siguiente trozo, aunque ya estaba saciada de ese hambre y el otro había aumentado considerablemente. 

El silencio se alargó hasta que lo sintió frente a ella totalmente pegado, la alzó cogiéndola por el culo y antes de que la dejara en la mesa ya estaba dentro de ella.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —dijo comenzando a moverse en su interior.

Ella lo miró, se había quitado la camiseta y puesto la bata de siempre, movió sus manos acariciando su torso, su abdomen, sus hombros y finalmente su rostro. Gimió el nombre de él y acercó sus labios a los de Erian, pero sin llegar a besarlo, necesitaba su permiso. Erian la besó con pasión largamente, mientras se movía rápido y fuerte, sin hacerla desesperar más, se había portado bien, más que bien, y él también lo necesitaba.

Helli se atrevió a besar su mandíbula cuando el beso se detuvo, y luego su clavícula y pecho, sin contener sus sonidos o acallarlos contra su piel. No tardó mucho en correrse, bajo el permiso de él siendo benevolente, aferrándose a los hombros a falta de poder abrazarlo por la espalda y Eiran la siguió poco después. Helli apoyó la frente en el pecho del hombre, recuperando el aliento. 

Erian esperó hasta que ella se relajó y lo soltó para salir y hacer lo propio con el condón. La ayudó a incorporarse tendiéndole una mano y le ofreció el calor de sus brazos acariciando su espalda, esperó un poco más antes de dirigirse al sofá blanco, darle un batín y atender su culo aún rojo así como sus muñecas y tobillos.

—¿Estás bien, Helli?

Ella asintió haciendo un sonido similar a un ronroneo. —Hace falta mucho más para agotarme del todo —contestó sonriendo—. Estoy muy bien. 

—¿Algo que te haya disgustado, mucho o poco?

Tardó un tiempo en contestar repasando una a una las sensaciones y lo que habían hecho. —Nada, o bueno… no me gusta mucho el kiwi —comentó mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce. 

Él asintió. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

Helli se acomodó bien, empezó a acariciarlo a él también una vez hubo terminado de cuidarla, con una mano acarició su rostro y con la otra retomó el ritual de usar su antebrazo como piano. 

—¿Tú estás bien? 

—Lo estoy. ¿Qué tocas? —preguntó cediendo a la curiosidad, después de haberla visto hacer eso las otras veces también y llevar dos semanas dándole vueltas sin dar con la melodía.

—No toco, compongo —contestó sin detener el movimiento. 

—¿Las musas tienen un buen día en el Olimpo?

Helli rió. —Extrañamente los últimos tres jueves lo están teniendo —confesó—. ¿Querrás escuchar la canción cuando esté lista y ponerle título?

—¿Hasta cuándo quieres estar pagándome los títulos? —preguntó a su vez, ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Hasta que te canses de mí? —sugirió mirándolo con una suave sonrisa, acariciando con la yema del dedo índice los labios de él. 

—Tal vez —contestó—. Deberías irte o se te hará tarde —suavizó un poco sus palabras devolviéndole el gesto con el pulgar, para ahorrarse malentendidos porque pensara que estaba molesto.

—Debería —concordó mirándolo con intensidad, parpadeó y sonrió—. Debería —repitió separándose finalmente—. Voy a ducharme y recojo todo.

Erian asintió y se levantó para ocuparse de su parte, ella debía recoger las cosas que sacaba del cajón. Una vez estuvo todo listo salió para ir a ducharse también, al bajar miró el móvil: Anuk le recordaba “amablemente” que tenía que buscar un vuelo o lo haría ella. Miró a Luka con cierto reproche, pero claudicó.

—Tienes razón, está demasiado duro —lo acarició refiriéndose a atacar el teléfono, y acabó por coger un cigarrillo y apoyarse en el ventanal con la mirada perdida en la ciudad. 

—No sabía que fumaras —escuchó la voz de Helli cuando ella salió de la habitación. 

—Sólo a veces, no es una adicción importante —contestó, dio una última calada y soltó el humo despacio, lo apagó y se acercó a ella. Cogió su mano y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón lo prometido—. No te olvides de esto.

Ella miró el plug y sonrió cerrando la mano para sujetarlo. —Cierto, no se me olvidará usarlo —prometió. 

—Hasta el jueves, Helli —la despidió.

La morena se alzó, robó un corto beso de sus labios y sonrió con picardía. —Hasta el jueves, Erian —dijo cogiendo su abrigo y su bolso y saliendo de la casa. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí dejamos la [ ficha de Sirkka](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Asesino%20en%20cuero/Sirkka_zpspbksdhxc.jpg).


	4. Capítulo 4

_Jueves 3 de enero de 2013. 19:52._

Cuando paró el coche Helli pudo respirar más tranquila, aunque el plug seguía ejerciendo presión en su ano ya no se movía con la vibración de coche, le había costado más de lo normal llegar hasta casa de Erian, en ese momento estaba deseando subir a su piso, quitarse esa cosa y que él cumpliera el resto de su promesa, llevaba dos semanas pensando en eso. Aunque en un principio habían quedado el jueves 27 Erian la llamó para cambiar la fecha o mejor dicho, anular la cita. Al parecer había ido de viaje y estaba algo cansado, ella lo comprendía después de las celebraciones navideñas. En su casa con la presencia de su hermana Inkeri tampoco habían parado mucho. 

Tomó una honda respiración y salió del coche para caminar lo más rápido que pudo, sin jadear, hasta el edificio donde vivía Erian. Se montó en el ascensor y empezó a subir impaciente hasta la última planta. Fue cuando le quedaban dos para llegar cuando la cosa que llevaba en el culo desde hacía más de una hora empezó a vibrar por sí solo. Helli se llevó una mano a los labios para contener un gemido esperando que no hubiera cámaras en ese ascensor; cerró los ojos y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para salir casi corriendo de allí y llamar a la puerta, nunca tenía que llamar arriba y esa vez tardó más de la cuenta. Quería matarlo… iba a tener que darle una compensación por la humedad de sus bragas. 

—Erian… por favor abre...

—Buenas noches, Helli —saludó como si no supiera nada mientras se secaba las manos en un paño de cocina—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella lo miró parpadeando incrédula por su expresión, ni un atisbo de broma, como siempre. —No comentaste que el pulg… mmm... tenía vibrador. 

—¿No lo hice? Lo pondría en el envoltorio —contestó sin darle importancia—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Helli bufó entrando. —Pues el mando está ence-cendido —dijo maldiciendo por no poder hablar más seria. 

—Un mando… habrá que buscarlo.

—O dejar que me quite el plug —sugirió ella pensando que no quería buscarlo… no en ese momento.

—¿Por qué, te molesta? —preguntó aún sin rastros de su diversión. 

—Tengo la ropa interior empapada —dijo a modo de respuesta acercándose a él y aferrándose un poco a su camisa y mirarlo suplicante. 

—Entonces el problema es la ropa interior, si no la llevaras no habría problema.

—Vamos a la habitación negra —pidió jadeando un poco al moverse. 

—Después de ti.

Helli entró en la habitación, se quitó el jersey nada más cruzar la puerta, junto con la camiseta. Luego le siguieron los zapatos y las mallas y finalmente la ropa interior y se sentó de rodillas frente a la butaca esperando todo lo paciente que podía las órdenes de su Dom. 

—¿Te gustan las ginkanas, Helli? —preguntó después de sentarse, ya sonriendo ladeadamente.

La mujer lo miró casi con horror al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero contestó a la pregunta con sinceridad. —En general, me gustan, sí. 

—Pensé que siendo Navidad merecías algo especial —dijo aunque era evidente lo que le importaba que fuera Navidad o Halloween—. Y he preparado una especialmente para ti.

Helli tragó y asintió. —¿En qué consiste, Erian?

—Son tres pruebas, por cada prueba que superes obtendrás una pista para encontrar el mando y obtener tu premio. ¿Alguna duda sobre esto, Helli? Si no estás de acuerdo, dilo ahora.

—¿Cuándo empezamos a jugar? —preguntó terminando por aceptar que ese juego era excitante y divertido. 

—Primera prueba. Cruza los brazos a tu espalda y desnúdame.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba una camisa con más botones de los habituales, el pantalón sujeto por un cinturón, y lo que parecían ser una botas de motero. Se había preparado a conciencia para eso. Retuvo un bufido en su garganta, asintió y se inclinó con las manos a la espalda, empezando por los cordones de la botas, algo que hubiera resultado más simple si no hubiera tenido que pasarlo por todas las hebillas. Por suerte para ella cuando estuvieron desabrochadas él fue quien se las terminó de quitar. 

Se colocó entre sus piernas, se inclinó y alcanzó el cinturón. Con los dientes lo sacó un poco de la hebilla, siguió tirando hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de la mitad, la parte final fue más sencilla. Sonrió con orgullo y miró los pantalones, nada de cremallera, se los había puesto de botones. El primer botón, el que estaba hacia fuera no fue complicado, se entretuvo un poco más rozando su entrepierna para devolverle un poco la broma, pero pronto lo consiguió y pasó al siguiente. Ahí empezaron los problemas. El botón del lado contrario era difícil de desabrochar, dudaba que a Erian le hiciera gracias que los rompiera de un tirón y esa parte de la prenda del hombre estaba empezando a humedecerse con su saliva. Lo intentó con la lengua, con los dientes, con la lengua y los dientes al mismo tiempo… sus sonidos de frustración parecían divertir a Erian. Tras un rato lo consiguió y pasó a pelear con el último de un modo más intenso. La punta de nariz rozaba la polla de él ya sin que ella lo hiciera a propósito, sólo quería librarse de ese botón. Después de los del pantalón, los botones de la camisa fueron un paseo, y esa vez pudo disfrutar de sentir la piel del hombre. Por último le quitó los bóxer, sacándoselos del todo y quedándose con ellos en la boca con una mirada traviesa. 

—Suéltalo, prefiero los gatos —dijo, evidentemente ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

Ella lo hizo y lo miró esperando su pista y su prueba. 

—Bajo oscuros puentes tendrás que buscar. Esa es la pista —cuando ella asintió dando entender que lo tenía continuó—. Segunda prueba. Voy a darte veinte azotes, los contarás y con los siguientes tendrás que hacerlo al revés —Helli asintió de nuevo—. En el armario, primera bandeja, al fondo, la tercera paleta contando desde la izquierda. Tráemela.

Helli se levantó, con cada paso se duplicaba el efecto de la vibración del pulg, seguramente con los azotes sería peor, o mejor dependiendo de la perspectiva. Cogió lo que le había indicado y se lo entregó esperando para que le dijera cómo debía colocarse esa vez. 

Erian la sorprendió bajando un cabo del techo y por primera vez se fijó que de hecho había varios enganches, la habitación también estaba equipada para hacer suspensiones.

—No lo sueltes —dijo entregándoselo y poniéndose de pie tras ella.

Comenzó a azotarla con la paleta con agujeros, manteniéndola a la expectativa, ella contaba sintiendo cómo se movía el plug en su interior. Cuando llegó a veinte esperó el siguiente, recordándose que ahora tenía que contar al revés, pero el azote no llegó, sintió que Erian la cogía por las caderas tras un momento de espera y la penetró de una sola vez.

—No te corras, sujeta el cabo y cuenta al revés —le recordó comenzando a moverse y pocos segundos después su nalga derecha recibió un azote de la mano de él.

—¡20! —recordar la primera, y la segunda no iba a ser complicado, quizá hasta la cuarta o quinta fuera bien, pero no había contado con tenerlo moviéndose dentro de ella, ya tenía bastantes complicaciones con el plug. Los anteriores azotes le habían hecho acercarse al orgasmo más y ahora tenía que recordarse con más vehemencia que no podía correrse, que debía contar al revés y debía sujetarse a la maldita cuerda. 

Como había predicho a partir de la sexta le empezó a costar unos segundos más decir el número. Sus manos estaban aferrándose con mucha fuerza a la cuerda para no caerse y a modo de contención, y sus caderas hacían el amago de seguir el ritmo de las de Erian, era tan tentador dejarse llevar. Pasada la décima el número salía de sus labios con duda y desesperación. 

Él se apiadó un poco de ella y los últimos los dio más rápido a la vez que él aceleraba su ritmo para correrse cuando ella gritó el último. Masajeó las nalgas enrojecidas y se apartó.

—Prueba superada, estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo en su oído antes de volver a sentarse—. El poder reside donde obtienes lo que anhelas, es la segunda pista. Puedes soltarte y darte la vuelta.

Helli sonrió ampliamente halagada por sus palabras y contenta de poder complacerle, esperó un segundo antes de hacerlo, pensando cuál era el lugar en el que habría escondido el mando y asintió.

—Última. 

—Cuidado con esa boca, Helli —la regañó serio, no quería tener que cambiar el juego por sus faltas—. Tercera prueba. Autobondage. Ves al armario, a la derecha del todo verás un grupo de cuerdas, tienes que usarlas todas.

Ella bajó la mirada un segundo, un paso adelante dos atrás, asintió no queriendo abrir la boca de nuevo y se movió hacia el armario. Había mucha cuerda, doce metros como poco por lo que Erian no quería cualquier atadura; la cogió y se puso frente a él revisando que no tuviera nudos, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada antes de empezar, aunque dudaba que su Amo hubiera dejado algo en ese estado. 

Buscó el centro de la cuerda y realizó un nudo con el bucle, apretándolo hasta que cabían sólo tres de sus dedos por él. Se puso el bucle en la nuca dejando caer el resto de la cuerda por el frente. Luego, cogiendo las dos cuerdas que caían por su parte frontal, hizo un nudo simple y lo movió hasta que quedó por encima de su pecho, tomándose su tiempo para que las cuerdas no se cruzaran y quedara mejor el efecto final. Repitió el proceso siete veces, dejando un espacio de veinte centímetros entre nudo y nudo, luego se pasó la cuerda entre las piernas y la pasó por el bucle. 

Cogió las dos cuerdas por separado y llevó ambas al frente por debajo de sus axilas. Pasó cada extremo de la cuerda entre los dos primeros nudos y tiró un poco haciendo que las cuerdas del frente quedaran con forma de rombo. Luego hizo lo propio en su espalda y de nuevo al frente hasta que hubo hecho los seis rombos. 

Para cerrar hizo un nudo cuadrado con lazos en la espalda que se pudiera deshacer fácilmente. Se puso en la posición que Erian quería cuando estaba de pie y lo miró esperando su respuesta. 

—Bien. Tercera pista: blando y duro todo es uno. Tienes dos minutos para encontrar el mando.   
Helli repitió las tres pistas juntas y su mirada se fijó directamente en la mesa de la sala. Sonrió y se acercó. El fino colchón no se podía separar de la mesa y bajo la sábana no parecía haber nada. Se agachó despacio para que el vibrador no se moviera demasiado y miró debajo, en el suelo no estaba o se habría dado cuenta enseguida, abrió el cajón de los condones sólo para asegurarse y finalmente miró la tabla de la mesa desde abajo. El mando estaba allí pegado. Lo cogió, pero no se atrevió a pararlo, se acercó a Erian y se lo tendió. 

—¿Quieres que lo pare, Helli? —preguntó cogiéndolo y jugando con las velocidades bajando a 2 o subiendo hasta el 4.

Ella gimió quedamente. ¿Quería que lo apagara? Lo que ella quería era que él sustituyera el plug, pero ¿podía decir eso sin defraudarlo? 

—Estaré feliz con cualquier cosa que elijas hacer —dijo finalmente, sabía que él no iba a terminar ahí, porque no se había portado mal… demasiado y confiaba en él. 

—Acércate y enséñame tu culo.

Ella dio un par de pasos al frente, se giró y se inclinó hacia delante poniendo el culo en pompa. Erian le separó las nalgas y después apartó el nudo que había coincidido en el lugar, para Helli le parecieron largos minutos el tiempo que él la observó así aunque sólo fueron unos segundos. La vibración se detuvo y sintió cómo el hombre le sacaba el objeto. Pasaron unos segundos y luego sintió los dedos de él acariciando su ano y cubiertos de lubricante, como siempre que quería podía hacer cualquier cosa en absoluto silencio, no lo había escuchado abrir ningún bote, nada. El aliento de Erian chocó contra esa zona abierta, tembló de anticipación, pero esa boca no llegó a tocarla. Los dedos entraron en ella acariciando su interior con cuidado.

—Ves a la mesa y apoya las manos en el borde.

Helli se movió reticente por alejarse de esos dedos, pero sabiendo que lo que iría después iba a ser mucho mejor, llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en eso que ya había imaginado cómo se sentiría Erian dentro de ese lugar, si él usaría otra cosa para llenarla por completo, si usaría sus manos… había tantas posibilidades y todas eran demasiado estimulantes. 

Erian se pegó a su espalda, escuchó el ruido de una tijera deshaciéndose del nudo molesto, la punta de su polla se ubicó lista para penetrarla, puso la mano izquierda en su cadera, sujetándola, y sintió la suavidad de la bata de seda a los lados. 

—No debería, pero ahora vas a hablarme, es tu premio por encontrarlo rápido. Dime exactamente lo que quieres, no puedes decir ninguna otra palabra que no sea una indicación. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, anotando mentalmente que ni en el orgasmo podría decir algo que no fuera una orden para él, no, una orden no, una indicación, una sugerencia, él mandaba y decidía. 

—Quiero que entres ya —dijo dándole a entender que lo había comprendido. 

—Eres poco específica para tanto como te gusta hablar —dijo moviendo su erección por la extensión entre sus piernas.

Helli tragó asintiendo. —Quiero… que metas tu polla en mi culo. 

Erian entró despacio, pese a toda la estimulación aún abriéndose paso en su interior hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado, apretó los dientes por la deliciosa estrechez y después movió la mano libre para acariciar el vientre y costado de Helli.

La mujer respiró hondo acostumbrándose a la nueva invasión de su cuerpo, esa caricia con la mano la calmó y deseó que subiera y acariciara también sus pechos. 

—Erian… puedes moverte, quiero sentir cómo lo haces —ofreció y se mordió el labio inferior—. Y quiero que esa mano juegue con mis pechos. 

De nuevo no estaba siendo específica, pero esa vez siguió con el juego, como todo era probar, conocerla, no ofrecería este juego de nuevo. No obstante, la castigó con su lentitud, salió centímetro a centímetros hasta casi salir por completo y luego entró del mismo modo; su mano sopesó y acarició sus pechos, pero ignorando los pezones. 

Helli sintió que podría llorar en ese momento cuando vio cómo hacía lo que ella había dicho, eso no era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, pero no le había dicho cómo hacerlo y él la castigaba merecidamente por ello. Ya le había dicho que tenía que ser específica y no lo había sido, no estaba siendo una buena sumisa, no estaba haciendo lo que su Amo le pedía. Él tenía el control, pero esperaba que ella llevase las riendas de la situación. Un sollozo se mezcló con un gemido y apretó las manos. 

—Más rápido, mueve tus caderas más rápido, acelera esas embestidas —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo, no le gustaba mandar, no sabía hacerlo—. Juega con mis pezones, prieta con los dedos, tira y acarícialos, no sólo sopeses mi pecho. 

Erian se sintió defraudado consigo mismo al notar en su voz que le había pedido más de lo que ella podía soportar. Meditó qué hacer en ese momento, debería parar, pero privarla de lo que le había prometido, de lo que quería tampoco sería conveniente. Salió de ella, la instó a darse la vuelta, la besó y la tumbó en la mesa, volviendo a penetrarla como sabía que precisaba y estimulándola más con la mano con que no se sostenía, jugando con sus pezones y bajando hasta su clítoris.

Helli lo miró desconcertada por el cambio, gimiendo y arqueándose con cada penetración y la estimulación en su sexo. Pero ella no había dicho eso y él se lo estaba dando… ¿había cambiado su plan? ¿Ella había hecho que lo que había planeado se fuera al traste? Ante ese pensamiento sólo pudo mirarlo con cierto remordimiento mezclado con el placer que sentía y el deseo de él, gemir sin contenciones para complacerlo de algún modo. Y llevó sus manos a su torso para acariciarlo con suavidad y estimularlo también. 

—Córrete, Helli —le dio permiso como siempre.

Ella no tardó en seguir su orden y él lo hizo inmediatamente después. Salió de ella con cuidado, se deshizo del condón, cortó las cuerdas liberándola rápidamente y le tendió una mano ayudándola a levantarse.

La morena se incorporó quedando sentada de lado con la mirada un tanto baja, temblando un poco más de lo habitual ante la falta de cuerdas en torno a su cuerpo. Quiso acurrucarse contra Erian, pero no se atrevió, si él estaba enfadado… 

—Lo siento. 

—Yo también, Helli —dijo Erian. Odiaba tanto fallar, por un reflejo grabado a fuego en su subconsciente casi le aterrorizaba hacerlo; pero hacerlo en eso, dañar a alguien de ese modo… era por lo que se había decidido al principio a meterse en ese mundillo, no había cabos sueltos, cosas que podrían escapar a tu control. La estrechó con sus brazos contra su pecho y acarició su espalda—. Ven, déjame cuidarte.

Helli se relajó entre sus brazos, aliviada al ver que no estaba enfadado con ella, pero de un modo u otro lo había hecho sentir mal. Se aferró a la tela de la bata de seda, suspiró contra ese pecho y asintió a su petición, era lo que necesitaban ambos, mimarse, por eso antes de ponerse en pie dejó dulces besos en su pecho. 

Al llegar a sofá atendió primero las marcas de las cuerdas en la mitad superior del cuerpo de Helli, le puso el batín blanco y luego atendió su culo. Cogió la manta suplementaria y la cubrió además con ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Helli? —esa vez cambió la pregunta usual “¿estás bien?”.

Ella lo miró, se acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo y acarició su rostro. —No me gusta decepcionarte —dijo con pena por eso—. Y no se siente bien que tú estés así también. 

Erian acunó su rostro con una mano y le acarició el labio con el pulgar.

—Me precipité con esto, no te conozco lo suficiente, y te pedí más de lo que podías dar. Debí saberlo. Lo siento, Helli.

—No sé mandar —concordó Helli desviando la mirada un segundo, pero volviendo a mirarlo—. Puedo darle el control absoluto de una situación a otra persona, pero no me siento cómoda con ese control, no sé qué hacer. 

Erian asintió. —Lo tendré en cuenta. Para un futuro no dudes nunca en decirme aquello con lo que no puedes, usa la palabra de seguridad, no voy a decepcionarme o molestarme por ello.

Helli asintió también. —Te gusta que sea concreta cuando te contesto, ¿verdad? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta—. Eso puedo hacerlo, ser específica cuando me preguntas algo, qué quiero o qué siento, pero hoy sentí que yo tenía que dirigir y eso no sabía hacerlo. Lo diré si hay otra vez que no pueda con algo. 

—De acuerdo.

La morena lo miró fijamente, levantó el brazo de él al que estaba pegada, se lo pasó por los hombros y ella pasó un brazo sobre su abdomen. Luego se irguió un poco y besó sus labios lentamente. 

—No te culpes más. Ya estoy bien, fue error de ambos. 

Él asintió y acarició el pelo moreno tranquilizadoramente, pese a saber que era así, que ella estaba bien y por tanto no era para tanto, llevaba muy mal fallar, fallar era una absoluta falta de control y algo que se pagaba caro. Era un pensamiento que se había grabado en él con dolor y sangre, y pese a saber que no era del todo racional no podía evitarlo. No veía el momento de que Helli se fuera si ya estaba bien.

Helli bajó la mirada, definitivamente no le gustaba verlo así. Hizo el amago de llevar sus dedos a su brazo, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —quizá él prefería estar solo, como había dicho no se conocían apenas y igual lo que necesitaba no era tenerla ahí para recordar un error. 

Erian tardó unos segundos en contestar, casi escuchaba a Anuk en su cabeza diciéndole que se portara bien, ella no se merecía una respuesta cortante, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo, aunque su voz salió tan helada como siempre.

—Cuando estés bien, Helli.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, estaba bien, podría quedarse así todo el tiempo del mundo, pero si se separaba no iba a romperse, no iba a volver a sentirse como hacía un rato. Cogió el rostro de Erian entre ambas manos, le hizo mirarla y lo besó con infinita dulzura y cuidado, era él quien no estaba bien. Luego se levantó y le sonrió antes de coger su ropa y entrar al baño. 

Erian tardó unos segundos en volver a funcionar después de ese inesperado beso, tan cálido, pero se recompuso y comenzó a recoger para dejarlo todo ordenado casi de un modo compulsivo, se duchó, esa vez entreteniéndose unos segundos más bajo el agua demasiado caliente antes de pasar a la fría. Al bajar se sentó en el sofá y Luka se acurrucó al instante en su regazo: otro que creía que necesitaba mimos.

Helli salió segundos después, lo miró y sonrió al verlo con Luka. —¿Quieres que nos veamos el jueves? —preguntó sin estar segura si querría esperar más o simplemente no quedar en nada en ese momento. 

El gato levantó la cabeza y lo miró, él suspiró internamente después de mantenerle la mirada unos segundos.

—Hasta el jueves que viene, Helli —contestó mirándola.

Ella asintió, cogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta. —Cuídate —se despidió antes de cerrar y bajar a por su coche para volver a casa, iba a ser una larga semana.

***

_Jueves 10 de enero de 2013 19:58_

Bajó del coche y corrió hasta el portal de Erian maldiciendo al hombre del tiempo que había dicho que no iba a llover y que era buena idea salir de casa sin un paraguas. Además el dueño del Mercedes gris había aparcado en _su_ sitio y ella había tenido que hacerlo más lejos de la casa. Por todo ello cuando llamó al telefonillo estaba bastante mojada. 

Subió en el ascensor dando pequeños saltitos por el frío y llamó a la puerta de Erian que no tardó en abrirle. 

—Hola. 

Erian se sorprendió de verla así. —Pasa, ¿quieres una toalla? 

—Sí, gracias —aceptó entrando en la casa—. Cometí un error de cálculo al salir de casa, le hice caso al hombre del tiempo —bromeó decidiendo quitarse en la entrada los zapatos. 

—No viste el cielo —concluyó, pensando que su despiste era épico y le dio una toalla.

—El tipo de las noticias dijo que estaría nublado, pero no iba a llover y yo me pongo siempre las gafas de sol cuando salgo de casa —se defendió aunque él tenía razón, no le prestó atención al cielo, se secó el pelo lo primero y luego se quitó la chaqueta para secar sus brazos—. Estaba concentrada en otra cosa —murmuró frunciendo los labios. 

Erian la observó mientras modificaba el plan para ese día, las cuerdas no eran seguras sobre mojado y se sentó esperando pacientemente a que ella estuviera lista o dijera lo contrario, que no estaba con el ánimo adecuado.

Helli decidió que era imposible secarse así y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto negro. —Voy a prepararme, no voy a lograr mucho vestida —le dijo volviendo a revolver el pelo con la toalla haciendo que quedara en punta. 

—Es una opción lógica —la felicitó, con suerte lo siguiente sería no ir con gafas de sol en un día, no nublado, sino negro.

Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. —No me hable con condescendencia, señor Willsn —dijo en un tono que pretendió sonar amenazante y desapareció tras la puerta. 

—Prefieres que sea condescendiente —aseguró caminando también al interior de la habitación que ya había preparado con múltiples velas encendidas.

—¿Si no qué serías? —preguntó ella mirando el lugar con una sonrisa antes de empezar a desvestirse—. Me gusta como está. 

—Demasiado sincero para ti, señorita —contestó Erian cerrando la puerta y después sentándose a esperar—. Hay un secador en el baño.

Ella rió por su respuesta y asintió ante lo último. Se desvistió por completo y caminó al baño para secarse un poco el pelo antes de salir y arrodillarse delante de él ya adoptando el papel que le correspondía. 

Erian se mantuvo largo rato en silencio mirándola, esa vez no era por colmar la paciencia de la joven, sino porque sabía que tenía de esas esposas acolchadas en alguna parte como alternativa a las cuerdas, y también dónde deberían estar, pero no estaba seguro y no iba a ordenarle que le trajera algo dando palos de ciego. Finalmente decidió que no le quedaba otra que ir a buscarlo, no podía arriesgarse a que se moviera jugando con velas.

—Ves a la mesa y túmbate en el centro, boca arriba con una extremidad hacia cada esquina.

Cuando Helli se levantó para obedecer, él fue al armario y allí se entretuvo unos segundos, estaban en la balda de abajo, con las cosas que habían caído en desuso, pero que estaban en buen estado por si las necesitara. Las probó rápidamente en su muñeca izquierda, comprobando los cierres y la almohadilla, todo tenía que estar perfecto. Una vez satisfecho, cogió además una cinta y fue junto a Helli que lo esperaba en la posición exacta que había dicho.

—Hoy vamos a usar estas esposas, pero no ofrecen el mismo agarre que la cuerda —explicó—. Vas a estar muy quieta mientras yo te decoro.

Helli asintió, miró las velas y luego a Eiran y le sonrió ampliamente mostrándole cuánto le gustaba la idea. Dejó que le colocara las esposas en manos y piernas, tiró un poco para probarlas, le agradó que fueran acolchadas, sobre todo por sus muñecas, y se relajó mirando al hombre con detenimiento, había visto la cinta y suponía para qué era, por eso quería aprovechar antes de que le privara de su visión. 

—Por esta vez voy a taparte los ojos. Levanta un poco la cabeza —indicó ya poniendo la cinta sobre los ojos grises, si no lo veía sería más difícil que se moviera con anticipación y además disfrutaría más de las sensaciones.

Erian la observó unos segundos y después se desnudó cuidando de hacer un poco de ruido para que supiera que seguía allí, cuanto menos ropa inflamable mejor, además estaba más cómodo. No obstante, se movió en silencio para coger los hielos, el complemento de ese juego.

Cogió el aceite que acostumbraba utilizar para esas ocasiones y comenzó a extenderlo desde los pies hasta las ingles y siguió ascendiendo hasta masajear sus pechos y por último sus hombros y brazos. Como última precaución cogió la vaselina y con ella untó sus pezones.

Tomó una vela blanca, echó un par de gotas en el interior de su propio brazo para comprobar la temperatura y, conforme, regresó junto a la mujer. Calculó con eficiencia la distancia adecuada sobre la pierna izquierda de Helli y abriendo un canal de modo que fuera más sencillo controlar lo que caía dejó que una gota se precipitara.

—Del uno al diez, siendo el diez el máximo, ¿cómo de caliente está para ti, Helli?

Cuando sintió la cera caer sobre su pierna contrajo los músculos un segundo por la sorpresa y el repentino calor, pero lo sintió como una sensación agradable, cálida. O Erian lo había echado desde muy arriba o la vela era una vela normal, le resultó un calor muy semejante al que sentía cuando tenía que ir a la esteticien, podía soportar más calor. 

—Cuatro. 

—Bien —dijo para mostrar su conformidad.

Dejó caer más gotas por sus piernas, pasando al vientre y cerca de los pechos, pero tampoco echó mucho de esa blanca, había cogido esa vela en primer lugar para que se relajara. Cambió a una de las rojas, Helli no era una principiante y dejó caer una gota sobre su cadera.

Helli jadeó ante el cambio de temperatura de la cera, era más caliente, pero apenas rozaba su umbral de dolor, aun así estuvo tentada a ondular con su cuerpo pidiendo más, pero debía quedarse quieta para que no pasara nada que luego ambos pudieran lamentar. 

Las gotas cayeron en los límites de su pecho izquierdo y se comenzó a formar un círculo concéntrico, por la expresión en el rostro de la sumisa, Erian sabía la expectación que le estaba causando y disfrutó de ello aún más cuando la gota cayó finalmente sobre el duro pezón y ella gimió. Siguió goteando por sus hombros y al bajar pasó incitantemente cerca del otro pecho, pero siguió hasta el monte de Venus. Cogió un hielo con la otra mano y cuando una gota de cera cayó sobre los labios mayores él empujó un hielo entre ellos.

El gemido producido por el calor de la cera sobre su sexo se mezcló con la exclamación de sorpresa al sentir el frío del hielo. No había esperado frío, no había visto el hielo en la habitación. Se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que su vello se erizara. 

Erian repitió la acción y superada la sorpresa observó complacido la satisfacción en ella. Cogió otra vela banca por un momento, una preparada para lo que quería hacer y vertió la cera por el borde de sus labios mayores de modo que los recorrieran hasta su culo donde acercó el hielo para que la gota llegara hasta donde él quería. El gemido de ella fue más largo y vio cómo se esforzaba por no moverse. Cogió de nuevo la roja y la complació realizando sobre el otro pecho lo mismo que había hecho con su compañero. Continuó con su dibujo hasta que quedó satisfecho. 

Se inclinó sobre ella y lamió la cera sobre su sexo con su lengua caliente. Se apartó unos segundos para meterse otro hielo en la boca, lo desechó y lamió directamente el clítoris. Helli no pudo evitar tirar un poco de las esposas de sus brazos, gimió sonoramente por la acción y por la sensación fría sobre ese punto que se había calentado mucho con lo que había estado haciendo antes. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los cálidos dedos de Eiran tantear su entrada y acariciar también su punto G, calmando el frío un poco antes de volver a lamer y provocarle un nuevo gemido y un escalofrío delicioso. Él siguió con esa dinámica un poco más y el calor de ella aumentó considerablemente a pesar del uso de los hielos, estaba tremendamente excitada. 

La lengua se desvió un momento hacia su culo, lamiendo repetidamente antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo con frío renovado y entonces los dedos bajaron a él, presionando un dedo en la fruncida entrada en la que fue entrando ayudado por el aceite y la saliva. Lo movió en círculos ensanchando el canal para agregar otro más. Los gemidos de Helli aumentaron, estaba más próxima a correrse. Cogió una vela apagada y la empujó en su ano.

—Córrete, Helli —ordenó deteniendo un segundo su boca para decir esas palabras.

Ella lo hizo con un sonoro gemido en cuanto la boca de él volvió a estar sobre su sexo, se arqueó tirando de los amarres, su cuerpo tembló por el placer que la recorrió y los dedos de sus pies se estiraron y contrajeron al igual que los de sus manos. 

Cuando terminó de lamerla volvió a pasar un hielo por ella como una caricia observando su estremecimiento. Se desplazó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y preguntó sobre el oído de ella:

—¿Quieres verte, Helli?

Ella asintió con fervor, quería ver lo que había hecho, pero también quería verlo a él. —Sí, quiero. 

—Sólo voy a destaparte los ojos diez segundos, quiero que cuentes los puntos de cera que veas y luego me lo digas, ¿entendido?

Helli maldijo interiormente porque le mandara eso, no podría mirarlo porque seguro que si no lo hacía se daba cuenta. —Entiendo. 

Erian aflojó el nudo bajo su cabeza y cogió la cinta a los lados de su rostro. —Cuenta —dijo cuando permitió que volviera a ver.

Helli levantó la cabeza un poco, contó los puntos que vio todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que Erian le volvió a tapar los ojos. —Veintitrés. 

—Esas son las veces que voy a azotarte después —anunció y preparó lo que necesitaba para pasar a quitar lentamente la cera de la piel de Helli.

Con las caricias de Erian para retirar la cera ella sintió que se derretía, relajándose completamente, olvidándose de que después iba a azotarla, de la vela que seguía en su ano o de pensar cuándo iba a poder observarlo. 

Cuando acabó quitó el bol con los hielos y demás cosas de la mesa y después la liberó de las esposas.

—Date la vuelta —indicó antes de alejarse para coger lo que necesitaba, él lo había estado retrasando, siempre lo hacía, pero sabía que ella lo quería. Masajeó un momento las nalgas de la mujer, como siempre, y pasó las anchas tiras del flogger por ella, luego con el mango empujó la vela más dentro de su cuerpo—. Quiero que lleves la cuenta de los azotes, pero sólo me informarás del último diciendo “fin”, ¿comprendido, Helli?

Helli gimió quedamente por la vela en su culo y sentir las cintas del flogger que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. —Fin, vale —contestó asintiendo y se preparó para el primer azote. 

Al sonido de las colas chocando con su nalga derecha le siguió un placentero sonido que escapó de los labios de ella. Las terminaciones nerviosas enviaron la señal de dolor a su cerebro y en éste se tradujo por una sensación placentera. Movió un poco su culo pidiendo el siguiente y volvió a gemir cuando Erian la complació. El ritmo constante, alternando la nalga hubiera dejado que ella se perdiera de no ser por su orden de seguir la cuenta. Sintió que volvía a excitarse sin muchos problemas conforme su trasero se ponía más rojo y apretó el borde de la mesa con las manos para obligarse a no moverse demasiado con cada golpe. 

—¡Fin! —gritó entre jadeos pensando que era demasiado pronto. 

Erian lamió cada nalga y sopló, después se alejó hasta su silla poniéndose la bata.

—Levántate y ven hasta la silla, que no se te caiga la vela —advirtió.

Helli lo hizo, apretando las nalgas para asegurarse de que la vela no caía y se acercó a él lentamente conteniéndose de tantear con los brazos al no poder ver nada. Las manos de Erian la sujetaron por la cintura indicándole que había llegado y la acercó haciendo que quedara sentada ahorcajadas sobre él. Esas grandes manos la recorrieron desde las sensibilizadas nalgas hasta sus pechos que acabó por llevarse a la boca, deleitándose con su cuerpo como quería. Cuando estuvo conforme con esa exploración, hizo que se levantara y al bajar la empaló.

—¡Ah! —Helli gimió echando la cabeza hacia a atrás.

Erian se sintió más apretado en su interior por la presencia de la vela en el otro orificio de su cuerpo. Ella movió sus manos hasta posarlas en el abdomen del hombre, subió acariciando, presionó un poco los pezones cuando llegó a su pecho y siguió subiendo hasta su rostro, delineó la mandíbula varonil y llegó a sus labios que acarició suavemente antes de inclinarse para rozarlos con los propios incitándolo a besarla. Él le concedió el beso al tiempo hacía que comenzara a moverse que sujetándola por las caderas, se le había hecho un poco larga la espera, había estado deseándola esa semana después de cómo habían acabado la anterior, había querido que esa vez fuera todo perfecto y la maldita lluvia lo había estropeado un poco. No obstante, al final había ido todo como quería y todo ello: tanto el deseo como la frustración hacían que se sintiera un poco ansioso. Por supuesto, podía controlarse, podía reprimir cada instinto, pero deseaba clavarse profundamente en ella, llenarla por completo, poseerla y enloquecerla, eso era lo que deseaba hacer esa vez más que desesperarla. En sus juegos le gustaba tanto tener el control como ser impredecible para el otro, nadie le conocía… salvo su gato, pero ese… se estaba desviando de lo que importaba. Aún le faltaba más profundidad.

Helli se movió haciendo que saliera casi por completo para volver a tenerlo en su interior de una sola vez. Empezó a dejar húmedos besos a tientas por su rostro, su cuello, gimió su nombre junto a su oído, sus manos recorrieron su torso con desesperación, empezaba a hacerse adicta a tocarlo de ese modo mientras la follaba, agradecía enormemente que no tuviera una norma de no tocar, al menos no en todo él. 

Erian le sacó la vela, sabiendo que se iba a caer inevitablemente ante lo que había decidido hacer, aunque no lo había pensado mucho. Cogió los brazos de Helli e hizo que lo abrazara por el cuello, y agarrándola por el culo, se levantó con ella y la apoyó en la pared un par de metros por detrás de la silla. Jadeó satisfecho, ahora sí obtenía toda la fuerza y profundidad que quería y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

El cambio de posición la sorprendió tanto como le encantó, más al tener el permiso para abrazarlo, aunque fuera por el cuello podía atraerlo a ella, acariciar el pelo de su nuca y sobre todo podía pegarse más a él. El ritmo, la fuerza y la profundidad de sus penetraciones la enloqueció, no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera él y lo que le hacía sentir y eso se mostraba en las palabras sin sentido que escapaban de su boca junto con placenteros gemidos y jadeos. 

—Erian… ah… mmm…

El hombre continuó penetrándola, llegando a hacerlo de un modo desenfrenado y acercándose al orgasmo.

—Córrete —ordenó, se contuvo los segundos que ella necesitó para obedecerlo y la siguió disfrutando de la presión en torno a su erección, apretando los dientes entre los que escapó un gemido.

Ella apoyó la frente en el hombro de él, normalizando la respiración, sintiéndose exultante, eufórica. Dejó besos en su hombro, y sonrió cuando él le quitó la venda. Cuando lo miró lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes. 

—Al fin. 

Erian salió de ella con cuidado. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó caminando hacia el sofá del lado contrario de la habitación, aún sosteniéndola.

—Estoy más que bien —contestó dando una caricia con su lengua al labio inferior de Erian. 

—Me alegro —dijo depositándola en el sofá, se ocupó del molesto condón y le dio el batín como siempre antes de comenzar a atender las zonas enrojecidas.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Helli disfrutando de sus cuidados. 

—Lo estoy —contestó.

—¿No hubo nada que te disgustara? —volvió a preguntar para asegurarse. 

Erian lo meditó, no iba a decirle que para los flogger necesitaba mentalizarse antes de que eran muy diferentes a los látigos para ser capaz de usarlos, y tampoco iba a reprocharle el fallo del paraguas.

—Nada. ¿Y a ti?

Ella sonrió y negó fervientemente. —Todo bien —aseguró acomodándose contra él, acarició su rostro con una mano y cogió su otro brazo para hacer lo que acostumbraba—. Nunca habían combinado tan bien las velas con el hielo. 

—Es bueno que te guste —dijo complacido y acariciando la espalda de ella.

—Casi me vuelvo loca por no poder verte en todo el rato —confesó y sonrió más—. Aunque me volviste loca de otra forma —bromeó. 

—Entonces todo fue como debería —concluyó Erian.

—Entonces pretendías volverme loca —lo acusó deteniendo un segundo la canción que estaba “tocando”.

—Y funcionó —agregó con una leve sonrisa ladeada.

—Qué malvado —protestó ella con risa en la voz, lo besó tirando ligeramente de su labio inferior mientras se ponía en pie para ir al baño. 

Una vez que Helli desapareció tras la puerta del baño él comenzó a recoger como siempre y cuando salió de la habitación se quedó parado al ver cómo había evolucionado la tormenta. Estaba cayendo una ventisca que casi no se veía el edificio de enfrente, no había cuajado por la lluvia previa, pero helaría y lo haría, si no había comenzado ya, más a las afueras de la ciudad. Maldijo por lo bajo, Helli no iba a poder irse así. Se pasó una mano por la nuca contrariado y decidió que por el momento lo que tenía que hacer era ducharse y vestirse, y después ya verían cómo seguía la noche.

Helli salió de la habitación ya vestida, la había secado del todo con el secador, no le importaba que se hubiera arrugado un poco. Erian estaba en la ventana con un cigarrillo, volvía a tener su expresión fría. 

—¿Cómo va la lluvia? 

—En ventisca y futura helada —contestó girándose y dio otra de sus lentas caladas—. No es el mejor tiempo para conducir.

Ella abrió la boca y se acercó a la ventana. —No quiero molestarte, Erian. 

Él la miró durante unos segundos, meditándolo de nuevo. —Quédate hasta que escampe, no es seguro.

Helli asintió aunque no muy segura, fue hasta su bolso y cogió el teléfono para avisar a su madre que esa noche llegaría tarde por la tormenta, no tenía que hacerlo, pero con esa tormenta ella estaría más tranquila, luego dudó si sentarse en el sofá o qué hacer, fuera de la habitación también se sentía perdida. 

Erian acabó su cigarrillo y fue hasta la cocina donde abrió la nevera. —¿Quieres cenar?

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres —se ofreció caminando hacia allí. 

—No hace falta, pero no sé qué te gusta comer, excepto que nada de kiwis —dijo ladeando una sonrisa, relajando la tensión, haciendo un esfuerzo con ello.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina. —Nada de pimiento, por lo demás me gusta todo —aseguró. 

Erian sacó los ingredientes para hacer un risotto de setas, su comida favorita, pensando que eso mejoraría su noche de socialización, y comenzó a limpiar los champiñones y cortarlos en láminas con sorprendente rapidez para no haberse llevado ningún dedo en el proceso.

Helli observó sus movimientos con admiración, ella sabía cocinar lo justo para sobrevivir si alguna vez era necesario, nunca lo haría todo tan fluido. 

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó con curiosidad dejando el teléfono a un lado y centrándose en Erian. 

—No, me gusta comer bien —contestó observando la cebolla que tenía que picar unos segundos, como si la retara a intentar hacerlo llorar, antes pelarla y comenzar a hacerlo.

—Ah… comprendo —murmuró ella rascándose un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano cuando empezaron a picarle—. Eso es bueno, yo apenas sé hacer pasta y tortilla. 

—¿Por qué no esperas en el sofá al menos hasta que la eche a freír?

—Porque no vas a tardar mucho, lo haces rápido —denegó restándole importancia. Siguió observando a Erian cocinar tarareando una melodía en voz baja y moviendo los pies en el aire—. ¿Te gustan las películas? 

—¿De qué tipo?

Ella lo meditó unos segundos. —¿De misterio? 

—Si es una que lo sea de verdad, sí —contestó.

—Es decir, que normalmente eres de los que destripa el final —comentó divertida. 

—El final estaba destripado desde el principio —opinó.

Helli se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que si te propones descubrirlo sí —concedió—. Pero prefiero ver las películas sin pensar en lo que pasará después para que me sorprendan, como la música —explicó. 

—Está bien que te sorprendan —concordó dándole vueltas al risotto.

—Sí… las sorpresas están bien, normalmente —dijo riendo un poco—. Te traeré una la próxima vez —decidió con una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Si la encuentras, estaré encantado —contestó.

—Me refiero a una sorpresa. 

—¿Una buena y placentera? —tanteó—. Fuera de la ficción sólo me gustan esas.

—Te gustará —le prometió sonriendo—. No serán billetes para saltar de un avión, aunque yo lo encuentro divertido y estimulante —agregó divertida. 

—Mejor, yo no le terminé de pillar el gusto —contestó Erian.

—¿Has saltado de un avión? —preguntó con evidente sorpresa—. ¿Varias veces?

—Hice un curso de paracaidismo experto a los 19 —contestó.

Ella hizo un sonido de exclamación. —Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No te pega, Erian —dijo riendo. 

Él la miró, no, no era de su gusto, aunque lo cierto era que en su momento sí lo había sido, un poco de libertad en el entrenamiento al que lo sometió su padre adoptivo y los asesinatos que ya había comenzado a cometer para el beneficio de los negocios de éste.

—¿Y qué me pega? —decidió preguntar.

La mujer le meditó, tratando de encontrar algo que realmente fuera con él. —Algo que puedas controlar —dijo sonriéndole—. Algo que tenga normas y que no implique dejarse llevar sin saber lo que puede pasar. 

—Cómo me conoces —contestó sin inflexión en la voz, apenas conocía una mínima parte de él y ya lo había encasillado, y apagó el fuego—. Tiene que reposar un poco —explicó recogiendo lo que había utilizado y metiéndolo en el lavavajillas.

Helli lo miró sintiendo que había hablado de más. —Lo siento. En realidad no te conozco… apenas —se disculpó. 

Erian terminó de recoger y sacó los platos, cubiertos y vasos.

—Sácalo a la mesa, esto ya está.

—Claro —aceptó cogiéndolo y haciendo lo que le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, pero no le importaba que hubiera sido así. 

Luka le maulló y él lo miró. —No hay nada que te guste —contestó en ruso y como ese bicho era el único que conseguía mangonearle, se agachó para acariciarlo y dejar que probara el arroz, pero muy poco—. Te lo dije —susurró antes de levantarse, lavarse las manos, llevar la cazuela a la mesa y servir los platos.

—Gracias —agradeció Helli cuando le sirvió su plato y probó un poco del arroz, no le extrañó que estuviera muy bueno habiendo visto el proceso—. Está muy bueno —lo alagó. 

—Gracias —contestó, el deleite por esa comida suavizó ligeramente su expresión.

Helli siguió comiendo en un extraño silencio, esperaba que la tormenta pasara para no tener que molestar más a Erian, no diría nada hasta ese momento, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó. 

—¿Qué te pega? —preguntó en un susurró no pudiendo contener más la pregunta. 

Erian la miró pensándolo, claramente antes la había cagado, eso de socializar era tan complicado, pero había creído que quizás con ella no sería tanta tortura; ahora le tocaba arreglarlo. 

—El risotto de setas —contestó.

Ella lo miró con cara de póquer largos segundos y después empezó a reír abiertamente, en parte por su respuesta en sí, en parte porque esa contestación le indicaba en cierto modo que no estaba enfadado con sus palabras anteriores. 

—Vale, eso merece una explicación —tanteó mirando el risotto y luego a Erian. 

—Es mi comida favorita —confesó—. ¿No me pega?

Helli ladeó la cabeza para meditarlo. —Bueno… es una comida a la que no es fácil cogerle el punto, es elegante, no en pesada ni tiene un sabor del que puedas aburrirte y sobre todo sabrosa. Sí, creo que te pega —decidió finalmente llevándose un poco a la boca. 

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —preguntó tras unos segundos, tras meditar que era lo que se suponía que hiciera: interesarse igualmente.

—Creo que podría ser… la ensalada de pasta —contestó asintiendo—, con muchas cosas diferentes: maíz, salmón ahumado, atún, pepinillos, jamón… —enumeró levantando los dedos uno a uno. 

_“Una locura”_ , concluyó Erian, pero no dijo eso. —Fresca y un poco imprevisible —concedió en su lugar.

—Y divertida —agregó Helli—. Es una buena comida para el verano, y me gusta cuando llega el verano. 

—Tu cumpleaños es en verano —dijo de un modo que pareció una deducción, aunque sabía la fecha exacta como otras cosas que había investigado de su familia al aceptar trabajar para su padre.

—El 27 de julio —confirmó ella volviendo a comer antes de que se enfriara el arroz—. ¿El tuyo?

—El 13 de noviembre.

Helli hizo nota mental de ello en esa parte de su cerebro donde guardaba las partituras de sus canciones y las demás cosas importante, y terminó de comer su risotto. 

—Gracias por la cena —agradeció de nuevo recogiendo sus cubiertos encima del plato para llevarlos a la cocina—. Parece que la ventisca no para. 

Erian miró hacia los ventanales, no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Habría tenido que hacer una investigación esa noche, pero iba a tener que aplazarla para el día siguiente, por el tiempo y porque Helli iba a tener que quedarse, al final iba a ser una suerte lo de tener una cama supletoria para las veces que Anuk iba a visitarle. 

—No vas a poder irte hoy —concordó recogiendo también su plato.

—De verdad que no quiero molestarte, Erian. Si voy despacio no creo que pase nada —comentó pasándole las cosas para que las metiera en el lavavajillas. 

—No corras riesgos innecesarios, a no ser que prefieras irte —contestó al terminar de recoger las cosas—. Tengo otra cama —agregó por si era ese el problema, aparte de que él no era muy social.

—Está bien —aceptó y meditó si avisar a su madre, supuso que aunque era tarde la mujer estaría pendiente de ella—. Voy a llamar por teléfono —informó antes de alejarse un poco para llamar y comunicarle a su progenitora que esa noche se quedaría en casa de Sirkka por la tormenta, no era necesario preocuparla o que hiciera demasiadas preguntas. 

Erian subió para ir despejando el despacho, cogiendo su portátil para ponerlo a buen recaudo, sacó la cama plegable y unas sábanas de un armario, cuando estuvo todo listo se acercó a la barandilla del pasillo para ver si Helli había acabado de hablar.

—Sube —dijo cuando hicieron contacto visual.

Ella asintió y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó arriba observó todo con curiosidad y luego entró en el despacho dónde estaba Erian. 

—¿Sabes? Tienes buen gusto para decorar —comentó con cierto tono de diversión. 

—Creí que eso había quedado claro —bromeó un poco.

—Sólo tuve diez segundos para verme y estaba muy concentrada contando puntitos —replicó ella quitándose el jersey y dejándolo encima de la cama. 

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Helli se miró unos segundos meditando si pedirle algo para dormir, finalmente decidió que podía hacerlo sin nada y negó con la cabeza. —Está todo bien, gracias. 

Él asintió. —Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, Erian. Hasta mañana, Luka —se despidió de gato que estaba al lado de su amo. 

Erian salió de la habitación, en su dormitorio revisó como de costumbre el correo y la bolsa, mientras acariciaba a Luka relajadamente, a veces regalándole una sonrisa. Cuando acabó miró la hora y apagó la luz para dormir sus siete horas, nunca dormía más ni menos, sintiendo el calor del gato a los pies de la cama.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Viernes 25 de enero de 2013. 19:03._

Erian estaba disfrutando del partido de hockey sobre hielo en la televisión de su casa, mientras Rowen disfrutaba de sus expresiones. Sólo había tres cosas que conseguían eso: Luka, Anuk cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas y ese deporte. Rowen solía ir en sábado y a veces acordaban otro día más, pero al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de su madre y por ello había pedido adelantarlo y el rubio había aceptado. Se conocían desde hacía dos años y se llevaban bien, sabía que a Erian no le se daba bien eso de tratar con la gente, pero él no tenía problemas con los silencios o con que el hombre a veces fuera como era, más sincero de lo que sería educado. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Rowen no se sorprendió cuando Erian no hizo nada al respecto hasta que llamaron una vez más a la puerta. El rubio dejó su cerveza, maldiciendo interiormente a los vecinos a los que desde el primer día no les había dado ni sal, ¿qué imbécil seguiría intentándolo? Se sorprendió unos segundos cuando vio a Helli.

—Te mandé un e-mail esta mañana —dijo nada más abrir, sabía que venía a por su móvil que se había dejado allí el día anterior.

Ella formó una “o” con los labios mostrando sorpresa, aunque realmente no era raro que no lo hubiera leído. —Lo siento, no lo he podido ver. He estado ensayando desde primera hora de la mañana porque estamos preparando un concierto nuevo y… no tenía el móvil para mirar —se disculpó mostrándose apenada por el despiste—. Lamento molestarte, pero lo necesito por la agenda. 

Él asintió aceptando su explicación. —Pasa.

Helli asintió y lo hizo, pero cuando vio al otro hombre en el sofá frente a la tele se quedó parada en la entrada. 

—No sabía que tenías visita, lo siento —volvió a disculparse mirando a Erian nerviosa—. Cojo el móvil y te dejo seguir con el… ¿partido? —dijo la última palabra a modo de pregunta, no sabía que le gustaba el hockey, aunque no sabía mucho sobre él realmente. 

Rowen se levantó, se acercó y con una amable sonrisa le tendió la mano. —Soy Rowen Nieminen —se presentó antes de que Erian contestara y empujando un poco al otro por el omóplato agregó para éste—: Ves, ya queda poco del partido y ella seguro que no tiene mucha prisa en realidad, ¿verdad?

Helli negó con la cabeza un tanto impactada por el gesto de él con Erian, le había tocado la espalda sin problemas. —Iba ya a casa, puedo esperar a que termine —confirmó y estrechó la mano de Rowen—. Helli Virtanen, encantada. 

—Lo mismo digo. En realidad queda un poco más de partido, pero merece la pena verlo —confesó en voz más baja con su sonrisa amable—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Algo fresco estaría bien, sí —aceptó sonriendo, ellos dos debían conocerse desde hacía tiempo por cómo Rowen se comportaba—. ¿Quién va ganando? 

—Los amarillos, él va con los rojos —contestó volviendo a mirar a Erian y sus expresiones ante una falta.

—Si jugaran como saben podrían haberlos ganado de calle, pero últimamente están haciendo mucho el tonto, sobre todo el entrenador —opinó Helli mirando la pantalla y luego a Erian sonriendo por el cambio de expresión. 

—Supongo, no soy aficionado como él —contestó Rowen, estiró los brazos para coger un vaso para Helli y las mangas largas escurrieron un poco dejando ver sus muñecas un poco enrojecidas todavía.

Ese hecho contestó algunas de las preguntas de Helli sobre Rowen, no sabía que a Erian también le gustaran los hombres, otra cosa más que no sabía de él. Suspiró pensando que era normal y le sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Mi padre es un loco del hockey y mi hermano juega en el equipo menor de los HIFK hockey —explicó. 

—Genial, entonces vamos a sentarnos, seguro que aprecia a alguien que le acompañe insultando al árbitro —dijo guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia el sofá—. No sé ruso, pero te aseguro que todo lo que refunfuña es eso.

Helli rió por el comentario y lo siguió justo cuando uno de los jugadores del equipo que apoyaba Erian era aplastado contra el muro y el árbitro no pitaba nada. 

—¿¡Pero estás ciego!? ¿Dónde narices te han dado el carnet de árbitro? —exclamó indignada sentándose en el sofá. 

Erian bufó. —Lleva así todo el maldito partido. 

Rowen lo observó divertido y Luka se subió a su regazo, sabiendo que no era buen momento para quedarse en el de su amo. Cuando el partido siguió de la misma guisa, levantó una mano para acariciar el pelo y espalda del hombre suavemente, con cariño, y tranquilizándolo un poco.

Helli siguió esos movimientos de reojo, con un poco de envidia al ver que no molestaba a Erian ese toque, pero se obligó a centrarse en el partido pensando que era una idiotez lo que estaba pensando. 

—Espero que para el que tienen que jugar contra los Pelicans se pongan las pilas. 

—Más les vale, después de esto, en el siguiente se juegan la temporada —contestó Erian.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con él. —Los del equipo de Antti lo hacen mucho mejor. 

Erian hizo memoria, y asintió. —Lo sé.

El partido terminó con la derrota del equipo rojo y el mal humor consecuente de Helli, aunque no le duraba demasiado no era habitual escucharla soltar tantas perlas seguidas. 

—Por eso me dediqué a la música y no al deporte, siempre obtienes una satisfacción, aunque sea personal —murmuró levantándose. 

—Es lo bueno del arte —concordó Rowen dejando las caricias, sabiendo que ahora que había acabado el partido mal, no era el momento, ahora el rubio sólo soportaría a Luka, trabajo sufrido el del gato.

Helli asintió. —Bueno, voy a marcharme ya —dijo esperando que Erian le dijera dónde estaba el teléfono. 

Erian se levantó y sin decir nada subió a su despacho, en tanto que Rowen comenzó a calzarse para irse también. En cuanto él bajó Helli se guardó el aparato en el bolso a buen recaudo y caminó a la puerta. 

—Nos vemos el jueves —se despidió de Erian y luego miró al otro—. Encantada de conocerte, Rowen.

—Adios, Helli, Rowen —se despidió Erian.

Rowen, sonrió, le acarició la nuca y le robó un corto beso. —No te enfurruñes tanto. Hasta otro día —dijo siguiendo a Helli hacia la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

—No le sientan bien las derrotas —comentó ella llamando al ascensor con una sonrisa. 

—No le gusta cualquier cosa que no salga como espera, pero el hockey es especial, como Luka y Anuk —respondió Rowen con una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Quién es Anuk? —preguntó con curiosidad mirándolo. 

—¿No lo has escuchado alguna vez discutir por teléfono?

Hellí asintió recordando el día que se lo encontró a la salida del restaurante con Sirkka. —Una vez, por casualidad. Nos conocemos desde hace poco. 

—Es una amiga suya de siempre —contestó sin más detalles, sabía que Erian no lo apreciaría.

—Ah, comprendo —dijo aceptando esa respuesta, tampoco era como si quisiera indagar en la vida de Erian a sus espaldas—. Suele pasar con los amigos de siempre, sí. Son los que mejor te sacan de tus casillas —comentó riendo suavemente. 

—En eso es en lo que es experta —dijo Rowen cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor en la planta baja—. Adiós, espero volver a verte alguna vez —se despidió amablemente.

—Igualmente —respondió Helli y se dirigió hacia su coche para regresar a casa con su recién recuperado móvil, lo había echado tanto de menos.

***

_Jueves 31 de enero de 2013 19:03_

Helli miraba a Erian sentado en la silla frente a ella. Él la observaba como si estuviera pensando qué hacer esa vez, pero la morena sabía que lo tenía todo planeado al mínimo detalle, esos minutos sólo se los tomaba para desesperarla; no sabía si lo hacía con el resto de sumisos que hubiera tenido o que tuviera en ese momento, pero sabía que a ella la impacientaba enormemente, más ese día. Habían quedado una hora antes de lo habitual y ella llevaba toda la semana queriendo saber el por qué, le estaba costando horrores no preguntar, pero en sus ojos se veía su nerviosismo y curiosidad. 

—Ven, Helli, desnúdame. Sin prisas —advirtió al notar su impaciencia.

Ella asintió, feliz por poder finalmente hacer algo aunque eso no saciara su curiosidad, pero desnudar a Erian era uno de los grandes placeres de los que le gustaba disfrutar. Se acercó sin levantarse arrastrando las rodillas y bajó a acariciar con sus manos desde los muslos de él hasta sus tobillos. Le levantó un poco una pierna y tiró del calcetín negro, acarició el empeine con los dedos y dejó ese pie para hacer lo mismo con el otro. Se entretuvo en doblar los calcetines y dejarlos a un lado como sabía que le gustaba, antes de acercarse más quedando entre sus piernas. Sus manos acariciando la tela de los vaqueros en un movimiento ascendente y lento, pasando por el interior de los muslos esquivando su entrepierna y alcanzando el cinturón. Se deshizo de él y lo enrolló para dejarlo junto con los calcetines. 

Repitió la caricia a sus piernas esta vez por el exterior, metió un dedo de cada mano bajo la cinturilla del pantalón y sin sacarlos movió las manos hasta el centro donde estaba el botón para desabrocharlo con un ágil movimiento. Para la cremallera acercó sus labios y tiró con ellos rozando con la nariz la tela del bóxer. Finalmente Erian se levantó un segundo para que le quitara el pantalón. Disfrutó del contacto con su piel cuando hizo lo mismo con el bóxer y se relamió ante lo que había quedado al descubierto. 

Para quitarle la camisa se acercó más a él, pegando su abdomen a la silla. Empezó a desabrochar los botones desde el cuello y cuando su clavícula quedó al descubierto se inclinó para empezar a dejar besos sobre cada tramo de piel que destapaba reverenciándola. Cuando terminó miró a Erian aún con los labios bajo su ombligo, sonrió y acarició con las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos desde los costados hasta sus hombros, su nariz lo hizo desde el abdomen y quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras le ayudaba a sacarse la camisa sin tocar mínimamente su espalda. 

Erian no cedió a la tentación, a lo que Helli claramente quería quedándose con la cara tan cerca de la suya.

—Quédate de pie —dijo indicando con una gesto de la cabeza que regresara a su sitio. Cuando lo hizo, se puso la bata de siempre y cogió una gran cantidad de cuerda—. Pon los brazos en cruz —ordenó cuando comenzaba a pasar la cuerda por su cuello para hacerle un traje de cuerda, cada nudo lo hacía con rapidez experta, pero comprobando cada uno, era eficiente. 

Los pechos de Helli quedaron más sujetos, presionados, por una modificación en el traje a un _Shinju_ y los nudos presionaron perfectamente en las entradas a su cuerpo. Después hizo que la mujer cruzara los brazos a la espalda y también los ató. Comprobó una vez más cada atadura y dio una vuelta en torno a ella, de un modo predador observando el resultado satisfecho. Regresó a su silla y la observó unos segundos más.

—Ves a la cómoda y del segundo cajón coge el quinto vibrador de la columna de la derecha, tráemelo sin envoltorio.

Helli asintió cavilando cómo iba a abrir los envoltorios con sólo la boca mientras caminaba hacia la cómoda. Se agachó frente a ella y empezó el arduo trabajo de abrir el segundo cajón. Rodeó el tirador de la derecha con sus labios y tiró hasta que consiguió que se abriera un poco por ese lado, luego hizo lo mismo en el tirador de la izquierda y volvió a repetir el proceso sucesivamente hasta que el cajón quedó completamente abierto unos minutos después. Primero buscó el vibrador, lo sacó con la boca y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Puso el dildo entre sus rodillas sujetando con fuerza y tiró del abrefácil hasta que consiguió que se abriera el envoltorio. Lo volvió a coger y dejó que el dildo cayera despacio sobre la cómoda para ir a tirar el envoltorio a la papelera. Cuando volvió a por el objeto se fijó en el tamaño de éste, era más grande que los que habían usado hasta ese momento. Contuvo un jadeo ante la imagen y se lo llevó a Erian. 

—Date la vuelta, separa las piernas más e inclínate todo lo que puedas hacia delante.

Ella lo hizo, manteniendo el equilibrio como mejor podía sin sus manos e intentando deducir dónde iba a introducir el objeto. Erian movió el nudo que encajaba en su vagina, metió dos dedos comprobando cuán húmeda estaba ya, metió otro más y los movió ensanchándola, por último introdujo el ancho y largo vibrador arrancándole un gemido a la sumisa. Colocó el nudo en su sitio y comprobó que el mando funcionaba subiendo la potencia al máximo y bajándola rápidamente, sonriendo ladino ante los gemidos de ella.

—En el mismo cajón coge de la columna de la izquierda, la joya anal verde.

—Sí… Erian —contestó a su orden incorporándose y jadeando por el movimiento. 

Iba a llenarla más, y eso que ya se sentía bastante llena con ese vibrador. Cuando llegó frente a la cómoda agradeció no haber cerrado del todo el cajón. Lo volvió a abrir, sacó el envoltorio que contenía la joya, cerró el cajón y repitió el proceso que había usado para el vibrador. Esa vez la tarea se complicaba más por sus jadeos y gemidos al tener el primer objeto dentro y su cuerpo estremeciéndose ligeramente con cada cambio de postura; al final consiguió su propósito y tras tirar el envase le llevó la joya a Erian. 

Erian lo cogió. —Trae el lubricante de piña, mismo cajón, segunda. Y asegúrate de cerrarlo bien —la reprendió por no haberlo hecho la vez anterior, ni la anterior.

Helli tragó y asintió mostrando su consternación por el fallo. Se dio la vuelta y repitió los movimientos para abrir el cajón, cogió el bote de lubricante y lo cerró como era debido asegurándose un par de veces antes de llevarle el objeto a su Amo. 

—Date la vuelta, separa las piernas más e inclínate todo lo que puedas hacia delante —repitió la orden.

Mientras ella obedecía, él abrió el bote de lubricante y embadurnó dos de sus dedos, así como la joya anal. Después retiró el nudo de su ano e introdujo un dedo, con el uso repetido cada semana se iba haciendo cada vez más receptiva a ello, por lo que pronto introdujo un segundo dedo e hizo movimientos de tijeras para abrirla. Una vez conforme, presionó la joya despacio hasta que quedó bien introducida, jugó un poco con ella, haciendo que girara y Helli volviera a gemir y finalmente colocó el nudo en su sitio. 

—De la tercera columna del cajón trae las terceras y las octavas pinzas.

Helli asintió lentamente, incorporándose de nuevo, estaba segura que si le mandaba unas cuantas veces más moverse de un sitio a otro y aumentaba las estimulaciones de su cuerpo como estaba haciendo podía correrse sin nada más. Abrió el cajón, esa vez tardando más por los continuos jadeos que escapaban de sus labios al moverse y sentir el roce de la joya con el vibrador. Cogió primero las pinzas que tenía que sacar de su envoltorio, y se las llevó antes de regresar a por las otras y cerrar el cajón. 

Erian puso las que estaban estrenando en sus labios vaginales, también los unían unas finas cadenitas.

—Dame tus pechos —ordenó.

Cuando ella se inclinó para dejarlos frente a su cara chupó y tironeó de un pezón, endureciéndolo más y puso la pinza, hizo lo mismo con el otro y, satisfecho, tiró un par de veces de la cadena que los unía escuchando los gemidos de ella. La tocó y lamió unos minutos más a su antojo, accionando el vibrador a una potencia baja.

Ella sentía que su mente empezaba a nublarse por todas las diferentes sensaciones, por la vibración que chocaba con la joya, por las pinzas presionando sus labios, por los tirones de Erian a las de sus pechos, sus caricias, y sus húmedos besos; sentía que estaba perdiéndose completamente, pero él se detuvo y ella tuvo que abrir los ojos que había cerrado con alguno de los tantos gemidos que habían escapado de su boca. Cuando lo miró en sus ojos ya se veía el deseo por saber su siguiente requerimiento, deseaba complacerlo, ella aún no había hecho nada para merecer que la tratara de ese modo. 

Habiendo cortado su deriva de placer, Erian llevó las manos a las nalgas de Helli y las masajeó unos instantes.

—Túmbate boca abajo en la mesa con los pies en el suelo.

Helli asintió repetidas veces como haría su hermanita pequeña, se giró y caminó hasta la mesa donde se tumbó. La presión extra en sus pechos provocó un nuevo jadeó. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y esperó a que Erian se acercara, que volviera a tocarla. 

Sus manos volvieron a tocar sus nalgas y cuando las separó le dio un azotito.

—No te corras —le recordó antes de comenzar a azotarla más fuerte con la mano derecha, cambiando de nalga y de ritmo.

Helli tardó dos azotes en comprender que esa orden significaba que no iba a darle permiso para correrse con los azotes y se esforzó porque calara en su cerebro antes de dejarse llevar por el placer de esa mano golpeando su culo. El ritmo cambiante le dificultó bastante dejarse llevar por el placer del dolor, pero diez azotes después su mente estaba en otro lugar, perdida como en otro universo en el que sólo estaban ella, sus pensamientos y lo que su cuerpo sentía. 

Un golpe de Erian y deliciosas corrientes de dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Un golpe y el vibrador y la joya se empujaban en su interior y el placer aumentaba. Un golpe y las pinzas de sus pechos presionaban más sus pezones haciéndola gemir sonoramente. 

Erian se detuvo cuando vio que la estimulación estaba siendo demasiado, probablemente con un azote más hubiera incumplido su orden, y sonrió ladeadamente cuando ella gimió frustrada. Fue al armario por más cuerda, cortó la que pasaba entre las nalgas de Helli y modificó el traje de modo que no se deshiciera por la falta de esa parte. Se puso un preservativo, sacó la joya anal, subió el vibrador a una potencia media y la penetró por el culo. Un gemido escapó de su boca a la vez que de la de Helli, ella por la nueva invasión, él por la presión y vibración desde el otro canal. Comenzó a mover las caderas, entrando profundamente en ella, haciéndolo despacio, aunque no aguantó mucho a ese ritmo antes de comenzar a follarla más fuerte y rápido.

Helli gemía apretando las manos en cada embestida de él, sintiéndose cerca del clímax, pero conteniéndose hasta que su Amo le diera permiso. Sus piernas temblaban y ya no la sostenían para nada, parecían mantequilla. Sentía las grandes y fuertes manos de Erian en sus caderas, el choque del cuerpo de él en sus nalgas la volvía loca por el contacto con la piel más que sensible por los azotes; había perdido la noción del tiempo y casi del lugar. 

—Erian… —el nombre del hombre salió con una mezcla de súplica y deseo. 

—Córrete —le ordenó al fin tras unas embestidas más, ella se dejó ir gritando su culminación, y escuchó a Erian emitir gemidos intercalados con un siseo quizás por no poder contenerlos ante tanto placer.

Erian salió de ella con cuidado, al ir a apartar sus manos le acarició las nalgas, y mientras ella recuperaba la respiración él se entretuvo en desatarle los brazos, después devolvió la joya anal a donde le correspondía, de nuevo dentro de ella.

—¿Estás bien para seguir, Helli? —quiso comprobar.

Ella asintió ante su pregunta, una vez hubo vuelto de ese lugar al que había volado sus fuerzas habían regresado con ella. 

—Puedo seguir, Erian —contestó con seguridad en la voz, podía y quería. 

Él dejó una caricia en su pelo y se alejó y preparó un enganche al techo, mirándola, aún no era tiempo de probar con las suspensiones, necesitaba conocerla mejor, pero estaba deseando hacerlo.

—Ven aquí, Helli.

Ella se incorporó sin tambalearse, sus piernas la mantuvieron de pie mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Caminó hasta él tensando y destensando varias veces los brazos para desentumecerlos un poco y se colocó frente a su amo a la espera de lo que iba a hacer.

—Junta los antebrazos delante de ti —ordenó y cuando ella lo hizo, hizo una atadura en dos columnas, le separó las piernas, después le levantó los brazos y la colgó de un arnés, haciendo que quedara de puntillas—. Que no se te caiga nada —advirtió viendo que el vibrador comenzaba a salir un poco.

—Sí, Erian —contestó pensando que la joya no sería un problema y apretando las pareces de su útero para que el vibrador no siguiera descendiendo, eso hizo que sintiera las vibraciones más intensas. 

Siguió a Erian con la mirada pensando que iría a coger algo, pero en vez de ir a la cómoda o al armario lo vio salir de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. La certeza de que iba a tener que quedarse así por tiempo indefinido hizo que sintiera un nudo en su garganta ante la posibilidad de haber hecho algo mal y que por eso su amo hubiera decidido castigarla. Hizo un repaso mental de la sesión, mientras mantenía el equilibrio, el vibrador y volvía a excitarse más rápido de lo que le gustaría, pero no encontró nada salvo lo del cajón. Esa conclusión la calmó un poco, pero siguió mirando la puerta esperando a Erian, al poco empezando a gemir en voz baja y aumentando el volumen conforme el tiempo pasaba. 

Erian regresó veinte minutos después, cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin prestarle atención fue al armario sacando una vara de bambú. Se detuvo delante de ella y metió más el vibrador empujándolo con un extremo de la vara, aunque no hacía falta. Con el objeto movió uno de los ligeramente enrojecidos pechos de Helli y dio unos suaves golpecitos.

—¿Quieres que te azote, Helli?

Ella jadeó con la pregunta y los demasiado suaves golpes que le había dado, sus piernas temblaron un poco más de lo que ya lo hacían y asintió con fervor. 

—Sí, quiero que me azotes —tras los cinco primeros minutos después de marcha el temor completamente irracional de que Erian no regresara la había embargado por completo y en ese momento podría aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de tener su atención de nuevo, y si era sentir esa vara enrojeciendo su piel más aún. 

Erian quitó las pinzas de sus pezones, ella gimió por el dolor que en ese momento se despertaba, los lamió con suavidad y sopló a modo de consuelo, dejaría que se le calmara antes de jugar luego con ellos. Se movió a su espalda y volvió a masajear su culo y además sus muslos.

—Esta vez los vas a contar, vas a decir un azote, dos azotes… —concretó al tiempo que se los daba—. ¿Entendido, Helli?

—Sí… mmm… entendido —respondió disfrutando de la sensación en sus nalgas. 

El dolor era más picante, más puntual, lo sentía más doloroso que el flogger o la mano de Erian, pero lo disfrutaba de igual modo. Cuando empezó en ese mundo los golpes picantes le habían costado más que los secos, pero había acabado encontrándole el gusto aunque con ellos le resultaba casi imposible perderse en la sensación de placer. Dijo el número de azotes sin tardar mucho cuando recibía uno, sin saltarse ninguno siguiendo el ritmo que Erian marcaba con la vara. 

El hombre repartió azotes en su culo y muslos de un modo uniforme, los gemidos de Helli le indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando, pero la rapidez con que los contaba que no lo hacía tanto como con otros objetos, algo de lo que tendrían que hablar después. Dispuesto a dejarla agotada ese día, se detuvo cuando empezaba a estar algo cansada y pasó a hacer lo insinuado al principio. Pasó al frente y azotó con más cuidado y precisión sus pechos, cinco en cada uno. 

Cogió las tijeras EMT y la liberó del traje de cuerda. Se pegó a ella dejándola sentir su erección y la besó como solía hacer, lamiendo el labio superior, después el inferior, mordisqueándolo, tirando de él y después arrasando su boca.

—Voy a soltarte, vas a quedarte de rodillas y vas a abrir la boca para que te la folle —le hizo saber el plan.

Helli asintió mirándolo, mostrando su gustosa aceptación en los ojos a pesar de sentir el cuerpo cansado y entumecido, también deseoso de alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, pero no lo dijo, lo haría si él lo consideraba. Se deleitó de su calor un poco más antes de que él le soltara los brazos y se dejó caer de rodillas pesadamente, aunque logró frenar lo suficiente para no hacerse daño. En cuanto estuvo en esa posición abrió la boca con la cabeza un poco hacia arriba y él la penetró sujetándola por el pelo con una mano, tal y como había dicho follándola, moviendo tanto la cabeza de ella como sus caderas a su gusto.

No alargó mucho el momento esa vez y se corrió con un gruñido varonil. Justo cuando sacó la polla de la boca de Helli dio la orden que ella tanto había estado esperando. Ella se corrió arqueándose, elevando sus pechos y estirando los dedos de sus manos, arañó sus piernas con las uñas y gimió sonoramente manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados en los de Erian. 

El orgasmo terminó dejándola temblando por las ráfagas de placer que aún la recorrían de vez en cuando. Consiguió quedarse de rodillas en vez de tumbarse en el suelo, con los labios entreabiertos y secos por la respiración agitada que salía entre ellos. 

—Muy bien, Helli —dijo complacido, se agachó para quitar la cuerda en sus brazos y los masajeó un poco, la rodeó con un brazo para ponerla en pie y la liberó de las pinzas, el vibrador y la joya anal. Viendo que no se sostenía, la cogió en brazos y la llevó al sofá donde primero le echó la manta por encima—. ¿Estás bien? 

Ella asintió sonriéndole, moviéndose lo justo para acurrucarse contra él como una niña pequeña. 

—Casi drenada —confesó aunque no hubiera hecho falta. 

Erian acarició su espalda con el brazo izquierdo que la abrazaba y con la derecha comenzó a tratar las zonas enrojecidas.

Helli se dejó cuidar embelesada por sus movimientos y sus mimos que la derretían y empezó también a acariciarlo a él y dejar besos en su pecho. 

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Fue todo como esperabas? 

Él contestó tras unos segundos. —Fuiste perfecta —dijo obviando el pequeño intento de trampa con el cajón.

Sus palabras la caldearon por dentro y dejó nuevos besos en su piel. —Me asusté un poco al principio cuando te fuiste sin decirme nada —confesó cerrando los ojos relajadamente sin cesar sus caricias al costado de Erian. 

—¿No quieres que vuelva a hacerlo? —preguntó casi afirmándolo.

Ella lo meditó unos segundos, no le había asustado que se fuera, sólo el no saber si era por ella, si algo le había molestado. —Puedes hacerlo —aceptó y agregó antes de que dijera nada—: Sólo me asustó porque no sabía si había hecho algo mal o te habías enfadado conmigo. 

—Siempre que tenga que castigarte lo sabrás y la razón —aseguró.

Helli asintió conforme con su respuesta. —Entonces puedes hacerlo sin problemas, confío en ti —aseguró levantado un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa. 

—Dime cómo te has sentido en cada parte de la escena —quiso saber, esa vez había sido más larga e intensa.

Ella asintió y se tomó unos minutos para pensar antes de hablar. —Disfruto mucho desnudándote, me gusta poder tocarte y verte, me excito sólo con eso y siento que en cierta forma puedo tentarte un poco y es divertido —empezó por el principio del todo decidiendo no dejarse nada—. Luego me gusta el bondage, eres bueno con los nudos y me siento cómoda con los trajes de cuerdas y segura. Me resultó gracioso tener que abrir el cajón así e ingeniármelas para abrir los envases. Pero a la tercera vez, cuando fui a por el lubricante, estaba más que excitada y desesperada por que empezara la… “acción” —explicó aunque sin convencerle mucho la última palabra—. Con los azotes me perdí por completo, no tenía que contarlos y solo tenía que asegurarme de no correrme así que volé. Adoro tus manos, más cuando chocan contra mi culo —siguió cogiendo una de esas manos y acariciándola, comparando la diferencia con las de ella—. Y el sexo… fue intenso y enloquecedor, me perdí más. 

>>Luego ya te dije que me asusté cuando te fuiste, aunque también lo sentí algo excitante en el fondo y el vibrador ayudó bastante con eso —se detuvo un segundo pensando cómo explicarle lo siguiente—. La vara me gusta, ni más ni menos que tus manos, el flogger o la mano de cuero, es diferente. El dolor que siento es placentero y más intenso, pero ese tipo de golpe picante no deja que me pierda como con las otras cosas, me mantiene consciente del tiempo y el lugar. Son sensaciones diferentes que llevo de diferente manera, pero me gustan las dos —explicó su punto lo mejor que pudo y para la parte final lo miró con una sonrisa—. Y sobre que follaras mi boca, sólo lamento el invento de los preservativos —bromeó porque sabía que era necesario en cierta forma y era decisión de él usarlos. 

Erian asintió ante lo que le dijo, prestando especial interés ante lo de la vara, él tampoco tenía nada de predilección por ella, cuando la usaba tenía que hacerlo de modo que quedara uniforme, no quería ver las líneas de las marcas. Ante lo último la miró con su penetrante mirada azul y acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—¿Quieres que me corra en tu boca, Helli? Aunque sólo aceptaré hacerlo sin condón ahí —ofreció sin detener la caricia y agregó—: Puedes pensarlo.

Ella asintió disfrutando de esa caricia que aumentaba las ganas de besarlo. —Me gustaría poder saborearte y sentirte sin él —contestó, no necesitaba pensar mucho, lo quería, la otra parte la aceptaba y compartía su idea, a pesar de tomar la píldora no tenía pensado dejar de usar el preservativo—. Sólo si quieres. 

—Deseo correrme en tu boca —contestó sin detener era tentadora caricia.

Helli sonrió, se lamió el labio inferior rozando con su lengua ese dedo y se acercó un poco más a él. —¿Puedo besarte, Erian?

Él no contestó y en su lugar lo hizo por ella. La mujer gimió en el beso llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciar con el pulgar mientras que la otra acariciaba su pecho, él la besaba abrasadoramente, pero ella correspondió de un modo dulce y suave siguiendo el ritmo que Erian marcaba en todo momento. 

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Erian cuando terminó el beso.

Ella asintió sonriendo, dejó un último beso rápido en sus labios y se separó enroscándose en la manta, hubiera podido quedarse ahí más tiempo, pero sabía que para Erian ya era suficiente. 

—Oh. Se me olvidaba. Quería preguntarte si te apetecería venir conmigo a un partido de hockey —dijo ya levantada—. Juega mi hermano, el martes que viene. 

Erian la miró largamente, meditándolo, el partido era tentador, pero ir con ella… no, podría ser muy despistada, pero sabía lo que podía obtener de él, se lo había dejado bastante claro, y aunque no era lo mismo porque no la conocía tanto también, iba a las exposiciones de Rowen.

—En principio sí, me gustaría.

Helli sonrió ampliamente. —Genial, de verdad no me apetecía ir a gritar sola, tengo unos amigos muy raros a los que no les gusta el hockey y Jalo no podía —explicó recogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño—. Jalo es mi hermano mayor —agregó al darse cuenta de que no lo conocía—. Trabaja con papá, o para papá mejor dicho. 

Él asintió. —Ya me dirás la hora y demás —dijo también levantándose para recoger.

—Claro —fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras Helli. 

Tras unos de minutos ella volvió a abrir la puerta, fue a salir a la habitación, pero se quedó estática ante la visión de la espalda de Erian, él estaba metiendo la bata en el cesto de la ropa sucia y dándole la espalda. La tenía con infinitas cicatrices que parecían haber sido causadas por un látigo por la rectitud de éstas. Sintió que una parte de ella, muy pequeña, ya intuía algo similar, pero nunca de tal magnitud y sintió un pequeño escalofrío que logró controlar a tiempo. Parpadeó y recompuso su expresión de sorpresa. No iba a preguntarle qué le había pasado, eso era cosa de él y sólo Erian tenía derecho a decidir si quería contarlo o no y a quién. Tampoco iba a poner cara de lástima sabiendo que eso lograría cabrear a cualquiera y no veía el motivo por el cual comportarse diferente con él sólo por saber eso. 

—Aún estoy un poco atontada, me dejé la ropa interior —dijo caminando hacia el lugar donde estaban las prendas. Las cogió y volvió al baño—. Salgo enseguida. 

Él maldijo cuando ella se fue. No quería que nadie lo viera, que sintiera pena o curiosidad, no quería dar muestra de lo débil que una vez fue. Salió de la habitación y fue a darse una ducha, el agua cayó recorriendo las múltiples cicatrices que ya no dolían, pero habían dejado su marca más allá de la piel. Nunca olvidaría ese día, el día que más miedo había pasado en toda su vida. Tenía diecisiete años y medio cuando había cometido su primer asesinato tras sólo un año y medio de entrenamiento por parte de su padre adoptivo, no era suficiente tiempo para ser perfecto más con los nervios de la primera vez, pero Fedor no había querido esperar más. Lo había adoptado para ese fin, para tener a alguien que utilizar para resolver ciertos problemas en sus negocios. Al hombre debía haberle parecido el niño perfecto que buscaba ya que en su historial salía que se había metido en muchas peleas, aunque todas habían sido defendiéndose, no iniciando la pelea, pero Fedor sólo debía haber visto la violencia que buscaba y un niño bonito que además manosear. 

En ese primer asesinato había cometido un error, había dejado una huella de su bota sobre la sangre, cuando Fedor se había enterado lo había castigado con un látigo hasta que había caído inconsciente. Por suerte la investigación policial no había llevado a nada con esa pista, pero en él sí había calado el mensaje de que los errores podían significar tu muerte y la temía como a nada más. No había vuelto a cometer ninguno.

Terminó de lavarse, se vistió, bajó al salón, necesitando encender un cigarrillo, y esperó mirando por los ventanales y sintiendo el calor de Luka en sus pies, ese gato sabía demasiado.

Helli salió unos minutos después, caminando alegremente a por su ropa de abrigo. —Cuando hable con Antti te mando la hora y el lugar del partido —le dijo poniéndose el abrigo mirándolo como siempre. 

Erian la miró serio, más serio y frío que nunca antes, escudriñando su rostro, sus reacciones, sus cambios. Cuando hacía un año había dejado que Rowen lo viera por comodidad, por no tener que preocuparse siempre de la bata cuando a veces era un estorbo, el pelirrojo se había preocupado, por suerte había aceptado sin rechistar y comprendido que lo que le hubiera pasado había sido hacía tiempo y no quería rememorarlo, aún así había tardado un poco en conseguir que esa preocupación se fuera siempre que le veía la espalda. Al final había merecido la pena confiar.

Se relajó un poco, dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo despacio, y asintió.

—Hasta el martes, Helli.

Ella asintió colgándose su bolso, cerciorándose de que llevaba el móvil y abrió la puerta. —Nos vemos, Erian —se despidió antes de cerrar haciendo un gesto con la mano. 

Erian suspiró, terminó el cigarro y cogió a Luka para, como siempre hacía, hablar y desahogarse como con nadie se permitía hacer, Luka era un buen oyente.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Martes 5 de febrero de 2013. 19:02._

—¡Erian! —escuchó la voz de Helli a unos metros de él, la buscó entre la multitud con la mirada y la vio saltando con un brazo extendido y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba una camiseta del equipo de su hermano que le iba demasiado larga y ancha, y sus mejillas estaban decoradas con los colores de dicho equipo. 

Divertido interiormente se acercó hasta ella vistiendo vaqueros y una chupa de cuero por haber llegado allí en la moto. No le costó mucho llegar, una mirada fría hacía más que mil empujones.

—Hola, Helli —saludó situándose a su lado.

—¿Listo para machacarlos? —preguntó ella emocionada, cogiéndose de su brazo por si a la gente le daba por hacer una estampida. 

Él asintió. —Listo —contestó observando su emoción y agregó—: Gracias por la invitación.

Helli le restó importancia con un gesto mientras avanzaban hacia dentro del estadio. —La que te tengo que agradecer soy yo, no sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre me toca al lado de los hinchas del otro equipo y… ¿por qué soy yo la que tiene que cerrar el pico? —protestó bufando, dándole las entradas al portero. 

—Ahora todo cuadra, me quieres utilizar de escudo —dijo ladeando un poco una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió inocentemente. —Culpable. Pero te compensaré invitándote a cerveza —prometió.

—Más te vale —advirtió aún con esa leve sonrisa.

Una vez dentro buscaron sus asientos confirmando las sospechas de Helli, aunque las vistas eran muy buenas. —¿Ves? Soy gafe. Eso o mi hermanito quiere librarse de mí —meditó levantando la mano cuando el hombre de las bebidas pasó por su lado. 

—Algo le habrás hecho —contestó tras unos segundos.

—¿Yo? Pero si soy adorable y una hermana genial —replicó pasándole la lata de cerveza con un vaso de plástico. 

—Puede que sea por eso —contestó y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza ignorando el vaso, había más probabilidades de que se derramara a su parecer, y decidió agregar—: No sé cómo funcionan las relaciones fraternales.

—No tienes hermanos —dedujo ella bebiendo también—. Yo tengo cuatro y tampoco lo sé —aseguró ella—. Antti sólo tiene debilidad por Suvi. Suvi se gana a todos. Jalo es toca narices en general y Inkeri va a su bola. La única normal soy yo —bromeó levantándose para aplaudir a los jugadores que salían al campo. 

—Antti me pareció más normal —opinó.

—¡Oye! Devuélveme _mi_ cerveza —protestó haciendo el amago de recuperar la lata que le había comprado. 

Erian dio un largo trago y se la ofreció casi vacía.

Helli sacudió la lata haciendo que sonara, lo miró inflando los mofletes. —Qué gracioso.

El partido comenzó y Erian dirigió toda su atención a él. Lo observó relajado, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban cuando el equipo marcaba y Helli saltaba todo el tiempo a su lado emocionada. El primer tiempo fue tranquilo, en el segundo, cuando la distancia en el marcador aumentó fue cuando comenzó a haber un poco de juego sucio, él empezó con sus refunfuños y para el final de ese tiempo ya estaba gritando como ella, contagiado por ella y otros aficionados, a los que tenían al lado los ignoraba por completo, mientras sólo hablaran y no se metieran en su espacio personal todo iría bien para ellos.

—¡Árbitro! ¡Eso es una expulsión de cinco minutos! ¿Es que estés ciego? ¡Qué no llevaba el disco, gilipollas! —gritó Helli poniéndose en pie cuando un jugador del equipo rival empujó a Antti—. Serán guarros. 

—Cierra la puta boca, niñata —escuchó el vozarrón de un hombre tras ella. 

Helli se giró mirándolo mal. —Ciérrala tú, estúpido. 

—Cállate, mujer, y vete a fregar a tu casa que es lo que sabes hacer —dijo otro dando unos pasos pegándose a ellos.

Erian lo fulminó con su mirada helada, solía ignorar cualquier cosa que un imbécil de cromañón como ese dijera o cualquier otro, en lo que a él refería podían reñir unos a su lado y matarse que él no movería un dedo, ni le importaba ni le incumbía… siempre que no se esforzaran porque lo hiciera su asunto invadiendo su espacio. También hubiera sido mejor que Helli no entrara en el juego, pero estaba visto que quien se acuesta con niños… mojado se levanta. Y ahora que ese tipo lo había hecho su asunto el comentario no le gustaba un pelo.

—Vuelve a tu asiento, sigue con tu cerveza y gritando incoherencias, y no vuelvas a dirigirte a ella —ordenó, su tono de voz era tan frío que podría haber congelado un desierto.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, niño bonito? —dijo el aludido acercándose más.

Su acción no fue nada acertada por dos razones: el acercamiento y el apelativo, odiaba que lo llamaran así, otro “buen” recuerdo de la persona a la que debía todas sus peores memorias.

Helli miró al hombre con evidente cabreo, pero la tensión se notaba en el ambiente y no era buena idea seguir echando leña al fuego, ya había hecho bastante. 

—Dejarnos tranquilos —dijo girándose hacia el campo. 

—Ahora tiene miedo la niñata —comentó el primero secundando el movimiento de su compañero y acercándose. 

Erian metió la mano derecha en su bolsillo y tocó el imperdible que guardaba ahí estirándolo y encogiéndolo, solía relajarlo cuando estaba nervioso o fuera del ánimo sereno que debería conservar, sin embargo, esos gilipollas le estaban cabreando y dejó el alambre para frenar el instinto asesino, no asesinaba por deporte, sólo por una buena cantidad de dinero, pero había gente con falta de sentido de supervivencia que acababa con su paciencia.

—Moveros a vuestro asiento, si es muy difícil de comprender para vosotros os echaré una mano —amenazó con el mismo tono usado antes.

—El filetito ruso se cree alguien —rió el segundo hombre y se cuadró, era todo hombros y grasa.

Helli gruñó. —Hacer lo que os dice una jodida vez y dejarnos ver el partido. 

—¿O qué nos hará tu noviecito?

El tercer error llegó finalmente cuando dieron un paso más hacia ellos. Erian se quedó sin paciencia, empujó al primero y más ligero con fuerza de vuelta a su asiento, el segundo lanzó un puñetazo, lento, para él muy lento. Se apartó sin problemas y cuando pasó unos pasos ante él tiró de la manga contraria de la chaqueta sacándosela, después retorció el brazo, absteniéndose de partirlo y con la desestabilización lo empujó de vuelta a su asiento correspondiente. Vio al primero sacar una navaja, pero aún tenía tiempo para hacer lo que quería, ató fuertemente al hombre a la silla, terminando de apretarlo con la mano izquierda, interceptó por milímetros la navaja con la derecha, se la arrebató rápidamente, lo devolvió al asiento y clavó la navaja entre las piernas del hombre, un milímetros más dentro y habría tenido mucho que lamentar.

—Ahora vuelve a levantarte —lo retó, el hombre temblaba mirando la navaja y trataba de no respirar.

Sin decir más, Erian volvió a su lugar junto a Helli, ignorando la expectación creada y mirando el partido. Ella lo miró parpadeando repetidamente tan sorprendida como el resto de la gente. 

—¿Sabes? Creo que he quedado corta con la paga por tus servicios —comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente y le sonrió—. Siento el jaleo. La próxima vez lo vemos en el palco. 

Erian asintió. —Mira el partido, Helli. Tu hermano acaba de marcar.

—¿Qué? Oh… ¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡Vamos, Antti! —ella volvió a centrarse en el partido como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cuanto acabó el partido Helli se levantó con una sonrisa—. Ahora a cenar. 

Erian no había esperado eso, ¿quién dijo de cenar? Creía que sólo era el partido, pero lo cierto era que de todas formas tenía que cenar y no tenía nada importante que hacer esa noche, ya tenía todo listo para el trabajo que tenía que terminar la siguiente.

—¿Dónde cenamos? —preguntó pasando junto con los imbéciles que seguían donde los había dejado, ignorándolos, para salir del lugar.

—Hay un sitio al que siempre vamos cuando venimos a los partidos. A ver si te pega —bromeó guiñándole un ojo. 

Erian negó levemente con la cabeza, viendo el panorama para salir, la cogió de la mano y se fue abriendo paso con sus métodos, cuando llegaron al exterior no se abstuvo de respirar profundamente, al fin libre.

Ella tiró un poco de él. —Vamos, allí no suele haber mucha gente —le dijo conduciéndolo hacia un pequeño restaurante que pasaba completamente inadvertido.

Él se dejó llevar, preguntándose dónde lo estaba metiendo, nunca había ido a uno de esos, había pasado de vivir en un orfanato a ser rico, pero tampoco le escandalizaba, arrugó un poco la nariz cuando el olor le recordó un poco al de la cocina de donde había crecido cuando tocaba filetes rusos. 

—Es el mejor sitio de hamburguesas de todo Espoo —aseguró Helli sentándose en una mesa cualquiera e invitándole a hacer lo mismo—. Y las patatas están buenísimas. Merece la pena aunque luego tengas que correr media hora más para quemar todo. 

—Te daré un voto de confianza —dijo tras inspeccionar por costumbre: salidas, personas, ausencia de cámaras, utensilios…

—Ya lo verás —dijo pasándole la carta que sólo constaba de cuatro tipos de hamburguesa—. Yo creo que ya que estamos comiendo comida de gordos **_[1]_** lo mejor es hacerlo a lo grande —opinó eligiendo la que tenía de todo. 

Erian la observó divertido y la complació eligiendo lo mismo. El camarero que tenía pinta de ser el cocinero les tomó nota y les sirvió a ambos unas jarras frías de cerveza. 

—Han jugado bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un buen equipo —contestó Erian, bebió y lamió la espuma que quedó en su labio superior.

—Antti está esperando que lo llamen algún día del primer equipo aunque sea para un partido amistoso. Creo que lo está esperando para decirle a papá que no le gusta las telecomunicaciones —comentó riendo por lo último. 

Erian decidió que no iba a meterse en esos asuntos de familia. —Tiene dieciocho años y es bueno, es su año.

Ella asintió. —Es posible —concordó con una dulce sonrisa—. A ver si lo hace y consigue mejores asientos para la familia —rió viendo cómo el camarero se acercaba con sus grandes platos llenos y se los dejaba en la mesa—. ¿A que tiene buena pinta? 

—No emitamos un juicio de valor antes de probarlo —bromeó un poco, cogió la hamburguesa, puso el huevo frito dentro, el tomate, la mayonesa y la mostaza, la cerró y sin más demora la cogió para dar un bocado—. Está buena.

—¿Ves? Ahora prueba las patatas —le indicó preparando su propia hamburguesa. 

Erian dio un bocado más, soltó la hamburguesa, se chupó los dedos sin ningún complejo y probó las patatas.

—También pasan el examen —dijo volviendo a coger la hamburguesa.

Helli sonrió y le dio un bocado a su comida abriendo todo lo que podía la boca. —Te estás haciendo el duro. Ambos sabemos que es mejor tu risotto, pero no mientas: te encanta —lo picó relamiéndose. 

—¿Crees que me pega? —le siguió la broma del principio.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. —¿A ver? Vuelve a hacer lo de los dedos —pidió pícara. 

Él clavó su mirada penetrante en ella mientras daba otro bocado y deglutía, después aceptó darle el gusto.

—¿Esto? —preguntó esa vez exhibiéndose más.

Helli asintió pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. —Sí, definitivamente te pega. Deberías plantearte cambiar tu comida favorita. 

—¿Según tú me define mejor una comida de gordos? —preguntó, le había hecho gracia esa expresión.

Ella mordió la hamburguesa estratégicamente para no contestarle y le sonrió inocentemente pestañeando varias veces intentando eludir la responsabilidad. 

—¿Cómo llevas poner títulos a tus composiciones? —repuso, dando a entender que había perdido a su titulador oficial, unas semanas atrás le había sorprendido con la canción que había estado componiendo en su brazo terminada y le había pedido un título.

La morena tragó y bebió un largo trago de cerveza. —¡No! No puedes abandonarme, sin ti no soy nada —dramatizó—. No te pega la comida de gordos, para nada… tú estas de todo menos gordo. 

Erian aceptó su respuesta y pasó a dar cuenta de lo poco que le quedaba de hamburguesa, ya podía sujetarla con una de sus manos y así intercalar con patatas fritas sin problemas. Tenía que admitirse que se estaba divirtiendo con Helli. Cuando acabó con todo volvió a chuparse los dedos antes de darle una oportunidad a la servilleta, que como había supuesto no sirvió de mucho y miró a la mujer esperando que acabara.

Helli terminó, se relamió y sacó unas toallitas de su mochila y le tendió una a Erian. —Siempre hay que venir preparado. 

Erian la aceptó. —Para eso están también los baños.

—Las hamburguesas están buenas, pero no te recomiendo ir al baño —le dijo en un tono confidencial antes de llamar al camarero para pedirle la cuenta. 

—¿Ahí vive el coco, pequeña? —bromeó claramente con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Peor, el buggy —contestó fingiendo un escalofrío, más que divertida con su broma.

Tras pagar la cuenta salieron al frío exterior y se miraron unos segundos.

—Ha sido una buena tarde —le hizo un cumplido.

—Sí, acerté al invitarte —contestó ella sonriendo y señaló hacia el lado contrario al estadio—. Mi coche está por ahí. 

Erian observó la dirección hasta que lo vio, era seguro y asintió. —Buenas noches, Helli —la despidió, su moto quedaba en otra dirección.

Ella asintió, se acercó a él y se elevó para poder dejar un beso en su mejilla. —Buenas noches, Erian —repitió sus palabras y se giró para caminar hacia el Ferrari con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. 

Erian se alejó unos pasos, pero esperó hasta que la vio entrar en el coche, aún había hinchas por la zona, y después cogió su Ducati y puso rumbo a casa.

***

_Viernes 15 de febrero de 2013. 21:05._

Salió del auditorio en cuanto acabó el concierto de Helli y observó que la gente salía acompañada o las mujeres esperaban a que sus maridos acercaran el coche desde el aparcamiento, era algo un tanto inusual. Sabía la razón, después de todo era en parte el culpable, la otra parte de la culpa era de los medios, esa vez le habían dado demasiado bombo, eso no le hacía mucha gracia, debería haber rechazado el trabajo, pero también sabía que no era fácil encontrar a alguien sin escrúpulos por trabajar ese día de San Valentín y para acabar con una pareja feliz. 

Erian encendió un cigarrillo, le daba tiempo mientras esperaba bajo la farola como la primera vez que había llevado a Helli a su casa dos meses atrás. Mientras fumaba meditó que la gente era muy impresionable, lo cierto era que había sido un trabajo sencillo, muy sencillo. La pareja en cuestión había cerrado un parque para su uso ese día gracias a las grandes cantidades de dinero que el hombre conseguía con la coca, el error de ese hombre había sido tocarle las narices al traficante mayor. Había puesto seguridad por todo el perímetro, muchos guardias, muchos guardias que no veían por encima de los árboles que tenían encima, se había descolgado desde un edificio, había llegado hasta el centro del parque como si diera un paseo, había hecho el trabajo rápido y limpio y había vuelto a casa. Como había dicho, sencillo. La prensa se había ocupado de asustar a las masas poniéndolo a la altura de un fantasma, un dios de la muerte. 

Dio la última calada al cigarrillo, lo apagó en la farola y lo tiró en la papelera de un metro más allá, regresó al lugar inicial y cinco minutos después vio a los músicos salir, entre ellos Helli. 

Cuando la mirada de ella dio con la azul y fría de él una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, feliz por poder verlo. El día anterior le había avisado de que no podrían quedar, él no le había dicho por qué y ella no había preguntado, aunque en cierta forma tenía asumido que había preferido pasar el día de San Valentín con alguien más importante para él. Sacudió la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento que tanto la molestaba, estaba feliz porque había pensado que lo dejarían para la siguiente semana, pero Erian le dijo que iría a su concierto y luego irían a su casa, y Helli no podía sentirse más aliviada, dos semanas sin verlo hubieran sido demasiado largas. 

Se despidió de Riina y Taimi que la miraron con picardía y fue con paso ligero hasta Erian. 

—Hola. Siento haberte hecho esperar. 

—Contaba con ello, no hay problema —contestó Erian—. ¿Me llevas a casa? Dicen que es peligroso que vaya solo —agregó acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior de Helli y se notaba que estaba despreocupado por ello en realidad.

Ella rió y asintió. —Tengo el coche en el parking, ya sabes, por si al fantasma de las agujas le da por cambiar de oficio a ladrón de coches de alta gama —contestó, tampoco se veía muy preocupada por el asunto, la gente que estaba tan asustada se creía demasiado influyente en la sociedad si pensaban que podrían ser uno de sus objetivos, cualquiera que siguiera un poco los casos lo sabría. 

—No saldría rentable el cambio de trabajo, robar y vender un coche da más complicaciones —opinó Erian comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

—¿Crees que lo hace por dinero? —preguntó Helli mirándolo con curiosidad. 

Erian maldijo interiormente, ¿quién le mandaba sacar ese tema? Por lo que no dio una respuesta clara.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hace? —preguntó a su vez.

Ella se encogió de hombros, Sirkka tenía muchas teorías, pero todas descabelladas y muy fantasiosas. 

—No lo sé, Sirkka piensa que puede ser porque es una forma de ganar fama. Esa es una de las que menos me gusta —dijo arrugando la nariz—. Mi preferida es que en el fondo es un justiciero que quiere limpiar la ciudad de capullos, como Arrow —le dijo con diversión. 

Erian la miró con una ceja alzada, obviamente no conocía todos los casos.

—Tal vez —dijo sin querer seguir con el tema, no se sentía cómodo hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona.

—Sería una buena historia para una sinfonía —agregó ella abriendo el coche desde la distancia—. Y es más entretenido que las otras teorías que tiene, los periodistas de investigación son muy aburridos —decretó finalmente asintiendo y entrando en el Ferrari—. ¿Qué te pareció el concierto? 

—Magnífico, como siempre —contestó tras cerrar la puerta.

—Creo que uno de los oboes se perdió hacia el final —comentó, arrancando y saliendo con agilidad y rapidez del hueco en el que había aparcado. 

Erian lo meditó. —En mi opinión, levemente —concordó, casi no se había notado y en su momento apenas había sido consciente de ello.

—No estropeó la pieza —confirmó ella—. Pero debió parar antes —dijo y volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia, frenó ante un semáforo en rojo y miró de reojo a Erian, sonrió con travesura y movió la mano que tenía sobre las marchas para acariciar el muslo del hombre con las yemas de los dedos—. Erian… ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? 

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos —repuso él, por el momento dejándola que lo tocara mientras no se sintiera demasiado atrevida.

—Siempre tengo que esperar —protestó Helli siguiendo con el movimiento de su mano tranquilamente—. Te encanta desesperarme. 

—Eres libre de buscarte un Amo impaciente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No dije que no me gustara el que tengo ahora. Es más, creo que es el mejor que he tenido por el momento y tiene buen sentido del gusto, ¿sabes?

Erian la miró sintiéndose sorprendido por sus palabras y complacido. —Gracias.

Helli lo miró y sonrió dulcemente antes de quitar la mano de su pierna para volver a arrancar. —¿Por lo del sentido del gusto? Es evidente, viniste a buscarme —bromeó guiñándole un ojo. 

—No, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho —replicó arrogantemente.

—Oh, entonces es por lo otro —meditó y negó con la cabeza—. Sólo digo la verdad, siempre me sorprendes y me siento muy bien, por eso estoy impaciente por saber qué vamos a hacer. 

—Hoy van a cambiar un par de cosas y es todo cuanto vas a sacarme —contestó Erian, manteniendo el misterio.

—Eso no ayuda con mi impaciencia, que lo sepas —replicó Helli, pero sonriendo mientras buscaba un lugar para aparcar, ya habían llegado a casa de Erian, si era sincera se llegaba antes andando. 

Al llegar al ático, Luka salió a saludarlo como siempre, Erian le dedicó su atención a su compañero de piso y después se deshizo de abrigo.

—Puedes ir preparándote, ahora voy.

—Voy —dijo Helli aunque en cuanto se había quitado el abrigo ya había puesto rumbo al cuarto alegremente. 

Erian llegó unos minutos después, ella ya estaba en la posición de espera y cuando lo tuvo delante observó con sorpresa su vestimenta, llevaba esas malditas botas que tanto se le habían resistido aquella vez que había tenido que desnudarlo con la boca, unos pantalones de cuero negros que se ajustaban a él como un guante y unas muñequeras también de cuero, nada cubría su torso o su espalda, y se sentó ante ella indolente como siempre observándola.

—Ves al armario, nada más abrirlo encontrarás tu vestimenta de hoy.

La sorpresa de Helli aumentó al saber que ella iba a ir vestida, al parecer vestida vestida, no con un traje de cuerdas. Se levantó tras asentir y caminó hasta el mueble. Dentro le esperaba un corsé negro, unas botas altas que le llegarían por encima de la rodilla, de tacón fino, unos guantes de cuero negro largos hasta los codos y un tanga con dos dildos. Los cogió todo y lo llevó frente a Erian. 

—Ponte las botas y los guantes.

Helli lo hizo sentándose en el suelo para meterlas y se levantó cuando estuvieron bien atadas, era catorce centímetros más alta, no solía usar tacones tan altos, y se puso los guantes. 

—Ven aquí y muéstrame tu ano.

Cuando ella se acercó y separó con sus manos sus nalgas él tocó el lugar mostrado y luego introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, los movió follándola con ellos repetidamente hasta que estuvo bien mojada y excitada. Aprovechando esa humedad presionó un dedo en su ano y lo introdujo seguido del otro, los movió un par de veces y los sacó.

—Ponte el tanga, súbelo sólo hasta las rodillas.

Helli lo hizo tal y como le había ordenado, desde su posición observó cómo Erian lubricaba bien ambos dildos, aunque no le parecía haber visto ningún bote ni había escuchado cómo lo abría; eso último no era ninguna novedad. Él se lo subió cuando terminó, introduciendo los dildos en su interior. Sintió un calor casi abrasador en su vagina, y frío en su ano, seguramente obra de dos lubricantes. Se estremeció ligeramente por la combinación y soltó un largo jadeo. 

—Ponte el corsé y apóyate en la pared de detrás para que te lo ajuste. 

Ella lo hizo viendo que era perfectamente de su talla y ya se ajustaba bien sin apretarlo. Caminó sintiendo el roce en su interior de los dildos y se apoyó tal y como él le había ordenado. Lo sintió detrás suyo y le comenzó a ajustar más el corsé con detenimiento, podía expandir el pecho para respirar aunque quedaba ajustado a ese espacio y estaba sumamente ajustado por el vientre.

—No te muevas —dijo antes de alejarse.

Escuchó cosas moverse en el techo, el sonido de cuerdas siendo comprobadas durante largos minutos. Muchas cuerdas en el techo para ella sólo podía significar una cosa, iban a hacer una suspensión, de ahí que le hubiera puesto todos los enganches que llevaba su traje. Quiso respirar profundamente, pero el corsé se lo impidió. Lo había hecho… algunas veces y siempre se ponía nerviosa los momentos previos, pero en cuanto sentía las cuerdas sujetarla todo eso se esfumaba. En general esas sesiones le habían gustado, con Erian probablemente le encantaría. 

Erian terminó de prepararlo todo, en el armario cogió el flogger y regresó junto a Helli, se quedó a milímetros de quedar pegado a su espalda, con la mano libre masajeó sus nalgas y después le hizo saber lo que tenía en la mano rozándola con ello, empujando con el mango más adentro los dildos. Sintió cómo la excitación en ella aumentó y le gustó.

—Voy a darte veinte azotes y quiero oír cuánto te gusta. Dame un buen concierto, Helli, y te daré diez más —dijo sobre su nuca.

Helli jadeó. —Sí, Erian —contestó y esperó a que el primer golpe del flogger resonara en la estancia. 

Gimió sonoramente aunque el corsé le dificultaba el tomar el aire y cuando llegó el segundo azote el sonido de placer sonó entrecortado. Pensó que si quería esos diez azotes extra tenía que racionar mejor el aire y controlar la respiración. Lo logró dos azotes después y los gemidos salieron de sus labios como las notas salían del piano cuando tocaba sus teclas, nunca exagerando el placer que sentía sabiendo que eso no era lo que él quería. 

Erian disfrutó de su disfrute, escucharlo, saberlo, era todo cuanto necesitaba para dar el siguiente azote y el siguiente. Dio seis azotes al mismo ritmo, predecibles dejándola perderse un poco en las sensaciones antes de volver a alterarlo, la quería atenta a él.

—Bien, Helli —dijo cuando comenzó a dar los azotes extra, más fuerte, tanto como sabía que podía soportar y disfrutar.

Su propia excitación aumentó confinada en los pantalones, pero no era momento de saciarse, aunque la deseaba, quería complacerla de una nueva forma esa noche, tenerla totalmente a su merced. Cuando acabó soltó el flogger y acarició las nalgas rojas de la mujer, muy suavemente y aún así ella jadeo. La dejó lidiar con su respiración un minuto antes de caminar hasta el lugar donde iba a suspenderla.

—Ven aquí, Helli.

Ella caminó hasta quedar frente a él, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y le sorprendió no tener que hacerlo, con esos tacones había quedado exactamente a la misma altura que Erian, esa parte de ella que deseaba apoderarse de sus labios cada vez que los veía apreció la pequeña ayuda y sonrió levemente. 

Erian la observó, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente se sentía de muy buen humor con ella, la estaba apreciando y le gustaba su diversión dentro y fuera de esas paredes negras. Además era como un libro, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Decidió seguir un impulso y pasarse la lengua por los labios, y observó divertido cómo ella copiaba después el movimiento inconscientemente. Dejó ese juego y empezó con las sujeciones, primero creó casi un traje de cuerda sobre ella, pasándola por los enganches precisos y después comenzó con los arneses que la alzarían. Aseguró y comprobó cada sujeción y finalmente se movió hacia las poleas para elevarla. Su mirada coincidió con la de ella y comenzó a alzarla despacio unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Helli se dejó llevar por las cuerdas sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, confiando en él y en sus sujeciones, relajándose y ayudando en los momentos que era necesario haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo hasta que pudo relajarse. Observó a Erian cuando él terminó de suspenderla, estaba totalmente a su disposición, para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, no se podía mover y eso consiguió que su excitación, ya bastante elevada, aumentara más y el deseo se reflejó en sus ojos grises. 

Erian observó sin prisa cada parte del cuerpo de la sumisa, lista para el disfrute de sus manos y boca, para recorrer todo su cuerpo, para enloquecerla y escuchar cómo se acercaba al clímax que no pensaba darle, cómo la frustración aumentaba la excitación, la enloquecía más. Se acercó para hacer todo eso y lo primero que llevaba unos minutos queriendo hacer era calmar esas nalgas rojas con su lengua, después recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, presionando, acariciando, dejándola deseosa de sentir su piel cuando pasaban sobre el corsé, sobre sus pechos y logrando que su nombre escapara de esos labios rojos en una súplica cuando sacaba y empujaba levemente los dildos en ella, y cuando durante minutos dejaba de tocarla, quedándose a su espalda sin que ella pudiera continuar notando su presencia.

Cuando la bajó le quitó todas las cuerdas, él desde su espalda se abrió los pantalones y se puso un preservativo, le quitó el corsé con rapidez, aflojándolo y tirando de él, la hizo inclinarse, bajó el tanga todo lo posible teniendo en cuenta la separación de las piernas de ella y la penetró con largas y profundas embestidas, sujetándola por las caderas. Ella estaba tan húmeda, resbaladiza, le había complacido ver cómo su excitación era tal que había escurrido por sus muslos escapando del tanga, sabía que estaba tan excitada que sólo necesitaba su orden y se la dio, la sintió apretarse en torno a él y gruñó apretando los dientes para no seguirla, aún no quería hacerlo. Sólo la dejó tomar un par de respiraciones antes de salir de ella y penetrarla por el ano, haciéndolo más rápido. Tiró de su pelo incorporándola con ayuda de la mano en su cadera, sabía que ahora prácticamente sólo él la mantenía en pie, llevó una mano a su pecho y con la otra la sujetó por el sexo, tres de sus dedos entraron en ella, el pulgar rozaba el clítoris.

—Otra vez, Helli… córrete para mí —dijo apenas conteniendo esos segundos su orgasmo para decir esas palabras, empezó a correrse y sintió ser apretado y cómo ella lo obedecía.

Ese segundo orgasmo la dejó sin fuerzas en las piernas, sabía que hubiera acabado en el suelo de no ser por la sujeción de Erian. A los pocos segundos sintió cómo él salía de su interior y poco después un brazo pasaba por detrás de sus piernas y la elevaba. En cuanto estuvo en sus brazos sintió que ese era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar y se acurrucó contra su pecho y acarició con una mano el hombro y el cuello de Erian.

El viaje al sofá se le hizo más corto de lo que era, la dejó sentada en el mueble y le quitó los guantes y las botas con delicadeza. Como siempre le puso el batín suave y cálido y se sentó a su lado para cuidar las zonas enrojecidas y mimarla, ella también haciendo eso último hacia él. 

—Genial —susurró besando su hombro, acariciando su cuello con la nariz y rodeando su abdomen con un brazo. 

—Impaciente incluso para contestar —la acusó sin dejar de acariciar su espalda suavemente—. Háblame un poco más de la suspensión, Helli.

Ella se abstuvo de defenderse ante su acusación, era cierto. —Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre con tu acento ruso —comentó sonriendo ante sus propias palabras ganando tiempo para contestarle adecuadamente—. Como en todo, ha sido la mejor suspensión y la más excitante que he hecho, Erian. Me pongo nerviosa al principio, pero en cuanto siento las cuerdas los nervios se van. Me gusta sentir que tienes el control sobre mí, que puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Y me gustan tus manos y tu boca sobre mí, tocando mi piel, me convierten en mantequilla. 

—Me gusta verte y oírte disfrutar… Helli —la complació repitiendo su nombre.

—Siempre consigues que disfrute, aunque sea viendo cómo comes hamburguesas —bromeó ella mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes y alegres. 

Le divirtió su respuesta, pero por mucho que le estuvieran gustando esas palabras, la adoración en cierto modo fuera del juego ponía tornarse en algo peligroso.

—No te encapriches ni te encariñes, no soy bueno para ti fuera de aquí —advirtió notándose más serio que segundos antes.

Helli parpadeó y desvió la mirada con un nudo en el estómago y asintió jugando con la tira del batín. 

—Lo dijiste el primer día, sería tonta si no te hiciera caso cuando quedó tan claro —murmuró—. Tampoco quiero otra cosa. Pero creo que nos llevamos bien y podemos ser algo así como… amigos. 

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que seguía claro —contestó ignorando lo último, cuanta más gente entrara en su vida más cabos sueltos tendría, se había descuidado un poco con Rowen en ese aspecto y ahí lo tenía, no era como Anuk, pero se había colado en su vida, y sentía que Helli lo estaba haciendo incluso más rápido.

—Soy despistada, pero mi mente retiene las cosas importantes —explicó decidiendo que era un buen momento para levantarse—. Voy a ducharme y recogeré todo —dijo aunque no hiciera mucha falta, fue a por su ropa y seguidamente al baño. 

Erian suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró y se repitió que eso era lo que debía hacer. Se levantó, recoger sería una tarea más larga por lo que esa vez fue primero a tomar una ducha y ponerse cómodo. Cuando Helli salió del baño seguía entretenido con las herramientas de suspensión.

Ella recogió lo que le correspondía en silencio acabando antes que Erian de hacer todo. —¿Te ayudo con algo más? 

—No es necesario.

Helli asintió, se frotó un brazo nerviosamente y se dirigió a la puerta. —Entonces me marcho a casa ya. Nos vemos el jueves que viene —dijo lo último con un poco de duda que se filtró en su tono de voz. 

—Hasta el jueves, Helli.

La morena asintió sonriendo suavemente y salió de la habitación para segundos después hacer lo mismo del piso de Erian y regresar a su casa.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_[1]_** Comida de gordos en honor a nuestra querida amiga Majo.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Jueves 7 de marzo de 2013. 19:57._

Se sentó en el sofá, al fin después de esos largos días. El día anterior tenía que haber hecho un trabajo, pero el maldito factor humano había hecho fallar su plan y había tenido que hacerlo esa mañana, eso había destrozado sus horarios. La noche anterior había quedado con un cliente para concretar un trabajo que en principio era investigación, pero que podía acabar manchándole las manos de más sangre, no era un cara a cara, al menos su rostro no lo veían. Había vuelto a las dos de la madrugaba, el trabajo del día siguiente tenía que hacerlo a las siete de la mañana, durante el desayuno de la familia que tenía que aniquilar, esto lo cabreaba, ningún contratiempo podía molestarlo tanto como aquel que afectara a sus sagradas siete horas de sueño. 

Una vez dejadas las agujas en los lugares precisos que les quitaron la vida en orden de los padres a los hijos, se percató de que no había desayunado, el trozo de plum-cake que ya nadie iba a comer era lo que lo había alimentado toda la mañana. Al regresar a casa recogió todo como siempre, le fastidió tener que dejar la lavadora puesta e irse en vez de esperar a comprobar que todo estuviera limpio, pero tenía que reunirse con el señor Virtanen para el informe bisemanal. Ese trabajo de investigación era simple, pero con su estado de humor le resultaba un incordio, no veía el momento de que esos científicos terminaran de hacer ese tratamiento experimental. Ganaba más con los asesinatos, aunque no se veía haciendo eso toda su vida por el momento era lo que tocaba, aspiraba a ir dejándolo cuando ahorrara lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida y entonces podría vivir tranquilo sólo con las inversiones en la bolsa y algún trabajo de espionaje empresarial de vez en cuando, trabajos sencillos como el que hacía para el padre de Helli.

Después de terminar de recoger, comer ¡al fin!, revisar su agenda y cómo llevaba cada trabajo, usualmente lo hacía antes de dormir, pero ese día sabía que no iba a aguantar tanto despierto. Preparó las cosas para la escena con Helli y entonces fue cuando se había sentado y había soltado un suspiro, estaba de verdad cansado, debería haber cancelado esa cita con ella, pero de un día para otro le había parecido un aviso muy precipitado y tampoco había pensado que fuera a sentirse tan agotado. 

Llamaron a la puerta, le parecía que acababa de sentarse, pero habían pasado cinco minutos. Abrió la puerta del portal y en el tiempo que Helli tardó en subir él recompuso su máscara quedando oculto el cansancio, realmente apartándolo, tenía que estar atento para que esas prácticas fueran seguras, y estaba cansado sí, pero su capacidad de reacción era superior, conocía sus límites y ni por asomo lo estaba estirando tanto como podía antes de que la probabilidad de fallos tuviera que tenerla en cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Helli.

—Hola —ella lo saludó dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de entrar en la casa—. ¿Qué tal estás? 

—Bien. ¿Y tú? —contestó dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Bastante bien, me han dicho que voy a hacer un recital de piano —informó emocionada por la noticia. 

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. Tendrás que venir a verme —le advirtió caminando ya hacia la sala para no perder mucho más tiempo. 

—Será un placer —aceptó él, hubiera ido de todas formas, su música le encantaba, era un hecho.

Se sentó en la silla y la observó desnudarse siguiendo sus manos dejando nueva piel que admirar, cuando se arrodilló ante él la siguió mirando unos minutos, como siempre, para no perder las buenas costumbres.

—Ven, Helli, desnúdame.

Ella asintió acercándose con una sonrisa encantada de poder hacer eso, a riesgo de parecer repetitiva, le encantaba poder tocarlo y besarlo con cuidado y deleite. Erian se sintió esa vez presto a suspirar y relajarse, pero mantuvo sus costumbres.

—Ves al armario, encontrarás las botas, póntelas, después abre el segundo cajón de la cómoda, te diré qué vas a traerme.

Helli se levantó, fue hasta el armario y se puso las botas, tenía curiosidad si la razón para que se las pusiera era porque había pensado algo con ellas o simplemente porque le gustaba que las usase; esa parte retorcida de ella quiso creer lo segundo. Luego fue hasta la cómoda y abrió el cajón. 

—De la columna de la izquierda coge el cuarto dildo, de la segunda el lubricante de café, de la tercera las terceras pinzas y de la de la derecha el cuarto dildo y el masajeador de clítoris rojo —Erian la observó acercarse e hizo una simple indicación para que se quedara de pie delante de él—. Dame tus pechos.

Ella obedeció inclinándose y él cogió las pinzas de sus manos, las colocó y las reguló apretando hasta un punto cercano al dolor, después tiró de la cadena que las unía para escucharla jadear, le gustaban esas cadenitas, por ello casi todas las pinzas para pezones que compraba las tenían. Acercó la boca y chupó los presionados pezones a la vez que sujetaba sus pechos con las manos, abarcándolos por completo.

—Date la vuelta y separa las piernas, tus pies a los lados de los míos —indicó.

Helli lo hizo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante cuando él cogió las cosas de sus manos y le ordenó que se separara las nalgas, gimió quedamente cuando las manos de Erian pasaron entre éstas. Sintió sus dedos tantear su ano y cómo uno entraba en su vagina ya húmeda, como siempre lista para él. La penetró varias veces y luego sustituyó los dedos por el dildo. Los dedos lubricados entraron en su ano que por el repetido uso estaba más dilatado. Hizo movimientos circulares y de tijera y poco después el segundo dildo estuvo en su interior. 

—Date la vuelta, estira los brazos y apoya los codos en las esquinas del respaldo de la silla.

Ella acató la orden, quedando tan cerca del rostro de Erian que pensó que el hombre se apoderaría de sus labios, deseándolo, pero él no lo hizo y ella tuvo que contener un leve lloriqueo. 

Erian encendió el masajeador del clítoris y lo acercó al lugar indicado, ella se movió contra el objeto excitada y él lo apartó.

—Dime un número que te guste, Helli, el número que te gustaría gritarme en tu último azote de hoy —dijo en un tono más suave, atrayendo aún más su atención. 

—Cuarenta y cinco… —susurró devolviéndole la mirada fijamente. 

—Cada vez que te muevas restaré un azote, si se te salen los dildos quitaré dos y si te corres serán diez menos, ¿entendido, Helli?

—Como ordenes, Erian —contestó ella sin moverse un ápice más. 

Erian volvió a aproximar el pequeño vibrador al clítoris de Helli, el aumento de altura hacía que ambos tuvieran una posición más cómoda para ella, aunque también restaba estabilidad a la mujer. El juguete tocó su objetivo y Erian observó lo que quería, cada sonido que salía de esa boca y cada expresión en ese rostro eran suyos. 

Helli apretó las manos y a falta de poder morderse el labio inferior se pasó la lengua humedeciéndolo. Hizo lo posible para mantener las caderas quietas, pero no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran.

—Cuarenta y cuatro, Helli.

Ella gimió lastimosamente por su falta, y se resistió a la tentación de moverse contra ese objeto del demonio. Además tenía que asegurarse de mantener los dos dildos en su lugar. O al menos lo intentó durante un tiempo. Erian siguió descontando azotes y ella sintió que estaba cerca de correrse. 

—Erian… —suplicó. 

Él continuó observando su expresión, cómo se debatía para no correrse con el intenso placer que le estaba provocando.

—¿Qué quieres, Helli? —le preguntó tras largos segundos, dando un tirón de la cadena que unía sus pezones.

—Quiero… ah… correrme —contestó manteniendo los ojos entreabiertos—. Que… que no restes máaas...

—Puedes correrte, ya sabes a cambio de qué, o puedo parar y dejar de restar —le dio las opciones para obtener cada cosa.

Helli se removió indecisa. —Quiero que me azotes… Erian. 

Erian siguió con la vibración y cuando vio que alcanzaba el punto de no retorno apartó el vibrador.

—Ves al armario y trae la mano de cuero rojo con tachuelas.

Ella lo hizo en el camino respirando hondo varias veces para controlar su excitación, aunque el movimiento de los dildos no ayudaba demasiado. Regresó frente a Erian y le tendió la mano de cuero. 

—Ven a mi derecha y túmbate sobre mis piernas —ordenó tras coger el objeto, una vez que ella obedeció, preguntó—: ¿Cuántos azotes son, Helli?

—33, Erian —contestó tras tragar, su maravilloso número había acabado demasiado pequeño, ella lamentaba eso tanto como lamentaba haber desobedecido. 

—Pon los brazos a la espalda y crúzalos —una vez que ella lo hizo se los ató con la cuerda que se había dejado preparada para ello—. Cuéntalos, Helli —dijo tras masajearle las nalgas.

Le dio dos azotes con la mano que ella contó y después comenzó a azotarla fuerte con la mano de cuero, las tachuelas marcaban círculos en la suave piel a medida que se enrojecía y Helli gemía y gritaba cada número, su erección se engrosaba aún más con el roce del cuerpo de la mujer debido al movimiento consecuente de cada azote. 

Ella siguió contando, con cada número se podía apreciar la excitación que sentía, incrementada al sentir la dureza de Erian en su vientre, al saber que a él le gustaba tanto escucharla, verla y sentirla. Cuando gritó el último se quedó unos segundos esperando la orden de Erian para correrse, pero no llegó y ella acabó por relajar sus músculos sin variar de postura y normalizó su respiración. 

—Túmbate en la mesa boca arriba con las piernas separadas y los brazos por encima de tu cabeza —ordenó tras desatarla y quitarle las pinzas de los pezones.

Helli asintió mientras se ponía en pie, caminó hasta la mesa y se tumbó tal y como él le había ordenado ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Él se levantó, abrió la nevera portátil que había dejado bajo la mesa con todo preparado y comenzó a sacar cuencos dejándolos en torno a ella.

—¿Vas a ser una buena mesa, Helli? —preguntó cogiendo un bol con un huevo frito caliente todavía y colocándolo sobre el vientre de la mujer.

Ella contrajo un segundo el vientre, asintió y se relajó para no mover mucho el abdomen. 

—Seré la mejor mesa, Erian. 

Mojó lentamente la yema con pan de otro bol, después observándola atentamente cogió un tenedor y un cuchillo y cortó con precisión el huevo de modo que ella apenas llegó a notar un roce. La acción probaba la confianza que ella tenía en que él no pasaría los límites que habían establecido. Cuando terminó de cortar dejó los cubiertos a buen recaudo fuera de la mesa y cogió cada trozo con la boca besando y lamiendo su vientre recompensándola, complacido.

Helli dejó salir un largo suspiro disfrutando de sus besos y las caricias de su lengua, obviando las cosquillas que a veces le producían para mantenerse lo más quieta posible. Ese momento cuchillo se había asustado ligeramente, pero no había dejado que eso se reflejara en su rostro o su cuerpo y al parecer había tenido recompensa, no podía pedir más que ser mimada así por Erian. 

Comenzó a colocar distintos trozos de fruta sobre los brazos, hombros, pechos, monte de Venus y muslos de Helli. Después esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y en bol de la nata metió dos dedos y comenzó a extenderla por la mitad superior de su torso, haciendo lo mismo con el chocolate con la mano izquierda, creando un dibujo a base de caminos y cúmulos de nata. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con el resultado cogió el bol de chocolate y vertió el dulce en el hueco de la clavícula de Helli. La observó y comenzó a comer las frutas y lamer cada lugar hasta dejarlo impecable empezando por el brazo derecho, siguiendo con los hombros, bebiendo el chocolate como un gato y bajando por el brazo izquierdo. Después comenzó a limpiar el torso, siguiendo las espirales que había creado con los duros y sensibilizados pezones como centro, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, hasta finalmente chuparlos.

Ella suspiró con cada trozo de fruta que cogía de su cuerpo, los suspiros pasaron a ser gemidos y jadeos cuando él empezó a lamer el chocolate y la nata, cuando comenzó a jugar con sus pezones. Le había encantado cómo había sido capaz de mover ambas manos en diferentes direcciones, pero lo mejor era el ritmo relajado de ese día que le permitía centrarse en todas las cosas que hacía Erian. 

Para el resto utilizó mermeladas y cuando terminó y su boca quedó entre las piernas de ella sacó el dildo de su vagina, introdujo dos fresones y dejó escurrir chocolate por sus labios mayores. Lamió parte del chocolate, lo suficiente para que no se perdiera en las sábanas plásticas.

—Empuja, Helli, dame lo que quiero —ordenó.

Cuando la primera fresa sobresalió un poco mordió un trozo, para el resto introdujo su lengua y lo atrajo al exterior, después la otra. 

Helli siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Erian, cómo usaba las frutas para desesperarla introduciéndose en su sexo y lamiendo el chocolate que iba dejando caer. No pudo evitar relamerse al ver un poco de chocolate en los labios de él, desear limpiarlos cuidadosamente y saborear las frutas de la boca de él; sus miradas conectaron, la de ella oscurecida por el deseo y con un brillo que mostraba su dicha por haberle servido. 

Erian volvió a tapar su entrada con el dildo y se colocó junto a la cabeza de Helli, llevó la mano izquierda a sujetarla por el pelo y la acercó a su más que dura polla.

—Abre la boca, Helli, es tu turno —dijo rozando con el glande los labios entreabiertos.

Ella lo recibió gustosa, rodeándolo con sus labios y lamiendo una gota de líquido preseminal que había visto en su punta, disfrutando de ese sabor del que se había hecho adicta desde la primera vez que le permitió tenerlo así. Erian la instó a mover la cabeza empujándose también en consonancia, ella apretaba los labios, lamía toda su extensión presionando en la punta cuando él salía, a la vez que él con la mano izquierda torturaba deliciosamente su clítoris. Cuando su Amo se corrió ella se aseguró de tragarlo todo, ella se corrió inmediatamente después a su orden, aún recuperando la respiración limpió su polla con suaves caricias de su lengua y sin despegar la vista de sus ojos se relamió mostrándole cuán delicioso era para ella. 

Erian sacó los dildos de su cuerpo dando por finalizada la escena, le quitó las botas, la ayudó a incorporarse y acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar antes de lamer el superior, luego el inferior, das dos mordisquitos, tirar del labio y conquistar su boca, esa vez sin prisas. La abrazó y tras unos segundos preguntó en su oído, casi tímidamente:

—¿Me lo devuelves? —quizás fuera el cansancio, pero en ese momento quería ese toque, no solía necesitarlo; tomar el riesgo de pedirlo pese a la posibilidad de una negativa por su espalda descubierta era un acto de confianza por la que ella le había mostrado.

Ella se sorprendió por su petición, por su tono, pero la sorpresa pasó pronto y sonrió ampliamente. 

—Cuando quieras —susurró moviendo las manos para posarlas en su espalda, él se tensó unos segundos antes de relajarse, y luego lo rodeó con una caricia, era tan cálido, se sentía tan bien poder abrazarlo sabiendo la confianza que depositaba en ella al aceptarlo. 

Se quedó abrazándola por unos segundos hasta que en esa relajación sintió que se le cerraban los párpados y cogió una profunda bocanada de aire para despejarse, cuando se separó no quedaba ninguna muestra de ella.

—Vamos al sofá —dijo instándola a levantarse, una vez allí le dio el batín como siempre y trató las partes enrojecidas, quedándose rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo—. ¿Estás bien? —hizo la pregunta de rigor.

Helli sonrió dulcemente y asintió a su pregunta. —¿Han quedado mis nalgas bonitas con esa mano? 

—Puedes verte tú misma —contestó soltándola un momento para coger de la parte baja de la mesa baja frente a ellos un espejo de mano y ofrecérselo.

Ella lo cogió, se incorporó un poco sin soltarse de su protector abrazo y se miró sonriendo divertida. 

—Yo creo que ha quedado precioso, eres un artista —rió besando sus labios castamente.

—Gracias. 

—Ha sido una sesión relajada, me ha gustado —agregó ella. 

Él asintió conforme y siguió acariciando su pelo y espalda.

—Me divertí haciendo de plato, me hacías cosquillas —siguió relatando ella. 

—Lo sé, era lo que pretendía —admitió ladeando una sonrisa.

—Pero no me reí. Fui buena —contestó orgullosa y le sacó la lengua burlona. 

—La mejor mesa —concedió siguiéndole el juego.

Helli sonrió y asintió. —Nunca habíamos tenido una escena tan calmada y me ha gustado. Sí. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta —aseguró.

Ella asintió relajadamente acariciando el pecho de Erian alargando un poco más esos minutos con él antes de levantarse. 

—Hora de la ducha —dijo estirándose, acarició su rostro y se alejó sonriendo. 

Erian recogió la mano de cuero, las cuerdas, las botas, quitó las sábanas y recogió las cosas de cocina, dejando las cosas de la cómoda como tarea de ella como hacían desde la segunda sesión. Metió las cosas en el lavavajillas sin contemplaciones y subió a ducharse, al agua caliente lo tentó a quedarse allí hasta caerse por dormirse. Se sentó en el sofá, fue de nuevo consciente de su agotamiento, pero se dijo mientras acariciaba a Luka que aún aguantaría hasta que Helli se fuera, que no iba a dormirse, el gato no obtuvo más de dos caricias después de esa negativa.

Cuando Helli salió y lo vio en el sofá profundamente dormido no pudo más que adorar sus rasgos relajados, sin esa máscara de frialdad que siempre ponía, casi parecía un ángel. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, no iba a despertarlo ya que parecía tan agotado. Fue hasta su bolso sin hacer ruido, escribió una rápida nota que dejó en la mesa de café del salón y salió mirando por última vez a Erian para grabar esa imagen en la mente a falta de poder obtener una foto.

***

_Jueves 21 de marzo de 2013. 9:15._

Siguió a Richard por los pasillos de la mansión Virtanen como siempre que iba a hacer su reporte bimensual, la diferencia esa vez era que iba a entregar los últimos informes.

—Buenos días, señor Virtanen —saludó al entrar en el despacho y estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Señor Willsn —saludó Heikki tendiéndole la mano—. Siéntese por favor. 

—Gracias —dijo cortésmente y sacó los informes de su maletín—. Las pruebas del tratamiento han finalizado y su intención es sacarlo al mercado, aunque con los resultados obtenidos no es legal, pero como ya intuirá esos fallos no se encuentran en el informe que entregarán a la comisión —hizo un breve resumen mientras le mostraba los papeles que había llevado con las pruebas correspondientes.

Heikki observó los papeles con detenimiento como hacía siempre, una sonrisa se iba a formando en su rostro conforme lo leía. 

—Son unas buenas noticias, señor Willsn. Me alegra haber contactado con usted para este trabajo —dijo sinceramente sin despegar la vista de los documentos. 

—¿Desea que continúe haciendo un seguimiento? —ofreció, a su parecer lo lógico era destapar a esa empresa enviando las pruebas de manera anónima y observar cómo caía, pero no había terminado de analizar a ese hombre en ese aspecto, era un hombre muy legal que contrataba servicios ilegales.

El otro lo meditó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. —A partir de aquí procederé por mí mismo, pero lo tendré en cuenta si preciso de sus servicios de nuevo, señor Willsn —aseguró mirándolo y sonriendo de lado agregó—: Ha sido un placer tenerlo en la empresa. 

Erian sólo asintió y se levantó. —Ya sabe cómo contactar conmigo —dijo tendiéndole la mano para despedirse.

El mayor asintió estrechándole la mano ofrecida. —Si necesita algo alguna vez, no dude en acudir a mí, señor Willsn. Avisaré a Richard para que le acompañe. 

—Conozco el camino. Adiós, señor Virtanen —cogió su maletín y salió del despacho.

Iba a abrir su coche para marcharse cuando un husky siberiano llegó hasta él, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial y le gruñó.

—¡Fluffy! —escuchó la voz de Helli unos metros más atrás del perro, la joven corría a la pata coja hacia ellos, con dos muletas en las manos y en la frente se podía ver una herida con dos puntos—. Deja a Erian en paz, que no te ha hecho nada. 

—Me pasa casi siempre, debe ser por Luka —contestó el rubio observándola, sintiéndose un poco preocupado por ella—. ¿Cómo estás, Helli?

Ella sonrió con ironía. —En realidad, a pesar del cuadro, bien —aseguró tranquilizadoramente—. Puedo andar, pero si pongo el pie en el suelo mi madre me mata, no entiende que es un pequeño esguince —explicó ya que él no sabía nada de su pequeño accidente—. ¿Y tú cómo estás? 

—Mi contrato con tu padre finalizó —contestó sin darle importancia y no se resistió a apartar el pelo de la frente de Helli con una caricia y acercarse un poco para examinar su herida—. ¿Qué has hecho, pequeña cafre? —ella sólo le había dicho que tuvo un accidente esquiando, pero que estaba bien.

—Intenté bajar demasiado rápido una de las pendientes —contestó dejándose hacer—. Sólo rodé un poco, de ahí el esguince y la frente… bueno, no recuerdo con qué fue, pero es un corte muy pequeño —le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Se está curando bien —convino Erian apartando su mano. La miró pensando si decírselo, pero finalmente se decidió—. El sábado viene una amiga por dos semanas, te lo aviso por si la próxima vez que te vea te la cruzas.

Helli parpadeó un tanto descolocada. —¿Vamos a vernos aunque ella esté aquí? 

—Si es un problema para ti, no —contestó Erian, él no veía razón a que él tuviera que estar en abstinencia porque Anuk se hubiera empecinado en pasar un par de semanas de vacaciones en su casa, no era como si su amiga no hubiera descubierto qué tenía debajo de la escalera desde hacía años.

—¿Para mí? Para mí no es ningún problema, Erian —aseguró Helli negando con la cabeza, ella siempre que pudiera verlo estaba contenta, no importaba la situación de ese momento—. Sólo me preguntaba si no lo sería para ella; pero si dices que está bien yo estaré encantada de seguir quedando contigo. 

—Hazme saber cuando estés recuperada, del todo —dijo lo último con especial énfasis para que calara el mensaje y abrió la puerta de su coche para marcharse.

—Erian… —ella lo detuvo antes de que entrara—. Creo que he encontrado la película de misterio que te gustará —dijo sonriendo suavemente, en el fondo esperando que dijera de verla con ella aunque simplemente con que le gustara estaría satisfecha. 

Erian la miró detenidamente, sabía que no debería, pero otra parte de él quería volver a pasar una tarde con ella como la del partido, divertirse.

—¿Estás segura de que está a la altura?

Helli levantó la mano izquierda y se llevó la derecha al corazón. —Palabra, hice una buena investigación hasta dar con ella. 

—Te daré una oportunidad de probarlo —aceptó finalmente.

—¿Cuando te viene bien? ¿Esta noche? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza. 

Él asintió. —Te espero esta noche, yo pongo la cena —contestó y ladeó una sonrisa.

Helli rió y asintió. —Estaré allí a la hora de siempre entonces, prepárate para la intriga —le advirtió dando un paso atrás para dejarlo salir con el coche. 

—Hasta entonces —se despidió, entró en el coche y salió de la finca.

***

_Jueves 27 de marzo de 2013. 19:40._

—Anuk…

—Ya voy, ya voy, no seas impaciente, es que ¡mira! ¿Cómo voy a irme a bailar así? —protestó la aludida mostrándole su lleno estómago por la opípara cena de su amigo.

—Es sencillo, te levantas, te lavas los dientes, te calzas, coges el abrigo y el bolso, sales del edificio, caminas trescientos metros y coges el autobús al centro, después caminas allá donde quiera que hayas quedado con tus amigos y bailas.

—No me vengas con esas ínfulas de Amo, Ivan —protestó Anuk.

Erian clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños, como siempre que su amiga lo llamaba por el hombre que le habían puesto en el orfanato: Ivan Ivanovic, Don Nadie; personalmente prefería ser alguien aunque apreciara tanto o menos al hombre que le dio su apellido.

—Me llamo Erian y vas a llegar tarde a tu cita —repuso el hombre, reuniendo paciencia.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres que conozca a la tuya, ¿por qué no quieres? Rowen me dijo que era una chica muy mona —lo interrogó ella.

—No viene al caso, empieza a moverte —eludió la pregunta.

—De eso nada, rubito, desembucha, ¿es que es alguien especial? —insistió la de pelo castaño largo y ondulado.

—No es nadie.

—“No es nadie” —lo imitó ella y bufó—. Entonces me quedaré a ver a ese “nadie” que estás tan empeñado en que no vea.

—Anuk, haz el favor —dijo serio.

—Me voy si me cuentas cuándo y cómo conociste a… —chasqueó los dedos tratando de recordar el nombre que había dicho Rowen— Helli.

—Levántate…

—No me vengas con esa cantinela otra vez y no me pongas esa cara de Iceman —el gesto de Erian se encrudeció y ella se levantó sonriente, se acercó y cuando llegó a su altura lo abrazó—. Venga, pequeño gruñón, no te enfades y mañana vayamos a perdernos en una librería, ¿vale?

El rostro de Erian se relajó y asintió con una suave sonrisa, devolviendo el abrazo. 

—¿Te digo un gran plan y eso es todo? —protestó Anuk sujetando con una mano su camisa y con la otra comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, directa al blanco.

—Anuk, no hagas eso… para —ordenó sonriendo, tratando de sonar serio y aguantar la risa.

Ella siguió y él finalmente cedió a la risa, sólo ella le hacía costillas, eran privilegios por haberle conocido cuando aún era alguien inocente sin demasiadas preocupaciones y por ser la única persona a la que quizás no sería capaz de matar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó, avisando de que Helli ya había llegado.

—Anuk… estate… quieta… —pidió mientras se movía hacia la puerta y tratando de alejarse de las manos de su amiga.

—Vale… ya paro, pero sólo porque conseguí lo que quería —dijo deteniendo las cosquillas—. Vamos, abre la puerta —lo apremió emocionada.

Erian suspiró. —Esta me la pagas —advirtió recomponiéndose un poco.

Anuk se colgó de su cuello para que bajara la cabeza a su altura, veinte centímetros más abajo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahí tienes mi pago —bromeó a la vez que acariciaba su pelo con cariño devolviéndolos a su lugar.

—No tienes remedio —se resignó y fue a erguirse, pero no pudo—. Me sueltas, monito.

—Venga, abre… hay que ver lo espigado que has acabado siendo —dijo divertida, era un año mayor que él y era una frase que decía a menudo.

Él negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. —Hola, Helli —la saludó y la instó a pasar.

Ella lo hizo dejando un beso en su mejilla. —Parece que estás teniendo un día entretenido —comentó ella con una sonrisa, había escuchado su risa tras la puerta y por un segundo había llegado a pensar que Rowen quizá estuviera allí, pero pronto lo descartó, nunca había escuchado reír a Erian hasta ese momento, pero estaba segura de que había sido él y le había gustado escucharlo, cómo sonaba. 

Erian no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada, ni bien cerró la puerta Anuk no esperó a que su amigo se dignara a hacer las presentaciones.

—Hola, soy Anuk Vetrova, encantada de conocerte, Helli. Aunque no sea gracias a éste —dijo señalando al rubio.

Helli parpadeó varias veces ante la repentina presentación, pero atinó a tenderle la mano y esbozar una sonrisa cuando se recuperó. —Helli Virtanen, es un placer conocerte. 

—Rowen tenía razón, eres muy mona. ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis? —la interrogó.

—Anuk, deberías irte, vas a llegar tarde —intervino Erian, sonando más como una exigencia que una sugerencia.

—No se van a mover del pub —le quitó importancia la de pelo castaño—. Quítate el abrigo, te vas a achicharrar, y cuéntame.

La morena se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el lugar de siempre mirando a Erian con una sonrisa entre divertida y tranquilizadora. 

—Sólo desde antes de navidad —contestó por encima. 

—Anuk, recuerda el trato, dejo que te quedes, pero no incordias más de la cuenta —insistió Erian.

—No seas aguafiestas, además no la estoy molestando, ¿a que no? —preguntó a Helli.

—No sería muy educado por mi parte decir la verdad en este momento —bromeó la aludida poniendo una expresión inocente. 

Anuk sonrió. —¿Ves? No la molesta, pequeño gruñón —sacó sus propias conclusiones—. Y dime, ¿a qué te dedicas, eres modelo? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 23?

—¿Acaso eres periodista? —preguntó riendo Helli y negando con la cabeza—. Pianista, de la filarmónica, no me va lo de las dietas continuas. Y 24. 

—No, soy abogada —y le guiñó un ojo—, también somos buenos sonsacando información.

—Y ya tienes bastante, quieres ir a lavarte los malditos dientes de una vez —dijo comenzando a exasperarse.

—No me hables así que la vamos a tener —protestó Anuk.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia y vete a bailar como aseguraste que harías antes de las ocho.

—Quien dice las ocho, dice las ocho y media, no me seas tan pejilguero. Antes era igual de antisocial que ahora, pero más relajado, le perdí de vista unos años y se echó a perder —le comenzó a Helli.

—Anuk…

—No seas pesado.

—Lo soy porque tú lo eres, sí molestas, no sólo a mí, la estás acosando con preguntas nada más verla, mintiéndome a mí. Lárgate de una vez, como tenías que haber hecho hace rato —exigió Erian.

—He dicho que no me hables así, Ivan, te guardas tus exigencias para tu sala negra y no la estoy avasallando a preguntas, y si tú no te comportaras así tan frío y hablaras conmigo no tendría que hacerlo, pero no sé qué narices te pasa desde que te adoptó ese tipo —contraatacó Anuk.

—Deja de llamarme así y vete, no me hagas decir algo de lo que me arrepienta —casi siseó.

—Eres imposible —dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Mira quién habla —repuso él y cuando se perdió en lo alto de la escalera bufó y se pasó una mano por la nuca exasperado.

Helli se removió un tanto incómoda por haber presenciado esa discusión en la que parecía haber escuchado más de lo que debería. No tenía ni idea de que Erian era adoptado, de que hubiera tenido otro nombre antes de ese que ella conocía, era tanta información nueva y que no terminaba de encajar en su mente… Pero no iba a preguntarle, si él quería explicárselo lo escucharía, pero como con las cicatrices todo eso era decisión de Erian. 

Se acercó lentamente hasta él y puso una mano sobre su brazo mirándolo con una suave sonrisa. 

—Lo sé, los hermanos mayores son desesperantes. 

—Sobre todo cuando se creen que lo son —dijo Erian, suspiró cogiendo la caja en la que guardaba los cigarrillos de tabaco turco que ya había liado en otro momento, se pasó de nuevo la mano por la nuca y decidió dejarlos—. Siento esto, Helli —se disculpó más sereno.

Ella negó con la cabeza acariciando su mejilla suavemente quedando frente a él. —No te preocupes, Erian. Son cosas que pasan. 

Él asintió y se alejó hasta los ventanales, necesitaba relajarse un poco más para poder centrarse en la sesión que tenían por delante.

—Me voy, no me esperes despierto —dijo Anuk al bajar lista para la fiesta.

—No me despiertes al venir —repuso él.

—Dios me libre —rió ella—. Lo creas o no su mal humor puede aumentar y llegar a niveles insospechados con eso, le dura el cabreo todo el día —comentó a Helli confidencialmente—. Espero verte otro día más tranquilamente, Helli.

—Gracias por la información, Anuk —contestó ella sonriendo—. Me alegra haberte conocido, y también espero verte antes de que te marches. 

—Toma, éste es mi número, cuando quieras me llamas y nos tomamos algo —dijo entregándole una tarjeta, se acercó a Erian y éste pese al enfado se dejó abrazar por ella y acariciara su pelo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y exigir otro de vuelta, tras unos segundos él obedeció—. Hasta mañana, Erian.

—Hasta mañana, Anuk —la despidió y esperó donde estaba hasta que la mujer se fue—. ¿Quieres tomar algo o empezar?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Como tú quieras, Erian. Si necesitas respirar un poco más —contestó con una dulce sonrisa. 

—Ven —pidió y cuando estuvo frente a él revisó su frente—. ¿Estás bien?

Helli asintió. —Te iba a preguntar si podía dejarme puesta la tobillera. No me duele, pero lo siento más seguro. 

—¿Te importa que te lo revise?

—No, no me importa —aseguró sentándose en el sofá y empezando a desabrocharse las botas.

Erian se arrodilló delante de ella cuando se quitó la bota y cogió su pie y subiendo el pantalón rozó la pierna con las yemas de los dedos, casi con mimo, llegando al músculo lesionado lo tocó con profesionalidad atento a cualquier reacción de ella, no quería hacerle daño.

—Debería haber venido a verte en lugar de ir al médico —comentó Helli sonriendo. 

—Sólo hice un curso de primeros auxilios y poco más a los diecinueve —explicó volviendo a bajarle el pantalón—. Te faltan unos días más para estar al cien por cien, por eso te sientes un poco inestable sin la tobillera. Se queda donde está y si te molesta, por poco que sea me lo dirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. —Lo haré, no te preocupes —aseguró, sonrió de lado y puso sus manos en las mejillas de él—. Ven que te lo agradezco —pidió traviesa.

—¿Me lo agradeces o te aprovechas más? —cuestionó levantándose. 

—¿Qué importancia tienen esos pequeños detalles? —replicó Helli. 

Erian le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, tentándola un poco más.

—Ves a desnudarte.

—Qué mala persona es usted, señor Willsn —bromeó dirigiéndose al cuarto para hacer lo que le había dicho. 

—No sabes cuánto —contestó enigmático y la siguió al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta para comenzar la sesión, pensando en variar algunas cosas aunque ya había tenido en cuenta qué hacer que no estuviera mucho de pie.

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí dejamos la [ Ficha de Anuk](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Asesino%20en%20cuero/Anuk_zps0qwhducv.jpg).


	8. Capítulo 8

_Martes 9 de abril de 2013. 19:23._

Helli terminó de gritar de nuevo al estúpido árbitro que les habían puesto para ese partido, se sentó en su sitio y miró a Erian que había estado haciendo lo mismo que ella. No pudo contener una suave risa al verlo tan efusivo, por suerte esa vez el resto de gente a su alrededor los acompañaban con sus vítores o sus protestas, Antti se había portado después de que le contara lo que había pasado la última vez. 

—¿Otra cerveza? —le preguntó al hombre inclinándose un poco para no tener que gritar demasiado por el bullicio que aún seguía después de la última expulsión hacia su equipo. 

Erian dejó de refunfuñar por lo bajo en ruso después de haber gritado bien claro lo que opinaba del árbitro en un idioma que lo entendiera y asintió. Le encantaba el hockey sobre hielo y después de dos semanas con Anuk poniendo su vida patas arriba había necesitado ese respiro, realmente había agradecido la invitación, tenía un poco de trabajo acumulado y no se lo hubiera tomado si ella no lo hubiera tentado.

Ella pidió al hombre que repartía bebida y comida por todo el estadio dos latas más de cerveza, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas eran aunque sabía que la mitad de un par había acabado por los suelos y otra simplemente se había quedado caliente. Las cogió y le pasó una a Erian antes de volver a gritar por un nuevo gol del equipo de su hermano. Estaba demasiado contenta porque él hubiera aceptado su invitación, cumplir la promesa que Anuk casi le había obligado a hacerle, que lo cuidara. 

Había quedado con la amiga de Erian el sábado después de que se conocieran; tras pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que no hubiera sido educado ignorar su ofrecimiento de un café y le había parecido maja, más allá de que hablaba por los codos, casi más que ella misma. La reunión había sido amena, Anuk había respetado la privacidad de Erian y no le había contado demasiado de su pasado, algo que Helli había agradecido ya que si no lo hubiera hecho se habría visto en la obligación de ser ella quien se lo pidiera, no quería enterarse de la vida de Erian como lo haría una cotilla, eran sus cosas y él tenía derecho a preservar lo que creyera conveniente. 

Aún con todo la mujer le había hecho un pequeño interrogatorio sobre cómo veía a su amigo, si sonreía, si creía que estaba bien, si se cuidaba. Cosas que Helli no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero que se aseguró de contestar lo mejor que pudo. Tras eso Anuk le había pedido que si él se había relajado con ella en el partido y viendo una película, que no dejara de pedirle que fuera con ella a esas cosas y ella había aceptado, aunque no había pensado dejar de hacerlo de cualquier modo. Por lo demás la conversación trató básicamente de ellas, de sus gustos y cosas triviales, como había pensado, Anuk era una buena mujer, mandona y alocada, pero amable. 

Quedaba un último minuto de partido y el equipo de su hermano estaba a un punto de ganar, tenía que marcar cuanto antes. Cuando Helli vio que Antti había cogido el disco y se dirigía a la portería se levantó sin despegar los ojos de él; lo vio golpear con el stik el disco y a éste volar directo a la portería y entrar en el último segundo. No lo pensó demasiado cuando empezó a saltar y en la alegría de momento atrajo a Erian para besarlo antes de seguir celebrando. 

Erian sonrió divertido por la efusividad de Helli, él no era de saltar como loco aunque también estaba feliz por el equipo de Antti, por el equipo que él había apoyado. La dejó saltar y gritar junto con las personas que los rodeaban, casi sintiendo ganas de reír por el espectáculo que estaba dando, y pensó que definitivamente le encantaba ir a ver partidos con Helli, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien disfrutarlos así. Además faltaba poco para que terminara la temporada hasta septiembre, esos meses siempre se le hacían largos sin su deporte favorito; había que aprovechar.

Cuando vio que ya se calmaba, la cogió de la mano para salir de allí y no perderla.

—Ha sido un buen partido, pequeña saltarina —dijo al salir del estadio, el paso de la joven era más saltarín que de costumbre por la euforia.

—Lo sé, estoy deseando que llegue la final, seguro que es más emocionante que este partido y ahora que me han privado de mi dosis de adrenalina lo necesito —contestó, su madre le había prohibido junto con el médico volver a hacer deportes de riesgo en una temporada, ella sabía que se habían aliado en su contra, pero habían usado un buen argumento: no podía dañar sus manos bajo ningún concepto. 

—Tendrás que buscarte otro deporte al que gritar al árbitro para el resto del año —bromeó Erian.

—Por Dios, espero que me dejen libre antes de que el mono pueda conmigo —dijo ella con horror ante la idea—. Sería como si me dejaran sin sexo demasiado tiempo, imposible recuperarme de ello. 

—Sería un experimento interesante —dijo en tono serio, aguantando la sonrisa.

—Ni lo sueñe, señor Willsn —le advirtió Helli poniéndose frente a él sin soltar su mano y caminando hacia atrás—. No se lo permitiré. 

—¿No me lo permitirás? —la retó.

—Puedo ser muy tentadora cuando me lo propongo —aseguró ella—. No podrás resistirte a mis encantos. 

Erian tomó su rostro deteniéndola y acarició su labio inferior. —Trato hecho. ¿Quieres saber qué te espera este jueves, Helli?

Ella sonrió ampliamente acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo. —Sabes que sí, que me muero por saberlo y sobre todo por sentirlo —contestó acariciando el pulgar con la lengua. 

—Este jueves vas a desnudarte y voy a ponerte dos vibradores, después voy a hacerte un sibari y voy a sujetar tus brazos al techo, justo delante de mí. Voy a sentarme y vas a tener una hora para demostrarme cuán tentadora eres. Si no lo consigues te irás para volver a intentarlo el siguiente jueves y al siguiente hasta que te rindas… o lo consigas —contestó mostrando que creía poco probable lo último.

—Atada y sin poder acercarme, nunca haces que las cosas sean un poco más fáciles, ¿verdad? —protestó Helli atrapando un poco ese dedo con sus labios y lamiendo. 

—Creía que necesitabas emoción, no las cosas más fáciles —repuso él ladeando una sonrisa y apartó la mano.

—Touché —decretó la morena, subiendo la mano libre por el pecho de Erian hasta su hombro y dando un nuevo paso hacia él—. Hay que sellar el trato, Erian —agregó sonriendo seductoramente. 

Él bajó la cabeza y le lamió los labios, después se retiró. —Listo, lo de la saliva en la mano no va conmigo. ¿Dónde comemos?

Helli se lamió los labios pensativa aún sintiendo un suave cosquilleo sobre ellos. —Hay un buen restaurante italiano a un par de manzanas —sugirió señalando la dirección. 

Erian se dejó guiar por Helli mientras escuchaba su animada charla, hasta que la sensación que tenía desde hacía unos minutos se afianzó y al poco comprobó lo que ya sabía, los seguían e iban a emboscarlos frente al callejón siguiente donde había un grupo de hinchas junto a una furgoneta blanca. Estudió rápidamente las posibilidades, él podía salir de esa, pero no con Helli y dudaba que alguno de sus clientes más peligrosos, en caso de que hubieran dado con él, fuera a intentar asaltarlo simplemente, algo le decía que era por ella y no quería que le ocurriera nada. De un modo u otro no podía dejarla, no podía evitar que le importara un poco y no creía que se fuera a dar un caso de vida o muerte, su vida siempre había estado por encima de las de otros, su máxima era sobrevivir.

Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Helli pegándola a él. —Helli, es importante que respires profundamente, estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

La morena lo miró sin comprender a qué venían esas palabras y el porqué de ese gesto protector y aún así sintió su vello erizarse y se pegó más a él. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—En catorce segundos nos van a secuestrar —contestó tan sereno como siempre.

A ella apenas le dio tiempo a mirarlo con sorpresa y horror antes de que se abalanzaran sobre ellos los que, efectivamente, iban a secuestrarlos. Contuvo un grito de pánico a duras penas refugiándose en el pecho de Erian. Escuchó voces a su alrededor que no conocía, le exigían a Erian que la soltara, pero él no lo hacía, la apretó más fuerte. Luego movimiento, subió a lo que parecía una furgoneta. 

Erian siguió sosteniendo a Helli cuando les taparon la boca con cinta adhesiva y les pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza para asegurarse de que no vieran nada, aún así le había dado tiempo de identificar a Antti atado en el mismo espacio y había cuatro hombres en la furgoneta, cuando cerraron la puerta dejó que lo ataran, ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba con unos cuantos golpes que cabrearon a los secuestradores y era momento de centrarse en el recorrido que hacía el vehículo para calcular a dónde los llevaban.

Cerca de una hora después los bajaron de la furgoneta y les hicieron caminar por un pasillo, escuchó una puerta con código ser abierta y después les lanzaron al interior. Cuando le quitaron la bolsa lo primero que vio fue el cañón de una pistola apuntándole, les quitaron las restricciones y los tres encapuchados salieron.

Él observó el almacén en el que estaban, la puerta de metal, el pequeño respiradero en una esquina superior de una pared, el sistema de luces y la cámara que los controlaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un día para ver la clase de secuestradores que eran y que Helli y su hermano menor se calmaran un poco antes de cargarse la cámara y jugar a los electricistas con la puerta para salir de allí. Tocó el imperdible que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo y miró a los otros dos, aún estaban asimilando dónde estaban y lo que les estaba pasando. Se levantó para inspeccionar el perímetro de la habitación, las paredes eran delgadas, pero probablemente darían con otras habitaciones cerradas y además se haría demasiado ruido. Al pasar bajo la cámara la inspeccionó rápidamente, no era difícil desconectarla. Revisó su propia ropa en busca de micrófonos y después decidió comprobar primero la de Antti a riesgo de que Helli no lo soltara cuando se acercara. Revisó el cuello de la camiseta, cacheó sus bolsillos y por el dobladillo del pantalón. Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar sobre su comportamiento se acercó a Helli e hizo lo mismo.

—Parece que no hay sistemas de escucha. ¿Estáis bien?

La pregunta y las acciones de Erian consiguieron que ambos hermanos salieran del shock y fueran conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban. Helli hizo lo posible por eliminar el terror que mostró su rostro y se giró hacia su hermano pequeño esbozando una calmada sonrisa. Se acercó a él y lo envolvió con los brazos, el adolescente había empezado a respirar aceleradamente y se aferró a Helli como si fuera su salvavidas. 

Erian pudo escuchar cómo Helli le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y le aseguraba que iban a salir de allí y que todo iba a ir bien consiguiendo que la respiración del joven se calmara y no llegara a hiperventilar; desde pequeño Antti se había alterado demasiado con las situaciones tensas, no sabía cómo gestionar el miedo, quizá por eso, a pesar de gustarle escuchar los relatos de su hermana de cómo saltaba de aviones o se lanzaba por barrancos, nunca se había atrevido a ir con ella por miedo a colapsar. 

Helli lo hizo sentarse en el suelo y siguió acariciándolo y tranquilizándolo largo rato hasta que al parecer todas las emociones que había sentido ese día vencieron al joven y cayó dormido. Ella lo observó unos minutos antes de levantarse e ir hasta donde estaba Erian. 

—¿Me abrazas? —pidió mostrando finalmente su propio miedo ante la situación. 

Erian la atrajo y lo hizo, acariciando su espalda y pelo tranquilizadoramente.

—Estamos en el polígono industrial sur, a una hora de la ciudad. No os van a hacer ningún daño, probablemente sea un daño colateral por competencia empresarial —explicó con su tono sereno. Heikki había entregado las pruebas a la comisión de manera anónima y la otra empresa se había hundido. Erian intuía que el otro empresario estaría buscando hacerle pagar ojo por ojo y estaría chantajeando al padre de Helli con sus hijos para obtener secretos de empresa o incluso capital—, pero es preferible esperar a que vengan a traer comida y agua y ver la actitud que tienen o si te informan de algo. Mañana saldremos de aquí.

Helli asintió aferrándose a su camisa, confiaba en él, en sus palabras, Erian no hablaba por hablar nunca. 

—Antti no va a aguantar mucho —susurró y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. No soporta el miedo, ni un poco —le explicó, la verdad era que tenía más miedo por Antti que por ella misma. 

—¿Puede moverse?

—Sí, si consigo que esté más o menos tranquilo. 

—¿Si le dices que corra, correrá, y si le dices que se agache, se agachará?

—Sin dudarlo —aseguró relajándose más al escucharlo hablar—. Siento que estés en esto también. 

—No te preocupes, no es un gran problema para mí —contestó Erian.

—En ese caso me alegro que te hayan secuestrado conmigo —bromeó Helli esbozando una suave sonrisa, aunque realmente se alegraba. 

—Intenta dormir hasta que vengan, necesitarás las fuerzas —aconsejó tras unos segundos de silencio.

Helli asintió acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas y contra su pecho y cerró los ojos escuchando los tranquilizadores latidos de él, no tardó mucho en caer dormida.

***

_Miércoles 10 de abril de 2013. 6:12._

La puerta del garaje se levantó lentamente, al parecer era automática. Erian salió de su estado de duermevela y comprobó que Helli y Antti seguían dormidos mientras esperaba a que entrara quien fuera, la puerta era lenta, pero al menos no hacía casi ruido, eso era un punto a su favor. Acarició el rostro y pelo de la mujer para que se despertara sin tantos sobresaltos como seguramente los despertarían sus secuestradores, con Antti no llegaba a dilucidar qué sería mejor, por lo que no hizo el esfuerzo de estirar las piernas para llegar al chico y zarandearlo un poco.

Helli abrió los ojos lentamente, reticente a salir de ese mundo de sueños, se removió un poco refugiándose en ese agradable calor y miró a Erian mientras su mente le recordaba dónde estaba. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sintiendo la voz pastosa. 

—Tenemos visita —contestó justo cuando la puerta terminaba de abrirse.

—¡Arriba, niñitos de papá! Muertos no nos servís —dijo un hombre dejando una bolsa con comida, otros dos se quedaron en la puerta.

Helli se acercó hasta Antti que se había despertado sobresaltado y él la miró asustado, ella lo abrazó y le acarició el pelo para que no se alterara. 

—¿Qué queréis de nosotros? —exigió saber para ver si podía confirmar la teoría de Erian

—Cuidado con ese tono, muñeca —advirtió el hombre—. Comer rápido y no deis problemas, eso es lo que quiero, no vais a salir de aquí hasta que vuestro padre pague.

Erian se levantó y sacó las cosas de la bolsa, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de comprobar el armamento que tenían, bastante simple y estúpidos, sólo tenían pistolas contra rehenes que necesitaban vivos, y observó el despejado pasillo, por la puerta abierta no se filtraban sonidos de más actividad, aunque se podía ver una tenue luz natural, con suerte una posible vía de escape en vez de tener que buscar una puerta.

Sacó los bocadillos y las botellas de agua, ¿para qué tenía que esperar a que comieran si no había cubiertos? ¿Temía que usaran las botellas de plástico? Era posible usarlas como arma, después de todo si lograbas quebrarla el plástico era cortante, pero para evitar sorpresas tenían la cámara.

—Ya puedes irte —dijo lanzándole la bolsa de plástico vacía hecha una bola.

—Cuidado, chico. Tú no me sirves para nada —amenazó sacando la pistola y apuntándole.

Erian contempló la idea de simplemente quitarle el arma, matar a los tres y salir de allí, pero el asesinato le daría problemas, le pondría una diana con la policía como individuo peligroso en la espalda que no le convenía en absoluto, además el fuego cruzado podía tener consecuencias indeseadas, era preferible salir de allí lo más sigilosamente posible.

—Hazlo, ¿qué te lo impide? —repuso él.

El secuestrador quitó el seguro con chulería, era un aficionado que se creía alguien con un arma en la mano, él dio dos pasos adelante hasta que el cañón estuvo a pocos centímetros de su pecho.

—Hazlo o vete —repitió Erian—, matarme te daría problemas y has dicho que no los quieres. Tienes muchos testigos, dos de ellos que tu jefe te ha prohibido matar porque tiene intención de liberarlos, eso por no hablar de tener que deshacerte del cuerpo.

—Volveré a la noche —dijo el hombre alejándose, algo descolocado, claramente ese hecho era lo que le había hecho dar una información innecesaria, pero muy útil para Erian.

La puerta se cerró tan lentamente como se había abierto y una vez volvieron a estar encerrados Erian se sentó junto a Helli y Antti.

—Comed y bebed la mitad, sería conveniente aguantar con eso cinco o seis horas —aconsejó desenvolviendo un bocadillo.

—Estás loco, Erian. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera disparado? ¿Si te hubiera…? —Helli se detuvo negando con la cabeza angustiada por la idea, un nudo se había formado en el estómago cuando ese hombre había apuntado a Erian, su hermano había empezado a respirar más aceleradamente y a ella le habían empezado a picar los ojos que en ese momento aún seguían húmedos mirando al hombre fijamente. 

—No iba a disparar —objetó Erian—. Además, si se hubiera quedado, tu hermano no habría podido comer, lo habría hecho demasiado despacio, ellos se habrían impacientado y en el mejor de los casos se habrían llevado la comida. No son profesionales, se alteran fácilmente.

—Pero… —ella dejó la réplica antes de empezar a decirla, asintió mirando a Antti que había empezado a comer lentamente y apoyó la frente unos segundos en el hombro de Erian—. Gracias. 

—Necesitáis comer para tener las fuerzas necesarias para salir de aquí —se excusó Erian.

Ella aceptó abriendo su bocadillo y dando pequeños mordiscos hasta que acabó con la mitad de éste. Instó a su hermano a volver a dormirse para que descansara bien después de hablar con él para que volviera un poco a la normalidad y finalmente ella se recostó sobre el hombro de Erian. 

—¿Cuando crees que dará mi padre lo que quieren? —preguntó buscando su mano para cogerla con la propia. 

—Quizás tarde un par de días, no puedo decirlo con seguridad sin saber cuánto le han pedido —contestó Erian—. En cualquier caso, nosotros vamos a salir esta noche, dos horas después de que traigan la siguiente comida.

—¿Cómo que vamos a salir? —cuestionó mirándolo desconcertada. 

—Ayer te dije que hoy saldríamos de aquí —contestó sin comprender su sorpresa en ese momento.

—Lo sé, pero… no pensé que te referías a escapar, ahora tiene sentido lo que me preguntaste de Antti —murmuró nerviosa por lo que iban a hacer—. Confío en ti, Erian, en esto también —aseguró llevando la mano de él a sus labios para besar el dorso dulcemente y dejarla sobre su mejilla. 

Erian dio un par de caricias con el pulgar. —Descansa todo lo que puedas —dijo cerrando los ojos, aunque su rostro no se relajó, él sólo iba a dormir a medias.

***

_Miércoles 10 de abril de 2013. 20:37._

—No os mováis hasta que os lo diga —dijo Erian a los dos hermanos que fingían dormir.

Él se levantó y paseó erráticamente por la habitación, parándose en distintos puntos y pasando varias veces por debajo de la cámara, en cada pasada desmontaba una cosa hasta que finalmente la apagó.

—Colocaros a la derecha de la puerta —indicó ya trasteando con el sistema eléctrico junto a la puerta hasta que logró accionar el cierre.

La puerta comenzó a subir y cuando tuvo espacio salió al exterior, con el imperdible estirado en la mano. Inspeccionó rápidamente el pasillo de punta a punta mientras la puerta terminaba de abrirse y regresó con ellos.

—Haced lo que os diga sin cuestionar nada, si nos encontramos con alguien esperar detrás de mí, yo me ocuparé —les recordó una vez más, cuando asintieron él se giró para comenzar a andar, al final iba a tener que buscar una puerta, las ventanas tenían rejas.

Helli y Antti se movieron tras él cogidos de la mano, el rostro del adolescente estaba de nuevo calmado, serio, igual que cuando se encontraba en un partido. Helli miraba todo nerviosamente, atenta a cualquier contratiempo. Se movieron por los pasillos en busca de un sitio por el que salir, luego iban a tener que correr para alejarse del lugar. Escucharon las voces de los secuestradores lejos de donde estaban ellos, probablemente aún estaban en el lugar donde los habían retenido. Erian los hizo acelerar el paso, pero no demasiado para no hacer mucho ruido. Giraron en diferentes direcciones en los cruces de pasillos, ella se sentía desorientada y estaba segura de que Antti también, pero Erian seguramente recordaría cada paso dado. En un momento escucharon las voces más cerca de ellos, volvieron a girar y se detuvieron de golpe al haber dado de frente contra uno de esos hombres. Helli se resguardó detrás del cuerpo de Erian y Antti hizo lo mismo que su hermana. 

Erian los empujó hacia unas cajas a la derecha como toda indicación, él ya lo había esperado, el que tenía delante aún estaba asimilando que no era uno de ellos. Un golpe en la boca del estómago y cuando se inclinó otro en la nuca y estuvo frito. Se apartó por poco del disparo de otro de los hombres que estaba en ese hangar y lanzó el imperdible, cuya punta había afilado previamente en el almacén contra el suelo, se clavó exactamente en el tendón de la mano que permitía al segundo hombre sujetar el arma, después fue cosa de llegar rápidamente, dejarlo inconsciente como al otro y recuperar su improvisada arma. Dos más llegaron en ese momento por otro pasillo, pero antes logró ocultarse en las sombras que ofrecían las cajas allí acumuladas, evitando un innecesario enfrentamiento cara a cara.

Regresó junto a Helli y Antti y les hizo una indicación para que lo siguieran, al otro lado de ese hangar había una puerta de garaje, la abrió lo necesario para salir y una vez que lo siguieron hizo que se cerrara. Se movieron pegados al edificio hasta dar con un aparcamiento exterior en el que estaba la furgoneta en que habían llegado y cuatro coches más. Con precaución por salir a campo abierto, Erian se adelantó unos metros antes de ordenarles que corrieran todo lo que pudieran hasta un utilitario azul tras el que se agacharon. Tras comprobar que no tenía alarma utilizó nuevamente el pequeño alambre para abrir la puerta.

—Poneros atrás, en el suelo hasta que salgamos a la carretera —indicó mientras sacaba los cables para hacer un puente, con un ojo en ello y otro en el exterior.

Logró arrancar el coche y aún condujo a una velocidad normal fuera de la nave industrial, una vez fuera aceleró.

Helli se incorporó al sentirlo acelerar y observó cómo conducía camino a su casa, su hermano hacía lo mismo que ella con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro que se iba agrandando conforme se acercaban. 

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la entrada de su casa, ella se estiró por encima del hombro de Erian y tocó el claxon varias veces sonriéndole al hombre y dejando un gran beso en su mejilla antes de bajar. Su madre no tardó en aparecer seguida por su hermano Jalo que cargaba a Suvi en brazos y Heikki quien los miró con gran sorpresa y alivio. Seija envolvió a sus dos hijos con sus brazos durante largo rato derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría. La más pequeña de la familia se apresuró a abrazar a Antti y contarle aceleradamente lo preocupada que la había tenido y exigirle que no volviera a dejarla sola, mientras Jalo y su padre hablaban con Helli que le hizo una seña a Erian para que se acercara. 

Erian los observó con genuina curiosidad por su comportamiento, pensando subrepticiamente que eso era lo que la gente llamaba una familia, una familia feliz.

—Señor Virtanen —saludó Erian aceptando acercarse.

—No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho, hijo —confesó el hombre evidentemente emocionado sin soltar a su hija a la que rodeaba por los hombros—. No quiero pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí. 

Para Erian la respuesta a esa suposición era obvia, ese hombre habría sufrido grandes pérdidas en su empresa y patrimonio, pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

—Me vi envuelto en ello, no hay nada que agradecer —contestó y le entregó un papel que había escrito mientras la familia repartía abrazos—. Esta es la nave en que nos retuvieron, haga lo que considere conveniente.

Heikki asintió y miró a su esposa entrar en la casa con la pequeña y sus otros dos hijos varones. —Muchas gracias de nuevo, si necesita que le lleven a casa Richard estará encantado de hacerlo —ofreció. 

—Ya tengo un coche, no es necesario —dijo a modo de despedida, dándose la vuelta para regresar al vehículo.

Heikki se giró caminando hacia la casa y Helli corrió hasta Erian deteniéndolo un segundo. —¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó, no quería pasar una semana sin verlo después de eso, pero no sabía si querría quedar como siempre. 

—Descansa, Helli, hablaremos el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella quiso protestar y asegurarle que estaba bien, pero asintió lentamente. —Tú también descansa —dijo y lo soltó para dejarlo ir al vehículo. 

Erian subió al coche, volvió a hacerlo arrancar y puso rumbo a casa, tenía que dar de comer a Luka, y necesitaba dormir de verdad, tenía trabajo acumulado de la estancia de Anuk y ese día perdido no había ayudado, tal vez tuviera que cancelar su cita del sábado con Rowen además de ese sumiso con el que había quedado el lunes siguiente.

***

_Domingo 14 de abril de 2013. 8:04._

Miró la puerta del edificio de Erian abierta sin decidirse si entrar o no. Cuando su madre le había permitido salir de casa ella había puesto rumbo a la casa de él sin pensarlo. Esos días después del secuestro había tenido a su familia y amigos pendientes de ella, y se había forzado a aparentar normalidad para no preocuparlos; su hermano Antti parecía haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva y no quería saber nada del tema y Helli había acabado por sentirse agobiada y sola al mismo tiempo. Por ello había puesto rumbo a la casa del único que podía entenderla y delante del cual podía mostrar lo que sentía abiertamente, mostrarse débil, pero en ese momento no sabía si era o no buena idea, no había avisado de su visita. 

Suspiró y decidió entrar finalmente y subir al ascensor. Una vez frente a la puerta del ático volvió a tomarse su tiempo para dudar si llamar o no. Sintió la angustia al pensar en regresar a casa y llamó al timbre, no podía volver así. No obtuvo respuesta y volvió a insistir diciéndose que si tras eso no abría se marcharía. 

Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta girar y Erian abrió la puerta vistiendo un pantalón corto de deporte y unas deportivas, su torso estaba cubierto de gotitas de sudor y su respiración alterada, indudablemente había estado haciendo ejercicio.

—Helli, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, interiormente desconcertado por su presencia.

Ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer ni qué contestar, finalmente dio los pasos que la separaban de él y se pegó a su pecho. 

—Necesitaba verte —contestó con la verdad.

—Será mejor que pases —aceptó Erian, no le quedaba otra, eran las consecuencias de involucrarse con otras personas, trataban de incluirte en su vida, y contaban contigo para que los sostuvieras.

Ella lo hizo, pero siguió pegada a él. —No podía quedarme más en casa, no sabía dónde ir —explicó. 

—Está bien —dijo llevando una mano a la base de su cabeza y acariciando—. ¿Por qué no podías estar en casa?

—Porque ya no podía sonreír más tiempo, no quería que se preocuparan más, no entenderían cómo me siento, y Antti no quiere… no quiere hablar, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero ha pasado, Erian. 

—Lo sé, pero has salido bien, tienes que quedarte con eso y seguir adelante.

—No me gusta que me miren con lástima. 

—Entonces no les des razones, suelta lo que te retiene, levántate y sigue —repuso Erian, soltándola—. Voy a ducharme y vuelvo.

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. —Puedo ir contigo —consiguió que tuviera cierto tono de pregunta, que su necesidad quedara un poco oculta, aunque no lo suficiente. 

Erian la observó tan frágil y no le gustó, Helli era una mujer con fuerza de espíritu o eso le había parecido hasta entonces. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero no era conveniente esperar a que el sudor se enfriara, la casa no estaba tan cálida como cuando esperaba visita, por otra parte preocuparse por su bienestar era algo que se esperaba de él fuera de los juegos, trataba de evitar esa relación en lo posible, pero cuando el contacto se prolongaba parecía ser una consecuencia inevitable.

—Está bien, ven —aceptó rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros viendo que iba a ser tan difícil que se separara un poco de él.

Helli suspiró aliviada por su aceptación y reconfortada por su gesto. Subieron al piso superior del dúplex y Erian la condujo hasta lo que supuso sería su dormitorio y de ahí al baño, aunque se podía ver perfectamente una estancia desde la otra. 

Erian se desvistió e hizo el infructífero intento de alejarse. —¿Quieres mojarte o esperas un momento? —cuestionó.

Ella lo meditó, realmente se sentía mejor sintiéndolo cerca y supuso que una ducha no le sentaría mal para relajarse y volver un poco a su ser. 

—¿No te importa? —quiso asegurarse desabrochando los botones de su camisa verde. 

Él la ayudó pensando lo mismo que ella, que tal vez el agua la despejara. Después entraron y el agua cayó sobre ellos, Erian bajó la temperatura del agua de como solía ducharse, sabía que era demasiado caliente. Cogió el jabón y comenzó a limpiarlos a ambos, nunca había hecho aquello. Helli se dejó hacer relajándose con sus caricias, desprendiéndose al fin de la angustia que había llevado consigo. Divisó el champú a un lado y extendió las manos para echarse un poco, las llevó al pelo de Erian mirándolo para ver su aceptación y empezó a limpiarlo con suavidad, masajeando el cuero cabelludo de él. 

Siguió jugando con su pelo y dio un paso hacia él para besar su mejilla, le dedicó la primera sonrisa desde que llegó, besó su hombro y luego su pecho. Sus manos bajaron por su cuello, enjabonó con una caricia sus hombros, su clavícula y bajó por su pecho hasta su abdomen. Besando su piel castamente cada cierto tiempo. Cogió un brazo de él y realizó un suave masaje esparciendo la espuma desde la mano al hombro y realizó el mismo proceso en el otro brazo. 

Cuando ambas manos volvieron a estar sobre sus hombros lo miró largamente, su cuerpo desnudo a centímetros de ella completamente mojado hizo que el deseo por volver a estar con él surgiera. Bajó sus manos en una caricia por sus costados y volvió a llevar sus labios a su pecho para besarlo y lamer las gotas que resbalaban por su piel. Rozó con los dedos el interior de sus muslos y pasó muy cerca de su miembro tentándolo. 

Erian la detuvo sujetando sus manos. —Helli, para. ¿Qué se supone haces? —inquirió.

Ella lo miró y no pensó antes de contestarle. —Te necesito. Necesito sentirte, Erian —confesó y se sonrojó aunque no apartó la mirada reafirmando lo que había dicho con seguridad. 

—No sirvo para el sexo vainilla —repuso él.

—Si quisiera sexo normal no te necesitaría a _ti_ —respondió sonriendo y remarcando la última palabra, no era sólo sexo lo que necesitaba, era a él y sólo a él. 

Erian la miró aún pensándolo, ¿eso sería bueno para ella? Y para empezar, ¿por qué estaba siquiera planteándose llevarla a su cama? La respuesta era simple, porque era una tentación, porque la deseaba, pero sobre todo porque le gustó ser alguien para alguien. Liberó las manos de Helli y permitió que siguiera tocándolo del mismo modo que él comenzó a hacerlo; la pegó a la pared de la ducha y la besó, sabía que a ella le gustaba que la besara y esa vez quería ser benevolente, una mano la llevó a su pecho y lo atendió, exigente, la otra bajó por el vientre de ella para después rodear sus caderas y pasar sobre su culo, colándola entre sus piernas y tocar con los dedos su vagina, tentando penetrarla.

Helli jadeó devolviéndole el beso con intensidad y anhelo. Sus manos siguieron recorriéndolo siempre por el frente, delineando sus músculos como antes sólo había hecho para desnudarlo, esa vez tocando los lugares exactos para estimularlo más. Alcanzó de nuevo su polla, la tocó largamente, acunando los testículos y presionando un poco el glande. 

Él jadeó ante eso al tiempo que metía y sacaba tres dedos del interior de ella. Al poco cerró el grifo del agua, apartó la mano que lo masturbaba y él siguió haciéndolo unos segundos más viéndola gemir. Apartó esa mano de su sexo, hizo que lo rodeara con los brazos por la nuca y la alzó, su erección rozó entre las piernas de ella y la escuchó jadear deseosa. Salió del baño con ella en brazos, se detuvo delante del armario y sacó una caja de condones, los suministros extras, no follaba en la cama, por lo que no tenía la previsión de dejar algunos más a mano. La soltó en el centro de la cama, liberándose de ella, se puso el condón y se ubicó entre las piernas de Helli. Con las piernas femeninas en sus hombros la penetró tortuosamente despacio hasta estar completamente enterrado en ella y las rodillas de la mujer tocaron los hombros de ella, le concedió un beso y comenzó a moverse en embestidas profundas y espaciadas.

Ella estiró un brazo para acariciar su pelo unos segundos sin dejar de gemir con cada penetración, con la otra se aferraba a las sábanas, al cabecero de la cama, se acariciaba los pechos y jugaba con sus pezones arqueándose con los toques; todo con la vista puesta en la de Erian. El nombre de Erian salía de sus labios entre sonidos de placer, disfrutándolo cada vez que lo pronunciaba. El ritmo fue aumentando progresivamente y ella se sintió al borde del clímax, sin embargo, esperó su orden, como siempre hacía, esperando esa palabra que la precipitara al orgasmo. 

Erian se complació al darse cuenta de lo que esperaba, follándola más fuerte se inclinó sobre ella y dijo las palabras que ella quería, la vio y escuchó correrse sin detenerse y cuando volvió a tener su atención se corrió él. Iba a levantarse y apartarse, pero la expresión en los ojos de Helli cuando comenzó a hacerlo le detuvo, comprendiendo porqué ella había querido, necesitado eso, por qué lo necesitaba. Su hermano podría haber sido el más afectado en el momento, pero a ella la perseguía ese demonio desde entonces y debía sentirse segura a su lado ya que era quien los había sacado de allí. Soltó un corto suspiro y se tumbó de costado a su lado.

Helli giró la cabeza para mirarlo, le sonrió mostrando abiertamente su agradecimiento, su satisfacción y su felicidad recuperada por estar a su lado. Estiró la mano y acarició tentativamente su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. 

—Creo que me has mal acostumbrado —dijo. 

—Espero que no, sino tendré que volver a educarte —contestó.

—Eso podría ser divertido —respondió riendo. 

—¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió, se acercó para darle un lento beso con cariño. 

—Gracias por todo, Erian —contestó tras bostezar. 

—No has estado descansando bien.

—He dormido menos de lo habitual —confirmó removiéndose avergonzada, no había podido dormir demasiado. 

—Cierra los ojos y duerme ahora —ordenó.

—¿Es tu venganza por haberte interrumpido en tus ejercicios? —preguntó ella, pero haciendo lo que le había ordenado y acurrucándose. 

—Te estoy reeducando —repuso Erian—. Además necesitas estar descansada para continuar con lo que acordamos.

Ella abrió un solo ojo unos segundos. —Oh, lo de tentarte. Tengo que pensar en eso, sí —contestó sonriendo. 

Erian se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió, después se levantó, la tapó y tras vestirse salió de la habitación para ir a su despacho y continuar elaborando informes con las investigaciones que había estado realizando los tres últimos días, después del asesinato de dos noches atrás en Berlín por el momento sólo tenía investigaciones abiertas. Estimaba que para el día siguiente, teniendo en cuenta el contratiempo que significaba Helli, ya hubiera terminado de ponerse al día con todo.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el contenido extra de este capítulo:  
> -[ Ficha de Antti](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Asesino%20en%20cuero/Antti_zpslgtsw23t.jpg)


	9. Capítulo 9

_Domingo 14 de abril de 2013. 11:53._

Despertó con el agradable olor de Erian rodeándola, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y se removió disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas contra su piel antes de abrir los ojos y estudió la habitación como no había hecho antes, era fiel al estilo de Erian y a ella le gustó. 

Remoloneó un poco más antes de levantarse, se debatió entre arreglar la cama o no, pero no sabía dónde había sábanas limpias y no quería rebuscar. Se puso su ropa interior y se cubrió con la camisa antes de bajar las escaleras con sigilo. 

Encontró a Erian en la cocina haciendo la comida, se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que colgaba el teléfono con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda cortaba patatas en trozos perfectamente idénticos. Le resultó curioso y divertido, pero no le dio más importancia en ese momento. 

—Buenos días. 

—Buenas tardes, Helli —contestó, pasaban nueve minutos de las doce—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

Ella se acercó para ver qué estaba preparando. —Eso tiene buena pinta —dijo a modo de aceptación—. Me gusta tu cama, es más cómoda que la mía. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres saber el modelo de colchón? —preguntó alzando levemente una ceja un tanto divertido, continuó picando los pepinillos con la mano derecha.

—No estaría mal… o te la robaré cada vez que no pueda dormir —bromeó sacándole la lengua.

—Te malacostumbras demasiado rápido —concluyó Erian mirando a otro que también lo hacía, Luka sobre la esquina de la encimera. 

—Soy una niña mimada, no puedes darme algo y luego quitármelo —se defendió acercándose para mimar a Luka—. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, Luka?

El gato se inclinó hacia ella para que no detuviera las caricias, pero sin quitarle un ojo a Erian.

—No me des ideas, Helli, esas palabras podrían volverse contra ti —repuso esbozando una ladeada sonrisa.

—Hay que ir con cuidado con este hombre, Luka, no se olvida de nada —le dijo al gato confidencialmente sonriendo. 

Erian terminó de picar todos los ingredientes para la ensaladilla, lo mezcló bien en una fuente honda y se desplazó para mirar lo que tenía en el horno, pinchó con una aguja de cocina uno de los bollos rellenos de repollo, carne y setas comprobando que estaban listos y lo apagó.

—Saca esto a la mesa —dijo pasándole las copas y continuó dejando el resto de utensilios en la encimera.

Ella asintió y fue dejando las cosas en el lugar exacto perfectamente ordenados. —¿Y qué es lo que has preparado?

—Ensaladilla y _piroshki_ , además tengo helado —contestó Erian mientras sacaba la ensaladilla a la mesa para servir los platos.

—Nunca comí piro… ¿piroshki? —dijo el nombre con duda—. Huele bien —agregó aunque no le sorprendía—. ¿Y de qué es ese rico helado? 

—Lo verás cuando llegue el postre —mantuvo el misterio sólo por molestarla un poco.

—¡Ajá! Ahí está tu venganza, sabía que llegaría —respondió ella probando la ensaladilla y sonriendo ante el sabor—. Me gusta el de chocolate y los de frutas, menos de kiwi —informó esperando que él también le dijera su preferencia. 

Erian captó lo que esperaba de él y contestó:

—Prefiero los de frutas, menos de sandía y melón. Y estás equivocada, Helli, una venganza sería dejarte sin postre.

Ella meditó sus últimas palabras y al final le dio la razón. 

—Vale, eso sería una venganza en condiciones y cruel —murmuró y siguió comiendo—. Entonces es helado de frutas, hay muchas probabilidades —se lamentó chasqueando la lengua. 

—¿Qué tal van los ensayos para el recital? —se le ocurrió preguntar tras llegar con el segundo plato.

—Bastante bien, ¿quieres colarte un día en uno? —sugirió con travesura—. Podría enseñarte algo, te manejas muy bien con las dos manos. 

Erian hizo una parada apenas perceptible en el camino del tenedor a su boca, había pensado que no lo había visto cortar con la izquierda antes de que notara su presencia y cambiara de mano. Mientras masticaba meditó el hecho.

—Soy ambidiestro —admitió—. Pero nunca he tenido interés en aprender a tocar el piano, prefiero escuchar.

—Es una lástima, creo que lo harías muy bien —aseguró bebiendo un corto trago de vino—. No había conocido a nadie ambidiestro, yo manejo fatal la izquierda si no es para presionar teclas o acariciar hombres desnudos. 

—Sólo para lo que te interesa —resumió esbozando una sonrisa, que se ensanchó un poco al llevarse un nuevo bocado a la boca.

—Exacto, ¿acaso ves algo malo en eso? —cuestionó haciendo lo mismo y lamiéndose los labios tras tragar. 

—Es asunto tuyo decidir cuántas limitaciones quieres tener —opinó Erian.

—Bueno… me funciona para las cosas importantes —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú tienes algún talento oculto más? —quiso saber sonriendo de lado. 

—Si te lo dijera ya no sería un talento oculto —contestó enigmático.

—Todo ese misterio que te rodea te hace ser condenadamente sexy, ¿sabes?

—Nunca me lo habían dicho ni me había percatado —respondió irónico recogiendo los platos para ir a por el postre.

—Es que soy demasiado observadora —bromeó Helli, esperando con impaciencia el helado. 

Erian regresó con dos copas de helado con cuatro bolas de avellana, frambuesa, naranja y mango sobre un baño de chocolate líquido y rodeado de nata montada.

—No sé si te mereces el postre —bromeó con las copas en la mano y mirando a la joven desde su altura.

—¿Por qué no? He sido buena, me he comido todo y he dormido como me has ordenado. Además quise cambiar las sábanas, pero no lo hice porque no sabía dónde estaban —protestó haciendo un mohín. 

Erian no pudo contener la sonrisa esa vez y dejó la copa ante ella. —¿Por qué? ¿No quieres huela a ti? —preguntó dándole una mirada penetrante, conocedor de lo que provocaría en ella.

Helli se estremeció por su tono y su mirada atrayente. —Bueno… a mí me ha gustado que oliera a ti así que debería devolvértelo, pero ya sabes, la decisión está en sus manos señor Willsn, o mejor dicho en sus sábanas —contestó probando el helado y gimiendo de placer por el sabor del mango. 

—Irán a la lavadora —contestó, cogió una cuchara de helado de naranja y agregó suavizando la verdad por ser ella—: Podría acostumbrarme.

—Mal acostumbrarte —lo corrigió Helli—. Y tendría que reeducarte —repitió sus palabras. 

—¿Y cómo lograría tal cosa, señorita Virtanen? —la retó apoyando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

—Si revelara mis estrategias, no funcionarían igual de bien —respondió haciendo lo mismo que él. 

—Creo que sólo son palabras, pequeña mentirosa —la acusó.

—Eso son injurias, ¿sabes? No puedes demostrar que miento —se defendió ella. 

—Sé que mientes, pero puedes demostrar tu inocencia, sino es tu palabra contra la mía —objetó Erian continuando con su postre.

Helli lo miró unos segundos antes de llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca. —Es complicado para el sumiso educar al Amo, pero no es imposible —repuso—. Tendría que empezar a usar perfume para camuflar mi magnífico olor y tendría que hacer revisiones de tus sábanas. 

—Si te estuviera tratando como mi sumisa, te sobraría la ropa y estarías a mis pies esperando a que decidiera cuándo, cuánto y qué darte de comer.

—¿Menos ropa? —cuestionó levantándose—. Sólo llevo una camisa y la ropa interior. 

—Mucha menos —contestó Erian—. Se te está derritiendo —la instó a continuar comiendo.

Ella siguió comiendo más deprisa para que no se derritiera más. —En cualquier caso te he demostrado que no mentía. 

—No he visto ninguna prueba —objetó él.

—No estás mal acostumbrado. 

—Por tanto, eres culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—Me has conducido a un callejón sin salida sin que me diera cuenta —protestó Helli—. Y la frase dice inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Por tanto, no miento. 

—Eso no es más que retórica, a efectos prácticos todo el mundo piensa como lo he dicho —opinó Erian.

—Yo creo que la policía se equivoca más veces de las que acierta y no estoy a favor de hacer un juicio personal sobre alguien hasta que el caso esté resuelto —contestó ella dando su propia opinión. 

—Los juicios de valor son en lo que se rige el mundo, por mucho que personas sentadas tras una mesa con champán y caviar quieran pensar lo contrario.

—No he dicho que la gente no piense eso, evidentemente esta sociedad está podrida —concordó Helli—. Pero alguien tiene que dejar de seguir al rebaño para que las cosas cambien, ¿no? Los juicios de valor destrozan la vida de muchas más personas de las que mueren asesinadas. 

—Tal vez, Helli —contestó prefiriendo zanjar el tema y terminando su helado.

Ella hizo lo mismo y llevó la copa al lavavajillas. —Estaba todo muy bueno, como siempre —dijo sonriéndole alegremente—. Voy a vestirme y quitaré al menos las sábanas —decidió que ya lo había molestado bastante ese día y que estaba bien y podía regresar a casa. 

Erian decidió que sería preferible seguirla no fuera que después de todo le diera por investigar en busca de unas sábanas y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observándola hacer lo que había dicho. Helli se vistió y dejó las sábanas en el cesto de la ropa sucia que había en el baño, se lavó un poco y se peinó antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta de salida. 

—Gracias de nuevo, Erian, por todo —agradeció sinceramente.

Él asintió. —Espero que sirva para que te recuperes y sigas adelante, Helli.

Ella asintió, se estiró para besarlo con cariño y abrió la puerta. —Ha servido, mucho —aseguró antes de cerrar tras ella.

***

_Jueves 25 de abril de 2013. 19:59._

Apoyó el teclado en el suelo y llamó a la puerta de Erian y mientras esperaba se recolocó bien la mochila de la que colgaba el stick de hockey y en cuyo interior guardaba las otras cosas que pretendía usar en esa sesión para convencer a Erian de que era tentadora. En la sesión de la semana anterior habían empezado con ese juego; ella tenía que convencerlo como quisiera, pero no podía tocarlo, usar frases de más de cuatro palabras y por supuesto no podía correrse, eso sólo le estaría permitido si lograba su cometido, era su premio junto con que él la azotara y la follara finalmente. Si no conseguía tentarlo Erian se correría solo y ella tendría que volver a su casa con las ganas, como ya le había pasado la semana anterior. 

La primera vez Helli había intentado lo que cualquier persona probaría, juegos de seducción, pero no había surtido ningún efecto, Erian se los conocía todos y no le había causado ninguna sorpresa con ellos. No conseguía excitarlo más de lo que lo hacía normalmente con su mera presencia, lo sabía porque la vibración de los dildos que él había colocado dentro de ella no había variado casi desde que empezó la sesión. Por ello, esa vez quería probar algo diferente, algo que no se esperara y con un poco de suerte hasta podría hacerlo reír. 

La puerta se abrió y ella saludó al hombre con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. —Buenas noches. 

La expresión de sorpresa al verla con semejante cargamento le pareció una buena señal.

—Buenas noches, Helli —contestó por costumbre—. Recuérdame para qué hemos quedado.

—Supuestamente para convencerte de que soy tentadora —respondió ella sonriendo, volviendo a cargar con el teclado en su funda. 

—Que necesites tantas cosas no dice mucho a tu favor —la molestó, aunque tenía que admitir que le intrigaba.

—No vas a conseguir que me desanime, Erian —aseguró Helli abriendo la puerta de la habitación negra con cuidado de que el instrumento no se cayera—. Son sólo complementos, sin mi adorabilidad no conseguiría nada. 

—¿A qué hora vuelve a buscarte el camión de mudanzas para tus simples complementos?

—Muy gracioso, señor Willsn —dijo irónica Helli empezando a montar el teclado, luego dejó el stick y el disco en la cómoda y sacó unos calcetines altos de la mochila antes de dejarla a un lado. 

Seguidamente empezó a desprenderse de su ropa con movimientos lentos sabiendo que la mirada de Erian estaba puesta en ella. 

El hombre cerró la puerta tras unos segundos y se sentó en la silla vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero, al lado había una mesita con agua y una macedonia de frutas para entretenerse mientras observaba el espectáculo.

—No puedes tocarme y para este juego, como caso especial, tienes permitido pronunciar frases de cuatro palabras. Si me satisfaces y demuestras que mereces mi atención te azotaré como llevas semanas deseando y te follare, si no, te irás sin correrte —le recordó las normas cuando vio que estaba lista, arrodillada delante de él—. Ves a la cómoda, coge de la columna de la izquierda el segundo vibrador y de la derecha el sexto vibrador y tráemelos.

Helli asintió, cogió lo que él le había ordenado y se acercó acentuando un poco el movimiento de sus caderas al andar aunque sabía que eso no lograría mucho. Erian hizo que le diera la espalda y con diligencia preparó su ano para insertar el primer vibrador, el más delgado. Después la estimuló para que entrara el otro, era dos medidas más grueso que la vez anterior. Cuando la mujer tuvo ambos dentro, fue benevolente y realizó una atadura tanga tras ordenarle que le trajera cuerda, para ayudarla a mantenerlos en su interior, esa vez no consistía en que los sostuviera.

—Empieza —ordenó tras poner los vibradores a la mínima potencia y recostándose en el respaldo.

Helli se incorporó sonriendo, se acercó al piano, acarició las teclas con las yemas de los dedos rodeándolo. Se sentó en un taburete, abrió las piernas permitiéndole a Erian ver su sexo mientras tocaba y empezó con una suave melodía, tranquila y pausada. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente. Erian se relajó disfrutando de su música, siempre lo hacía, era una sorpresa bienvenida aunque no pensaba que fuera el momento para ello. Ella dejó que una nota se mantuviera en el aire largo rato, abrió los ojos y lo miró con deseo y cierta diversión antes de cambiar el ritmo de la canción hábilmente. La música pasó a ser más rápida, sensual a la par que divertida, una mezcla perfecta de rock y clásica, agregando al piano una grabación de un violín. Su cuerpo y su expresión estaban en consonancia con la música. 

Los vibradores siguieron a la misma potencia, le gustaba la música, pero eso no hacía que deseara estar entre las piernas del músico, de hecho aquello de que “la música amansa a las fieras” parecía funcionar con él, incluso su expresión se mostró algo más relajada.

Helli observó atenta su reacción y cuando consideró que estaba más que relajado sonrió de lado, dio un golpe secó a las teclas y la melodía que precedía a los partidos de hockey en la tele salió del teclado. En los labios de Erian vibró una sonrisa, aquello iba a ser divertido, pinchó unos trozos de fruta y los llevó a su boca.

Ella dejó que una música típica del campo de juego siguiera, se levantó y se acercó a la cómoda para ponerse las calzas de los colores del HIFK. Luego de su mochila sacó una barra de labios azul y se pintó dos líneas en las mejillas con una sonrisa traviesa mirándolo. 

—¿Listo para la lección? —preguntó cogiendo el stick y dejando caer el disco al suelo. 

Él sólo se tomó la molestia de hacer un gesto con la mano instándola a seguir, aunque mirándola con interés.

La joven sonrió, empezó a dar vueltas a la mesa deslizándose por el suelo como si patinara, dirigiendo el disco con menos habilidad que con la que tocaba el piano, pero moviéndose graciosamente. Cuando perdía el disco su expresión se tornaba frustrada como si realmente se la hubiera quitado otro jugador. Cuando lanzaba y conseguía que el disco entrara entre las patas del teclado empezaba a saltar como si realmente hubiera conseguido un gol, incluso interpretó alguna que otra falta. 

La leve sonrisa del principio se fue ampliando sin ser consciente ante las payasadas de Helli, pensó que aquello se estaba yendo un poco de las manos, pero por el momento esperó. Interiormente cada vez más divertido una suave risa acabó escapando aunque no había pretendido reírse y por la misma diversión subió y bajó la velocidad de los vibradores cuando ella fingía un nuevo gol haciéndola gemir y sujetarse al teclado para mantenerse en pie ante el repentino aluvión de placer que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Helli amplió su sonrisa al escucharlo reír. Quizá no le permitiera correrse, pero al menos se llevaría eso, aunque con esas vibraciones la estaba desesperando y empezaba a pensar que quizá era una buena idea rendirse. Decidió poner fin a su representación del partido de hockey; metió un último gol e hizo una reverencia como cuando acababa un concierto. Se volvió a sentar en el taburete frente al piano, apagó la música del partido y lo miró fijamente. 

—Ahora la cena —dijo estirándose para coger su mochila y sacar una copa de helado de frutas y una cuchara—. ¿Quieres? —preguntó sonriendo de lado. 

—¿Una cuchara? No —contestó siguiendo con su propio postre.

Ella se levantó, caminó hasta quedar a un paso de él, se inclinó cogiendo un poco de helado con los dedos y lo extendió por su propia clavícula. Erian lamió ese helado cuando ella lo ofreció hasta que no quedó rastro, después le ofreció un duro pezón por el frío del helado y mientras lamía le concedió un punto más en los vibradores.

Helli siguió ofreciéndose junto con el helado, esperando que con eso él quisiera más de ella, pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Acabó gimiendo ante cada toque de su lengua, con cada roce su necesidad aumentaba considerablemente, hasta el punto de no ver otra solución que rendirse. Puso un poco de helado en sus labios y lo miró expectante. 

—Te necesito, por favor. 

Erian le lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua sólo recogiendo el dulce.

—Sigues sin complacerme, sumisa —repuso impasible.

Helli agachó la mirada y despacio se arrodilló ante él adoptando la postura de sumisión. —No soy tan tentadora —le concedió la victoria finalmente. 

—¿Te rindes ante mí, Helli?

Ella asintió. —Me rindo a ti —cambió un poco la frase. 

—¿Si ahora acabara esta sesión, aceptarías?

—Sí, Erian. 

Erian llevó una mano a su cabeza y la acercó a él hasta pegarla a su entrepierna semiexcitada.

—¿Vas a ser una buena sumisa y complacerme?

—Lo haré, Erian —contestó llegando a la conclusión que lo que él quería de ella era eso, no que lo tentara o sedujera, que él la deseaba de ese modo y por eso le había hecho hacer eso, para que aprendiera la lección; se sintió mal por no haberlo sabido antes y por no haberlo complacido como él quería en esas dos sesiones. 

—Ves al armario, coge la paleta roja de tachuelas y el flogger de la derecha, déjalos sobre el lado derecho de la mesa y vuelve a aquí —ordenó liberando su cabeza. 

Observó cómo Helli se apresuraba a hacerlo y cuando la tuvo de nuevo ante él hizo que se levantara, para tumbarla sobre sus piernas indicándole que enlazara los brazos a la espalda. Masajeó su culo, iban a tener una intensa sesión de spanking, era su premio por finalmente haber asumido su posición, que hubiese comprendido que incluir ese reto en sus sesiones no tenía sentido, que una cosa estaba desligada de la otra, que allí no quería retos, quería su sumisión, y aunque admitía que había sido divertido con sus locuras no había sido lo que pretendía. Comenzó a azotarla alternando de nalga.

Helli gimió con cada azote que recibía, disfrutando de un premio que no creía merecer por haberse rebelado de esa forma, pero aceptando la decisión de Erian sin pegas. La excitación que había originado en ella cuando limpiaba el helado aumentó sin remedio y ella se perdió en esas sensaciones muy rápidamente. 

Erian se detuvo, para Helli demasiado pronto, acarició sus nalgas y dejó que se reubicara.

—Ves a la mesa y túmbate boca abajo con los pies en el suelo.

Ella se incorporó tras su confirmación de que había escuchado sus palabras y caminó hasta la mesa, observando los objetos que había sacado hacía unos minutos con deseo y anticipación. 

—Vas a contar los azotes que te dé con la paleta, ¿entendido, Helli?

—Entendido, Erian. 

Tras su aceptación pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el primero de los azotes impactara contra su nalga derecha y ella gritó el número correspondiente en un largo gemido. Como siempre, Erian la golpeó sin seguir un patrón fijo, variando el tiempo entre uno y otro, siempre consiguiendo sorprenderla. Aún así, incluso teniendo que llevar la cuenta, Helli consiguió alejarse un poco de todo, centrarse en lo que pensaba y sentía con cada azote. Sus labios se movían más por inercia, creía haber dicho que ese era el azote número 15, sólo esperaba no perder la cuenta y por ello se obligó a no perderse demasiado manteniéndose entre la realidad y el subconsciente. Gritó el número 20 y esperó el siguiente, pero no llegó: Erian había terminado con la paleta y si ella no se había confundido contando, pasaría al flogger y después, quizá, podría sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella. 

Erian acarició sus rojas y ardientes nalgas, escuchando el gemido que escapó de la boca de la mujer, aún podía azotarla mucho más con la fuerza adecuada.

—Ahora no vas a contarlos, vas a esperar a que te ordene correrte. ¿Comprendido, Helli?

La sola idea de que le permitiera correrse ya la hizo sentir terriblemente dichosa. —Sí, Erian —contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por no removerse un poco por la anticipación, el deseo y la excitación incrementada inevitablemente por los vibradores que seguían funcionando. 

Erian cogió el flogger con la mano derecha y comenzó a azotarla a un ritmo constante, dejándola perderse en el placer antes de cambiar de mano tras quince azotes. Llevaba casi diez más cuando con la mano libre cogió un condón, lo abrió con cuidado con los dientes y entre un azote y el siguiente se lo fue poniendo.

—Córrete, Helli —ordenó poco después.

Ella lo hizo al instante liberándose de todo lo que llevaba reteniendo desde hacía dos semanas, arqueándose y apretando con fuerza la sábana de plástico que cubría la mesa. Quedó desmadejada sobre la mesa, pero Erian no le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse, sintió cómo cortaba las cuerdas y retiraba ambos vibradores para seguidamente penetrarla de una sola vez entrando sin dificultad gracias a su humedad y sacándole un gemido por lo sensible que se encontraba su sexo. 

Le dio un poco de tregua, moviéndose lenta, pero profundamente, pero poco después comenzó a follarla fuerte, rápido, exigentemente, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, para él también se había hecho larga la espera, pero sin duda la paciencia había valido la pena, o eso esperaba, que el mensaje calara para el futuro, no sólo esa sesión, aunque en ese momento ya no estaba pensando más allá de su propio placer. Sintió apretarse el abrazo a su polla, Helli iba a llegar de nuevo, salió de ella y la penetró por el ano. Tiró de su pelo levantándola, necesitaba más y al pasar a abrazarla contra sí, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo con cada penetración por la diferencia de altura, obteniendo lo que quería, aún más profundidad. Alcanzando el punto de no retorno volvió a dar la orden y gimió cuando el estrecho canal se estrechó más por el orgasmo de ella.

Respiraron agitadamente y cuando se recuperó un poco salió de ella, la abrazó y dejó un par de besos en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Helli? —preguntó acariciándola despacio.

Ella asintió mientras buscaba las palabras que definían mejor lo que sentía. —Me siento bien, drenada y… lo siento, Erian. 

—Tranquila, Helli. Estoy contento contigo, tal vez fui un poco enrevesado para ti —contestó dejando un beso en su pulso.

Ella se relajó más con ese beso y negó con la cabeza. —Fue un modo divertido de que lo entendiera, me gustó hacerte reír —contestó sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre la de él acariciándola despacio. 

—No te acostumbres —contestó inevitablemente sonriendo sobre su piel.

—No me deja acostumbrarme a nada, señor Willsn —protestó ella con un tono de broma. 

—Es mejor que de mi no te acostumbres a nada —contestó con sinceridad e instándola a caminar hacia el sofá para atender el demasiado rojo culo.

Helli prefirió no decirle que se había acostumbrado a esos mimos con demasiada rapidez, simplemente le sonrió mientras la cuidaba y se puso el batín cuando acabó para devolverle las caricias. 

—¿Tú estás bien? 

Él asintió despacio y dejó un beso en su cabeza, ahora lo estaba, podía con casi cualquier cosa, pero su ser agradecía que lo consolara más cuando tenía que hacer un spanking más intenso, eso junto a saber que quien había recibido los azotes estaba bien. Sentía como cualquier persona, sólo se había acostumbrado a no mostrar debilidades, lo que sentía a cualquiera desde bien pequeño, quien lo adoptó hizo que reforzara eso más para ocultarse todo lo posible incluso de las personas que no eran cualquiera.

Helli siguió reconfortándolo un rato más dejando besos en su piel y caricias hasta que decidió que ya debería ir a tomar una ducha. Se incorporó quedando frente a Erian, acarició su pelo y besó su frente. 

—Voy a relajarme después del duro partido, ese árbitro no sabía pitar bien las faltas —bromeó caminando al baño. 

Erian salió de su desconcierto por ese gesto tan dulce cuando la puerta del baño se cerró y dejó de verla. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza despejándose, se levantó, recogió y fue a ducharse como siempre, para después esperar sentado en el sofá, habiéndose preparado una copa de Lagavulin y cogiendo sin más demora un libro del que le quedaban pocas páginas y había perdido la intriga hacia la mitad, sólo seguía leyendo para ver los errores del asesino al que siempre el héroe policía acaba pillando.

Helli tardó más en salir esa vez teniendo que recoger todo lo que había llevado extra, apoyó el teclado al lado de la puerta de salida y observó con curiosidad el libro de Erian. 

—¿Qué tal es?

—La primera mitad es interesante —contestó leyendo hasta un punto y entonces levantando la mirada hacia ella.

—Lo descubriste antes de llegar al final —dedujo ella sonriendo divertida. 

—Sí, debería cambiar de género, siempre es evidente que van a pillar al criminal, porque los buenos siempre ganan en los libros, y el culpable acaba siendo evidente aunque los investigadores sean de pensamiento lento —respondió dejando el libro con un marcapáginas en la mesa de café junto al vaso de whisky y se levantó—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir eso al camión de mudanzas?

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza cogiendo de nuevo el teclado. —Puedo con él, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo ya lo subí hasta aquí en el montacargas. 

Erian sonrió un poco, se acercó y acunando su rostro con la mano pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Helli como tantas otras veces, pero esa vez le apetecía besarla y lo hizo sin cuestionarse nada.

—Hasta el jueves, Helli —la despidió al separarse.

Ella tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de conseguir que su cerebro volviera a funcionar con normalidad. 

—Hasta el jueves, Erian —contestó sonriéndole y salió de la casa dejando que fuera él quien cerrara la puerta, a esos besos también podría acostumbrarse.

***

_Lunes 6 de mayo de 2013. 11:24._

El ambiente era caliente, muy caliente, tanto que Luka hacía visitas a la cocina para disfrutar del frescor del suelo, sin embargo, Erian estaba encogido bajo una gruesa manta en el sofá. Odiaba tanto enfermarse, se cuidaba mucho no hacerlo, pero al final el destino de todo ser viviente acababa alcanzándolo, era inevitable ponerse malo alguna vez. Sabía que no debería haber aceptado ir a ese restaurante con comida tan exótica con Rowen el sábado pasado, pero había sido el 24º cumpleaños del joven el viernes y había aceptado, en cualquier caso solían verse los sábados, daba igual cenar acompañado. 

Habían tenido que dejar la sesión subsiguiente antes de comenzar cuando su estómago decidió que iba a convertir al váter en su mejor amigo. Había logrado que Rowen se fuera en una pequeña tregua que le había dado el maldito virus, pero indudablemente éste había avisado a Anuk. Su domingo había consistido en ir de la cama al baño y escuchar el teléfono sonar hasta que lo desconectó. Después escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, sabía que era Rowen y que llegaría con instrucciones de Anuk, era una suerte que ésta estuviera en medio de unos juicios y no pudiera ir, podía cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente, ¿por qué se empeñaba en que era mejor que alguien estuviera viéndolo débil, “agonizando”? Gracias, pero no, se negaba.

Ese día se había despertado con el estómago aparentemente más estable, pero la fiebre había llegado para seguir jodiéndole, había decidido que al menos cambiaría de escenario. Había desayunado un poco, había puesto música tranquila y se había acomodado en el sofá, saliendo y entrando de ese sueño que le provocaba su estado febril.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, la miró, luego al gato que siguió limpiándose haciéndose el desentendido y de nuevo a la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar tras un rato y sabía que no era Rowen, no llamaba como él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando que ya se cansaría quien quiera que fuera. Para él fue un parpadeo, pero el reloj marcaba una hora más, no obstante, seguían llamando a la puerta. Tenía sed y ya había acabado con la botella de agua, decidió levantarse y ver quién era. 

Suspiró y abrió, su cerebro estaba demasiado lento para llegar a pensar que la joven también podía ir con órdenes de Anuk.

—Hola, Helli. ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó al entreabrir la puerta.

—Estás enfermo —contestó ella como si eso fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba para saber su razón de estar ahí. Terminó de abrir la puerta por sí misma y cuando entró puso las manos sobre la frente de Erian—. Estás ardiendo —por lo que sabía gracias a Anuk, él estaba mal del estómago, pero al parecer había empeorado esos días. 

—Eres una aliada de Anuk —se lamentó y se giró para ir a la cocina a por otra botella de agua—. Sé cuidarme solo, vete.

—Ya me dijo Anuk que te pondrías de mal humor —dijo ella ignorando su orden y cerrando la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y la sudadera quedando en manga corta—. Voy a hacerte algo para comer y que puedas chutarte una buena dosis de antibiótico. Y deberías beber agua con limón, no sólo agua —le recomendó sacando una botella del susodicho líquido y dándosela. 

—Me da igual lo que dijera Anuk. Lár-ga-te —vocalizó cada palabra frente a ella, cogió su propia botella de agua y regresó al sofá con paso lento.

Helli simplemente lo ignoró, no le importaba que se enfadara con ella, estaba más que claro que necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara. Sin contestarle, abrió la nevera y empezó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacerle una sopa de pollo, una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer, y se puso manos a la obra, en algún momento Erian tendría que claudicar. 

—Helli, vete de una vez, no necesito que nadie más me envenene. Fuera —insistió de mal humor.

—¿Por qué no me ignoras como estoy haciendo yo contigo y te centras en no deshidratarse y descansar? —replicó ella sin dejar de cortar el pollo. 

Erian bufó. —Descansar —dijo con ironía—. Lo que necesito para descansar es que todos me dejéis en paz llamando a todas partes y no invadas mi casa.

—Si cierras los ojitos y dejar de refunfuñar, será como si no estuviera y los duendes te hicieran la comida. 

—No me trates como a un niño mimado como tú —gruñó—. Deja de tocar los cojones y vete.

Helli sacó una olla de un cajón, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir tranquilamente antes de seguir cortando verduras, sin inmutarse por su desplante. 

Erian consideró simplemente cogerla y sacarla, si se empeñaba creía que podía sacar fuerzas para eso. Luka subió al sofá junto a él y decidió acostarse y taparse con la manta hasta la cabeza, aprovechando que el gato volvía a arriesgarse a pasar calor con él. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando se durmió sintiendo la áspera lengua en su mano y escuchando el ronroneo del felino. 

La mujer lo miró tras echar todas las verduras y sonrió al verlo dormido, probablemente luego volviera a la carga con su cruzada para echarla de su piso, pero por el momento podía encargarse de prepararle la comida como era debido y sacar los utensilios que iba a necesitar para hacer de enfermera. 

Dos horas más tarde vio cómo un brazo salía de la manta, tanteaba a su alrededor hasta dar con la botella de agua y el hombre se incorporaba lo justo para beber largamente. Tras unos segundos se levantó y se quedó mirándola cuando la descubrió leyendo en un sillón.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —inquirió levantándose y se dirigió al piso superior.

—En ningún momento acepté irme —contestó Helli cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesilla—. ¿Tienes hambre? La sopa está caliente aún. 

—No fue una petición, te lo repito: vete y déjame en paz —reiteró ignorando su pregunta y terminando de subir las escaleras, necesitaba ir al baño y una ducha, odiaba sentirse tan inmundo.

Ella negó con la cabeza soltando un largo suspiro, volvió a coger el libro y siguió con su lectura atenta a los sonidos en el piso superior. Cuando bajó largo rato después, abrió la nevera y comenzó a sacar ingredientes.

—Erian, por al amor de dios, tienes una olla llena de sopa de pollo, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado y dejar que hagamos algunas cosas por ti? —protestó Helli acercándose a la cocina. 

—No me ha criado nadie, así que me comportaré como se me antoje. Lo único que necesito es que me dejéis en paz.

—Haciendo todo por ti mismo no vas a conseguir curarte antes —repuso Helli—. No seas cabezón, tampoco cocino tan mal como para envenenarte. 

—Siempre… que no se enteran y no tengo que soportar sus llamadas o discusiones, lo hago y en paz, sin molestias —contestó cogiendo un cuchillo para cortar las verduras, aunque tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos al sentirse un poco mareado.

Ella se acercó finalmente y puso una mano sobre la que sostenía el cuchillo. —Deja el cuchillo, Erian, por favor —suplicó mirándolo con preocupación—. Sólo céntrate en descansar, yo no abriré la boca y no haré ruido. 

—No quiero que estés aquí, ni que me veas así —dijo cansado, dejando el cuchillo y el puerro en pro de sujetar la encimera y su pesada cabeza, ¿por qué era tan difícil de entender que no quería mostrarse tan débil?

—Sólo estás enfermo, Erian, le pasa a todo el mundo, no voy a pensar que eres menos fuerte por esto —susurró ella acariciando su pelo húmedo suavemente y su mejilla—. Deja que te ayude, no eres débil por perder la batalla ante los terribles virus. 

Erian asintió suavemente, cogió la mano en su mejilla dejando una caricia en ella al apartarla.

—Eres una buena persona, Helli, no deberías acercarte a gente como yo —dijo en tono desanimado, alejándose de vuelta al sofá.

Ella sirvió un cuenco con sopa, lo puso en una bandeja y tras asegurarse que estaba caliente se lo llevó a Erian. 

—Come. El hambre y la fiebre te hacen decir cosas muy raras —lo instó a hacer lo que decían, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Luego te tomas dos de estas y empiezas a beber de mi botella —agregó cubriéndole los hombros con la manta. 

Erian no dijo nada más y comió, tenía que recuperarse, dejar de estar débil, los débiles cometían errores y no sobrevivían, nadie parecía comprenderlo, pero para él era su máxima. Hizo lo que le decía y volvió a ocultarse bajo la manta, volviendo a dormirse poco después.

Unas horas más tarde Helli acariciaba el rostro de Erian despacio comprobando que la fiebre había bajado gracias a las medicinas y con intención de despertarlo. 

—Erian...

Al hombre le costó despertar y ese hecho lo molestó dejando salir un sonido de disconformidad mientras sus ojos azules se abrían desubicados, sin rastro del escudo de hielo que recuperaron cuando dieron con Helli y recordó todo lo acontecido.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —sorprendentemente la voz soñolienta consiguió expresar muy bien su cabreo porque lo despertaran.

Helli rió suavemente al comprobar que Anuk había tenido mucha razón cuando le dijo que no le gustaba que lo despertaran. —Voy a irme como querías, señor cascarrabias —informó sin dejar de sonreír y dejó un beso en su frente—. Tienes sopa para la cena y te he dejado la caja con la medicina al lado de la olla, asegúrate de tomarte dos después de cenar, ¿entendido? La fiebre ha bajado bastante. 

Erian bufó. —¿No sabes dejar una nota? —repuso con su tono frío volviendo a taparse con la manta—. Adiós.

—Eres un gruñón —murmuró Helli negando con la cabeza, se incorporó y le colocó bien la manta antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas—. Si mañana no me llamas para decirme que vas mejor volveré —lo amenazó caminando hacia la puerta para salir y dirigirse a su ensayo, si la fiebre no hubiera bajado se habría quedado. 

—No caigo dos veces en el mismo error —repuso desde debajo de las mantas.

Ella salió de la casa sonriendo y pensando que quizá tuviera que poner a prueba sus mañas de ladrona al día siguiente. 

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Martes 21 de mayo de 2013. 22:15._

El _Vals número 6 en Re bemol mayor_ de Frederick Chopin llegó a su fin y los aplausos inundaron la sala de conciertos. Helli se mantuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados antes de sonreír abiertamente, ningún fallo, todo había ido perfecto. Se levantó, caminó hacia el borde del escenario e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al público, inconscientemente buscando entre la gente a Erian, su sonrisa se amplió cuando sus ojos dieron con los azules del hombre.

Erian hizo un asentimiento cuando fue obvio que los ojos grises de Helli estaban sobre él y aplaudió como el resto hasta que la pianista se retiró, había sido un buen recital, cogió su chaqueta y salió a la calle a esperar a la mujer mientras fumaba. 

Helli salió antes que en el resto de conciertos, no había más músicos con los que hablar y entretenerse, sólo había cambiado su vestido largo de gala por uno más colorido y cómodo, y había vuelto a colocarse la tortuosa tarea que le había dado Erian en la última sesión. Saludó a la gente que la felicitaba con un gesto y una sonrisa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Erian estirándose un poco para que su rostro quedara cerca del de él. 

—Creo que merezco una recompensa por mi actuación —dijo a modo de saludo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del hombre y acariciando su pelo. 

—Enhorabuena, fue excelente —la felicitó sin darle lo que sabía que ella quería.

—¿Sólo eso? —protestó ella dejando de estar cerca de su rostro. 

—Eso y una cena —contestó ofreciéndole el brazo caballerosamente.

—Está bien… —claudicó Helli cogiendo el brazo que le ofrecía y caminando con él hacia el restaurante—. ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? 

—“Espoo lähellä” está a dos cuadras de aquí —contestó—. Comida de aquí, nada exótico.

—Sí, mejor no arriesgarnos con tu estómago —concordó dándole unas pasaditas con la mano en ese lugar y sonriéndole divertida. 

—No me toques la moral —advirtió él, le habían hartado tantos esos días que aunque para el miércoles ya estaba como una rosa había mandado a todos a freír espárragos, no le apetecía ver a nadie.

Helli rió asintiendo. —Está bien, me portaré bien sólo porque me lo pides así. 

—Podría haberte convencido mejor —contestó mirándole los labios y esbozó una sonrisa en los suyo al volver a mirar al frente.

—No me tiente, señor Willsn, llevo cinco días muy, muy frustrada —aseguró Helli sintiendo las bolas chinas moverse en su interior. 

—No me diga, señorita Virtanen, ¿a qué se debe? —bromeó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Alguien muy cruel me ordenó aguantar una semana sin correrme llevando unos preciosos accesorios en mi interior que resultan de lo más estimulantes —contestó con expresión sufrida. 

—Eso es terrible, señorita —dijo sin creer ni una palabra de las que decía, se inclinó un poco y susurró—: ¿Lo disfrutas?

—¿Sentir cómo tienes el control sobre mi incluso fuera del cuarto negro? —cuestionó ella mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos—. No sabes cuánto. 

Él ladeó una sonrisa. —Bien, sigue disfrutando, no voy a acortar tu tarea —advirtió.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. —Eso ya lo supuse —contestó con un suspiro—. Necesito que llegue el jueves. 

—Hemos llegado —dijo deteniéndose ante el restaurante, dijo el nombre de la reserva y los llevaron a un reservado, separado de las mesas por unas cortinas, le apartó la silla para que se sentara y después lo hizo él.

Helli observó la privacidad del lugar y miró a Erian con una ceja alzada. —Es un lugar con mucha intimidad —comentó procediendo a mirar la carta. 

—La prefiero al bullicio —repuso también mirando la carta, decidiendo rápidamente.

El camarero no tardó en llegar y ambos pidieron su comida y un buen vino para beber que no tardaron en traerles. 

—¿Sabes? El director me ha dado finalmente dos semanas de vacaciones, estaba deseando tener tiempo para relajarme —le dijo tras probar el vino—. Este año ha tardado más en dármelas. 

—Me alegro por ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu tiempo?

—Normalmente me voy unos días de viaje, pero sigo teniendo prohibido hacer deportes de riesgo así que no tengo ni idea —confesó—. ¿Tú qué harías?

—Yo no cojo vacaciones —contestó Erian—. Pero puedes hacer turismo sin hacer deportes de riesgo.

—El problema es que no tengo un lugar que quiera ver en el que no haya estado ya —explicó su punto—. Es una lástima que no tengas vacaciones, viene bien descansar. 

—Escojo para quién y cuánto trabajo, no necesito vacaciones —explicó el hombre—. Seguro que hay algún lugar que quieres conocer, pero no lo sabes.

Ella lo meditó unos minutos. —Quizá vaya a Croacia, es un buen sitio para visitar y hay playa y Sol. 

—Ya tienes destino, sólo te falta el billete. 

—¿Sobrevivirás sin mi presencia durante dos semanas enteras? —cuestionó en broma. 

—Sin problema —contestó llevando otra cucharada a su boca.

—Hieres mis sentimientos —dramatizó. 

—Tú preguntaste.

Helli sonrió negando con la cabeza, cogió un trozo de su pescado y lo masticó despacio sin dejar de mirar a Erian comer. —Debería dejarte sin sorpresa. 

—¿Qué sorpresa? 

—Tendrás que esperar al jueves, o sonsacármelo, lo que ocurra primero —contestó enigmática. 

—Lo sabré antes de que acabe la noche —dijo con seguridad segundos antes de que les trajeran el segundo plato.

Helli agradeció al camarero y luego se centró de nuevo en Erian. —Ya lo veremos. 

—Ven, prueba esto —dijo tras estar observándola un rato y acercándole su tenedor.

Ella dejó su propio tenedor en el plato y se inclinó abriendo ligeramente los labios para probar lo que él le ofrecía. El tenedor rozó su labio inferior al entrar ligeramente en ella, cuando se cerraron cogió la comida y antes de que pudiera lamerse los labios, Erian recogió lo manchado con un dedo y lo llevó a su propia boca.

—¿Te gusta?

Helli regresó a su lugar consciente de lo que hacía, se removió un poco para no lamer el lugar acariciado por él, algo que no mejoró la situación por el movimiento en su interior, y asintió a su pregunta. 

—Está delicioso. ¿Quieres del mío? 

Él asintió y esperó. Ella cortó un trozo de su filete con salsa de reducción de Pedro Ximénez y le acercó el cubierto a Erian con una mano debajo del tenedor para que no cayera salsa al mantel. Él cogió lo ofrecido limpiamente, impidiendo que repitiera sus acciones y se lamió los labios despacio.

—Tan bueno como siempre.

Los ojos de ella siguieron el movimiento de esa lengua imitándolo con la propia. —¿Ya lo habías probado? —preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia. 

—Vengo aquí con cierta frecuencia —contestó el hombre antes de beber de su copa, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Me gusta el sitio y la comida se puede comparar a mis hamburguesas —bromeó abiertamente sin retirar su mirada de la de él. 

—Y en los baños no habita el buggy —le siguió la broma.

Helli rió asintiendo. —Es un buen punto a favor. La próxima vez, ¿crees que nos dejaran comer hamburguesa y usar su baño? 

—Nada te impide pedir hamburguesa y usar el baño —repuso haciéndose el desentendido. 

—En la carta no hay hamburguesas… me conformaré con el salmón con salsa de nata —aceptó como si fuera una gran sacrificio. 

Poco después trajeron el postre y la observó disfrutar de la tarta hasta que terminó con el dulce. Entonces con los pies empujó su silla hacia atrás.

—Ven aquí, Helli.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero su tono la instó a obedecer sin decir palabra y se acercó hasta donde estaba él. 

Erian apartó el plato del postre y echó su propia silla un poco hacia atrás. —Ponte en su lugar.

Las cejas de ella se elevaron considerablemente, miró a su alrededor nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero finalmente lo hizo. Él le separó las piernas poniendo un pie sobre el asiento a los lados de sus piernas, le subió el vestido y acarició la tela de la ropa interior incitantemente.

Helli jadeó y su sonrojo aumentó, pero no se apartó de su toque ni cerró las piernas. —Erian… puede venir alguien. 

—Es posible —mintió sabiendo que no lo harían, para cada plato él había avisado al camarero con un botón en el lateral de la mesa—. ¿Quieres que pare? —quiso confirmar.

La morena se debatió internamente, deseaba que la tocara por encima de todo. —No quiero que pares. 

Erian rompió su tanga de un tirón y observó su sexo abierto por las bolas chinas, cogió el extremo y tiró sacando una, dos y hasta tres, después las volvió a meter una a una. Con la mano izquierda frotó su clítoris haciendo que se retorciera y mordiera los labios para no hacer ruido.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa, Helli? —preguntó en tono sereno tras unos minutos de hacer eso.

—Si te... lo digo... ah… no será… sorpresa —contestó ella mordiéndose cada poco el labio inferior. 

—¿Cuánto crees que vas a aguantar? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, subió bien el vestido, para que no quedara bajo su culo, cogió su copa de vino y lo dejó caer sobre su sexo, refrescándolo antes de llevar su boca allí.

Helli apretó fuerte el mantel y negó con la cabeza. —Puedo aguantaaar —aseguró manteniéndose milagrosamente quieta ante la caricia de su lengua, no podía correrse hasta el jueves. 

Erian cogió sus piernas e hizo que pasara a apoyar los pies en el borde de la mesa, abriéndola más.

—Eres un buen postre —dijo sin dejar de mover las bolas y continuando lamiendo y chupando.

—Eres un… goloso… —lo recriminó Helli todavía haciendo un esfuerzo por no contestar a su pregunta. 

Él volvió a mojarla antes de seguir excitándola con su boca y sus manos. Ella sintió cómo sus piernas empezaban a temblar, apretó más fuerte sus ojos y sus manos, y soltó un gemido entre dientes rindiéndose. 

—Un stick. 

Erian se incorporó sorprendido, no esperaba un regalo, había pensado que fuera algo para la sesión.

—¿Un stick? —preguntó filtrándose en su voz algo de su desconcierto.

—Un stick firmado por Kultainen Kypärä —concretó respirando agitadamente, recomponiéndose. 

El hombre se sorprendió más, era un buen regalo, Kultainen Kypärä era un gran jugador de hockey, pero no comprendía por qué querría hacerle un regalo, sólo Anuk insistía en ello en su cumpleaños y Navidad, aunque a lo último tampoco le encontraba la razón ya que ambos eran ateos.

—¿Por qué querrías hacerme un regalo? —preguntó finalmente.

Helli bajó las piernas de nuevo cubriéndose con el vestido. —Porque nos ayudaste a Antti y a mí, no tenías porqué haberte visto involucrado. Y luego me ayudaste cuando estaba mal. Quería agradecértelo y Antti tiene enchufes, no me costó conseguirlo —explicó restándole importancia. 

—Estuve involucrado, tenía que salir de ese almacén de todas formas, ya dije que no me debéis nada —se excusó, no se sentía cómodo con esa asociación heroica, él no era así. 

—Sé que no le das importancia, Erian —aseguró ella acariciando su pelo—, pero al fin y al cabo si no hubieras estado, no habríamos salido de ahí, o al menos no tan pronto y de una pieza. Sólo es un agradecimiento. 

Erian decidió dejar el tema. —Vuelve a tu silla, voy a pedir la cuenta.

Helli bajó de la mesa. —Si te incomoda, no tienes que aceptarlo —murmuró antes de regresar a su asiento y guardar su ropa interior rota en el bolso. 

Tras pagar salieron a la noche donde ya esperaba un taxi para Helli.

—Buenas noches, Helli —la despidió abriéndole la puerta.

Ella asintió entrando al coche sin el acostumbrado beso de despedida que solía darle. —Gracias por venir, y por la cena, Erian. 

—Hasta el jueves —dijo tras unos segundos, le cerró la puerta y esperó a que el taxi arrancara para alejarse y coger su coche para regresar a casa.

***

_Jueves 27 de junio de 2013. 20:02._

El timbre de la puerta sonó y contuvo ese impulso por ir rápido a abrirla, en su lugar caminó a paso normal, sin prisa, como de costumbre. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero ese mes que Helli se había cogido de vacaciones se había encontrado echándola de menos. Se recriminaba a sí mismo el hecho, no debía encariñarse y saber que ya le había tomado aprecio le hacía pensar lo que llevaba más de un año pensando, desde que también le cogió aprecio a Rowen, que debería mudarse, pero no quería, le gustaba su casa tal y como estaba.

—Hola, Helli. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —saludó ocultando esa extraña impaciencia, hablando como si hubiera pasado una semana en vez de cuatro sin verla.

Helli, en cambio, no ocultó su alegría al verlo, alzó los brazos hacia él como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero esperó. —No seas soso y dame un abrazo —lo recriminó, pero añadió con una mirada inocentes—: Por favor. 

Erian cerró la puerta, la abrazó y sonrió sinceramente, sin pensar que al hacerlo sobre su cuello ella podría notarlo, dejó un beso ahí y se apartó para caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

—Te traje un souvenir de Croacia —informó y sacó un imán para la nevera de cerámica con una imagen de las playas del lugar—. No pude traerte un poquito de Sol, lo lamento —bromeó entregándole el regalo. 

—Me conformaré con esto, gracias —aceptó el objeto y se quedó mirándolo, pensando que no pegaba mucho en su despejada nevera, pero por alguna razón no se le ocurría simplemente dejarlo en un cajón olvidado.

—¿Y qué tal el mes por aquí? Yo no he hecho prácticamente nada, sólo visitar cosas y vaguear —explicó alegremente—. Te enviaré alguna foto de la playa, era preciosa, pero tengo que ordenarlas porque son miles. 

—Como quieras —contestó—. El mes lluvioso, caluroso, por lo demás como siempre.

—Como siempre no, ¿qué has hecho todos esos tristes jueves? —cuestionó divertida caminando ya hacia la habitación, se detuvo unos segundos a observarla y le agradó que no hubiera cambiado nada. 

—Entretenerme con otra cosa u otra persona —contestó con su habitual tono frío, mintiendo en lo último.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho. —Que tristemente reemplazable soy —dramatizó como si no le diera importancia, aunque no se sintió del todo bien saber que había estado con alguien más, diferente a Rowen. 

—Así es —confirmó Erian, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla—. Se acabaron las vacaciones, desnúdate —la apremió un poco.

Su prisa la hizo sonreír y empezó a quitarse la ropa sin entretenerse mucho, su piel algo más bronceada gracias a las horas de playa y Sol, y cuando estuvo lista se colocó frente a él de rodillas. 

Erian la observó detenidamente, dejando que pasaran los minutos como siempre, aunque esa vez contándolos.

—Desnúdame, Helli —dijo cuando consideró que ya había sido bastante paciente, ansiando sentirla.

—Sí, Erian. 

Ella no tardó en proceder con su orden, empezando como siempre por los calcetines que esa vez quitó más rápidamente, lo que no hizo fue restarle tiempo a la tarea de doblarlos y dejarlos perfectamente ordenados, pero anhelaba tocar su piel de nuevo. Lo acarició sobre la ropa acercándose más hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Alzó las manos a los botones de su camisa y empezó a desabrocharlos desde el cuello, acariciando su pecho con las yemas de los dedos mientras lo hacía. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera de su ojal sus manos ascendieron acariciándolo con la palma y le quitó la prenda para recogerla. 

Ante la siguiente prenda de ropa que tenía que quitar se relamió por la anticipación. Con movimientos lentos desabrochó el botón y luego bajó la cremallera revelando la tela negra de los bóxer. Tiró de los pantalones consiguiendo quitárselos cuando él se levantó un poco, los dobló y se recreó acariciando sus piernas antes de quitarle el bóxer y dejarlo completamente desnudo ante ella. 

—Ves a la cómoda y trae de la columna de la izquierda la joya anal verde, el lubricante de cereza, las segundas pinzas y de la columna de la derecha el segundo vibrador —ordenó y mientras la observaba obedecer se preparó a sí mismo para que cuando regresara sólo le pusiera los objetos, en vez de acabar follándola en ese instante, ansiaba volver a poseerla.

Helli cogió lo que Erian le había pedido, se lo llevó y esperó a que él le indicara que se diera la vuelta como suponía que haría. 

—Inclínate, dame tus pechos —indicó.

Cuando los tuvo frente a su rostro se deleitó lamiendo y chupando un pezón, tirando un poco de él, endureciéndolo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro y con fuerza de voluntad dejándolos y cogiendo las pinzas regulables para ponérselas, esas no estaban unidas por una cadena ya que molestarían para la siguiente actividad

—Date la vuelta —Ella obedeció y él le quitó los otros objetos de las manos—. Ábrete para mí.

Helli se inclinó un poco, llevó sus manos a sus propias nalgas y las abrió para mostrarle su entrada. Erian la observó mientras embadurnaba sus dedos con lubricante, los llevó a lo que le mostraba acariciando, relajándola y excitándola a la vez antes de empujar uno en su interior, movió el dedo en círculos y dentro y fuera, dilatándola, y tras lamerse los labios llevó su lengua a ese punto para ayudar en la tarea, poco después metiendo un dedo más.

Ella gimió con sus acciones, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no empujarse hacia esos dedos y esa lengua, había echado tanto de menos sentirlo, que la tocara como él quisiera, que la poseyera, que ese toque estaba consiguiendo excitarla con rapidez, nadie había conseguido satisfacerla en ese mes como lo hacía él. 

Dio un par de mordisquitos en sus nalgas, junto a donde las manos de ella las sujetaban y sacó los dedos para sustituirlos por la joya, la movió un poco deleitándose con los sonidos de ella.

—Inclínate más y ábrete con los dedos.

La morena obedeció quedando con el torso prácticamente en perpendicular a sus piernas y con sus manos cogió sus labios superiores y los separó para él, mostrándole cuán húmeda estaba ya, sólo para él. Sintió los dedos de Erian acariciándola lentamente, sin prisa, como si estuviera recreándose con lo que veía, después llegó el calor de su respiración y tembló de anticipación, gimiendo cuando al fin esa talentosa lengua entró en ella, saqueándola, lamiendo su humedad y saliendo para estimular su clítoris sin piedad. Helli no contuvo sus gemidos, sus piernas convirtiéndose en gelatina, haciéndole difícil mantenerse de pie. Sintió un par de dedos penetrarla y el nombre de Erian vibró en su garganta. Se obligó a tomar una honda respiración para no correrse demasiado pronto, sólo la estaba preparando. 

Apartar su boca de sus mieles le costó más esa vez y cuando lo hizo la penetró con parsimonia con el vibrador, disfrutando de que el gemido se alargara un poco más. Lo encendió a media potencia y lo movió unas cuantas veces. Dando por concluida esa parte, le regaló un azote, no iba a darle más ese día, no se sentía con el ánimo para esa práctica.

—Ponte de pie sobre el plástico con los brazos en cruz —indicó el plástico en el suelo a un lado de la mesa sobre la que había varios cuencos opacos y tapados.

Helli caminó hacia allí mirando todo con curiosidad, esperaba que esa práctica incluyera mucho roce. Se puso como él le había indicado y lo miró con deseo esperando que se acercara o diera otra orden. Erian hizo lo primero y comenzó a destapar los cuencos con líquidos de distintos colores que olían a chocolate.

—Hace unos días estuve en Suiza y me acordé de ti —dijo cogiendo una brocha, untándola en la pintura azul y pasándola desde el cuello de Helli, bajando entre sus pechos hasta el monte de Venus—. No te rías y no te muevas. 

Ella contuvo la risa que amenazó con escapar de sus labios. —Sí, Erian —contestó y desde ese momento se centró en el olor y en los movimientos de él, controlando las cosquillas como podía.

Erian pintó todo su cuerpo con el chocolate puro de colores, apreciando cómo a veces la piel vibraba con las cosquillas por más que ella tratara de controlarlas. Cuando se dio por satisfecho dejó la brocha, toda una obra de arte, pintar de un modo u otro era algo que solía hacer con Rowen, al joven le excitaba y a él le gustaba esa relajada y estimulante práctica, pero se había resistido a hacerlo con Helli hasta ese día que necesitaba tanto disfrutar de su cuerpo. 

Acercó su boca a un pecho y formó una espiral en él lamiendo con la lengua, eliminando parte del dulce, hizo lo mismo con el otro y comenzó a dar largas lamidas por el cuerpo de Helli, de vez en cuando mordiendo. Subió desde entre sus piernas por su cuerpo hasta la barbilla y con el chocolate acumulado en su lengua lamió los labios de Helli manchándolos, pero los abandonó antes de acabar besándola.

Hubiera querido atrapar esa lengua entre sus labios, retenerlo y besarlo largamente. Siguió sus movimientos con los ojos sin moverse, jadeando con sus toques, gimiendo quedamente. Estaba relajada y excitada a partes iguales, era una sensación extraña, pero le encantaba y dejaba que se reflejara en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. El chocolate de su vientre fue desapareciendo, se creaban formas y dibujos en él. 

Satisfecho con lo que había quedado en el cuerpo de Helli se apartó y dio una vuelta alrededor de ella confirmando lo que pensaba. Metió una mano entre sus piernas, sacó un poco el vibrador y caminó hacia su silla haciendo de ese modo que lo siguiera. Al llegar al punto donde la quería, apagó y sacó el vibrador, y se sentó.

—Mastúrbate, Helli.

Helli parpadeó sorprendida por la orden que no había esperado, se mordió el labio inferior y movió su mano derecha hasta su centro. Tanteó su entrada jadeando por anticipación, acarició el clítoris con un dedo, moviendo sus caderas hacia ese toque, se acarició con dos dedos e introdujo uno lentamente. La mano izquierda la subió a su boca, lamió los dedos, los chupó y penetró sus labios con el mismo ritmo que llevaba en su sexo, sus ojos fijos en los de Erian. Introdujo un segundo dígito en su vagina y poco después un tercero, con el pulgar estimulando su clítoris; aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de las penetraciones progresivamente acercándose al clímax. 

Erian la observó, dejando que se acercara más y más a ese límite, en tanto su erección crecía.

—Arrodíllate ante mí y saca los dedos de tu boca —ordenó.

Cuando ella obedeció, puso una mano en su cabeza y la guió hasta su polla, penetrando su boca, jadeando en un primer momento por el placer a ser rodeado por esa caliente boca.

Ella imitó el ritmo que él marcaba en su propio sexo para contenerse hasta que él se lo ordenara y que llegaran a la vez. Disfrutó de ver el placer de él en su rostro sabiéndose la causante de él. Lamió repetidamente su glande antes de volver a introducir su erección por completo en su boca. Apretó con sus labios, chupó sus testículos y recorrió su extensión presionando la vena. 

Erian la dejó un poco hacer al principio, pero finalmente la hizo seguir un ritmo, entrando en su boca hasta rozar su garganta, haciéndola ir cada vez más rápido buscando su propio placer hasta que finalmente se corrió en su boca. La apartó de su polla y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás dio la orden que ella esperaba. Helli se corrió sin más demora con el nombre de él en sus labios, gimió largamente y se arqueó. Se mantuvo de rodillas con la cabeza en alto mirándolo con los ojos aún oscurecidos, los labios entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente. 

—Ves a la mesa y túmbate boca abajo con los pies en el suelo.

Ella lo hizo y esperó a que volviera a acercarse a ella. Erian la observó desde donde estaba, haciéndola esperar sin saber qué sería lo siguiente, de todas formas él necesitaba unos minutos para estar listo para ello.

Se levantó sin prisa y sacó un arnés con un dildo del armario, caminó hasta la silla junto a donde había dejado el lubricante y lo embadurnó. Se acercó por la espalda de Helli sin que ésta lo viera, se puso un condón y se abrochó el arnés. Después retiró la joya anal del cuerpo de la sumisa mientras se ponía a tono a sí mismo.

—Ahora voy a follarte —anunció colocando la punta de su pene sobre la vagina de ella y la del dildo en su ano—. Quiero escuchar cómo gritas, Helli.

Erian entró llenándola por completo y ella gritó satisfaciendo su deseo. Él entró y salió primero con un ritmo desesperantemente lento, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Sujetándola por la cintura aumentó el ritmo, Helli se arqueaba, apretaba las sábanas de plástico y gritaba de placer, estaba completamente perdida en él. El hombre disfrutó de ella, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que le apetecía aunque el dibujo de chocolate se perdiera, su boca mordió un hombro y se encontró besándola en la nuca, se lamió los labios que habían quedado verdes y sintiendo aumentar su excitación incrementó el ritmo progresivamente. Cuando llegó a ser desenfrenado y escuchándola gritar por y para él la ordenó correrse y él lo hizo inmediatamente después.

Helli sintió a Erian salir de su interior y ella giró sobre sí misma para quedar de frente, con los brazos estirados para que la ayudara a incorporarse y una gran sonrisa en sus labios los cuales limpió con la lengua de restos de chocolate. Erian le quitó las pinzas efectivamente dando la sesión por finalizada, aunque ella se había adelantado un poco.

—Te has adelantado a que te indicara que la sesión ha acabado, el próximo día no podrás mirarme ni tocarme y me recordarás que éste es el castigo que debes cumplir, ¿entendido, Helli?

Ella maldijo interiormente haberse precipitado, fastidiarla en el último segundo cuando todo había ido tan condenadamente bien, asintió apenada y bajó los brazos. —Sí, Erian. Lo siento —había quedado tan satisfecha, tan feliz, que se había olvidado de su indicación. 

Tras eso, Erian la abrazó finalmente y la acarició despacio con el fin de la sesión.

—¿Estás bien? —hizo la pregunta de rigor.

—No me gusta defraudarte, todo iba bien —contestó refugiándose en su pecho.

—Pequeña impaciente —dijo él, también sentía haber tenido que castigarla, pero era lo que tocaba por su falta.

—Lo demás se sintió muy bien —siguió contestando acariciando su hombro y bíceps—. La pintura era relajada y excitante y adoro que me toques. 

—Prefiero esta clase de prácticas —confesó.

Helli elevó la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

—Estaban en mi lista. ¿Qué cambiaría eso? —preguntó a su vez.

—Tú sabes lo que yo prefiero —contestó acariciándole la mejilla—. No necesito el spanking, Erian, me gusta, pero disfruto con las otras también, mucho. 

—No tengo problema en realizar spanking —repuso y la soltó—. Deberías ducharte antes de que se seque más.

Helli cogió una mano de Erian para que no se alejara. —Hazlo conmigo, por favor —pidió, realmente después de un mes no quería alejarse tan pronto. 

Erian la miró sin habérselo esperado y cuando ella creyó que ya iba a negarse, indagó:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que sigas tocándome, no quiero alejarme ahora —confesó. 

Erian la miró unos segundos más y finalmente asintió aceptando.

—Después de ti.

Helli sonrió y lo guió hasta la ducha sin soltar su mano, abrió el grifo dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre ambos y el chocolate empezara a desaparecer de su piel; cogió un poco de champú con sus manos y empezó a limpiar el pelo del hombre con un masaje relajante. 

—¿Sabes? Te eché un poquito de menos estos días —dijo sonriendo sin cesar el movimiento de sus manos. 

Erian acarició el cuerpo de Helli sin mayor pretensión que extender el jabón y ayudarla a desprenderse del dulce, y al callar el hecho de que compartía ese sentimiento bajó la mirada.

Ella sonrió con cierta amargura y le quitó el jabón de la mano para limpiar el pecho y los brazos de él. Cuando el jabón estuvo completamente fuera de sus cuerpos cerró el grifo y se quedó observándolo. 

—Anímese un poco más, señor Willsn, que se me va a dormir en la ducha —bromeó esperando aligerar un poco el ambiente e ignorar su malestar. 

Erian la miró sin comprender a qué venía eso y le puso una toalla sobre la cabeza.

—Sécate, no te sienta bien el agua —bromeó haciendo lo propio sobre su cuerpo con otra toalla.

Helli sonrió y negó secándose. —No, me sienta mejor el chocolate. 

Cuando terminó salió a la habitación para vestirse y recoger las cosas que habían usado y finalmente abandonar la habitación negra. 

Erian se entretuvo en guardar lo que era aprovechable de la pintura y lo que no se lo llevó a la cocina y fregó los cuencos aún sin vestirse.

—Te veo el jueves que viene —la despidió terminando de fregar y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

Ella asintió. —Aquí estaré —aseguró despidiéndose de Luka con una caricia, acercándose a Erian y dejando un beso en su mejilla que se alargó un poco más que de costumbre—. Pasa una buena semana, Erian —dijo ya abriendo la puerta de la calle. 

—Igualmente, Helli.

Observó cómo se cerraba la puerta tras ella y algo se removió en su interior, seguramente la habría cagado de alguna forma, suspiró y prefirió no darle más importancia, subió al piso superior para revisar el correo y dormir.

***

_Viernes 19 de julio de 2013. 22:23._

El timbre de la casa de Erian sonó en tres rápidas repeticiones y Helli esperó dando pequeños saltitos con la bolsa de comida en la mano izquierda y la botella de champán francés en la derecha. Su rostro estaba resplandeciente, sus ojos brillaban con emoción y una gran sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer de sus labios. Volvió a llamar del mismo modo tras unos segundos y esperó.

Erian dejó de tender la ropa ante la insistencia, ¿quién sería a esas horas? Aún así dudó, esa vez había salpicado un poco por el modo de ejecución que había pedido el cliente y tenía que examinar a conciencia la ropa para comprobar que estuviera limpia de sangre. Una nueva llamada al timbre lo hizo suspirar resignado, echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, pero estaba todo tan limpio y recogido como siempre, miró por la mirilla aún esperando que fuera un vecino por el que no iba a cambiar su rutina post-asesinato ni un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Helli, su sonrisa de felicidad le hizo intuir que traía problemas, problemas para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nada más entreabrir la puerta.

—Te mandé un mensaje para decirte que te traía la cena —contestó ella intentando pasar—. Vamos, tengo que contarte algo muy importante —dijo mirándolo suplicante y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Es risotto de setas. 

—Son las diez y veinticinco, cené hace horas —repuso mirando la bolsa e inconscientemente olfateando.

—Me entretuvieron un poco, pero es del mejor restaurante de la ciudad y el mejor champán —insistió Helli. 

—Pasa, pero tengo que hacer algo antes de que… explotes —dijo mirándola aún como a una bomba de relojería.

Helli dejó la comida en la encimera y lo siguió demasiado nerviosa para quedarse quieta, cuando vio que estaba haciendo la colada le resultó divertido y observó la ropa con curiosidad. 

—¿Con qué te manchaste? En la camiseta no se fue… quedan gotitas… —comentó acercándose para ver de qué podía ser, pero al ser negro no podía distinguirlo muy bien—. ¿Es sangre? ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo. 

Erian la miró serio y más fríamente que nunca, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿No le había dicho que esperara? Repasó sus palabras: no lo había hecho concretamente. Después pensó rápido qué contestar, sería problemático tener que matarla, algo se removió en contra de la idea en su interior, primero contrastaría su reacción a una mentira.

—La batidora se reveló cuando estaba haciendo una salsa.

En el rostro de Helli mostró comprensión. —Las batidoras son un invento del demonio. 

—Tengo que reeducarla —bromeó y sintió cómo desaparecía cierta tensión, se sentía aliviado, mucho; descartó la camiseta haciendo nota mental de metarla en lejía cuando Helli se fuera y tirarla. 

—¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedo explotar? Me costó mucho no ponerlo en el mensaje, aunque al final no lo has leído —dijo rápidamente, sin dejar de saltar. 

Erian tendió un par de cosas que le quedaban de ropa usual y la instó a ir al salón.

—Hazlo —le dio permiso con resignación.

—¡Me voy a Viena! —exclamó. 

—¿No habías visitado Viena? —preguntó sin comprender su emoción, además acababa de volver de vacaciones como aquel que dice.

Hellí negó con la cabeza indicando que se había explicado mal. —Me han llamado para tocar con la filarmónica de Viena. ¡La filarmónica de Viena! ¡Yo! 

—Enhorabuena, Helli. Eres una excelente pianista, lo mereces —la felicitó solemnemente.

Helli rió y lo abrazó. —Es increíble, no puedo creerlo. 

Erian palmeó suavemente su espalda cuando se relajó ligeramente la tensión al sentir las manos de Helli pasar por su baja espalda al rodearlo, demasiado cerca de donde no quería que nadie volviera a tocarlo.

—Sí, muy bien —dijo demasiado incómodo, ¿por qué no la había apartado al instante?: todo un misterio.

Ella se separó pasando sus manos al pecho de Erian. —Por eso tenía que venir a decírtelo. Es muy importante y había que celebrarlo y sé que no ibas a venir a la fiesta que va a hacer mi madre. 

—Está bien, volveré a cenar contigo, prefiero el plan B —concedió ya caminando hacia la cocina para sacar los utensilios.

—Yo lo llamaría plan E, es uno especialmente pensado para ti —bromeó Helli guiñándole un ojo y procediendo a abrir la botella de champán. 

Erian negó con la cabeza y le quitó la botella de las manos antes de que alguno acabara sin un ojo, la abrió limpiamente y se la devolvió para sacar las copas en primer lugar y después los platos y cubiertos.

Ella llenó las copas, las llevó a la mesa e hizo lo mismo con los cubiertos mientras Erian servía la comida en los platos. Cuando estuvieron sentados le hizo un gesto para que lo probara antes. 

—Veamos si es cierto lo que dicen. 

Erian lo probó y casi, por muy poco, gimió de deleite.

—Cubre las expectativas —contestó simplemente, aunque su rostro había mostrado mientras lo paladeaba todos los halagos que merecía esa comida.

Helli sonrió ampliamente habiéndose percatado de ello y le acercó la copa de champán. —Debería haber traído risotto en lugar de helado cuando tenía que tentarte —comentó divertida. 

—Habría tenido que recompensar al arroz, o al cocinero, no a ti —repuso Erian—. ¿Quieres hacer un brindis?

La morena alzó la copa y esperó a que él hiciera lo propio para brindar. —Por mí. 

—Por ti —aceptó Erian, chocaron las copas y bebieron—. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—El dos de agosto, estaré cinco días, para poder ensayar con el resto y tocaré una pieza —le explicó, pensando que cuando se decía en voz alta no parecía demasiado—. Por algo se empieza. 

Erian asintió. —Es un buen comienzo. ¿Consideras mudarte en un futuro?

Helli bajó la mirada un segundo a su plato. —No he querido planteármelo —confesó—. Estoy bien aquí, no sé si podría dejar a la gente e irme. 

—Está a dos horas y media de avión, puedes ir y venir, es factible —aceptó su opinión.

—Sí, supongo que sí —concordó y sonrió de lado—. Por ahora no esperes librarte de mí, sólo ha sido una invitación. 

—Conseguirás el puesto —la apoyó bebiendo de su copa.

—Quizá dentro de unos años si no hay contratiempos tendré que buscar un piso en Viena —Helli sonrió tras su copa—. Te conseguiré entradas para el concierto de Año Nuevo. 

—No es por presionarte, pero más te vale conseguir el trabajo —dijo de buen humor inclinándose hacia delante en la mesa, habiendo acabado de comer.

—Todo lo contrario, no sabes cómo me relaja eso —dijo ella con sarcasmo. 

Erian esbozó una sonrisa y tras mirarla unos segundos le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a donde estaba él. Helli se levantó, rodeó la mesa y quedó a su lado esperando, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él la atrajo por la nuca y la besó largamente.

—Tu postre —explicó soltándola, viendo que ella aún estaba con los ojos cerrados recreándose.

—Delicioso, y sabe a poco —contestó ella abriendo los ojos finalmente. 

—Golosa… —la recriminó.

Helli sonrió inocente cogiendo su copa, apoyándose en la mesa sin moverse de su lado y asintió. —Lo soy —concordó relamiéndose—. Nunca me canso de lo que me gusta —se defendió. 

—No tengo más postre —contestó bebiendo también de su copa y a propósito haciendo que quedaran húmedos por la bebida.

Ella hizo un mohín. —¿Ni un poquito más? ¿Uno chiquitito?

—No puedes tomar dos postres —contestó impasible, aunque divirtiéndose.

—No es justo, he sido muy buena —protestó vaciando su copa de un trago—. Tendré que darme a la bebida —dramatizó con risa en la voz. 

—Si te emborrachas dormirás en el felpudo —advirtió bebiendo para ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Es eso una invitación para quedarme a dormir? —preguntó ella inclinándose un poco hacia él con una gran sonrisa. 

—Tendrás que preguntar a los vecinos si te invitan a quedarte en el descansillo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. —No son horas de llamar a las puertas de la gente —bromeó dejando la copa en la mesa, cogiendo los platos y caminando hacia la cocina—. Vamos a recoger esto antes de acabar con la botella, ya que no tendré más postre...

Erian la observó alejarse, recordó su culo tan rojo el día anterior, lo caliente que se había sentido contra sus caderas mientras la follaba… pestañeó, apartó el pensamiento y recogió lo restante. Metieron todo en el lavavajillas y él preparó una cubitera con hielo para que no se calentara demasiado lo que quedaba de la botella antes de ir a sentarse al salón.

Helli se deshizo de sus zapatos y se sentó con las piernas a lo indio mirando a Erian. —¿Has pensado algo especial para el jueves que viene? —preguntó con cierta impaciencia, esperaba algo así por su cumpleaños. 

—¿Por qué iba a pensar algo especial?

—Para celebrar mi cumpleaños, evidentemente —contestó Hello indignada—. No vas a venir a mi fiesta. 

—No —confirmó Erian—. No quedo contigo en tu cumpleaños, no es tan evidente.

—Pero es esa semana. ¿No vas a hacerme ni un regalito? 

—De acuerdo, te haré un regalo —aceptó finalmente.

Ella frunció los labios. —Suenas como si te estuviera obligando a punta de pistola —refunfuñó. 

—Yo no les doy mucha importancia, pero acepto que para ti y otros lo sea.

—¿No lo celebrabas de pequeño? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Erian la miró, pensando qué responderle. —Crecí en un orfanato, sin grandes recursos y éramos demasiados.

Helli asintió comprendiendo su punto, aunque lo ya sabía desde la visita de Anuk que Erian era adoptado. —En mi casa papá invitaba a un montón de gente de su empresa, muy aburrido, tenía que saludar a todos como una buena princesita —explicó mirando su copa y sonriendo—. Y mamá se empeñaba en que tenía que llevarme bien con las niñas de su academia de ballet, pero todas eran una ñoñas y unas pijas, Jalo, Inkeri y yo siempre les acabábamos gastando alguna broma que las hacía gritar como histéricas y las espantábamos de la fiesta. Al final nos quedábamos con toda la tarta de cumpleaños para nosotros.

—Vaya abusones —le recriminó mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa.

En el orfanato había demasiados de esos, demasiados mayores y crueles queriendo meterse con el niño nacido en una gasolinera, sí, las cuidadoras también eran unas hijas de puta sin corazón, en cualquier caso a partir de cierta edad se había metido en demasiadas peleas aunque él nunca las iniciara, se defendía, ese gran historial violento era el que había hecho que llamara la atención de quien lo adoptó, pensando que se ajustaba al uso que quería darle.

—En realidad eran bromas muy inocentes y divertidas. Una vez soltamos un sapo y todas salieron corriendo. Por el amor de dios, era un sapo adorable —se defendió ella negando con la cabeza—. Si con seis años no quieres jugar con los sapos, eres un caso perdido. 

Erian se encontró sonriendo suavemente con nostalgia, también había habido buenos momentos en ese infierno de lugar y por alguna razón se sentía predispuesto a hablar un poco de sí mismo con ella.

—Tenía un amigo, se llamaba Misha, no teníamos sapos, pero tenía predilección por experimentar las reacciones de los bichos a “pequeñas complicaciones” o así lo llamaba él —dijo acabando por negar con la cabeza.

—¡Vosotros erais abusones con los bichos! —Helli puso cara de horror antes de reír alegremente. 

—No protestaban —repuso encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque había que dar esquinazo a Anuk cuando llegó.

—Seguro que eso lo hacía más divertido, siempre divierte tener que huir de alguien para cometer fechorías —aseguró rellenando nuevamente su copa. 

—Eras una adicta a la adrenalina desde pequeña —dijo Erian.

—Porque no me viste con el tacataca ese y a Richard persiguiéndome por toda la casa. 

El hombre acabó dejando salir una suave risa ante la imagen y bebió de su copa.

—Se ganó el cielo, sin duda.

Helli se quedó sonriendo ampliamente deleitada por la risa de Erian y asintió a sus palabras, escuchar eso era realmente un gran privilegio. 

La conversación siguió amena entre anécdotas y temas intrascendentes, mientras terminaban el champán que ella había llevado poco a poco. 

—A ver qué música tienes —la morena se levantó dejando su copa en la mesa y se acercó a la pila de discos para mirarlos uno a uno. 

La mayoría, por no decir todos, eran de música clásica; por eso se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía un CD de un grupo de rock, no conocía a TT’34. Lo sacó y encendió el aparato de música asegurándose de que el volumen no estaba muy alto. Una canción en ruso llenó la estancia poco después. 

—Metal. Me sorprende encontrar esta música en su colección, señor Willsn —bromeó Helli volviendo al sofá, pero lo hizo bailando, moviéndose de un modo que hacía ondular su cuerpo. 

—También tuve adolescencia —repuso, pensando que casi había olvidado que tenía ese CD ahí.

Ella rió dejándose caer en el sofá medio recostada en el respaldo. —No me gusta mucho el metal… lo intenté, pero no resultó, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. 

—La letra es importante —contestó mientras alejaba la copa de su alcance, quería que estuviera lo suficientemente sobria como para dar indicaciones al taxista.

—No sé ruso —contestó ella mirándolo y mirando su copa un segundo, considerando que quizá sí era buena idea dejarla donde estaba. 

—¿Por qué pusiste esto?

—Si ponía clásica o blues me hubiera quedado dormida —explicó cerrando los ojos, pero moviendo la cabeza al ritmo. 

—Deberías irte y dejarme dormir —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para dejar las copas en la cocina así como la botella vacía.

—Qué… mala persona —contestó Helli interrumpiéndose con un bostezo, sin percatarse de que su cuerpo estaba escurriéndose hacia un lado hasta que quedó tumbada.

—Dijiste que no querías que te sacara al felpudo —argumentó cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a un taxi.

—No estoy dormida —protestó Helli girando para quedar tumbada de espaldas y abrir un poco los ojos para mirar a Erian—. Creo que hoy… dormiré en mi piso… 

—¿Tienes un piso? —preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía como otros muchos datos de su familia, además si hablaba se aseguraba de que no se durmiera.

—Sí… cerca de donde ensayo —contestó ella sonriendo—. Es bonito… pero está muy silencioso. 

—En ese caso deberías poner música —se le ocurrió decir para mantenerla hablando.

—O comprarme un perro. Los gatos también son silenciosos, como Luka —meditó ella mirando al animal. 

—A un perro no puedes dejarlo solo un par de días si necesitas viajar —objetó Erian, la volvió a incorporar y se sentó donde había estado antes.

—Puede quedarse en casa con Fluffy —repuso ella dejándose caer hacia el lado contrario y recostándose en el hombro de Erian. 

Erian la miró y decidió dejarla. —Delegas obligaciones.

—Yo tengo que cuidar de ellos cuando se van… de Fluffy y Tambor —replicó mirándolo. 

—Son tus padres, ellos tuvieron que cuidarte —contestó, suponiendo que eso lo justificaba.

—Tambor es de mi hermana —protestó haciendo un puchero—. Y sólo es un conejo adorable con ella, a mí me muerde, tengo que ponerme guantes. 

—Seguro que le tiras de las orejas, abusona —bromeó.

—El abusón de bichos eras tú —se defendió ella sonriendo y dándole suavemente con un dedo en el pecho. 

—Artrópodos —la corrigió—. Tú martirizabas sapos.

—Los liberé de su prisión, ellos querían amigos, pero no tuvieron suerte en su búsqueda.

Erian negó con la cabeza y se levantó. —Venga, ya debe estar tu taxi —dijo caminando hasta los ventanales y confirmándolo. 

—Voyyy… —aceptó poniéndose los zapatos con cierta dificultad y caminando hacia la puerta de salida—. Fue divertido. 

Erian asintió y le abrió la puerta. —Gracias por la cena.

—Gracias por no echarme —lo corrigió sonriendo y dejando un beso en sus labios antes de llamar al ascensor—. Nos vemos el jueves. 

—Buenas noches, Helli —la despidió y cerró la puerta de su piso para terminar de recoger.

Caminó hasta el tendedero, cogió la camiseta, pero no se puso en marcha inmediatamente, su mirada cayó en la calle donde estaba el taxi, vio la pequeña figura de Helli entrar en el taxi y el coche arrancar. Devolvió su atención a la camiseta y se dio prisa en terminar con lo que tenía que hacer, estaba deseando coger la cama, tendría que modificar su horario del día siguiente para seguir durmiendo sus siete horas sagradas.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

_Jueves 25 de julio de 2013. 21:22._

Dio la orden de que se corriera y Helli lo hizo gritando el azote número cuarenta y cinco, ese número que tiempo atrás había querido gritar. Erian lamió las nalgas enrojecidas y las acarició suavemente. Las piernas de Helli temblaban por la postura a cuatro patas, sólo tocando con las puntas de las manos y los pies el suelo, por el abdomen estaba sujeta a un columpio sexual. Dejó el flogger, la hizo incorporarse y le ordenó que se sentara en el columpio separando las piernas, mientras ella obedecía él se puso un condón, el segundo de la noche. La sesión había comenzado como siempre poniéndole los accesorios, después había hecho que se tumbara en el columpio, pero en ese momento había estado más alto para que no llegara a tocar el suelo, entonces la había estimulado hasta el delirio, hasta que había suplicado que la follara, y él lo había hecho, había sacado del dildo del ano, la había sujetado por las caderas y la había movido en el columpio a su antojo, rápido y fuerte, hasta correrse, sólo él; después había bajado un poco el columpio y la había azotado tras volver a poner el dildo en su sitio.

Sacó el dildo de su vagina y la penetró de una sola vez, el columpio facilitó tener una mayor profundidad y la ingravidez aumentaba el placer de ella. Helli gimió, estaba más que sensibilizada después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo hacía unos segundos y la excitación no había remitido tras eso. Se aferró al columpio y abrió más las piernas para Erian, para que empezara a moverse. Él lo hizo despacio, saliendo casi por completo y entrando tortuosamente lento; haciéndola jadear y retorcerse deseando más de todo. El estar tan cerca de su rostro le hacía desear que la besara y poder tocarlo, tener que contenerse hacía más desesperante esos movimientos y ese sentimiento se podía ver en sus ojos grises prácticamente negros por el deseo que se mantenían fijos en los de él. 

—Erian… por favor… —suplicó en un gemido cuando él volvió a entrar de la misma forma. 

El hombre ignoró lo que sabía que le pedía, bajó la cabeza y lamió y mordisqueó su cuello, con una mano le quitó las pinzas de los pezones, y la escuchó gemir cuando el dolor contenido por la presión surgió, pasó su lengua por sus pechos sin rozar el demasiado sensible lugar, no era conveniente, y volvió a mover a la mujer por el largo de su polla, sin prisa.

Sus toques calmaron en cierta medida sus deseos de tocarlo, con ellos podía sentirlo más, esa boca recorriendo su piel a su antojo era una sensación deliciosa; pero también consiguieron que su desesperación aumentara. Se sentía dividida, quería que permaneciera así, unido a ella poseyéndola, y también que terminara esa tortura y la llevara al final. Los sonidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios no se privaron de mostrarle a Erian la situación en la que estaba. Él volvió a lamer sus pechos sin rozar los pezones y Helli se arqueó hacia esa lengua para que no se alejara demasiado pronto, sonrió satisfecha cuando él repitió la acción una vez más antes de volver a su cuello el cual ella le ofreció sin dudarlo ladeando la cabeza. 

Los minutos se alargaron con esa dinámica hasta que llevó a Helli de nuevo a estar delirante de placer, sin apenas ser consciente suplicando que no parara nunca y a la vez que le diera más placer anhelando la culminación. Acrecentado su propia necesidad comenzó a moverla más rápido, chocando sus caderas contra ella en un sonido rítmico de humedad, piel con piel hasta que con su orden ambos se corrieron. Se tomó un momento antes de salir de ella y también quitarle el otro dildo, la abrazó y acarició su espalda, era suficiente por ese día.

Helli cerró los ojos cuando sintió ese abrazo pegarla al pecho de Erian, soltó finalmente el columpio y llevó sus manos al pecho de él. Lo besó en ese lugar y sonrió contra su piel relajada por sus caricias, y finalmente levantó la mirada hasta dar con la del hombre. 

—¿Estás bien, Helli? —preguntó al tiempo que la cogía para llevarla al sofá.

—Me gusta tu columpio y me gusta el cuarenta y cinco —contestó, se sentía drenada, pero más que contenta.

—Me alegro de haber acertado con el regalo —dijo con una ladeada sonrisa, la dejó en el sofá, le puso el batín y cogió la crema para tratar la zona enrojecida.

—Sí… me gustan —repitió ronroneando por las caricias en esa zona tan sensible—. Me falta el postre —tanteó sonriéndole inocentemente. 

Erian terminó con lo que estaba haciendo e hizo que elevara el rostro, la besó a su modo: lamió el labio superior, después el inferior, lo mordisqueó, tiró de él y la devoró.

—No te acostumbres, cumpleañera —dijo al terminar el beso.

—Lo sé —contestó ella acomodándose contra él y acariciándolo con cariño, dejando también dulces besos por su pecho, hombros y rostro. 

Erian se relajó en esas atenciones, la mujer cada vez era más tierna con él y él cada vez se sentía más cómodo dejando que lo fuera. El tiempo pasó en silencio y supo que ya había pasado el suficiente para que ella se pusiera en funcionamiento y se marchara, pero no quería soltarla tan pronto. Se había encariñado de ella, demasiado y demasiado pronto, no debería haberlo hecho, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo, para no tener más cabos sueltos a su alrededor, porque las personas que se hacían un hueco en tu corazón al fin y al cabo eso eran. Debería mudarse y se encontró sin ganas en ese momento para discutir consigo mismo sobre las razones por las que no le apetecía hacerlo.

Dejó un beso en el pelo moreno y se removió para espabilarla.

—Hora de ducharse, pequeña revoltosa —se le escapó el apelativo con el que muchas veces pensaba en ella.

—Ahora no estaba siendo una revoltosa —replicó Helli aunque con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se incorporó con pesadez quedando entre las piernas de Erian, le acarició el pelo y le devolvió ese beso al que no se podía acostumbrar, pero a su manera: lento y relajado, con cariño—. Vamos, ven conmigo. Complace un poquito más a la del cumpleaños —bromeó tirando un poco de su mano. 

Erian se dejó llevar aunque sabía que no debería, estaba en el borde de un precipicio al que ese beso lo había empujado más cerca. Helli abrió el agua para que cayera sobre ellos, se echó champú en la mano, hizo espuma y empezó a limpiar el pelo de Erian alegremente, tarareando alguna cancioncilla. Las manos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo con jabón en largas caricias y vio cómo los ojos se le entrecerraban cuando ella alargó el masaje a su cabeza hasta casi cerrarlos, relajado.

Ella le quitó el jabón de las manos para intercambiar posiciones y empezar a limpiar su cuerpo con lentas caricias mientras él enjabonaba su pelo. Cuando terminaron el agua se encargó de quitar la espuma que había sobre ellos. Helli cambió al agua fría aprovechando el verano, entró bajo el chorro de agua, estuvo unos segundos saltando y salió rápidamente. 

—¡Helada! 

Erian la miró con diversión y en cambio se entretuvo un poco más antes de cerrar el grifo, necesitaba despejarse.

—¿Para qué abres la fría si no aguantas? —preguntó pasándole una toalla que dejó sobre su cabeza y comenzando a secarse él.

—Es buena para la circulación —contestó haciendo lo propio—, y me iba a quedar frita. 

—Mi felpudo sigue estando para ti —bromeó antes de salir del baño, se puso los calzoncillos y comenzó a recoger.

—Gracias, lo reservo para una ocasión especial —contestó ella rodando los ojos divertida, vistiéndose por completo y empezando a hacer lo mismo que él. 

Erian se entretuvo más recogiendo el columpio y demás y cuando salió de la habitación ella estaba con Luka, él la había despedido, pero ella no había estado de acuerdo.

—Pasa un buen cumpleaños —le deseó acercándose.

—Lo haré, te mandaré una foto si consigo una corona —bromeó cogiendo sus cosas finalmente—. Es mi cumpleaños y siempre gana otra el concurso de reina del baile. 

—Es tu fiesta, puedes amañar los votos —contestó Erian caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

—Quizá lo haga, si esquivo a Sirkka —contestó, besó su mejilla y salió de la casa para llamar al ascensor—. Nos vemos el jueves, Erian. 

—Hasta el jueves, Helli —convino antes de cerrar la puerta cuando el ascensor se abrió.

Helli salió del edificio y se puso rumbo a su casa, el día siguiente y el siguiente iban a ser muy ajetreados.

***

_Lunes 29 de julio de 2013. 6:36._

Helli se detuvo de nuevo apoyándose en una de las paredes de la calle y observó lo que había a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos: se había perdido. Pero no había sido culpa suya, el pub en el que había celebrado su cumpleaños estaba a dos manzanas de su piso y había intentado llegar hasta él cuando había decidido marcharse, sin embargo, las calles se habían empeñado en girar y girar y no había podido encontrar su casa; ahora no sabía dónde estaba y el alcohol en sangre estaba haciendo que pasara a la fase del bajón posterior a la euforia. Tenía miedo porque no conocía esas estrechas calles por las que estaba caminando, con los zapatos en la mano para no caerse con los tacones y el móvil bien sujeto en la otra mano. 

Tenía que reconocer que toda la culpa no era de las pobres calles, el maldito gato que había saltado sorprendiéndola y haciendo que corriera sin fijarse por donde iba también había tenido que ver, mucho que ver. Había decidido que odiaba a ese gato. Además después de eso le dolía más su pie izquierdo, seguramente se había hecho una herida, pero no podía mirar su planta del pie o el asfalto se la jugaría y la tiraría al suelo. Sus únicas aliadas en ese momento eran las paredes, y estaba empezando a pensar que habían llegado a un acuerdo con el suelo para no ser tan estables como hacía un rato. 

Escuchó un ruido a su derecha, o tal vez fue a su izquierda, y tuvo que volver a correr aunque no llegó muy lejos. Se pegó a una pared ovillándose y miró su teléfono. Sirkka no le cogía el móvil, esa noche había ligado. Riina se había ido pronto y siempre ponía el teléfono en silencio para dormir. Taimi… seguía haciendo el loco en la fiesta la última vez que la vio. No podía llamar a su padre ni a su hermano porque se iban a enfadar mucho con ella y no quería preocuparlos, y Fluffy no tenía móvil: tenía que comprarle uno por su cumpleaños. 

Con movimientos temblorosos buscó a la única persona que le parecía una buena idea y que realmente quería ver en ese momento: Erian, ella necesitaba a Erian. Pulsó para llamarlo y esperó. 

Al otro lado de la línea, Erian oía algo que se filtraba en su descanso, no sentía que fuera una amenaza, era algo que conocía, pero que no tenía ninguna intención de atender, aún le quedaba un rato más se sueño, lo notaba. Algo se cayó, pero el sonido zumbante no paró, abrió los ojos malhumorado, soltó un pesado suspiro, se movió del centro de la cama al borde, estiró el brazo y cogió el móvil suicida. ¿Helli? Eran las 6:44, efectivamente le quedaban 16 minutos más de sueño, pero en el último toque descolgó.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia a estas horas, Helli? —su voz sonó más ronca por el sueño y por el inevitable mal humor.

Pudo escuchar algo similar a un sollozo y luego la voz pastosa de la mujer. —No sé dónde estoy. 

—Estás borracha —bufó él girando para quedar tumbado de espaldas, Luka subió por su cuerpo para darle los buenos días.

—No… un poco —contestó ella, pero se centró en lo importante—. No sé donde estoy, Erian, no me contesta nadie al teléfono y tengo miedo. 

—¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

—Iba a volver a casa, ellos se fueron ya y las calles se mueven y al gato malvado me asustó y me duele el pie.

Erian presionó el puente de su nariz y suspiró resignado. —¿Cuál es el último pub en el que estuviste?

—Estaba cerca de mi piso, pero ya no estoy cerca, las calles son muy estrechas y no hay casi luz. 

—Dime cualquier detalle de lo que tengas a tu alrededor —dijo mientras apartaba la sábana de sus caderas, abría la ventana aceptando que se había acabado lo de dormir feliz y sacaba ropa del armario.

—Veo… muchos carteles de grupos que no conozco y muchos grafitis… —empezó a decir—. Una casa muy grande con un cristal roto… y creo que hay una tienda de tatuajes con luces de colores… 

Erian se detuvo un segundo en su tarea, ¿dónde cojones se había metido Helli? Después se dio más prisa. —¿Cómo se llama la tienda?

—No veo bien… —escuchó pasos de Helli acercándose al cartel—. Tatuajes Pietro. 

El hombre se sintió algo aliviado. —Entra y dile: “Hola, Pietro, vengo de parte de un amigo de Fabriccio”. Ya voy a buscarte.

—Vale. 

Helli entró en la tienda tal y como le había dicho sin colgar el teléfono, el hombre la miró de arriba abajo, pero asintió cuando le dijo lo que Erian le había dicho y la invitó a sentarse en la sala de espera donde Helli empezó a ojear los tatuajes. 

—¿Los dibujas tú? Molan muuucho. 

—Sí, nena, ¿quieres un poco de tinta?

—¿Puedes hacer una partitura? —preguntó con interés.

—Claro, nena. Componme lo que sea y yo te lo grabo —dijo pasándole un papel y un bolígrafo.

Helli se concentró y le escribió una parte de _Helli_ , la que más le gustaba tocar. —¿Dónde me quedará bien? ¿Aquí? —preguntó levantándose el vestido y señalando las costillas en un costado. 

—Vamos a esperar que vengan a buscarte, nena —repuso Pietro, mejor no meterse en problemas con las propiedades de los demás, menos con esas referencias.

Helli se sentó un tanto desilusionada por no poder hacerse el tatuaje en ese momento, pero asintió y miró a la puerta esperando a que Erian llegara. 

Erian llegó al poco y Helli se apresuró a llegar a él, quien sólo se mostró frío, impersonal, intercambió unas palabras en italiano con el hombre y salieron del local. Caminaron por la demasiado estrecha calle hasta donde había tenido que dejar el coche, la sentó en la parte de atrás, le puso el cinturón y condujo hasta el garaje de su casa. En el trayecto Helli estuvo en silencio, apenada por haber enfadado a Erian y antes de que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormida. 

El hombre la observó al detener el coche, sabía que sólo había habido dos opciones, que se durmiera o vomitara, pero aún así había mantenido la esperanza de que llegara caminando ella solita hasta caer en la cama. Abrió la puerta del pasajero, la sacó y cerró el coche, con dificultad logró darle a los botones necesarios para salir y la pegó a su cuerpo en la puerta de su casa para poder abrir la puerta. Luka llegó a saludarle y le maulló.

—Sí, yo tampoco me lo creo —respondió poniendo rumbo al despacho.

La dejó en la silla y sacó la cama plegable, la tumbó una vez estuvo lista, observó sus pies ya que había dicho que le dolía uno y al ver una herida en el izquierdo fue a por el botiquín, lo limpió así como la herida y puso una venda. Le echó una manta por encima y cogiendo su portátil salió cerrando la puerta para seguir con su rutina diaria, por suerte no tenía ninguna reunión esa mañana.

***

_Lunes 29 de julio de 2013. 13:37._

Cuando Helli despertó lo hizo completamente desorientada, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho las últimas horas de la noche anterior y le costó ubicarse, su cabeza pesaba demasiado, su pie lo sentía un poco caliente y el resto de su cuerpo dolorido. Lo que más le impactó fue saberse en casa de Erian. ¿Había llegado ella hasta ahí? Esa opción no le pareció factible dadas las imágenes borrosas de su mente. ¿Lo había llamado? Probablemente. Gimió lastimosamente. Se había repetido demasiadas veces que no acudiría a él en busca de ayuda, que no podía acostumbrarse a ello por muy bien que se sintiera estar a su lado. Pero al parecer ya era inevitable, ya no había marcha atrás con sus sentimientos. Se frotó la cara y decidió levantarse para disculparse con el hombre y marcharse. 

Cuando apoyó el pie dolió un poco y la venda indicaba que al final sí se había hecho una herida, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia y bajó las escaleras lentamente. Vio a Erian en la mesa del comedor con un ordenador portátil, no quiso mirar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ya la había liado bastante. Se quedó frente a las escaleras y suspiró. 

—Hola. 

—Buenas tardes, Helli —saludó levantando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo tras unos segundos.

—Siento haberte molestado —se abstuvo de decir que no había sido su intención. 

Erian asintió aceptando la disculpa. —¿Cómo está tu pie?

—Sólo me molesta un poco. Gracias por curarlo —contestó moviéndolo un poco—. ¿Te llame? 

—Sí, a las 6:43 de la madrugada —contestó de un modo preciso, cerró la pantalla del ordenador y se levantó para pasar delante de ella camino a la cocina.

Seguramente lo había despertado, se lamentó, se abrazó un poco y asintió. —Voy a recoger las cosas y te dejo tranquilo —decidió dándose la vuelta. 

—Si no te duele la cabeza ni quieres comer nada...

Helli se detuvo antes de subir el primer escalón. —Me pesa un poco la cabeza —afirmó mirándolo, sentía algo de hambre, pero no estaba segura si sería buena idea comer—. Y una manzana… estará bien. 

—Siéntate —le indicó una silla junto a la encimera mientras él abría la nevera.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y lo hizo. —No recuerdo dónde me encontraste. 

—En los suburbios del barrio italiano, corres mucho para tener un pie herido —dijo poniendo ante ella un vaso, una botella de agua, un ibuprofeno y un plato en el que él mismo se puso a pelar y trocear rápidamente la manzana.

Helli se sorprendió de haber llegado ahí y en parte agradeció haber estado algo lúcida como para llamarlo. 

—Bebí demasiado —dijo y se tomó el ibuprofeno y un largo trago de agua aunque ésta sabía rara. 

—¿Tanto te decepcionó no ser la reina del baile? —bromeó un poco, aligerando el ambiente, le había molestado que lo despertara, obviamente, pero sabiendo dónde se había metido, mejor que lo hubiera llamado a que hubiera seguido dando tumbos y tuvieran algo que lamentar.

Helli sonrió un poco por la broma. —Mucho, les invito a todos a barra libre y no consigo nada a cambio, bueno, una herida en el pie —contestó comiendo la manzana despacio, el frescor sentaba bien—. Esta vez ganó Sirkka, le encanta ser el centro de atención —agregó rodando los ojos. 

—Una periodista llamando la atención, qué cosas —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Yo creo que debería haberse metido a periodista del corazón, pero… no me hace caso —opinó con seriedad. 

Erian esperó hasta que ella terminó de comer para rodear la encimera poniéndose a su lado y se arrodilló para coger su pie y quitar la venda con delicadeza.

—A ver cómo lo llevas.

Helli lo observó mientras él analizaba su herida. —Se curará en unos días. 

—Sí, es una suerte que no te clavaras nada infeccioso caminando sola y en ese estado —eso último sonó más como una regañina—. Ahora vuelvo.

Ella asintió y cuando regresó dejó que la curara de nuevo y cambiara la venda. —Te debo una bien grande. 

—Me conformaría con que no bebieras si no sabes —contestó Erian terminando la cura y cerrando el botiquín antes de levantarse.

—Normalmente no bebo tanto —se defendió Helli y suspiró—. No debí probar ese chupito de absenta… 

—No, y menos sobre todo lo demás —concordó.

Helli estuvo de acuerdo con él y asintió poniéndose en pie. —En cualquier caso, considérate invitado al primer partido del HIFK de la temporada. 

—No necesito que me pagues cada cosa que hago —repuso Erian abriendo el grifo del fregadero para limpiar lo que ella había utilizado, ¿no tenía derecho a hacer algo bueno de vez en cuando aunque él no lo fuera?

Helli fue a protestar, pero cerró la boca, sabía que lo del stick no había sido buena idea y no quería fastidiarla, al fin y al cabo eran algo así como amigos y los amigos se ayudan sin esperar nada a cambio. 

—Está bien, considérate desinvitado. 

—¿Te encuentras bien para irte?

Ella asintió. —Iré a mi piso cuando recoja lo de arriba —contestó caminando hacia el piso superior para hacerlo y poco después se marchó.

***

_Miércoles 14 de agosto de 2013. 22:44._

Entró con sigilo en la casa, el objetivo estaba en el sofá frente al televisor con su mujer y su hijo de diecisiete años, también tenía encargado asesinarlos, lo bueno era que no había exigencias sobre el modo de ejecución, podía ser limpio. Se movió por las sombras, cuidando de no reflejarse en la pantalla mientras la familia reía con lo que estaban viendo en la tele, incluso el adolescente enganchado al móvil. Las agujas se clavaron primero en él, en los lugares precisos, un segundo estaba whatsappeando y al siguiente el teléfono caía de su mano. Eso alertó a la madre, iba a gritar al ver escurrir la sangre desde la nuca, pero el sonido no llegó a salir, murió del mismo modo que su hijo. El objetivo se levantó, horrorizado, vio las agujas y supo lo que eso significaba, no había escapatoria, iba a morir y lo peor era que sabía a quién había molestado, quién había enviado al sicario. El hombre se arrodilló, abrazó a su familia muerta y dos lágrimas cayeron antes de acompañarles al más allá, si lo había.

Erian salió de la lujosa casa, ignorando los perros, los cuatro hombres de seguridad y la puntiaguda verja. Se alejó del lugar evitando las cámaras. Llegó a su moto y condujo evitando las cámaras de tráfico en la zona hasta salir a la autovía, de vuelta a Espoo. Casi una hora más tarde llegó a su casa, se quitó el casco de la moto y subió en el ascensor mirando el reloj, todo había ido perfecto, quería entrar en casa, beber la botella de agua a la temperatura perfecta, recoger y darse una larga ducha antes de dormir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso y salió quedándose parado al ver a una temblorosa Helli sentada sobre el felpudo de la puerta de su casa. La chica levantó la vista, demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta. ¿A santo de qué había ido ahora ahí? Tenía que acabar con esa costumbre o cortar con esa relación antes de que fuera tarde, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido un trabajo limpio? Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado parecía estar casi en shock, por lo que no se fijaría tanto ni sería tan curiosa como siempre, o eso esperaba.

—¿Qué es esta vez?

Los ojos de Helli volvieron a empañarse por las lágrimas y haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó mostrando su camiseta azul y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. 

—Mis padres no están en casa...

Erian se sorprendió por el hecho, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que ella hubiera matado a alguien, pero obviamente alguien había muerto, tampoco pensaba que la mujer fuera tan inconsciente como para ir a su casa en vez de a un hospital si la sangre era suya, aún así lo comprobaría. La ayudó a levantarse con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta, por un segundo se pudo ver desde abajo en el envés de la muñeca la muñequera con las agujas rojas.

Helli lo vio, pero su mente no registró el hecho, estaba más concentrada en la mano de Erian sosteniéndola y las imágenes de lo que había pasado unas horas antes seguían demasiado presentes. 

Erian la hizo entrar, dejó el casco que había colgado en su brazo en el armario, después llevó a Helli al sofá, le abrió la camisa y comprobó que efectivamente no estaba herida. Aprovechando el shock, se alejó para guardar las cosas incriminatorias antes de atenderla.

—Ahora vengo —dijo dejándole un vaso de agua en las manos.

Subió al piso superior y se dio prisa en guardar la agujas, el revólver, los zapatos y quitarse la ropa, una ducha rápida, no la que necesitaba, se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta y cogió algo para que ella se cambiara. Al llegar junto a ella le limpió las manos y los restos de sangre en su cuerpo, la vistió, puso agua a hervir, esa chica necesitaba un calmante, y finalmente se sentó junto a ella abrazándola y acariciando su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Helli?

Ella tardó varios minutos en contestar a su pregunta, sus caricias, su calor y su olor fueron un buen tranquilizante y le ayudaron a pensar en lo que había pasado. 

—Nosotros… salíamos del ensayo, todos… e íbamos contando cosas, él estaba riendo cuando pasó… —comenzó a contarle con voz temblorosa—. Se giró para contestar a algo… el camión no lo vio y aunque estiré la mano… —se mordió el labio inferior para tomar aire—. Sólo había sangre por todas partes y Karle ya no respiraba.

Erian identificó el nombre como el del otro pianista. —Lo siento por tu compañero —dijo sin detener las caricias, y comprendiendo el estado en el que estaba Helli, ver morir a alguien era chocante, recordaba la primera vez que él tuvo que observar a Fedor hacerlo para enseñarle dónde tenía que pinchar, aunque el hombre solía ensañarse antes—. ¿Dónde están tus padres? —trató de distraerla un poco.

—Están… todos están en Nueva York, con mi hermana Inkeri —respondió Helli—. Sirkka está cubriendo una noticia en… Berlín y… Riina y Tiami estaban mal así que yo… no sabía dónde ir y no quería molestarte otra vez, Erian, lo siento. 

—No te preocupes, está bien. Es mejor que no estés sola ahora —convino él.

Helli asintió y se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. —Siempre… siempre pienso que no debo, pero al final te necesito —murmuró aunque seguramente se arrepentiría de sus palabras cuando volviera a la normalidad. 

Erian esa vez no dijo nada, no era el momento tal y como estaba y siguió acariciándola.

—¿La policía te tomó declaración o tienes que ir mañana?

—Estuvieron… varias horas con eso —contestó ella cerrando los ojos para dejar de llorar de una vez. 

—Mejor. ¿Qué tal tus días de libertad? ¿Ya has vuelto a las andadas con el deporte? —preguntó desviando el tema.

Helli asintió. —El domingo, hice barranquismo con Sirkka —respondió—. Íbamos a ir este sábado a hacer parapente. No sé si iremos al final, quería ver todo desde arriba de nuevo, ahora está más verde. Podrías venir algún día, yo te cuidaría para variar —intentó bromear un poco. 

—No estoy acostumbrado a que me cuiden, por si no lo notaste —contestó haciendo alusión a la vez que estuvo enfermo.

—No eres buen enfermo —concordó ella—, y sin embargo, no me importaría volver a hacerlo. 

Erian le sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente, sabía que él la dejaría, en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que había pasado lo que había temido, si tenía que guiarse por lo que la gente decía, se había enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Definitivamente tenía que mudarse, aunque pensarlo dolía, ¿cómo había permitido que eso le ocurriera, ¡a él!?

—Voy a traerte una tila, no tardo —dijo liberándose de ella con delicadeza.

Helli asintió y lo siguió con la mirada durante todo el proceso. Ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que había acabado cayendo ante él como una tonta, aunque Erian se lo hubiera advertido por activa y por pasiva, y ese sentimiento cálido que se extendía por su cuerpo cuando le sonreía, cuando la acariciaba, cuando la besaba... sólo se lo confirmaba más y más. Suspiró y se arrebujó en la sudadera e inspiró profundamente sonriendo ante el olor a limpio aunque hubiera preferido que oliera a él. 

El hombre regresó junto a ella, la volvió a abrazar y reanudó sus caricias.

—Hay que esperar a que se enfríe —explicó Erian—. En cuanto te lo bebas y te haga efecto a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Contigo? —pidió más que preguntó mirándolo suplicante, no quería alejarse de ese calor. 

Erian se resistió a aceptar, pero al final asintió. —Está bien.

Helli sonrió y asintió. —Una vez… hace un par de años, estuve con alguien y cuando dormíamos juntos me ataba las muñecas a la cama. Tardé en acostumbrarme a dormir de nuevo sin esa sujeción cuando terminamos —le contó para seguir con aquello de pensar en otra cosa. 

—No voy a atarte a la cama, menos ahora —aseveró.

—No quería decir eso —repuso ella negando con la cabeza—. Simplemente lo recordé. 

Erian decidió seguirla y continuar hablando de eso. —Yo entré en el BDSM a los veintidós, una mujer con la que había quedado unas cuantas veces asumió que estaba metido en ello y me invitó a ir a un pub… el nombre debió de darme alguna pista, fue cuanto menos sorprendente.

—¿Pensó que estabas dentro sólo por dar órdenes en la cama? —preguntó ella en parte sorprendida. 

—La segunda vez que quedamos me pidió que la atara y acepté. Creo que ella tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza, no tan loca como tú… pero ahí andaba —bromeó.

—Ey… —protestó Helli golpeándole suavemente en el pecho—, mi locura es adorable, no lo niegues y no tengo pájaros en la cabeza, tengo muy claras las cosas… mucho —aseguró. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Erian, aunque se notaba que no se creía media palabra.

—No me crees, ¿eh? ¿Qué piensas que no tengo claro? —cuestionó mirándolo fijamente. 

—Muchas cosas —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa acariciando su mejilla y después su labio inferior.

Helli sintió que se ruborizaba ligeramente como no le había pasado antes, pero no se ocultó ni apartó la mirada. 

—Quizá tengas razón. Aunque tengo claro que me gusta que hagas eso.

Erian acabó cediendo al impulso y la besó, aunque por una vez lento, no era el momento para nada sexual, sólo quería acariciar esos labios con los suyos, no sólo con el pulgar.

—Creo que ya está bebible —dijo tras quedarse mirándola unos segundos y soltándose para coger la taza y acercársela, aprovechando esos segundos para volver a su ser. 

Ella bebió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en tragos pequeños y constantes acabando pronto con la tila. En el tiempo que Erian tardó en llevarla al lavavajillas y regresar, la infusión empezó a hacer efecto. 

—Ya me siento algo adormilada. 

—Vamos antes de que te duermas ahí —dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Ella la cogió y subieron al piso superior, a la habitación de Erian. Se aseó un poco y esperó a que él lo hiciera también meditando si era buena idea dormir con la sudadera y determinando que probablemente pasaría demasiado calor y decidió quedarse con la ropa interior. 

—Trata de dormir, ahora vengo —dijo cogiendo el cesto de la ropa y saliendo de la habitación, él no iba a poder hacerlo si, como mínimo, no ponía la lavadora con todo eso.

Helli asintió y se metió debajo de las sábanas a un lado de la cama, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió el olor de Erian envolverla y relajarla, aumentando el efecto de la tila y dejándola prácticamente dormida para cuando llegó él. 

Erian apagó la luz y se tumbó a su lado, supo por su respiración que estaba a un paso de estar dormida y eso lo relajó, no sabía cómo dormir con alguien… aparte del calor de Luka que ya sentía en sus pies como siempre. Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro relajado y cayó enseguida en brazos de Morfeo, nunca solía tardar mucho en hacerlo.

***

_Jueves 15 de agosto de 2013. 8:15._

Salió poco a poco del mundo de los sueños, sin prisa por levantarse de la cama o salir de ese estado de relajación. Aún no había abierto los ojos y ya sabía que estaba en la cama de Erian y que de él debía ser el cuerpo que estaba frente a ella. Sonrió a pesar de saber la razón de que estuviera ahí y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del hombre a unos centímetros del de ella, estaba completamente dormido incluso más relajado que la última y única vez que lo había visto dormir. 

Helli pensó que era demasiado guapo, podría quedarse horas observándolo dormir sin apartar la mirada, pero no quería despertarlo y eso perturbaba el sueño de cualquiera; por ello bajó la mirada. Le hizo gracia la posición que había adquirido para dormir, boca abajo abrazando a la almohada, que sólo llevara unos calzoncillos le gustó todavía más. Observó con detenimiento su espalda y las cicatrices que había en ella, quiso levantar la mano y acariciarlas como si eso fuera a hacer que desaparecieran, pero también se contuvo y su vista bajó hasta su culo, esa parte de él que nunca había tocado ni mínimamente y que intuía que no debía tocar bajo ningún concepto, nunca. 

Suspiró largamente removiéndose un poco para acomodarse, volvió a subir la mirada al rostro de él y una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios. Era una tonta enamorada que iba a acabar mal, pero no le podía importar menos en ese momento, nunca había sentido eso por nadie, nunca tan fuerte y deseaba, aunque no sirviera de mucho, que las cosas fueran diferentes. 

Escuchó cómo la suave respiración dejaba de ser tan profunda, evidencia de que estaba despertando, vio las pestañas rubias aletear y se separaron dejando ver apenas una fina línea de azul. El hombre sacó un brazo de debajo de la almohada, se frotó los ojos mientras se giraba estirando las piernas y registrando al sacar el otro brazo que no tenía ningún arma en ésta como de costumbre, la alarma en su cerebro se apagó rápido al recordar a Helli y sentir su calor a su lado. Antes de poder girar la cabeza, Luka ya estaba caminando por su torso hasta raspar su barbilla con la lengua, sacándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Добрай раніцы, Luka —saludó primero al felino como de costumbre y después miró a Helli—. Buenos días, ¿has dormido?

Ella asintió sonriendo. —He despertado hace unos minutos —contestó llevando una mano a su mejilla para dejar una caricia—. ¿Tú has dormido bien?

—Sí. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, en parte una forma de saber cómo estaba ese día.

—Sí, bastante, ayer no cené —respondió llevándose una mano a su estómago—. ¿Te gustan las tortitas? Me salen bastante bien. 

—Sí, me gustan —contestó levantándose—. A ver si no salimos ardiendo.

—Sé cocinar las cosas importantes —protestó Helli también levantándose y poniéndose la sudadera que le había dejado el día anterior. 

Erian pasó al baño y cuando salió la miró. —¿No tienes calor con eso ahora?

Helli levantó los brazos haciendo que las mangas cayeran ligeramente. —Un poco sí —confesó. 

Él abrió el armario, sacó unos pantalones cortos y dos camisetas de manga corta, le dio una de éstas a Helli y se vistió. —Voy sacando los ingredientes.

Ella asintió, se quitó la sudadera, la dobló aunque probablemente fuera a la lavadora y se puso la camiseta que le quedaba más corta que la prenda anterior y bajó a la cocina dónde Erian estaba sacando los ingredientes como había dicho. Helli se tomó la libertad de poner una música tranquila y luego fue junto a él. 

—Ya puedes dejarme con el dominio de la cocina —dijo empujándolo suavemente por el pecho divertida. 

—Todo tuyo —aceptó, alejándose para tender la lavadora de la noche anterior.

Cuando acabó la observó moviendo el culo al son de la música que salía de la radio, sonrió divertido a su espalda antes de coger la cafetera, aún dándole una mirada a lo alegre que parecía esa mañana mientras preparaba el café.

Helli sacó la última de las tortitas y apagó el fuego. —Acabé, su desayuno está listo, señor Willsn, espero que sea de su agrado —dijo haciendo una reverencia teatral y poniendo el plato en la encimera. 

—Al menos el fuego está apagado —dijo mientras sacaba nata, frutas y siropes de la nevera.

—Deberías probarlo antes de hablar —protestó ella sirviéndose una tortita y cubriéndola con nata y chocolate. 

Erian hizo zumo de naranja para ambos mientras subía el café, le sirvió una taza preguntándole cómo era de su gusto y otra para él, finalmente se sentó en la otra silla alta, adornó la tortita y la probó, lamiéndose los labios por la nata que quedó ahí.

—Te salen bien.

Helli sonrió orgullosa. —Una buena golosa debe saber hacer estas cosas, ¿no? No puedes esperar a que siempre te den los postres —argumentó comiendo un trozo de la suya. 

—Podrías sólo comer las cosas ya hechas.

—Prefiero comer bien —repuso ella repitiendo sus palabras de cuando le preguntó si le gustaba cocinar. 

—Buena respuesta —convino comiendo con una suave sonrisa.

Helli observó esa sonrisa embelesada, le estaba regalando muchas sonrisas desde el día anterior, soltó una suave risa alegre y siguió también comiendo. 

—El zumo también quedó bien —le concedió. 

—Todo el misterio de que un zumo salga bueno lo tiene el agricultor y no lo conozco —replicó.

—Y yo que pretendía ser amable —refunfuñó Helli divertida—. Todo mi gran esfuerzo para nada. 

—No hubiera caído en saco roto si hablaras del café, perdiste la oportunidad.

—Tú tampoco recogiste los granos de café —replicó ella señalándole con el tenedor y un trozo de tortita. 

Erian, sintiéndose divertido, le robó el trozo.

—¡Oye! Eso era mío —protestó Helli inflando sus mofletes y le robó un trozo que él había partido de su plato. 

Él a su vez robó otro del de Helli. —El anterior tú me lo ofreciste.

—No te lo estaba ofreciendo, tramposo —contestó haciendo lo propio y seguidamente protegiendo su plato. 

Al ver sus labios manchados por las prisas, Erian se inclinó para lamerlos, cuando ella se rindió esperando que la besara en condiciones, él aprovechó para raptar otro trozo pasando el brazo por su lado y se separó de sus labios para que viera cómo se lo comía. Helli parpadeó fingiendo estar estupefacta unos segundos, luego entrecerró los ojos y miró mal a Erian. 

—Esa nata y ese trozo eran míos y voy a recuperarlos —aseguró y unió sus labios con los de Erian intentando que los abriera para “recuperar” lo que le había robado. 

Erian abrió la boca para asaltar la de ella con un intenso beso hasta hacerla gemir, le mordió el labio inferior y se apartó para acabar de comer sus tortitas.

—Come antes de que se te enfríen del todo, no saben igual.

Ella bufó y se centró en su plato. —Ladrón… me vengaré. 

—¿Cómo, pequeña ladrona?

—Lo pensaré —aseguró acabando su tortitas y apurando su café para empezar a recoger las cosas en el lavavajillas. 

La novena sinfonía de Beethoven sonó contrarrestando con el blues que salía de la cadena de música. Helli siguió el sonido que sabía que provenía del móvil y contestó tras ver que era Sirkka quien la llamaba. Hablaron un poco antes de que Helli colgara y suspirara pesadamente. 

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Erian tras verla durante unos segundos en ese mutismo y su expresión acorde.

Helli sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. —Era Sirkka, quiere asegurarse de que estoy bien así que viene a buscarme y me obliga a quedarme en su casa, es una mandona —le explicó regresando con él. 

Él asintió. —Mejor, tengo que salir por trabajo.

Ella asintió también, dejó el teléfono en la encimera y cogió a Erian de una mano. —Vamos a la ducha, nos da tiempo antes de que llegue. 

—No voy a ducharme —se rehusó, se había duchado anoche y no iba a ducharse ahora, para después hacer su tabla de ejercicio y volverse a duchar, le acabarían saliendo branquias.

—Oh… entonces iré yo, ¿está bien? —quiso asegurarse. 

—Sí, deberías hacerlo —convino Erian, se abstuvo de decirle que la sangre no salía muy bien con sólo una toalla húmeda. 

La morena asintió y subió al piso superior para hacer lo que había dicho. Erian hizo la cama, dando alguna furtiva mirada a Helli en la ducha, después salió de la habitación camino de su despacho para revisar el correo y sus cuentas, comprobando que le habían pagado el trabajo de la noche anterior, según sus cálculos en dos o como mucho tres años podría dejar el trabajo de sicario y vivir con lo ahorrado y la bolsa, todo marchaba como debería.

Helli salió poco después, con sus pantalones y la camiseta de Erian puesta y se asomó al despacho. 

—Te la devolveré el jueves que viene —dijo refiriéndose a la camiseta. 

—No hay problema —contestó Erian cerrando la pantalla del ordenador y acercándose a ella—. Te acompaño a la puerta. 

Ella recogió el resto de sus cosas en el piso de abajo y recibió la llamada de Sirkka informándole que ya la estaba esperando. 

—Gracias por cuidarme, Erian —dijo ella sonriéndole, abrazándolo por la nuca y besándolo lentamente unos segundos—. Nos vemos la semana que viene. 

Él asintió acariciando su mejilla antes de soltarla del abrazo que había correspondido. —Hasta entonces, Helli —contestó abriendo la puerta.

Helli salió del piso dedicándole una última sonrisa y se metió en el ascensor respirando hondo para afrontar una dura charla sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior con su amiga. Una conversación que acabó revelándole más de lo que esperaba.

***

_Martes 20 de agosto de 2013. 17:35._

—Ahora me vas a contar qué te reconcome —Helli levantó la mirada de su taza de té que hacía bastante rato que se había quedado frío y miró a Sirkka—. Y no me digas que no es nada, Helli. Llevas así desde que te fui a buscar a casa de Erian y hablamos. Ya no puede ser por lo de Karle. 

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada. Era cierto, no era por lo de Karle, lo que le pasaba era mucho más complicado. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. 

—No quiero que salgas corriendo cuando te lo cuente, Sirkka —le advirtió aunque le resultaba demasiado difícil que no lo hiciera. 

—Que sí… desembucha —contestó la otra. 

Helli se tomó varios minutos para organizar las ideas, costaba tanto decirlo en voz alta. Tomó una honda respiración y asintió. 

—Una… amiga está en una encrucijada, Sirkka. 

—Una amiga… claro —Sirkka bufó—. Vale, vale, me callo. 

—Mi amiga ha descubierto algo, algo muy… grave, de una persona a la que quiere, mucho —explicó—. Y no sabe si debe contarlo o hablar con él. 

—¿Qué ha descubierto? —cuestionó la castaña intrigada. 

Helli se removió incómoda, ahí estaba la cuestión, sí se lo decía a ella… lo delataría del todo. 

—Algo que a él lo enviaría directo a prisión, Sirkka. Eso ha descubierto. 

La castaña la miró con sorpresa, ahogando una exclamación. 

—Eso es grave, Helli —contestó ella sería—. ¿Se puede saber por qué te estás planteando qué hacer? Tienes que decirlo. 

—No es tan simple, Sirkka —protestó Helli mirándola mal—. Le amo, como no he querido a nadie. Y no quiero perderlo ahora que… ahora que lo he encontrado. 

—Por el amor de Dios, Helli, si no haces lo correcto te arrepentirás toda tu vida. 

—¡¿Y qué narices es lo correcto?! ¡No sé por qué lo hace! ¡No sé nada de él! —exclamó exasperada. 

—La ley, Helli, seguir la ley, eso es lo correcto —contestó su amiga sin inmutarse. 

Helli negó con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo y la miró con los ojos llorosos. 

—Lo amo… 

—Lo amas, pero no es bueno para ti, no si ha hecho algo por lo que deba ir a la cárcel —argumentó. 

La morena negó de nuevo con la cabeza y suspiró limpiándose los ojos. —Lo sé… pero es duro admitirlo. 

—¿Qué sabes, Helli? ¿Qué ha hecho? 

Ella bajó la mirada, removió su té, suspiró y decidió enfrentarla. 

—Erian es el asesino de las agujas rojas, Sirkka.

***

_Miércoles 21 de agosto de 2013. 7:13._

Salió de la ducha esa mañana, tenía que coger un avión a Lisboa al mediodía para un trabajo, prefería no hacerlos tan seguido, pero no se le decía que no a la mafia italiana, más cuando ya se conocían desde casi sus inicios. El móvil del trabajo sonó y se apresuró a cogerlo, se extrañó al reconocer el número como el de Fabriccio, el cliente.

—Una zorra te ha delatado, ya están en camino —dijo el italiano.

Erian se movió rápido saltando las escaleras para llegar a los ventanales que daban al portal, y maldijo.

—Es tarde, ya están aquí —contestó volviendo a subir al piso superior.

—Sal de ahí, chico, tienes un avión en el aeropuerto o sino como si saltas por la ventana.

—No soy samurai, amigo, y no me va lo de huir para siempre, ya lo dije… si alguien se iba de la lengua…

—¡Hijo de puta!

—Tal vez —ni se inmutó por el insulto—. Adiós, Frabriccio, por el chivatazo te aconsejo que corras —colgó sin esperar un segundo más.

El e-mail que tenía para Anuk para que se quedara con Luka estaba enviado, cogió el pen-drive en el que tenía un virus que había comprado hacía tiempo, uno que borraría su rastro en la red y dejó que hiciera su magia. Destruyó la tarjeta SIM de ambos teléfonos y fue a su caja fuerte, ya que estaba, mejor ponérselo fácil. 

Calculó que deberían estar a punto de llegar, cogió el ordenador, complacido porque el virus hubiera acabado, le pasó un imán mientras caminaba hacia el baño y abriendo el grifo lo dejó a remojo.

Bajó y metió a Luka en la sala bajo la escalera para que estuviera a salvo. La puerta se abrió cuando él se encendía un cigarrillo. Cuatro armas de las fuerzas especiales le apuntaban, cuatro cañones que desde que se habían asomado ya tenían una aguja roja en ellos.

—Buenos días, agentes, ¿vienen a desayunar? No les aconsejo disparar, podría salirles el tiro por la culata —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Claramente el hecho de que no presentara resistencia los sorprendió y cabreó su chulería a partes iguales. Uno de ellos observó su arma, mientras los otros dos se acercaban apuntándole y continuaban entrando agentes apuntándolo hasta rodearlo. Maldijeron cuando se dieron cuenta de su regalito y lo esposaron poco amablemente.

Erian esperó poder empezar a negociar pronto. Había estado preparado para que lo pillaran si llegaba el día, siempre había que tener un plan B, o un plan E como decía Helli, y él lo tenía, su seguro eran todos sus clientes, personas a las que había investigado, una información muy jugosa para las autoridades que compraría su libertad, o al menos una relativa, sobre todo no quería averiguar qué cosas eran ciertas y cuáles no de la cárcel; estaba seguro que entre encarcelar a un sicario o hacer caer a varias mafias y otros infractores de la ley elegirían lo segundo.

En cuanto a Helli, porque ya suponía por lo que Fabriccio dijo que había sido ella… esperaba que la protegieran, lo iba a necesitar incluso más que él y a su pesar tenía que admitir que no podía odiarla, ni siquiera por eso. No sabía qué haría si la tuviera delante, pero estaba casi seguro de que le sería difícil y doloroso matarla pese a todo… Esperaba que estuviera bien, aún la quería.

**Continuará...**


	12. Epílogo

_Jueves 11 de junio de 2015. 10:32._

Cerró el capó del coche y se limpió las manos de grasa del motor en un maltrecho trapo, que en otro tiempo había sido blanco, al igual que su camiseta de manga corta, era un día caluroso, hacía 21ºC, allí en la Laponia, concretamente en Salla muy al norte de Finlandia, era todo un logro, era un día perfecto para darse un chapuzón en la piscina, no que él pudiera hacerlo, el localizador en su tobillo izquierdo no estaba adaptado para sumergirse en profundidad, podría nadar por la superficie un rato, pero eso no era lo mismo, además no tenía ninguna necesidad.

Abrió la puerta del coche y giró la llave en el contacto, el motor rugió como nuevo: listo. Sonrió ladeadamente, satisfecho, después de todo tener la vista acostumbrada a captar el mínimo detalle servía para saber dónde faltaba un tornillo y dónde había que apretarlo o aflojarlo. Andrey, antes Erian Willsn, se sentía agradecido de haber logrado evitar eficientemente acabar atascado en un supermercado, habría fingido estar loco antes que pasarse la vida oyendo ese infernal pitido al pasar los productos por la caja, estar ahí parado por el resto de sus días, ¡demonios! Habría rogado por acabar en la cárcel, al menos era un tipo de encierro más entretenido. El trabajo de mecánico le daba la oportunidad de utilizar el cerebro y seguir cuerdo, la psicóloga que le habían asignado tras el juicio para el resto de su existencia estaba orgullosa de él. El jurado lo había considerado un arma demasiado letal como para dejarlo sin una revisión psicológica regular, no querían ver cómo era ese arma afilada descontrolada. La verdad, al principio le había molestado que siquiera sugirieran que podría no tener todas sus capacidades bajo control, no sabían nada de cómo había actuado su mano izquierda, por tanto, no tenían razones; actualmente, le resbalaba.

Cogió el formulario para rellenarlo con el informe del coche arreglado y se quedó unos segundos con el bolígrafo en alto al ir a escribir la fecha: jueves, ese día de la semana siempre le traía recuerdos tan dulces como dolorosos. Sí que le había dado fuerte. Lo cierto era que lo llevaba bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que apenas había sido consciente unos días de lo que era estar enamorado antes de que esa misma persona lo vendiera sin ningún remordimiento y sin decir adiós. No le echaba en cara a Helli que lo hubiera delatado, pero había dolido igualmente. Al menos Anuk hacía un año que no le daba la brasa al respecto para que hablara y se desahogara, todo un logro que después de tantos años de amistad al fin hubiese comprendido que ya tenía un confidente que sabía escuchar. Sonrió al imaginar lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento Luka, seguramente tumbado en el alfeizar de la ventana del salón ronroneando con el Sol.

Pasó al despacho de su jefe, charlaron un poco y le asignó el siguiente trabajo, una moto, Erian salió de allí antes de que el tipo cambiara de opinión, prefería las motos y el hombre asignaba los trabajos según su estado de ánimo el muy… Cogió sus herramientas y para empezar observó la dos ruedas antes de ponerse a ello.

Un KIA Sorento de color negro se detuvo frente a la puerta del taller. En su interior una mujer morena golpeó varias veces el volante con evidente enfado y quedó con la frente apoyada en él respirando profundamente. Estaba cansada de ese maldito coche que no hacía más que darle problemas, su antiguo Ferrari había sido infinitamente mejor, pero lo había perdido junto con todo lo demás. Su rabia no sólo se debía al fallo de su vehículo, a lo que se había acabado acostumbrando después de esos dos años con él, no, que fuera jueves también tenía mucho que ver, nunca se sentía bien esos días, había demasiados recuerdos. No que quisiera olvidarlos, para Mirja Alen, en otro tiempo Helli Virtanen, esas memorias eran lo más preciado que tenía, pero no por ello dejaban de doler incluso tanto tiempo después.

Haber decidido hacerle caso a Sirkka y delatar a Erian sin hablar con él antes había sido el mayor error de su vida, en cuanto salió de la comisaría se arrepintió y se enfadó con su amiga por haberla empujado a hacer eso. El cabreo aumentó cuando vio las consecuencias, no sólo en el hombre, sino también en ella. Su carrera se había ido a pique, no podía ver apenas a su familia, había tenido que dejar la ciudad y vivir constantemente protegida y vigilada y lo peor, lo había perdido a él. Unos meses después de irse de Espoo había empezado a dar clases de piano. No era para nada lo que habría querido, pero no era tan malo y los niños eran muy agradecidos. Un año y medio después había pensado montar una academia de música en Salla, por eso estaba ahí, pero a su coche no parecía haberle gustado demasiado el lugar y se había declarado en huelga, eso o le gustaba tanto que no quería irse. 

Suspiró, miró al husky siberiano de color negro y blanco, un ojo azul y otro marrón, que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero y sonrió. 

—Tendremos que ir andando a nuestra nueva casa, Verdi —le dijo acariciando detrás de las orejas y el perro ladró alegremente. Ella se puso las gafas de sol, bajó del KIA y el husky la siguió moviendo la cola contento por poder salir. 

Buscó con la mirada a algún mecánico que pudiera ayudarla, y entonces lo vio y no pudo seguir caminando. No podía creer que fuera él, pero… lo era. Sintió un nudo en su estómago y cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido y una inmensa felicidad que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que Verdi iba directo hacia Erian alegremente. 

El hombre se mantuvo en equilibrio de cuclillas cuando cualquier otro habría caído de culo, dejó que el perro lo olfateara mientras se limpiaba las manos.

—Hola, pequeño, ¿y tú quién eres? —preguntó acariciándolo y miró el collar—. Verdi… —esbozó una sonrisa por el nombre, aunque con ello concluyó que ese perro no era de por allí, en el año y medio que llevaba en ese lugar había conversado más o menos con la mitad de los perros de por allí cada vez que salía a correr por las mañanas, aunque a Luka no le gustaba que lo hiciera—. ¿Eres nuevo y no te han dicho que los chuletones son dos calles más abajo? 

El perro ladró como si lo hubiera entendido, le lamió la mejilla y corrió de vuelta con su dueña dando pequeños saltitos. Erian lo siguió con la mirada y cuando vio el rostro de la mujer finalmente acabó apoyando el culo en el suelo. ¿Helli? No podía ser Helli, ¿verdad? Para empezar qué mierda de protección de testigos habría permitido que los dos esenciales se concentraran en un mismo lugar y… Sólo había ese punto en contra, su rostro y la sorpresa en éste evidenciaban que era ella. De cualquier modo eso sólo debía ser una horrible coincidencia para ella, se lo pondría fácil: se incorporó, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo como haría con cualquiera del pueblo y siguió apretando tuercas.

Ese gesto hizo que ella saliera de su estado de shock, acarició a Verdi para calmarlo mientras pensaba qué debía hacer. Era evidente que él se había sorprendido tanto o más que ella al verla allí, pero que hubiera mostrado sorpresa y no una expresión de furia cuando la identificó no quería decir que la quisiera cerca, y sin embargo, ella estaba deseando acercarse, estrecharle aunque fuera su mano y volver a sentirlo después de tanto tiempo. Miró su coche que no iba a arrancar si no lo reparaban, al menos tenía una buena excusa para acercarse y hablarle. 

—Disculpe, necesito ayuda con mi coche —dijo mientras se acercaba a él, retirándose las gafas y sin contener su sonrisa. 

Erian se puso de pie y la miró largos segundos, dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba aún mirándola, parecía decir la verdad, ¿pero por qué se dirigía a él? No temblaba, no le tenía miedo, el hecho sanó el dolor de ese temor en su corazón, a que si la hubiera visto todo lo que habría encontrado en sus ojos hubiera sido miedo.

—¿Qué le pasa? Puedo echarle un vistazo, después tendrá que hablar con mi jefe sobre la rapidez con que lo tendrá, dependiendo de la avería.

—Seguramente será lo de siempre, el filtro de partículas del motor —contestó con evidente pesadez—. Debería deshacerme de él, pero a Verdi le gusta —agregó mirando al perro que estaba olisqueando todo a su alrededor. 

—No necesita deshacerse de todo el coche por ello —contestó Erian, observó por la ventanilla aún las llaves en el contacto y la luz indicadora iluminada—. ¿Puede apagar el contacto?

Ella asintió y quitó la llave del contacto. —Lo han arreglado varias veces, o eso dicen —explicó y suspiró—. Tenía intención de llegar a mi nueva casa con él, pero tendré que ir caminando —eso último lo dijo mirándolo. 

Esas palabras hicieron que el hombre apartara su mirada de los bajos del coche para mirarla a ella.

—¿Te has mudado aquí? —acabó con toda esa pantomima de “usted”, la pregunta sonó como un “¿pero estás tonta?”.

Ella asintió. —Voy a abrir una escuela de música, pequeña —contestó sonriendo un poco por eso—. No sabía que tú también vivías aquí, no quiero causar problemas. 

—Obviamente. ¿Te han sacado de protección de testigos?

—No, no del todo. Sigo sus pautas, pero la protección en privada —explicó y le mostró el busca que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón—. Estoy vigilada todo el día. 

—Interesante lógica la de tener a dos objetivos de un mismo caso en la misma ciudad, hacen que sea como jugar a los dardos, puedes dar en la diana o más hacia el exterior, en cualquier caso puntúas —opinó con frialdad calculada y volvió a su trabajo—. Puedo limpiar el filtro y que te dure unos pocos meses o puedes arriesgarte a adaptar un filtro que no sea de la casa, no es seguro que éste no falle, es un problema frecuente. Podrías evitarlo si lo condujeras como el Ferrari —explicó.

—Nunca irá tan fino como mi Ferrari —argumentó ella pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Sólo límpialo, dudo que lo use demasiado a partir de ahora —decidió que no merecía la pena gastarse el dinero en otro filtro, a la larga le saldría más barato un nuevo coche. 

—De acuerdo, probablemente lo tendrás mañana, pero te lo confirmarán dentro, al fondo a la derecha.

—Me parece bien, ¿me vigilas al pequeño saltarín? —preguntó señalando a Verti. 

Erian sonrió suavemente mientras escribía en un recibo, divertido por el hecho de que el perro se pareciera a su dueña en los andares, asintió y le dio el papel.

—Entrégale esto.

Ella asintió cogiendo el papel que él le tendía y caminó hacia el interior del taller como le había dicho. Unos minutos después estaba de nuevo en el exterior observando a su perro con genuina sorpresa, tranquilamente sentado mirando trabajar a Erian. 

—¿Cómo lo has hipnotizado?

Erian levantó la mirada y siguió la de ella hasta Verdi para averiguar a qué se refería.

—Sólo le dije que se sentara y esperara.

Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de reír negando con la cabeza. —Sólo se está tan quieto cuando hay música —explicó aún sin poder creerlo. 

—Deja de ligar con ésta preciosa joven, Andrei, aún queda trabajo —dijo el jefe, un hombre de metro sesenta en los cincuenta. Erian ni se molestó en contestar, muchas veces no lo hacía, era más llevadero—. Tengo mi coche justo aquí al lado, ¿tiene equipaje?

—Sólo una pequeña maleta —contestó abriendo el maletero del coche y cogiendo una maleta de ruedas mediana—. No tiene porqué molestarse, sé que el centro del pueblo está a unos minutos, no quiero molestar. 

—No es molestia, mujer —insistió el hombre—. ¿Qué menos por la nueva vecina?

Ella sonrió con cierta condescendencia y asintió. —Si insiste, no puedo negarme. Ha sido un placer, Andrei —se despidió de Erian sonándole demasiado raro ese nombre. 

—Adiós, señorita.

—Alen, Mirja Alen —agregó Helli con una sonrisa, llamó a Verdi y siguió al hombre al coche con la maleta. 

Erian observó el coche alejarse, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora con ella allí? Tendría que informar del contacto y hablar con Luka, sobre todo lo último.

***

_Sábado 13 de junio de 2015. 7:14._

Se puso los pantalones largos de deporte, pensando por enésima vez que eran la cosa más poco aerodinámica del mundo, un incordio, pero no le quedaba otra y no por primera vez se preguntó por qué tenía que llevar esa estúpida pulsera. Iban a monitorearle hasta que se muriera, por mucho que le jodiera el orgullo prefería un chip que le dejara vivir más cómodamente, era una estupidez más del sistema, como lo de permitir que dos testigos de un mismo caso se quedaran en la misma ciudad, es más, no sabían lo que él pensaba de Helli, bien podría querer matarla, sería lo lógico. 

Acarició a Luka y salió de la casa para su carrera matinal. El día anterior había vuelto a verla cuando había ido a recoger su coche, pero Jarvi, su jefe, se había ocupado de ese trámite, menudo era ese viejo. Algunos perros del vecindario salieron a saludarle y le acompañaron varios metros antes de darse la vuelta para volver a sus casas. Siguió corriendo hasta la orilla del lago, donde se detuvo a hacer el resto de su tabla de ejercicios. A sus supervisores les jodía que siguiera manteniéndose en forma, Erian suponía que habían esperado que se convirtiera en una persona de sofá y fumara como un carretero, que con unos cuantos años más no pudiera correr doscientos metros sin necesitar una mascarilla de oxígeno, eso sin duda les facilitaría el trabajo; podían esperar sentados a que eso ocurriera, ni iba a cambiar su rutina ni fumaba tanto como a ellos les gustaría.

Cuando acabó, el Sol ya comenzaba a calentar y se sentó un rato en la orilla charlando con Balto y Zuko, dos perros que siempre le seguían en la última parte hasta allí, y dándoles la atención que buscaban.

El ladrido de otro perro llegó a ellos desde varios metros a su izquierda. Helli estaba felicitando a Verdi que le había devuelto el palo con el que llevaban gran parte del tiempo jugando. Ella prefería las pelotas que no desgastaban los dientes del perro, pero no las había encontrado en las cajas de mudanzas y no le iba a privar a su amigo de ese juego que tanto le gustaba desde que era un cachorro. 

Aún tenía mucho que organizar tanto en su casa como en la academia, pero habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo, ella y Verdi, que querían visitar el lago y correr un poco. Además necesitaba despejarse, desde que había visto a Erian hacía dos días llevaba dándole vueltas a la idea de que tenía que hablar con él en serio, decirle eso que siempre pensó que no podría decirle, sin embargo, no resultaba sencillo y tampoco era como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, no podía hablar de eso en el trabajo de él. 

Verdi se detuvo con el palo en la boca olfateando. Soltó el palo, ladró y echó a correr hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en la orilla del lago con dos perros, Helli tardó más que su compañero en reconocerlo y se sorprendió de ver a aquel que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos, como si lo hubiera llamado sólo con eso. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando él la miró y levantó una mano como saludo. 

Erian se recuperó pronto del asalto de Verdi, hizo que se tumbara y consiguió con una mirada que los otros dos no entraran en gresca con el nuevo por restarles atención, levantó la mirada hacia quien ya suponía que estaba allí e hizo un asentimiento a modo de corresponder el saludo.

—Zuko, no empujes —lo regañó y el perro agachó las orejas y dejó de empujarle con la cabeza en busca de más atención, en vez de eso sólo apoyó la cabeza en su pierna y lo miró, él sonrió y lo rascó tras las orejas. Balto le dio un palo y él lo lanzó al agua con lo que éste y Verdi corrieron.

Helli lo observó unos minutos antes de acercarse, en parte porque Verdi no hacía más que mirarla instándola a hacerlo cada vez que regresaba junto al hombre para que les lanzara el palo, ya le había dejado claro que a él le caía bien. 

—Buenos días —saludó y se permitió sentarse a un metro más o menos de él cuando estuvo cerca, tampoco quería molestarlo. 

—Buenos días —respondió simplemente.

Ella sonrió un poco por la escueta respuesta y observó los dos perros que estaban con él. —¿Son tuyos?

—No, me sigue medio vecindario cuando salgo a correr, estos dos son los que siempre llegan hasta aquí —contestó al tiempo que cogía el palo que Balto le traía, estiró el brazo mirando al perro, éste se sentó aunque mostrándose impaciente, sorprendentemente Verdi lo imitó, y entonces Erian lo volvió a lanzar.

La morena asintió retirándose un mechón de pelo que había escapado de la coleta y volvió a mantenerse callada unos segundos. 

—¿Aún tienes a Luka? 

—Sí.

—A él no le gustaría que hubiera intrusos —dedujo sonriendo con cierta nostalgia al recordar al gato. 

—No, tampoco le gustan los intrusos en el exterior.

Ella asintió de nuevo comprendiendo al gato, a ella tampoco le gustarían los intrusos del exterior. Suspiró por sus pensamientos masoquistas y se dedicó largo rato a observar a los perros jugar en el agua. 

—Lo siento mucho, Erian —susurró cuando él ya pensaba que no iba a decir nada más. 

—Es Andrei ahora, Mirja —la corrigió en primer lugar, dejó pasar unos segundos y finalmente preguntó—: ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Helli también se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pegó sus piernas a su pecho y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. 

—Porque desde que salí de esa comisaría supe que lo que debería haber hecho era haber hablado contigo, no debí hablar con Sirkka y mucho menos dejar que ella cambiara lo que ya había decidido aunque no lo hubiera aceptado —explicó y sonrió amargamente. 

—Podría haberte matado simplemente —repuso Erian.

Helli negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo —le contestó—. Y en cualquier caso hubiera merecido la pena arriesgarse. 

—Tenía muchas razones para elegir el camino sencillo. Me quedaban unos dos años de ahorrar antes de darme a la buena vida —decidió explicar—. ¿Tan poco vale la tuya como para arriesgarla, estúpidamente?

—Aún así creo que hubiera merecido la pena —aseguró—. Lo perdí todo: mi familia, mi vida, mi música, mi carrera… y lo que más dolió fue perderte a ti —confesó, no veía el punto de mentirle u ocultarle cosas.

Aquello último consiguió que la mirara, ¿eso quería decir que lo quería como él la había acabado amando? Una esperanza caldeó su corazón, pero se forzó a apartarla pronto.

—Ya te dije que no te acostumbraras y que no soy bueno para ti —contestó volviendo a mirar al lago.

Helli rió un poco ante eso. —No soy tan obediente como piensas y ya sabes que me gustan los deportes de riesgo —respondió y soltó un largo suspiro—. Lo que habías hecho… dejó de importarme desde el segundo en que me di cuenta, era más importante lo que habías hecho por mí, y era mucho. 

—He asesinado a personas de todas las edades, más de los que la policía sabe y no siento remordimientos, era mi trabajo igual que ahora soy mecánico —dijo con frialdad, seguía sin ser bueno para ella, tenía que alejarla, no podía ser egoísta, la quería más que eso—. No seas obtusa.

Ella se puso de pie estirándose un poco. —No soy obtusa, creo que ya quedó claro que no estoy muy bien de la cabeza —repuso cogiendo una piedra y lanzándola al agua—. No digo que me parezca que esté bien, simplemente te quería… te quiero demasiado —dijo y le sonrió antes de llamar a Verdi, creyendo que era un buen momento para irse. 

—Deberías ir a un psiquiatra que te revisara y olvidarte de mí.

Helli rió alegremente. —Estás hablando como mi madre. 

—Sabia mujer.

Ella asintió acariciando a su perro. —El jueves que viene voy a dar un recital en mi academia, pásate, seguro que hace tiempo que no sabes lo que es un buen concierto. 

—No iré —aseguró también levantándose.

—Hasta el jueves —se despidió ella ignorando su negativa, usando las mismas palabras que habían usado dos años atrás y empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia el pueblo por un camino diferente al que había usado para llegar. 

Erian se quedó parado observándola alejarse, asolado por las reminiscencias de ese tiempo, el dolor se renovaba, ¿por qué tenía que estar ella allí? ¿Por qué trataba de colarse de nuevo en su vida? Se pasó una mano por la nuca, desesperado, y apretó los húmedos ojos, dividido entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Encerró sus emociones y regresó a casa.

***

_Jueves 18 de junio de 2015. 23:39._

Ese hombre cabezota iba a enterarse de quién era ella, sí, se iba a enterar cómo que se llamaba Helli, en esos momentos de su vida Mirja, pero eso era un dato sin importancia. ¡La había dejado plantada! ¡Plantada en su propio recital! ¿Quién se pensaba que era para decidir qué era bueno o no para ella? Ella era mayorcita y podía decidir sola, siempre con el consenso de Verdi, pero su amigo estaba de acuerdo en esa cuestión en concreto. 

Helli se tropezó con una piedra, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y maldecir abiertamente al capullo que le había puesto otra copa intentando llevársela a la cama, ¡já! como si fuera a dejarse. En el fondo daba gracias porque ese pueblo fuera pequeño y no le hubiera costado mucho dar con la casa de Erian, frente a la que estaba esperando después de haber llamado varias veces. 

Erian se enjuagó la boca de la pasta de dientes y miró a Luka preguntándose quién sería a esas horas, estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y se sorprendió de ver a Helli allí, se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No has venido, te esperé y no viniste —lo reprendió ella ignorando su pregunta. 

—Te dije que no iría —repuso, aunque ya dándose cuenta de que iba a ser para largo, podía oler el alcohol.

—Y yo te dije que vieras, ¿por qué tienes que decidir las cosas tú solo? ¿Eh? No eres para nada justo —replicó Helli. 

—No, no soy ningún cúmulo de virtudes, vete a casa.

—No me iré —se negó ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien decida lo que es bueno para mí o no? ¿Crees que no sé nada, que soy una ingenua? Sé muchas cosas, tengo claras muchas cosas, ya te lo dije —protestó dando unos pasos hacia él—. Y una de ellas es que no quiero perderte de nuevo, duele, duele mucho. 

Cada “duele” de ella se le clavó en el corazón, pero no lo mostró, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, por ella; en cualquier caso, sería mejor dejarla entrar que esperar a que llamara la atención o dijera algo más inapropiado ahí fuera.

—Pasa, te irás a tu casa cuando se te pase la borrachera.

Helli entró en la casa, pero no se fijó mucho en ella, volvió a encarar a Erian. —¿Por qué no podemos estar como antes? No me quieres, lo entiendo. Pero si no me odias por lo que te hice, ¿por qué? 

—No tengo mazmorra aquí, lo dejé.

—No me refiero al sexo —repuso la morena—. Es todo lo demás, no era sólo eso. No quiero seguir sola, Erian, por favor —suplicó acercándose un poco, queriendo sentir su calidez de nuevo. 

—No lo estés, búscate a alguien normal y decente que te quiera.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no lo entendía, ella no podía buscar a nadie porque no podía contar la verdad de quién era y tampoco quería hacerlo. 

—No quiero mentir y ya quiero a alguien. 

—¡Pues no me quieras, Helli! —estalló Erian, dolía cada vez que la rechazaba, dolía tenerla delante y no abrazarla y besarla, ¿cuánto más podía seguir así? La quería y no era tan fuerte—. No soy una buena persona, no soy el hombre que mereces, debería haber cambiado el plan, pero no quería pasarme la vida huyendo o ver cuánto sobrevivía en una cárcel. Soy una persona egoísta, cruel y fría, eso es todo lo que soy, métetelo en la cabeza y déjame.

Helli volvió a negar con la cabeza cerrando los ojos vidriosos unos segundos. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hago para no quererte si no he podido olvidarte en dos años? —preguntó desolada—. Tú no eres así, así es como te empeñas en mostrarte, pero no lo eres, no lo fuiste conmigo. 

—Se puede actuar con tal de seguir metiéndola donde te gusta —repuso mostrando todo eso que se había llamado a sí mismo, aunque decir esas palabras a Helli lo destrozaron un poco más.

La mujer sonrió. —Sí, eres un buen actor —concordó en eso sin creer una palabra, si hubiera actuado no la hubiera cuidado como lo hizo, no le hubiera permitido hacer todo lo que ella hizo, no le hubiera sonreído de esa forma, era un gran mentiroso—. Si sólo hubieras querido un buen lugar donde meterla, podrías haber buscado otra persona que no te diera tantos problemas, que no se acercara tanto a tu secreto. 

Erian quiso soltarle otra lindeza, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca supo que había llegado a su límite, si seguía iba a acabar rompiéndose.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Voy a traerte unas sábanas —dijo señalando al sofá y girándose hacia su dormitorio. Al regresar soltó la ropa sobre el sofá—. Buenas noches, Mirja —puso fin a eso girándose para irse a intentar dormir de una vez. 

Helli sintió ese nombre como su última oportunidad y se movió con rapidez para abrazarlo por la espalda. Las lágrimas salieron finalmente cuando sintió su calor y se aferró a él para que no se marchara. 

—No te alejes, no te vayas, Erian —rogó en un susurro. 

Sentirla a ella así como las lágrimas evidenciando el daño finalmente lo rompieron. La última vez que había llorado había sido cuando consiguió esas cicatrices en su espalda, sin embargo, parecía que esas gotas saladas no habían olvidado el camino que debían de recorrer.

—Déjame hacer algo bien contigo, por favor —pidió con la voz temblándole levemente.

—Quédate conmigo, es lo único que necesito para… para estar bien, sé que contigo estaré bien —contestó apretando un poco el abrazo. 

—No, Helli, no puedo seguir dándote problemas y haciéndote daño.

—¿Qué problemas puede darme un mecánico, Erian? —preguntó ella negando con la cabeza—. Perderte del todo es lo que me va a romper finalmente. 

—Van a seguir buscándome, no quiero que estés más en peligro —contestó, se giró y cogió el rostro de ella con sus manos limpiando las lágrimas en él—. Necesito que estés bien —confesó, mostrando demasiado de lo que sentía.

Helli sonrió con cariño. —Es que a mí me buscan más que a ti, ¿sabes? No he estado en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo por eso, hasta ahora. 

Él negó con la cabeza. —Se cansarán, no gastarán muchos recursos, sólo quieren matarte. Yo cometí el fallo y planeé joderles si esto pasaba, querrán venganza y si pueden conseguir que les sea útil de nuevo, mejor, por eso… no puedo estar contigo —negó con la cabeza al decir lo último.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa y la esperanza en los ojos. 

Erian asintió, comprendiendo lo que debería haber sentido en un juicio que te declaraban culpable. —Como nunca he querido a nadie.

Helli no necesitó más para estirarse y unir sus labios con los de Erian, la calidez que sintió al hacerlo le obligó a aferrarse a él con más fuerza. Él se rindió y la correspondió, la amaba, la necesitaba, la había añorado y ya había tratado de alejarla, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, que lo perdonaran por ser tan débil cuando verdaderamente hacía falta.

Ella finalmente se sintió en casa, en donde debía estar sin importar qué pasara en un futuro. Sonrió en el beso, pero sin detenerlo, acarició el pelo de Erian con las manos y cuando finalmente se detuvo lo miró sin alejarse mucho. 

—No voy a dejar de quererte por mucho que te empeñes, y me da igual que seas Ivan, Erian o Andrei. 

—Eres una pequeña loca, cabezona e inconsciente —dijo Erian abrazándola fuerte.

—Eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro, señor gruñón. 

—Ahora es señor Gólubev —bromeó.

Helli ladeó la cabeza un segundo pensativa y luego sonrió burlona. —Bueno, Mirja Gólubev no suena del todo mal.

—Sería Gólubeva —le siguió la broma y la besó, necesitaba volver a hacerlo, esa vez a su modo hasta hacerla gemir.

Helli jadeó al separarse. —Va a aprovecharse de una mujer borracha. 

—Discutes muy bien para que lo estés mucho —repuso agachando la cabeza para besar su cuello, quería volver a reconquistar cada parte de ella.

—Me has pillado —admitió ella ladeando la cabeza para darle espacio y coló las manos bajo la camiseta de Erian, disfrutando de nuevo del contacto con su piel subió desde su abdomen a sus hombros arrastrando la prenda con sus manos. 

Erian terminó de quitársela e hizo lo mismo con la camisa de ella, la cogió por el cinturón del pantalón e hizo que lo siguiera al interior del dormitorio. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama, introdujo una mano en la ropa interior directa a su clítoris, escucharla gemir de nuevo fue música para sus oídos.

—Ahora sí vas a darme un recital —dijo antes de besarla intensa, pero brevemente para después quitarle el sujetador y empezar a descender con su boca y la mano libre por su cuerpo.

Y ella lo hizo, gimió con cada toque de su lengua y cada beso de su boca, con cada movimiento de sus dedos; y con sus propias manos se dedicó a acariciarlo a él: su pelo, su pecho, sus hombros, alcanzando la cinturilla del pantalón y llegando a meter los dedos ligeramente en su interior. Lo observó jugar con su ombligo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras desabrochaba demasiado lento sus vaqueros, lo de desesperarla no había cambiado. Cuando terminó de desnudarla hizo que abriera más las piernas y llevó su boca a su centro, lamiéndola como si fuera el manjar más anhelado. La vio rozar la cumbre de su placer y sonrió al ver que hacía por no dejarse llevar, le sorprendió que estuviera esperando que le diera permiso y la complació.

—Córrete, Helli.

La morena sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y lo hizo, alcanzó el clímax en un largo gemido, con el nombre de Erian en sus labios, sujetándose en sus hombros para no caer cuando sus piernas fallaran y haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en los de él. Tembló cuando el intenso placer remitió y los fuertes brazos de Erian la sujetaron para que no cayera al suelo, llevándola a la cama en su lugar, tumbándola en el centro y desnudándose él mostrando su excitación. El hombre la cubrió con su cuerpo y la besó de nuevo.

—Voy a poseer cada parte de ti —aseguró con voz ronca en su oído en tanto que estiraba un brazo para sacar una caja de condones de la mesilla.

—Llevo dos años esperando —contestó Helli con una sonrisa ladeada, moviendo sus brazos tentativamente a su espalda para rodearlo con ellos y abriendo las piernas ofreciéndose a él. 

Erian la penetró tortuosamente lento largo rato hasta llevarla a la desesperación antes de pasar a follarla fuerte hasta la culminación. La noche se alargó unas horas más en que cumplió sus palabras, haciéndose dueño de cada parte de ella, a la mañana siguiente iba a tener que cambiar su rutina de ejercicio, y conforme pasaran los años cambiarían un poco otras. Helli había llegado a su vida por casualidad, la había puesto patas arriba, había desbaratado todo lo que él había sido hasta entonces y le había dado una felicidad que nunca pensó que tendría, que nunca creyó merecer; pero que ahora estaba seguro que no cambiaría por nada… aunque Luka y Verdi tuvieran mucho que decir sobre compartir los pies de la cama.

**FIN**


End file.
